Crimson Deep
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Cont. de Damned and Divine. Bella Swan, una vampira Temporis, emprende una misión: Matar a su antiguo aquelarre y salvar a su pareja. Cuando finalmente encuentra al chico de sus visiones hay un problema... la sangre que tiene en sus venas la llaman para ser consumida y Bella no lo puede ver, como si él la bloqueara. El futuro de ambos es incierto y más con cazadores de por medio.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

 **Prefacio**

...Según mi reloj interno ya iba amanecer, era las 5:50 de la mañana. Empezaba a sentir el sol en mi piel, tenía calor y me ardía. Frente a mí se encontraba mi obsesión, mi tentación, mi cantante… mi pareja.

–Ya va amanecer, es mejor que te decidas si me vas asesinar o no. Así terminamos de una buena vez con esto y terminas con tu sufrimiento. –internamente rogaba de que él no cometiera un error.

Edward sostenía en sus manos una pistola con balas de madera de forma nerviosa apuntando hacia mí. Su hermoso rostro se encontraba llorando, quisiera acercarme a él para quitarle esas lágrimas, pero tengo el temor de que él dispare y quede paralizada.

–Yo no fui quien asesino a tu familia, fue mi creadora…– le repetí otra vez la verdad, pero este me interrumpió.

–¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras! Ya me hiciste mucho daño como para creerte otra vez. –apuntó su arma directo a mi no latente corazón. –¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

–Que te amo y siempre te amaré a pesar de lo que te he hecho, sé que te hice mucho daño… –respiré hondo antes de hablar otra vez, tratando de controlar el derramamiento de mis lagrimas. – Pero más allá de esto siempre te quise, siempre trataba de protegerte de Zafrina o de cualquier vampiro que se te acercara y me siento culpable de no poder protegerte lo suficiente en aquella ocasión cuando tu familia fue masacrada. – ya para este momento brotaban de mis ojos lagrimas carmesí. –Tienes que creerme Edward, yo no asesiné a tu familia, fue Zafrina.

Cerré mis ojos e inhale una gran bocanada de aire haciendo que el olor de mi cantante llegara a mi nariz. Expulse el aire y esperé a que disparara mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ya el sol empezaba asomarse y pronto sufriría la verdadera muerte.

En eso escuché un disparo…


	2. Capítulo 1: Despedidas

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Despedidas**

 _28 de Agosto de 1965. Londres, Inglaterra._

Sin ser detectada y con la ayuda de Stefan, llegué a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, todavía me encontraba en shock por la visión que había visto con aquel humano mientras corría hasta acá. Solo pude detallar un poco su rostro, supe cual era su nombre y que era francés.

 _Edouard Masen._

 _Isabella Swan-Masen._

 _"Isabella Swan-C."_

Posiblemente el apellido de mi pareja fuera cambiado en el futuro y por eso mi firma de casada era así, pero… ¿Por qué me disparaba? Si en realidad fuera mi compañero, no le haría nada, a menos qué…

Me interrumpe aquel escalofrío de la llamada de Stefan.

–Ya voy Stefan. –había hablado a la nada susurrando. Sabía que Stefan me iba a ver en sus visiones.

Me levanté y cogí un bolso militar que tenía, empecé a meter ropa en ella. Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación y supe que era él.

–Pasa Stefan. –mi creador abre la puerta y me mira.

–¿Qué pasa que no estas lista? No puedo verte. –me dice preocupado.

–Deberías verme, eso es raro en ti. –le dije de igual forma.

–No te veo porque estás tomando muchas decisiones a la vez ¿Qué pasó? –me aclaró preocupado.

–Es solo que tuve una visión de mi humano y me aturdió un poco.

–Debes controlar esas emociones humanas que tienes, hacen que no te enfoques con lo que haces y te servirá en un futuro que las controles, más cuando pronto te encontraras con tu compañero. –me aconsejó. En el momento en que se iba a retirar a yo-no-sé-dónde, miró mi bolso y después a mí. – ¿Tienes ahorros monetarios?

–Ya ni sé, estuve dormida por mucho tiempo y casi nunca he necesitado dinero para gastar en algo, siempre he robado. –le admití. Es la verdad, casi nunca había dependido del dinero porque mis presas son los humanos y por mis habilidades sobrehumanas puedo tener lo que quiera.

–Moveré a mis contactos para que te hagan una cuenta de banco y te dejaré ahí algo de dinero, creo que tus visiones te ayudarán que hacer para depositar y sacar dinero. Otra cosa, solo lleva lo esencial, el que está encargado del principado que hay en Los Ángeles es mi amigo, allá en Los Ángeles compra la ropa que quieras. Distraeré a Garrett, así que llama ahora y reserva tu vuelo para mañana a la una de la mañana. –con esto que me dijo se fue de mi habitación y marqué el numero de una aerolínea internacional.

Después de reservar mi vuelo, acomodé otra vez mi bolso y lo metí debajo de la cama, de una manera que nadie lo viera. Otra vez tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, esta vez era Jane.

–Pasa Jane. –entró aquella chica tan parecida a Alec.

–Hola Bella, quería hablar contigo.

–¿Qué querías hablar? –Jane cierra la puerta de mi habitación y se acerca a donde me encontraba.

–¿Me puedes decir que está sucediendo? Alec está actuando muy extraño, Stefan está hablando con Garrett más de la cuenta. –habló susurrando. Está chica era muy observadora. –Y no me mientas.

–Jane. –agarré sus manos. –¿Puedes confiarme un secreto? Por favor, no se lo digas a tu padre. –refiriéndome a su creador.

–¿Es muy grave? –me preguntó preocupada.

–No lo es. –le prometí. –Garrett y yo tuvimos algo en un tiempo alterno al que estuve. –Jane me miró impresionada. En el momento en que iba hablar, la interrumpí –Déjame terminar. –le pedí. –En este universo alterno, Garrett no lo recuerda, de hecho, no lo vivió como tal. Después que vi a tu creador morir, algo pasó que devolví el tiempo sin desearlo, llegando al tiempo en que recién yo lo había conocido, pero todavía lo seguía amando y él sentía cierta atracción hacia mí más no me amaba. –Jane iba hablar pero la volví a interrumpir continuando mi relato. – Vi que su futuro conmigo simplemente moría, así que con mucho dolor me alejé de él. Mientras estaba aletargada tuve una visión de mi verdadero compañero y estoy esperando encontrarme con él, no sé en que año, pero sé que lo encontraré. Cuando vine aquí por primera vez y vi a Garrett, en un principio mi compañero no valía nada al lado de Garrett, pero cada vez más había más visiones de mi futuro compañero y ya no siento el mismo amor por tu creador. Así que, voy a Estados Unidos a empezar cazar a un vampiro del aquelarre al que estaba, porque ellos quieren a mi compañero y Garrett va a estar detrás de mí protegiéndome. No quiero que a él le suceda nada y no me estorbe. –cuando terminé de explicar Jane habló.

–A Garrett le dolería que te fueras, él no quiere perderte. –me admitió.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero que él muera por mi culpa y tú todavía necesitas de tu creador. –sus ojos se mostraban rojizos y lo que hice fue abrazarla.

–Te extrañaré Isabella. –empezó a llorar, manchándome la ropa que tenía puesta. –Eres lo más parecida a una madre que tengo y mi mejor amiga. –me impresionó su confesión, haciéndome alejar de ella.

–¿En serio? Pensaba que tu madre era Irina. –me miró con horror ante lo que dije.

–¿Esa manipuladora? Ella a veces me echaba de lado lejos de Garrett, a excepción cuando llegaste que quiso que la apoyara para ponerme en contra de ti. A pesar de que te muestras fría con todos, eres sincera y tratas que los tuyos no salgan lastimados. –era cierto lo que había dicho, solo los que estaban en mi circulo de amigos/familia era lo que defendía a pesar de todo.

–Ya sabes, no quiero que le digas a Garrett, es por su bien. Si pudiera compartirte mis visiones te mostraría porqué Garrett no puede estar conmigo y veas que nada es mentira.

–Confío en ti. –volvió abrazarme.

–Y no te molestes con tu hermano de que no te diga nada, los _Tempus_ tendemos a guardar muchas cosas por nuestra supervivencia, está en nuestro instinto ¿Está bien? –volviéndome alejar de ella para mirarla. Luego que ella escuchó mi pedido, asintió. –Será mejor que te vayas a limpiar en mi baño, antes de que tu padre te vea así y nos interrogue. –le dediqué una sonrisa y ella asintió con una sonrisa triste para después irse al baño. Busqué una camisa limpia y la que me había ensuciado Jane, la coloqué en la ropa sucia.

Jane salió del baño y me abrazó otra vez, solo que esta vez era más fuerte; luego se alejó y me dedicó una mirada de despedida.

–Espero que no te suceda nada en tu búsqueda. –apretó mis manos y se fue de mi habitación.

Me quedé parada viendo a la puerta, enterneciéndome de lo que había hecho Jane; quisiera adoptarla como hija, pero ella ya era hija de Garrett. Voy hacer una ultima caza aquí en Londres y tal vez tocar el piano que tengo tiempo que no toco algo de música.

Luego de regresar de cazar y entretenerme un poco en esta vieja ciudad, fui al "Salón de Recreación" a tocar un poco el piano; al llegar ahí, después de pasar la GRAN biblioteca y meterme por varios pasillos, pude llegar finalmente al salón de música. Algo que me molestaba de este salón es que tenía tantos cuartos y pasillos tal vez te podías perder, tal como las antiguas bibliotecas de los castillos.

Me senté en el piano y empecé a tocar The Flight of The Bumblebee de Rachmaninov, esta canción me gusta, pero la considero "¿Cómo hacer que te duelan los dedos tocando piano?", si fuera humana me costara tocar esta pieza, pero de vampira esto es nada. Luego que terminé esa pieza, empecé a tocar una más suave, comencé con Fur Elise de Beethoven y sin detenerme empecé a tocar la composición que había hecho hace tiempo en Berlín, la primera que hice; mientras la tocaba pensé que nombre le pondría, hasta que se me ocurrió llamarle _Vindicta_.

–¿Esa canción la compusiste tú? –interrumpo las notas y me giro a ver quién era. Garrett.

–Si, la compuse hace mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba con mi anterior aquelarre. –Garrett se encontraba a un lado del piando para mirarme. –La hice mientras pensaba en mi familia asesinada el día que me convertí. Solo hice dos canciones en mi vida, está y la que llamo _Demetri_ , no tuve más inspiración así para hacer otra composición.

–¿ _Demetri_? –preguntó curioso.

–Mi primer amor. El demonio que conociste.

–¿Estuviste con un demonio? –preguntó asombrado. –Bueno… no puedo hablar mucho de eso. –dijo esto ultimo para si mismo.

–Me enamoré de él cuando era humano, cuando lo encontré ya era demonio y se volvió otra cosa. –tenía que parar mi lengua y seguirle contándole cosas. Me dediqué a tocar Sonata en Eb de Joseph Haydn.

–¿Te quiero preguntar algo? –le asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de tocar. –¿Me compusiste una canción o intentaste hacerlo?

–No lo sé, al estar aletargada olvidé ciertas cosas. –era la verdad, no sabía si le había compuesto una canción.

–¿No lo sabes o no me quieres decir?

–No lo sé, sino la tocara para que la escuches. –La curiosidad me picaba. A pesar de que vi una parte de mi vida cuando fui a Isla de Chronos, no recuerdo todo porque mi cuerpo y mente no aguantaba mucho la unión de los tiempos, además de mi letargo. Hasta los momentos no he podido recuperar ciertos recuerdos que perdí.

–Isabella… –al llamarme giré mi rostro a donde estaba él sin dejar de tocar. –quiero estar contigo. –traté con todas mis fuerzas el no equivocarme en la pieza, para que no se notara algún cambio de mis emociones. Aquella declaración hizo que me impactara dentro de mí, pero por el bien de él, tenía que parecer que no me interesaba. –Se nota que no quieres intentar conmigo una relación…. –miró al piano con molestia y después a mi. – ¿Puedes parar de tocar por favor? – para este momento empecé a tocar Sonata de Piano N° 14 de Beethoven, mi favorita.

–No quiero dejar de tocar mi pieza favorita y creo que sabes porqué no puedo estar contigo. –Garrett suspiró frustrado y habló de nuevo.

–Isabella yo te–en el momento en que iba a decir las palabras, me levanté rápido de mi asiento, dejando de tocar y me acerqué a él para taparle la boca.

–No digas esas palabras, sé que te puedes arrepentir al decirlas, porque sabrás que se lo dijiste a la persona incorrecta y yo sé que algún día encontraras a tu pareja– no lo sabía, pero esperaba que la encontrara pronto. – tarde o temprano la encontraras, te puedo asegurar que yo no soy tu pareja. –en eso me miró a los ojos, su rostro cambió a uno de molestia. Le quité mi mano de la boca y me fui otra vez al piano a continuar tocar la misma pieza de hace unos momentos.

–Sea lo que sea que me digas, te conquistaré. –me hice "la-que-no-había-escuchado" y este se retiró. Esperé unos minutos luego de que se había ido y dejé de tocar para cerrar mis ojos y ver cual iba a ser la próxima acción de Garrett.

 _…Iba a esperar que me despertara para buscarme e intentar salir conmigo o hablar… no tenía una decisión fija para intentar socializar conmigo… coquetearme…_

Tenía que salir sin que se de cuenta que voy al aeropuerto e ir al nuevo mundo.

–Stefan. –llame su nombre en un tono normal. Sabía que mi nombre no le iba a producir el escalofrió que yo sufro cuando él me llama, pero sabía que me podía ver. A los tres minutos estaba entrando a la sala de música.

–¿Qué sucede? –me pregunta mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba.

–¿Viste lo que sucedió ahora con Garrett?

–Si y yo tengo eso arreglado, pero creo que tendrás que hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

–Tengo que salir antes de que él despierte ¿no? –Stefan lo que hizo fue asentir. –Tendré que salir de aquí a las ocho, el vuelo es a las una de la mañana.

–Bien, ya te mandé hacer la cuenta de banco, mañana la tendrás y ya contacte a mi amigo. Se llama Demetrio Bertolini, ve a esta dirección y encontraras su principado. –me dio un trozo de papel con una dirección en California.

–Gracias. –la metí en un bolsillo de mi pantalón.

–Apenas yo sienta que estás en peligro apareceré como sea Isabella, así esté aletargado–me levanté y lo agarré por sus brazos interrumpiéndolo.

–Stefan, Stefan, Stefan… no me pasará nada ¿de acuerdo? –calmándolo y le dediqué una sonrisa. –Creo que tú también necesitas controlar tus emociones.

–Hablo en serio Isabella, no quiero que te pase algo. –me acarició la mejilla.

–Presiento que cuando esté en peligro estarás ahí de una forma diferente. –era la verdad. –Sé que aparecerás en el momento exacto.

–…Te voy a extrañar… espero volver a verte pronto. –y con esto que dijo lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, y él respondió de la misma manera.

–Igual yo.


	3. Capítulo 2: De Inglaterra a Estados Un

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: De Inglaterra a Estados Unidos**

Me había costado mucho salir del principado, Garrett se había dado cuenta que me estaba yendo de ese lugar y decidió perseguirme, por lo tanto estaba constantemente vigilando sus movimientos a través de mis visiones. Por suerte cuando llegué al aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente y ahí si le costaría un poco más buscarme; apenas pisé el lugar me fui directamente al mostrador para pedir mi boleto de avión.

–Que tenga un buen viaje. –me dijo la chica.

–Gracias. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa antes de irme de ahí.

Después que chequearan mi bolso y a mí, pasé al lugar de espera de los pasajeros; tenía que ir a un sitio donde no parezca sospechosa de algo…

 _Un restaurante… lleno de gente… carne semi-cruda…_

Fui al restaurante que había visto en mis visiones y al llegar ahí pedí una carne semi-cruda, luego la tendría que vomitar si no quería que me hacerme daño. Cuando llegó lo que pedí, aún podía oler un poco de la sangre dentro de la carne; respiré hondo antes de empezar a picar y tragar esa carne.

–Esa carne no es para ti. –escuché una voz masculina. Me giré hacia el origen de esa voz y Alec se encontraba a mis espaldas, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando no reírse.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Como te he dicho, soy tu guardián. –se sentó en una silla de la mesa frente al frente de donde me encontraba. –Y dame esa carne, no quiero que te intoxiques. –haciendo señas con su mano para que le diera el plato.

–Puede que no te guste. –le entregue el plato a su lugar en la mesa, junto con los cubiertos.

–Lo dudo. –pico un trozo de carne y se lo metió en la boca, apenas le dio unos pocos mordiscos. Habló con la boca llena. –Tuviste un poco de razón, pero igual sabe bien. –luego de decir esto, siguió comiendo.

–No quería que dejaras a tu hermana sola. –le comenté.

–Mi hermana es…–se quedó pensativo. –un poco tosca y puede cuidarse sola.

–Tosca no es, de personalidad fuerte si, pero sigue igual de femenina y estamos en los sesentas, la mujer se liberó, ya pueden hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres hacen. Acostúmbrate. –quejándome de su actitud.

–Pero…

–Pero nada, acostúmbrate. –interrumpiéndolo. –Si sigues, te quito la carne. –amenazándolo. –Y no debiste dejar a tu hermana sola.

–Ella puede cuidarse sola, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. –en el momento en que le iba a seguir insistiendo por lo que hizo, me interrumpió. –Presiento que ella puede cuidarse sola, así sea recién nacida, trata de ver su futuro por mí y ve si acierto. –luego de esto continuó comiendo su carne.

Hice la petición que me pidió y cerré los ojos, me enfoqué en el futuro de Jane.

 _…teniendo solo 47 años de vampira, tenía un gran control de la sangre y de sus emociones… de en vez en cuando actuaba como una neófita pero lograba controlarse rápidamente… Jane intentó detener a Garrett de venir aquí, pero no pudo… Está rezando por Alec y por mí…_

–Tienes razón y Garrett está aquí, ahora mismo. –al decir esto ultimo, Alec se detuvo de comer y me miró.

–Tenía entendido que veías futuro cercano cuando cierras los ojos o cuando te vienen las visiones sin avisar, no el presente. –me miró curioso, con muchas preguntas en su rostro.

–Creo que simplemente estoy evolucionando. Ahora veo el presente. –no dándole tanta importancia.

–Quisiera tener el mismo nivel de poder que tú, pero solo puedo presentir cosas que podrían suceder, ralentizar el tiempo por poco tiempo y cambiar el día, y este ultimo casi suicidándome. –me contó tristemente.

–Es mejor que estés así, no te cazan tanto los vampiros como los cazadores. Soy casi una fugitiva Alec, no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo. –en eso me acordé de algo. –Si eres mi guardián ¿Cómo vendrás conmigo en el avión?

–Digamos que moví hilos y me dieron un espacio en el mismo avión que tú. –ya había terminado su plato y buscaba algo la carta de comida, su rostro se mostraba que quería parecerse alguien importante. Me reí ante esto y Alec me siguió.

Tuvimos que buscar que hacer mientras esperábamos nuestro vuelo y a la vez perdernos entre la multitud y no ser detectados por Garrett.

–¿Puedes _ver_ algo? –me insistió como tantas veces, solo para asegurarnos de que Garrett no estuviera cerca. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré donde estaba él…

 _Está en el aeropuerto… junto con Jane… le está impidiendo que me busqué… No puede pasar hacia donde estamos nosotros… Tantos olores lo confunden…_

–Garrett está aquí, pero los olores lo confunden. –le dije a Alec. –Quiere pasar a donde están los pasajeros esperando, pero no puede, no sin ser visto y además no está seguro si estamos aquí o si ya salimos. Hay tantos vuelos que no está seguro cual es el mio.

–Ruega que no pase aquí. –me dijo tenso. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en un pub del aeropuerto, sentados en una mesa viendo un partido de futbol. –Sé que en Estados Unidos estás buscando algo o alguien ¿no?

–Si, Félix y Zafrina. –apenas dije sus nombres los que hizo fue asentir levemente. Pasó por mi cabeza una visión rápida de Alec, me iba a preguntar la hora. –Son las doce y cuarenta y seis, ya falta poco para abordar. Igual tenemos que vigilar disimuladamente que no aparezca Garrett. –Asintió otra vez y puso su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

–Gracias por la hora. –escuché como bostezaba. –Me siento muy cansado, pero no debería de dormir.

–Aprovecharemos de dormir en el avión, mientras tanto hay que mantenernos alertas aquí.

– _…vuelo con destino a Nueva York embarcará en estos momentos por Puerta 13._ –se escuchó la voz del anunciante, nos levantamos de nuestra mesa y nos dirigimos a la Puerta que pertenecía nuestro vuelo.

–¿Crees que Garrett nos consiga? –escuché la voz de Alec.

–Lo dudo… no lo sé… es buen rastreador. –una vez en la puerta entregamos nuestro _Check-In_ y caminamos hacia el avión. Una vez adentro de el, busqué mi asiento en la sección de primera clase y Alec me siguió.

–¿Escogiste primera clase? –le pregunté curiosa a Alec.

–Si, presentí que no querías estar sola, el problema puede ser que estemos en asientos distintos. –me respondió. Y dicho y hecho, su asiento estaba alejado del mío.

–Siéntate junto a mí, eres mi hermano y eres un menor de edad. –agarré la muñeca de Alec y lo llevé al asiento al lado del mío.

Esperamos a ver si se aparecía algún humano reclamando su asiento, pero ya los pasajeros estaban completos y ya la azafata estaba dando instrucciones de seguridad. Presentía que alguien que no era humano, había comprado el asiento y no estaba… Alec y yo nos miramos.

–Stefan. –dijimos al unísono. Miramos a la azafata haciendo su trabajo y luego de eso, el avión empezó a moverse.

–Creo que en cierta manera no debí comerme la carne. –comentó Alec.

–¿Te cayó mal? ¿Así como _ellos_? –Alec sabía a quién me refería.

–Algo –contrajo su cara, demostrando asco. –, no me acostumbro mucho a los aviones.

–Deja que el avión entre en vuelo para pedir una de esas bolsas para vomito. –acerqué mi mano hacia su mano, haciendo un intento de aliviarle las ganas de vomitar. Apenas lo toqué, vi que sus ganas de vomitar no eran tan grandes, pero al ser una sensación extraña para él se sentía así, así que necesitaba por prevención una bolsa para el vomito.

Ya el avión en el aire, las azafatas empezaron a ofrecer bebidas, comidas, junto con mantas y almohadas para dormir, lo único que se le pidió a ellas fue una bolsa para Alec; luego de que las azafatas ofrecieran sus servicios y se apagaran las luces para que los pasajeros pudieran dormir, pensé en el nuevo poder que había obtenido, ahora podía ver el presente con solo concentrarme, así como veo el futuro o el pasado. Ahora que podía ver los tres tiempos de quién quería, no lograba controlar cuando veía un futuro muy lejano o teletransportarme al tiempo deseado. Necesitaba practicar ya, necesitaba desarrollar esas dos o alguna que no sepa todavía. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, matar a Leena y a Dietrich, desarrollar mis capacidades, conseguir a mi aparentemente _compañero_ …

–¿Cuantas horas son de Londres a Nueva York? –me distrajo la voz de Alec. Me giré hacia su dirección y lo vi con los ojos cerrados.

–Unas siete horas. –abrió los ojos por la noticia.

–¡¿Siete horas?! ¡Pero llegaríamos a las cuatro de la mañana!–dijo susurrando y empezaba a estar alterado. Hablábamos en voz baja debido a que había personas durmiendo a esta hora, doce de la madrugada.

–No Alec, llegaríamos a las ocho de la noche. –este me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero se dio cuenta de mi respuesta.

–Olvídalo, no recordé la diferencia de horario. –volviendo a cerrar los ojos. –Disculpa.

–No te preocupes, se nota que no estás acostumbrado a una gran diferencia de horario. –dije aguantando la risa.

–No te rías. –y este también estaba a punto de reírse. –No estoy acostumbrado a esto.

–Te tendrás que acostumbrar. –le dije como consejo y este volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Después de mirar tanto en la ventanilla de avión, donde lo que veía era el mar, decidí cerrar mis ojos, sabía que al pisar tierra tendríamos que viajar otra vez, hacia California.

 _El mismo sueño donde mi pareja me asesinaba delante de una puesta de sol y en sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, al igual que yo…_

–…Bella… ¡Bella! –me desperté con la voz de Alec.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté alterada.

–Ya llegamos. –me giré hacia la ventanilla y vi que el avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

 _–Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy._ –dijo la voz de una azafata. – _En estos momentos son las ocho de la noche, les aconsejamos a los pasajeros ajustar sus relojes. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el vuelo._

Una vez recogido mi bolso, ambos nos encaminamos a las taquillas para comprar un boleto para los dos

–¿Hacia donde vamos ahora? –pregunta Alec.

–A California.

Al bajarnos del avión compramos boletos de avión para las diez de la noche de hoy, luego fuimos a directamente a la sala de espera de vuelos y nos sentamos a esperar en uno de los bancos del lugar; tanto Alec como yo, estábamos hambrientos, más que todo yo, porque Alec había comido ya aquella carne cruda y para que yo comiera teníamos que esperar siete horas hasta llegar a California, haciendo un total de ocho horas.

–Bella, anda a cazar. –escuché la voz de Alec, mientras pensaba lo que iba hacer al llegar a nuestro destino.

–Puedo aguantar un poco más. –le mentí a Alec.

–No mientas, se te nota en los ojos que necesitas comer. –regañándome Alec. Me giré hacia él molesta debido a su regaño. –No me mires así, tus parpados y tus ojos se están volviendo oscuros.

–No quiero que me vean. Sé que puedo aguantar más.

–Prácticamente ha pasado una noche para nosotros, tienes que comer si no quieres… _molestarte_. –había entendido la indirecta que me dijo y tenía razón. –Eres una _semi-diosa_ , puedes hacer casi lo que tú quieras, solo trata de conseguir un hueco y lo haces. –había entendido su mensaje oculto. –Ve en donde puedes salir sin ser detectada. –me susurró. Le hice caso y cerré mis ojos.

 _Ventanilla… un baño… en el mismo aeropuerto a unos metros… tengo que ralentizar el tiempo…_

–Ya vengo, ya conseguí un sitio. –me levanté de una de las sillas de la sala y le entregué mi bolso a Alec.

Al llegar al baño que indicaban mis visiones, busqué la ventanilla, hasta que la vi a un lado de un lavabo; verifiqué que no hubiera ninguna humana en el baño y al no haber nadie (hasta los momentos); ralenticé el tiempo y me fui por la ventanilla hacia la calle a conseguir una presa por lo menos.

Luego de tres presas y una hora, regresé por donde salí, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

–Al fin te veo los ojos más vivos. –dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

–Me hacía falta. –le dije a él.

–Era bueno que viniera contigo, si es por ti, resistes y _te_ _molestas_. –diciendo algo que era obvio. Tenía mucha razón.

–Gracias, la próxima vez te escucho. –sentándome finalmente y Alec entregándome el bolso.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les tengo la segunda parte de Damned and Divine llamada Crimson Deep. Aquí tardará en salir Edward, todo es poco a poco.**

 **Con respecto a las fechas y años, como les dije en la primera parte de esta historia, disculpenme si lo que escribo no** **concuerda con el año de la historia, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.** **En este caso, con esta historia, a pesar de que es ya epoca moderna, yo solo soy una chica que nació en los '90, lo que son entre los años '60 y '80 me baso en lo que he leído y me ha contado mi padre (especialmente '60 y '70).**

 **Las actualizaciones van a ser los fines de semana e iré poniendo en mi blog fotos de los personajes y música. Hasta los momentos pondré la música, la foto de portada. Vayan a mi blog, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Estoy pensando en publicar la historia original de esto en Wattpad, para los que no sabían o se me olvidó contarles, esta historia es de mi propiedad e hice mis propios personajes, pero luego vine y las adapté aquí usando personajes de Crepúsculo.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima chicas!**


	4. Capítulo 3: California

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: California**

Unas cuantas revistas y periódicos hicieron que la hora que faltaba para que abordáramos pasara rápido. Apenas escuchamos al anunciante, avisando nuestro avión y en que puerta íbamos abordar, nos dirigimos a donde nos indicaba el anunciante. Estando en el avión, fuimos a nuestros puestos en primera clase; luego de ver las instrucciones de las azafatas y ya el avión en el aire, Alec habló.

–Se nota que Stefan tiene mucho dinero y más con esa cantidad que te dejó en esa cuenta que te hizo. –me contó sorprendido.

–Si… es mucho dinero lo que me dejó. –respondí de la misma manera. La cantidad que me dejó mi creador era… ni siquiera tenía palabras para la cantidad que me dejó. Creo que tenía más dinero que un empresario o algún artista de Hollywood.

–Eso que te dio debe de ser poco, en comparación a lo que tiene en realidad. –todavía impresionado por esa cantidad de dinero.

–¿Desean comer? –nos preguntó la azafata.

–Si, mi hermano tiene hambre ¿Qué es la comida? –le pregunté.

–Pollo a la plancha con arroz y verduras. –luego que la azafata nos dijo esto miré a Alec y presentí que si quería comer, dos veces.

–Cambié de parecer, traiga dos platos de eso y dos vasos de agua por favor. –le pedí.

–Enseguida se lo traemos. –y con esto la azafata se fue.

Al traer la comida y ponerla en la mesa desplegable, Alec empezó a comer bastante rápido, le llamé la atención empujándolo un poco su brazo para que comiera a una velocidad humana y este con la mirada se disculpó, se notaba que tenía mucha hambre, mi reacción fue reírme por la situación. De un momento a otro giré mi rostro a la ventanilla para ver la ciudad bajo mis pies y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

–… _de Los Ángeles._ –escuché la voz de la azafata. – _Ahora mismo son las doce y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada…_ –me giré hacia Alec y vi que estaba profundamente dormido.

–Alec, despierta. –apenas toqué su hombro, este abrió los ojos.

–Vi _algo_. –le miré extrañada por lo que me dijo.

–Hablaremos eso después. –nos desabrochamos nuestros cinturones y agarré mi bolso.

Al llegar a la puerta de embarque y luego salir del edificio del aeropuerto, Alec y yo vemos a un vampiro vestido demasiado formal, acercarse a nosotros, tanto Alec como yo nos pusimos alerta ante de este extraño que se nos acercaba.

–Hola señorita Swan, mi nombre es Max. –había dicho el hombre. – Vengo en nombre del señor Demetrio Bertolini. La voy a transportar hacia el principado.

–¿Me puedes dar tu mano? –le pedí al vampiro.

–¿Bella? –Alec me llamó la atención preocupado, pero le devolví una mirada para que estuviera tranquilo. Miré al vampiro, este me dio su mano y vi que sus intenciones eran ciertas.

–Lléveme al principado. –le dije al hombre.

El hombre se giró y nos condujo hacia una limosina, en el camino Alec me miraba con cara de preocupación pero no le presté atención a ello. Una vez dentro del auto lujoso, el vampiro arranco el motor y Alec seguía mirándome con preocupación.

–Alec, deja de estar preocupándote. Vi su… –en el momento en que iba a decir "destino" me retracté. – _mente_.

–Él puede decirle al Fiscal de la zona.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué leo _mentes_? Creo que eso es normal en varios vampiros Alec. –al principio, él no había captado mi indirecta. Hasta que su mirada había cambiado a comprensión.

–Tienes razón.

Durante todo el camino, nos mantuvimos en silencio, observando la vida nocturna de Los Ángeles y comprendí porque en mis visiones Félix se observaba feliz en este lugar y era simplemente porque le gustaban las fiestas, estar en discotecas famosas y conocer muchas mujeres hermosas y liberales. Para eso se hubiera ido a Las Vegas, que es casi lo mismo, pero en fin, eso fue lo que deduje conociéndolo.

–A Jane le encantaría Los Ángeles, se nota que este lugar está muy a la moda. –le comenté a Alec.

–Si, gracias a ti a ella le gusta la moda. –me contestó con una pequeña risa.

Cuando iba a seguir hablando, el auto se detuvo delante de un gran edificio empresarial y el vampiro que nos llevaba, salió del auto y nos abrió la puerta de nuestro compartimiento, para bajarnos.

–Bienvenidos a Bertolini Enterprises, síganme por favor. –ambos seguimos a quien nos llevaba a nuestro destino.

Dentro del edificio, llegamos a una recepción, donde no había nadie por la hora y detrás del escritorio había una pared de granito con un letrero metálico que se leía e nombre de la empresa; el representante de Demetrio Bertolini, nos llevo detrás de la pared, llegando a un gran salón con varias puertas y en el centro del lugar había un pequeño pasillo con tres ascensores del lado izquierdo y derecho, nos hizo adentrar a uno de ellos y el vampiro marco el ultimo piso.

Después de unos pocos minutos, llegamos al 30 y ultimo piso; cuando abrieron las puertas llegamos a una recepción de decoración Victoriana.

Frente a nosotros estaba una gigante puerta, el vampiro la abrió y nos hizo señas para que entráramos a la habitación; al entrar, era como si hubiera regresado el tiempo, era como si volviera a la época en que me aletargué. Habían otras dos puertas grandes a los lados del salón y al fondo de este solo estaba un escritorio con un vampiro sentado detrás de el.

–Bienvenidos queridos amigos. –el vampiro se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia nosotros.

El vampiro era alto, caucásico, de ojos verdes oliva, sus rasgos me hacían recordar al actor Al Pacino; estaba vestido como un empresario, saco gris con rayas verticales de un tono más claro y su pantalón tenía el mismo estampado, debajo del saco se le notaba una camisa azul con varios botones sueltos. Para mi gusto o atracción, era apuesto, si no fuera por la cuestión de mi pareja, ya en estos momentos empezaría a coquetearle.

–Me llamo Demetrio Bertolini, supongo que usted es Isabella Swan.

–Si señor. –el hombre cogió mi mano y beso su dorso sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

–Estoy encantado de conocerla señorita. –si fuera humana ya estuviera sonrojada debido a su coqueteo. Dios de lo que sea, dame toda la paciencia que puedas. Soltó mi mano y finalmente miró a Alec. –No me dijeron que traía un acompañante.

–Lo quise traer conmigo, fue decisión propia. – Demetrio le estrecho la mano a Alec.

–Alec Leighton

–¿Usted es un Dhampyr? –le preguntó.

–Si señor ¿hay algún problema con eso? –sabía que Alec estaba molesto con la pregunta. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces actúa como un adolescente debido a que siempre va a estar congelado a los 16, cuando se tornaba serio lucía de más edad, como si fuera un vampiro antiguo.

–…No, ninguno. Es que es muy raro ver Dhampyrs por aquí, en la actualidad los vampiros somos más cuidadosos con las transformaciones. –El vampiro había captado la molestia de Alec, para cambiar las miradas, se giró a mí. –El señor Stefan me contactó de que usted venía, porque usted va hacer unas diligencias aquí ¿no es cierto?

–Si, Alec me va ayudar con el proceso.

–Esta bien, Max los llevará a su apartamento temporal, me aseguré que tuviera todas las comodidades, pero creo que al traer un acompañante puede que tengan que dormir apretados mientras se hace acomodan las cosas para darle un apartamento al señor Leighton.

–No hay problema con eso. –respondí con duda, miré a Alec y este me respondió negando con la cabeza.

–Muy bien, pueden cazar en mi territorio, con la condición de que no dejen ningún cuerpo desperdiciado por las calles, al mínimo suceso extraño los voy a citar aquí y cuando terminen su diligencia, vienen aquí a notificarme ¿está claro?

–Si señor. –dijimos al unísono Alec y yo.

–Muy bien, pueden ir a disfrutar de mi Club Inferno, cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden hacerla ahora o cuando ustedes quieran. Que disfruten la noche. –en el momento en que me iba a ir volví hablarle.

–Yo también tengo una condición.

–¿Y cual es señorita Swan?

–Que nadie toque a Alec, si lo tocan se las verán conmigo y mi creador. –apenas dije esto, Demetrio estaba aguantando la risa, pero no le duró mucho porque me noto molesta.

–Como usted desee señorita Swan ¿Hay algo más en lo que la puedo ayudar? –negué con la cabeza. –Disfruten la noche. Max llévalos a su apartamento. –con esto salimos junto con el tal Max de aquel salón.

Volvimos a la misma limosina pero no duramos mucho tiempo en ella, a 15 minutos de camino ya estábamos en una edificación de apartamentos.

–Síganme por favor. –nos pidió el vampiro.

Lo seguimos y al entrar a la edificación, la sala para esperar los ascensores no era ni tan lujosa y hermosa, pero tampoco era un sitio donde vive gente pobre. Max marcó el ascensor e inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas, los tres entramos en ella y el vampiro marcó el piso 4, al hacer esto se cerraron las puertas y volvieron abrir segundos después, los tres salimos y llegamos a un pequeño cuarto con una ventana mirando hacia la calle y una puerta con un letrero que indicaba "4-A". Los tres nos pusimos delante de la puerta y Max me dio dos llaves.

–Esta–me señaló una llave. –es la llave del apartamento. Y esta otra–me señalo la otra llave. –es para la puerta de emergencia o respiradero. Que tengan buena noche. –Y con esto marcó el ascensor y se fue.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que me indicó Max y al abrir la puerta, tanto Alec como yo nos quedamos asombrados. El apartamento era gigantesco y tenía un primer piso; en la sala, había tres muebles de cuero marrón, dos individuales y un mueble donde cabían dos personas, a los lados del mueble más grande tenían unas mesitas con gavetas donde estaban unas lámparas, en el medio de los muebles había una mesa de té junto con unas flores y un teléfono, frente a los muebles estaba un televisor y por ultimo un gran ventanal de vidrio polarizado, tapado por una cortina anti-solar negra; al fondo del lugar estaba la cocina y el comedor juntos, en la parte de la cocina predominaba el color marrón oscuro y habían aparatos que para un vampiro era inservible porque no lo usábamos pero solo era para aparentar, y también tenía una barra con tres sillas altas, en el comedor había una mesa de madera oscura y vidrio, junto con unas sillas del mismo color y el colchón era de color crema; junto a la cocina había un baño y una lavandería, en el baño solo tenía una ducha, lavamanos, junto con un espejo y un inodoro; cuando subimos al piso superior, subimos por una escalera de madera oscura y en forma de caracol, en el primer piso había una puerta, un estudio con libros y un mueble para dos personas; la puerta era el único cuarto del apartamento, era pequeño, se veía una cama matrimonial King Size y muy pegada a la cama había una peinadora, a un lado de la pared estaba el armario y una ventana a su lado, cerrada con vidrios polarizados y una gran cortina que tapaba la luz; al otro lado del armario se encontraba otra puerta que era otro baño, al entrar a el, era más grande, tenía una tina, dos lavamanos y un inodoro.

–Este tipo de cosas no se ve en Londres, no que yo sepa. –me comentó Alec y yo lo que hice fue mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa, dándole la razón.

–Si se ven, pero no de forma tan excéntrica y exagerada. –le dije a Alec mientras miraba la habitación.

–¿Cuál es el plan ahora? –sintiendo la mirada de Alec.

–Vamos a la sala.


	5. Capítulo 4: Cacería

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cacería**

Nuestra primera parte del plan era conocer muy bien California y teníamos que hacerlo sin que Félix se diera cuenta que estábamos por ahí, y por supuesto, conocer donde estaban las buenas presas para comer, ya que ese era el punto débil de Félix, buscaba presas con buen olor y sabor, como un vino muy refinado.

Teníamos un mes aquí y según mis visiones, Félix no nos había detectado todavía. Me di cuenta que California era para personas que buscaban algo en Hollywood, así estuviera lejos de el o la región, y al decir que son de este estado, para las personas fuera de este lugar lo consideraban que era algo prestigioso y glamuroso; lo otro era que los Estadounidenses tendían a tener todo lo que fuera comida de forma exagerada y los hogares lo glamuroso posible, por ejemplo, si querías una botella de leche, la podías conseguir en miniatura o hasta más de cuatro litros, con las casas era que cuanto más bonito sea tanto dentro como por fuera de ella mejor, no sé si ver esto como algo bueno o malo.

Alec y yo decidimos descansar de explorar, nos encontrábamos sentados en una playa de Santa Mónica viendo el mar, mientras él me preguntaba la rutina de Félix.

–¿Entonces que hace los días de semana? –preguntó.

–Caza normal como cualquier otro vampiro, pero en fines de semana es donde más se descuida. A él le encantan mucho las fiestas, al igual que Zafrina.

–¿Él es muy fuerte? –después de preguntarme, se acostó en la arena.

–Él es más joven que yo, como unos 100 años de diferencia o hasta menos, no recuerdo. Félix tiene la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza y velocidad que los vampiros de su edad, sin usar este poder tiene una fuerza y agilidad igual a la mía o hasta un poco más, pero no más que Zafrina. –le aclaré.

–Es bueno saberlo, porque creo que lo vas a tener difícil.

–Si, pero tengo que conseguirlo para que me diga donde está Zafrina.

–Lo sé. –Alec giró su vista al cielo y me acosté en la arena. Ya faltaba poco para amanecer. Viendo el cielo estrellado me acordé de lo que me dijo Alec en el avión.

–Me dijiste que viste _algo_ en el avión. –le comenté a Alec. Este giró su vista hacia mí y otra vez hacia el cielo.

–Si, pero no sé si es un sueño o una visión.

–Cuéntame y te diré si es o no. –alentándole para que hablara.

–En el sueño que tuve, había conocido a una pareja en una discoteca, un hombre y una mujer… ellos eran como nosotros, hermanos del mismo origen que nosotros, no pude detallar como eran físicamente, todo pasó tan rápido. –empezó a contar. –Te vi en peligro, un hombre muy alto de cabello negro te estaba ahorcando con sus manos en una calle oscura, sin llamar a esta pareja que vi, ellos aparecieron y la mujer empezó a cantar, su voz es como la de una sirena. Lo que recuerdo más del sueño era su voz, era como si escucharas a un ángel. –al terminar de contar me llamó la atención la descripción del hombre que según él me ahorcaba. Me senté rápidamente y miré a Alec.

–¿Cómo era el hombre?

–No sé… –el se sentó también, su rostro mostraba frustración. –era más alto que tú… ¿de un metro noventa a dos metros? Musculoso, de cabello negro, me hace recordar a los vikingos o como si fuera alemán. –abrí los ojos y me tapé la boca con una mano.

–Félix. –susurré. Me levanté y miré a Alec. –Pudiste ver el futuro… creo que describiste a Félix.

–¿Ese era Félix? –levantándose también de la arena.

–Creo que si… pero no me explico la pareja, que eran igual que nosotros pero uno de ellos era diferen… –entonces recordé lo que me dijo hace tiempo Stefan.

 _"Si, en el futuro... Tus dos hermanos son gemelos, los salvé de la muerte, a pesar de la apariencia de los dos son muy inteligentes, son distintos a otros de nuestro linaje, como tú también fuiste y eres distinta a otros…"_

Son mis hermanos… maldición eran mis hermanos.

Alec debió haber notado mi cara de felicidad, porque al mirarlo este me observaba de forma extraña, al notar esto puse mi cara más seria posible, pero aún así no ocultaba mi felicidad.

–Quisiera decirte Alec, pero no puedo. –le expliqué. Lo único que no me gusta de esa visión de Alec es que tengo que dejar que suceda por su cuenta sin interferir o cambiar. –La buena noticia de esto es que puedes ver el futuro, te enseñaría pero ya va amanecer y tenemos que dormir, empezaremos mañana si lo deseas.

–Claro, claro…

Ambos regresamos a nuestro apartamento temporal.

* * *

 _California, Estados Unidos. 8 de Octubre de 1965_

Apenas entramos al club, me invadió la música del momento, marihuana y otras drogas, alcohol, sudor humano y sexo; me encontraba en el mismo club que indicaba mis visiones de Félix de hace unos días, solo tenía que buscarlo y asesinarlo como sea, pero antes de matarlo, tengo que preguntarle donde está Zafrina.

Muchos de los vampiros de mi edad o convertidos en la Edad Media, estarían horrorizados con esto que estoy apreciando y ni entrarían aquí, pero desde hace ya 13 años cuando empezó todo este libertinaje, lo vi como algo normal, hasta me habitué a estas épocas. Veía a los humanos consumiendo alcohol, LSD, marihuana y otras tantas drogas que todavía no he conocido, todas estas de una forma descontrolada; yo quiero probar estas drogas recreativas, pero al ser vampira, dudo que sus efectos me hagan algo.

Alec y yo decidimos separarnos por el club, el caminó por la multitud y yo me fui a una mesa del club desocupada, me senté y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos para ver visiones de Félix. En el momento en que me iba a concentrar para ver visiones de ese vampiro, una voz femenina interrumpe mi concentración.

–¡Hey! ¡Despierta cariño! Es preferible que no te duermas si no quieres ser tomada por algún hombre por aquí. –me dijo la chica.

–Lo que pasa es que he bebido y bailado mucho, estoy agotada y mareada. –le dije esa mentira.

–Bueno cariño, tienes que estar más pendiente y yo te recomiendo que no bebas más pero queda de tu decisión. –me aconsejo. –¿Quieres seguir bebiendo?

–No, gracias. Tomaré tu consejo. –le dije a la humana.

–Si quieres alguna bebida me buscas o te acercas al bar. –después de esto se desapareció de mi vista.

Después de un rato, volví a cerrar mis ojos y me concentré en Félix, a ver donde estaba.

 _Félix bailando con una humana…_

 _Caminando entre la gente…_

 _Ahora mismo…_

Abrí los ojos y me levanté de donde estaba, caminé rápidamente a la pista de baile a paso humano, empecé a ver entre los humanos, buscando a Félix, pero no lo podía ver tan fácilmente; respiré hondo, haciendo que mi olfato buscara aquel olor similar al cuero y bosque tan característico de él; apenas me tope con su olor, giré mi vista a donde estaba ese olor y…

La cara de Félix estaba oculta en una cabellera de mujer castaña, como si la estuviera besando, sus manos manoseaban sus nalgas sin pudor alguno; busqué a Alec con la vista pero no lo veía por ningún lado, así que decidí ir por mi cuenta hacia Félix. Mi objetivo se apartó de la humana y siguió bailando con ella como si nada, hasta que él levantó su vista hacia mi dirección, apenas me vio donde me encontraba, su rostro se mostraba una mezcla de miedo y furia; caminé en su dirección y Félix empezó a correr a paso humano, empujando a todo el que estaba cerca de él y alejándose lo más que podía de mí, como pude lo seguí, haciendo que ambos saliéramos del club.

Ya estando fuera de ese lugar y lejos de los ojos humanos, ambos empezamos a correr acorde a nuestra naturaleza, saltando entre los techos de los edificios y corriendo entre los callejones sin parar; Félix al ver que no paraba de perseguirlo decidió correr aún más rápido de lo normal y decidí correr con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo. No quería usar mis poderes, aprendí que podría ser muy poderosa, pero no quiero depender para todo de ellos, porque al estar manipulando el tiempo me cansaba muy rápido y no rendía a la hora hacer una cacería como esta.

En la carrera, él salta a una autopista principal habiendo muchos vehículos transitando; apenas pisó la vía, se escucharon muchas cornetas de carros, paré mi carrera y me quedé en la azotea de un edificio, tenía que pensar rápido que iba hacer; cerré mis ojos, para buscar alguna visión de Félix.

 _Se veía borroso…_

 _Tomaba muchas decisiones…_

–¡Mierda Félix! –¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que hago? Cerré mis ojos buscando a Alec entre mis visiones.

 _Alec buscándome dentro del club… le llamó la atención un escandalo que se armó en el club debido a un hombre que empujaba agresivamente a todo el mundo… va en camino al apartamento…_

Corrí en dirección al apartamento sin ser detectada. Cuando estuve en el lugar, entré por la salida de emergencia/respiradero desde la azotea del edificio, bajé por las escaleras del respiradero, llegando al piso de mi apartamento; abrí la rejilla, apareciendo a un lado de las escaleras de caracol; Alec, al sentir mi presencia se acercó a donde estaba.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó alterado.

–Félix me vio, lo perseguí y decidió desaparecer de mi vista lanzándose a una autopista principal, vi su futuro a ver si lograba visualizar que iba hacer después, pero está aplicando una debilidad de los _Temporis_. Tomar muchas decisiones la vez o decisiones espontaneas.

–Si él está haciendo eso, es porque él sabe que eres una _Tempus_ ¿no? –preguntó analizando lo que había pasado.

–Si, es lo más probable. –me sentía frustrada, si él sabía esto, la búsqueda iba a ser más difícil. –¡Maldición! –grité.

* * *

 _California, Estados Unidos. 30 de Octubre de 1965_

Regresé de Santa Mónica al apartamento de Los Ángeles molesta porque no pude coger a Félix por octava vez consecutiva; Félix tenía que saber mi debilidad, pero yo sabía que por más que se me escapara, por alguna razón en mis visiones regresaba a California; intenté varias estrategias con Alec para cogerlo, pero ninguna sin éxito, Félix lograba burlar mis visiones. Si Stefan no estuviera consiguiendo a mis futuros hermanos, le pediría algún consejo o que me ayudara un poco, pero no puedo interferir en el destino. Estoy ciega ante ese maldito vampiro, estoy como cualquier otro vampiro normal, siento que lo que aprendí en Esparta no sirvió de nada.

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando fijamente al techo tratando de calmar mi molestia e incomodidad al no poder ver las decisiones de Félix, para evitar que me descargara con el pobre Alec, le pedí que fuera a disfrutar los placeres de Los Ángeles y sus alrededores, que me dejara sola. Pensando en como atraparía a Félix, me distrae el sonido del timbre de la puerta del apartamento; bajé las escaleras y al abrir la puerta me consigo a Max

–Adelante. –respondo. El vampiro se quedó donde estaba. –¿Qué sucede?

–Señorita Isabella, el señor Bertolini desea hablar con usted ahora mismo. – _¿Ahora que era?_ –Si no es mucha molestia necesito que me acompañe.

Salimos de la edificación de apartamentos, Max me abrió la puerta de la limosina y al entrar vi a Alec dentro de él, me acomodé en el asiento junto a él y detrás de mí habían cerrado la puerta.

–¿Sabes que está sucediendo? –le pregunté y el solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

En el pequeño recorrido desde los apartamentos hasta Bertolini Enterprises y luego hasta el ultimo piso del lugar, durante todo el camino había un silencio muy incomodo. Una vez dentro de la oficina del Fiscal de la zona, vimos a Demetrio sentado levemente en el escritorio.

–Es un gusto volver a verlos, espero que su estadía aquí les esté siendo placentera.

–Hola Demetrio, me alegro de verte. –él cogió mi mano y beso su dorso.

–Hola señor Bertolini. –Alec y Demetrio se dieron un apretón de manos breve.

–Quería hablar con ustedes de algo importante. –su expresión estaba seria. Alec y yo solo movimos la cabeza para que continuara. –Es sobre el vampiro que ustedes están cazando o mejor dicho su " _diligencia_ " –con sus manos hizo la expresión de las comillas.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo dos capítulos de Crimson Deep. ¿Ustedes que creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

 **En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) coloqué fotos del apartamento (lo más similar a el) y en la pestaña donde dice "Crimson Deep" dejé fotos de los personajes y canciones.**

 **Aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

 _–No esperaba encontrarte aquí. –dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas._

 _–Yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarte aquí. –le dije en voz baja. A decir verdad, no sabía que hacer en este momento._

 _–Vine aquí solo para divertirme, ando de fiesta en fiesta, viendo cual me gusta más y hasta los momentos ha sido esta. –me confesó._

 _–A mí me invitaron y un amigo me insistió que viniera, así que aquí estoy. –le contesté. Su rostro cambió a incomodidad._

 _–Tu amigo no debería dejarte sola ¿sabes? –el se acercó más hacia mi. Cuando me dijo esto sentí un leve deja-vu._

 _–Creo que esas mismas palabras me las dijiste cuando eras humano. –le dije con una media sonrisa, esto era más que todo por el recuerdo. Él copió mi expresión y se acercó más..._

 **Dejen sus opiniones y reviews.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos y Sorpresas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos y Sorpresas**

–Por lo que me he enterado, andan buscando a un hombre llamado Félix ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –movimos nuestras cabezas de forma afirmativa. –Aparentemente, según mis rastreadores, en su cacería están siendo descuidados. –nos comentó seriamente.

–No lo estamos siendo. –le aclaré y él levantó su mano haciendo una señal de calma.

– Su trabajo como rastreadores está bien hecho, ocultándose en las sombras, buscando su olor, investigando más sobre a quién estás cazando y cada vez que lo ven empiezan la carrera, como perros cazando a un conejo. Pero algo que se fijaron mis rastreadores es que él se mete en lugares donde hay ojos humanos, haciendo que varios testigos los vean. –nos explicó. –Como encargado de vigilar que los vampiros cumplan las leyes en esta ciudad, exijo saber ¿porqué razón persiguen a este hombre?

–La razón del porqué estamos buscándolo, es porque estoy cazando su amiga Zafrina, por él es que la puedo conseguir y además que tenemos que asesinarlos. –Demetrio levantó una ceja ante mi respuesta. Sabía que lo siguiente que haría es contestarme seriamente a eso, no matar a un hermano vampiro, así que seguí explicando rápidamente. – Durante un tiempo estuve con ellos, Zafrina y Félix, y ambos hicieron que estuviéramos en peligro ante los cazadores o casi siempre estando en constante peligro debido a los testigos humanos. Por culpa de ellos en más de una ocasión he estado a punto de morir en manos de los humanos y ellos dos tienden a ser descuidados. –no podía decir la verdad, pero sabía que ningún Fiscal, Príncipe o Rey aceptaría en sus terrenos a unos vampiros descuidados. –Tus rastreadores lo vieron con Félix, es muy descuidado cuando escapa.

–Entiendo, pero traten de atraparlos lo más pronto posible. –luego de su respuesta, llevó su dedo índice y pulgar a pellizcarse su labio inferior, pensativo. Duró unos momentos así, hasta que volvió hablar. –Otra cosa que notaron mis rastreadores es que ustedes tienen–señalándonos. – unas habilidades que ningún otro vampiro puede hacer, como ir más rápido que un vampiro antiguo y como si supieran lo que hacen todos los que tienes a tu alrededor, similar a uno que ve el futuro. Se dice que estas habilidades las tienen los _Temporis_ y les tuve que explicar que esa raza no existe, pero ellos me dicen que no es la primera vez que ven en ustedes sucesos extraños, así que deseo que me expliquen. –algo me decía que dijera la verdad, si decía alguna mentira, Demetrio me cazaría. Hasta que se me ocurrió que decirle exactamente y sé que no iba a seguir indagando más.

–Sé que si te digo lo que sucede, mandaras a algunos de tus súbditos a perseguirme, pero si no te digo es igual. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tengo mis secretos y no deseo divulgarlos, así como tú tienes tus secretos ¿o no Demetrio?

Yo vi su destino cuando lo toque y como todos los Fiscales/Príncipes/Reyes, tiene su lado oscuro y ese lado oscuro ha hecho que llegue donde está, es el asesinar al antiguo vampiro para obtener el poder, así como hacían en la Antigua Roma. Este es un secreto oscuro de los Fiscales que asignan la Sociedad de Vampiros y para ellos es Tabú hablar de ello, quién lo diga a viva voz es juzgado; muy pocos llegan a este tipo de cargos por una condecoración por una misión importante de la Sociedad o salvaste/protegiste ha alguno de ellos. Demetrio me miró reticente, mis instintos me decían que "lo agarré en una travesura". Su expresión era seria y le advertí.

–Si le dices que tengo un secreto a la Sociedad de Vampiros, tendrás que buscar pruebas y se te será muy difícil, si me hacen un juicio, créeme que revelaré lo tuyo. –sentí la intensa mirada de Alec. –Soy una simple vampira que ve el futuro y como sabrás, en esos juicios ponen a ciertos lectores de almas para comprobar la verdad, no me es difícil mentir.

–¿Eso es una amenaza? –me preguntó molesto.

–No te quiero amenazar, pero si es necesario por mi supervivencia, lo haré. –le volví advertir, haciéndole una propuesta que no podía rechazar. –Si tú olvidas esto que pasó y no revelas lo que te dijeron tus rastreadores, no diré lo tuyo ¿de acuerdo? –Demetrio se veía peleando internamente en estar de acuerdo conmigo o no, hasta que respondió.

–De acuerdo. –respondió serio. – Sea lo que sea que eres, no voy a permitir que cojas este sector para ti.

–No planeamos ser jefe de algo, preferimos pasar desapercibidos, dentro de las sombras. –aclaró Alec.

–Además, que nos caes bien. No eres como otros Fiscales que se creen superiores a muchos vampiros, incluyendo los antiguos. Hablo en serio Demetrio, eres el mejor Fiscal que he visto, mejor que mi jefe. –admirándole para que se relajara y Demetrio dio una pequeña sonrisa. Observé que sus hombros se relajaron y volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

–Gracias ¿No se quieren unir a nuestras filas? –preguntó.

–No, ya estamos en el _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_ o de una forma más legal, estoy en el Principado de Londres y estoy ahí por mi creador, no porque quiero. –aclarándole. –Pero gracias por la oferta.

–Creo que no hay más nada que hablar, todo está aclarado. –Demetrio se sentó en su silla. –Si te cuesta capturar a este vampiro, puedes pedirme ayuda. Por cierto, –cambiando el tema. –mañana celebraré una fiesta de Halloween, deberían venir.

–¿Qué tipo de vestimenta traemos? –Alec se mostraba interesado.

–Como es costumbre aquí en Estados Unidos, son disfraces. Pero también si lo desean pueden vestirse formal o informal, con tal de que tengan una máscara, estarían cumpliendo con los requisitos de la fiesta. –nos explicó.

–Gracias por la invitación. –fue lo único que respondí.

–Ahora pueden retirarse, piensen la invitación. –nos señaló la puerta.

Ambos salimos de la edificación, una vez afuera Max nos esperaba para llevarnos a nuestro apartamento, tanto Alec como yo, no hablamos en el camino, pero yo estaba maquinando como atrapar a Félix… otra vez.

Una vez en el apartamento Alec habló.

–Lo que sea que viste para que le dijeras eso a Demetrio y actuara así, funcionó. –su mirada mostraba admiración.

–Si, como todos los Fiscales, Príncipes y Reyes, asesinó a un hermano para llegar a ese puesto que tiene. –ahí Alec comprendió lo que hice. Después su rostro pasó a ser pensativo, luego a duda, deseando decirme algo. –¿Qué quieres decirme Alec?

–Deberíamos ir a la fiesta.

–No deberíamos, estamos cazando a Félix. –le dije seria.

–Lo sé, pero… vamos a descansar un poco a divertirnos, actuar como lo que somos, no como unos cazadores, que ellos no tienen descanso ni para dormir. –me recordé que debería hacerle caso a Alec, no estábamos disfrutando bien nuestra estadía aquí. Además que en Halloween salen todas las criaturas a festejar en paz, algo así una Navidad o Año Nuevo para las criaturas fantásticas.

–De acuerdo, iremos, pero no tengo ni disfraz, ni un vestido para la ocasión., ni máscara ni siquiera. –y era verdad lo que le dije.

–Vamos a robar un poco, aprovechando que son las dos y cuarenta de la mañana. _– ¿Alec acaba de decir la hora sin mirar un reloj?_ En la sala no había ningún reloj a la vista. Si lo había, pero los quité porque no me hacían falta. – ¿Por qué me miras así?

–Alec ¿Acabas de ver algún reloj?

–No. –su cara cambió a sorpresa. –Espera ¿Acabo de decir la hora?

–Si, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, así como yo lo hago. –estaba sorprendida por lo que él había hecho.

–Ahora son las dos y cuarenta y cinco…–esto lo dijo para si mismo sorprendido y yo lo que hice fue asentir. Me miró y sonrió como si se le fuera a dividir la cara en dos. –¡Sé la hora! ¡SÉ LA HORA!–había gritado contento.

–Cállate que nos pueden escuchar. –conteniendo mi risa ante su actitud. –¿Por qué no celebramos este triunfo con una buena presa? ¿Te parece? –él asintió, esta vez parecía un adolescente.

* * *

Alec decidió vestirse como el Drácula de Christopher Lee (cosa que estaba muy de moda entre los vampiros hombres), solo que se dejó el cabello como estaba, haciéndolo ver más como el mismo y muchísimo más guapo que el propio actor, creo que hasta más guapo que muchos vampiros; su máscara era negra con detalles de relieve victoriano en el plástico y sus parpados se los pintó de negro, para resaltar más sus ojos azules. Yo en cambio me vestí como una bruja moderna, era dos vestidos en uno, un vestido minifalda un poco ajustado de nylon negro y encima un vestido con mangas largas y minifalda de tela transparente, botas negras de gamuza que me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis muslos y mi sombrero; mi mascara era una simple línea de pintura negra que cubría mis ojos y parte del puente de mi nariz, esta línea terminaba en mis sienes y se entremezclaba con mi cabello.

Apenas llegamos al edificio del Fiscal, nos condujeron al penúltimo piso de la edificación, donde era un salón de fiestas; apenas pisamos el lugar, nos recibieron con muchas miradas de envidia y de sexo, me gustaban esas miradas porque significaba que era muy sexy, pero en estos momentos me sentía incomoda. Varias vampiras y vampiros se les acercaron a Alec secuestrándolo de mí, le hice una señal de que si necesitaba ayuda y me dedicó una sonrisa.

 _El desgraciado está disfrutando._

Me reí ante su acción y busqué una copa de sangre, para luego sentarme de forma solitaria en una mesa. Este tipo de fiestas era la única donde cualquier criatura podía pasar, desde fantasmas hasta demonios, así como un vampiro u otra criatura diferente podía entrar a las de ellos. El detalle estaba en que las criaturas oscuras solo podían entrar a las fiestas para criaturas oscuras (demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas negras…), y las criaturas de luz solo a las fiestas para las criaturas de luz (ángeles, hadas, elfos, brujas blancas…), los únicos que podían entrar a estas dos fiestas eran los brujos neutros, los fantasmas y los animorfos/metamorfos (los que cambian a forma de animal o persona en algunos casos). Todo era en son de paz, nada golpes, gruñidos o amenazas, ya que los seres oscuros o los seres de luz se consideraban hermanos a pesar de sus diferencias.

–No esperaba encontrarte aquí. –dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Al girarme vi que era Demetri y esto me hizo levantarme de mi asiento.

–Yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarte aquí. –le dije en voz baja. A decir verdad, no sabía que hacer en este momento.

–Vine aquí solo para divertirme, ando de fiesta en fiesta, viendo cual me gusta más y hasta los momentos ha sido esta. –me confesó.

–A mí me invitaron y un amigo me insistió que viniera, así que aquí estoy. –le contesté. Su rostro cambió a incomodidad.

–Tu amigo no debería dejarte sola ¿sabes? –el se acercó más hacia mi. Cuando me dijo esto sentí un leve _deja-vu_.

–Creo que esas mismas palabras me las dijiste cuando eras humano. –le dije con una media sonrisa, esto era más que todo por el recuerdo. Él copió mi expresión y se acercó más.

–¿En serio? –me preguntó curioso y yo asentí. –Lamento no poder recordar mi vida humana contigo. –acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. Su toque en mi cara me hizo recordar viejos momentos, pero ya no sentía nada en mi muerto corazón, lo que sentía era atracción. Él me llamaba hacia el sexo. –Debería alejarme de ti, me causas muchos problemas, me atraes hacia los problemas, pero tu belleza me encandila. –miré a sus ojos y no me mostraban alguna emoción, así que agarré su mano y cerré mis ojos para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad.

 _Me quería besar en estos momentos…_

 _Sexo en otro lado donde no hubiera tantas miradas alrededor de nosotros…_

–Ven conmigo. –lo agarré de una mano y salimos de aquel salón de fiestas, yéndonos directo al ascensor.

Ni siquiera vi que piso marqué porque Demetri se fue encima de mi a besarme apasionadamente, sin esperar que cerraran las puertas del ascensor. Pasado unos momentos dejó de besarme y juntó su frente con la mía.

–No voy aguantar hasta donde me lleves. –su voz era gruesa y su respiración pesada.


	7. Capítulo 6: Praegressus

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Praegressus**

Luego de que dijo esto, metió sus manos debajo de mi falda y arrancó mi ropa interior de un tirón; agarró mis piernas y las subió a su cintura, mientras yo lo abrazaba para sostenerme; no sé en que momento se bajó los pantalones, pero sentí su miembro rozando cerca de mi entrada; sin algún estimulo alguno, entró en mi haciendo que soltara un grito de placer. Demetri se movía de forma violenta, mientras yo lo besaba y gemía… llegó un momento en que la tela de su camisa se rompió debido a que salieron sus alas negras de su espalda, seguido de sus gruñidos de placer… no me importaba que nos vieran teniendo sexo en el ascensor, no me importaba si Demetri rompía la pared del ascensor debido a sus movimientos erráticos, hasta no me importaba si se caía el ascensor…

Estaba llegando al orgasmo, haciendo que me apretara más hacia él, Demetri se había dado cuenta y empezó a moverse más rápido. Cuando llegué al orgasmo solté un fuerte gemido y minutos después Demetri soltó un gruñido indicando su culminación.

Demetri me bajó de su agarre, al bajarme yo acomodé un poco mi vestimenta y mi cabello, él se agachó al piso donde agarró un pedazo de tela y me lo entregó.

–Disculpa por romper tu ropa interior. –en tono de disculpa, aunque conociéndolo él no se arrepentía de lo que hizo y yo tampoco.

–Ya bótalo, tengo más ropa interior. –andaría sin ropa interior por la fiesta, yo normalmente no lo hago, pero que diablos.

Lo único que hizo fue metérselo en el bolsillo de su pantalón; mientras me terminaba de arreglar vi que el piso que había marcado fue el "21", las puertas estaban abiertas y lo que se veía en ese piso era una oficina llena de cubículos. Me entró un presentimiento de que tenía que subir otra vez a la fiesta, así que marqué el piso "30".

–Disculpa, tengo que subir al salón de fiestas. –le dije sin mirarlo y este no me respondió, solo sentía su mirada fija a la mía. Me estaba hartando de que me mirara de una forma extraña y me giré a encararlo. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por qué aceptaste tener sexo conmigo? Estás muy diferente a cuando nos vimos la última vez. –me miró de una forma como si revisara mi alma.

–Creo que el hecho de que me dejaste en París, en manos del Aquelarre Espartano y sin saber más de ti, cambia las cosas no crees. –luego de que le dije esto, me giré viendo hacia la puerta molesta.

–¿Recuerdas porqué te dejé ahí? –preguntó.

–Si, porque te causaba muchos problemas. –le dije seca.

–No es tanto por eso, porque siempre me atraes a los problemas y eso me gusta de ti en cierta manera, pero ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te dejé ahí? –preguntó curioso. Intenté recordar, pero no había nada, no recordaba eso. – ¿Isabella? –se acercó a mí y vio mi rostro, mi cara debió sorprenderlo porque echó cabeza hacía atrás, como si estuviera reticente a creer algo. –Isabella ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –lo miré a los ojos y al verlos se dio cuenta de la respuesta. – ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó preocupado.

No pude responder porque las puertas se abrieron y ahí en plena puerta del ascensor estaba Félix. Pasaron varias cosas a la vez; Alec estaba detrás de él con dos chicas en sus brazos y de inmediato las soltó al ver lo que pasaba, el rostro de Félix se convirtió a miedo y en el momento en que él iba a retroceder yo lo agarré, pero Demetri al retenerme y echarme hacia atrás, pude agarrar la camisa del traje de Félix, haciendo que se rompiera.

–¡SUELTAME DEMETRI! –le pedía a gritos quien me retenía, pero él tenía muchísima más fuerza. –¡SUELTAME! –Félix se estaba yendo lejos de mí.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, ralenticé el tiempo y me solté del agarré de Demetri, y salté hacia Félix, haciendo que este cayera al piso cuando normalicé el tiempo. El vampiro intentó luchar por su vida quitándose encima de mí sin éxito; de tanto movimiento entre ambos logré estrellarlo hacia una pared, haciendo que esta crujiera ante el sonido, mi antebrazo estaba en su cuello inmovilizándolo.

–¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ZAFRINA?! –le exigí presionando más mi antebrazo a su cuello.

–N-no… lo… sé. –respondiéndome en susurros. Escuché los murmullos de los vampiros y otras criaturas que estaban presentes.

–Bella suéltalo. –escuché la voz de Alec.

–¡DIME! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ZAFRINA? –volví a preguntar.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –escuché la voz de Demetrio. –Bella, te ordeno que lo sueltes. –estaba luchando entre soltarlo o seguir interrogándolo.

–¡Bella suéltalo! –escuché la voz de Demetri ordenándome con su voz. Agité mi cabeza para no dejarme dominar, pero su voz ganó sobre mi voluntad.

Me giré hacia los demás que me miraban aterrados, otros me miraban con adoración y otros como algo imposible de creer. Varios vampiros y brujas se acercaron a donde me encontraba, para luego arrodillarse ante mí; Alec y Félix agarraron mis brazos, arrastrándome hacia otro lado.

–¿A dónde se la llevan? –escuché a alguien decir.

Un grupo de varias criaturas bloquearon nuestro paso hacia el ascensor, haciéndonos echarnos para atrás y detrás de nosotros había un grupo que nos estaba rodeando.

–No se la van a llevar para ningún lado. –escuché a un vampiro decir.

–¡No le hagan daño! –escuché a una mujer decir.

Un vampiro se acercó a nosotros, en una posición listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

–Eres muy valiosa querida, eres una _Tempus_ y tú vas hacer unas cuantas cosas por nosotros. –luego de esto, saltó hacia mi, pero un golpe de Demetri hizo que volara por los aires.

–Nadie. La. Toca. –amenazando a los presentes. Demetrio se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

–Este es mi territorio, no quiero peleas aquí. –dirigiéndose a todos.

–¿Porqué no nos dijiste que tenías una _Tempus_? –habló una vampira hacia el Fiscal.

–Yo no sabía nada de esto. –fue lo único que respondió.

–Ella va a ser mía. –dijo un hombre de voz gruesa y vi que era un Hombre Lobo.

–¡NO! ¡Ella es mía! –dijo un vampiro.

Varios se acercaron a tocarme y Demetri cerró sus ojos concentrándose de algo, y debajo de nosotros se formó una figura redonda con figuras y escrituras imposibles de descifrar.

 _Así como cuando él me rescató en Nueva York_.

Agarré a Alec y Demetrio abrazándolos, el Dhampyr y el Fiscal confundidos por mi reacción entendieron cuando pasó lo siguiente. Todos los que estaban dentro del redondillo empezaron a vomitar sangre descontroladamente.

Una vez terminó el hechizo de Demetri, él me soltó y yo solté de mi abrazó a los dos hombres. Varias de las criaturas que se salvaron del hechizo del Demonio se alejaron de nosotros, pero otros fueron más valientes, que no les importó lo que vieron y se acercaron más a nosotros, esta vez Demetrio habló.

–No quiero que haya más heridos aquí, esto es una fiesta. –pero no les importó el comentario del Fiscal e igual se estaban acercando.

Cuando apartaron al fiscal, empecé asustarme de lo que me fueran hacerme, pero justo en ese momento en que empecé a sentirme rara, como si sintiera electricidad en mi piel, miré a los demás y los veía cada vez más lentos.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Sentía que algo cambiaba a mí alrededor, lo que hice fue agarrar los brazos de Alec y Demetri. Empecé a ver los que estaban a mí alrededor desintegrarse, como si todo lo que veía fuera polvo y el viento soplaba hasta desaparecer aquello; los únicos que no sufrían esto era Demetri, Alec y yo.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Demetri. Todo se estaba terminando de desintegrar, diluyéndose todo a la oscuridad.

–Es Isabella. –escuché a Alec hablar.

Todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor se había diluido por completo, quedándonos los tres suspendidos en el aire a la vez que algo nos sostenía. No habrá pasado un minuto cuando los tres empezamos a ver a nuestro alrededor una imagen borrosa de algún lugar, hasta que…

–Espera ¿Estamos en el apartamento? –dijo Alec, yo estaba sorprendida por mi capacidad.

–¿Es cierto entonces lo que dijeron en la fiesta? Eres una _Tempus._ –Demetri me miraba curioso y a la vez sorprendido.

–Solo tomemos nuestras cosas y larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos cacen. –apenas ordené, Alec y yo nos dirigimos rápido a nuestra habitación, agarramos nuestras ropas únicamente y las metimos en bolsas. Hicimos esto porque si nos van a rastrear van a buscar nuestras prendas de vestir que es en donde está más marcado nuestro olor.

Una vez hecho esto fuimos a la sala, donde se encontraba Demetri que nos miraba horrorizado por la cantidad de bolsas y mochilas que cargábamos.

–No pretendes que lleve todo eso en mi espalda ¿o si?

–No, quiero hacer una prueba con algo. Necesito que me agarren mis brazos y las cosas, no se separen de mí ni suelten nada. –les dije mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listos los hombres.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme en algún lugar en especifico… empecé a imaginar que estaba en Nueva York que era el único lugar que conocía en este país, aparte de Los Ángeles. Llevaba un minuto concentrada cuando sentí aquella corriente en mi piel, empezaba a sentir el cambio a mí alrededor, así como en el salón de fiestas; abrí mis ojos y vi como todo se desvanecía a mí alrededor, como si las cosas fueran hechas de polvo y el viento se las llevara; todo se volvió negro completamente y poco a poco empecé a ver una imagen a mi alrededor. Habíamos llegado al puerto de Nueva York.

–Ya pueden soltarme. –les dije a los hombres que en sus rostros se denotaban que estaban asustados por lo que presenciaron. Alec me iba a decir algo, pero me adelanté. –Estoy evolucionando rápido…–no pude terminar de hablar porque mi vista se volvió borrosa, para luego sentirme mareada y por ultimo caí al suelo.

–¡Bella! –escuché a Demetri y Alec llamarme al unísono. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía algo saliendo de mi nariz.

 _Mi cuerpo no resistió el teletransportarme._

–Sangre… –fue lo único que dije.

–Vamos a ir primero a un lugar seguro ¿si? –me dijo Demetri. Lo único que hice fue asentir a lo que me dijo.

Demetri me cargó estilo novia y cerré mis ojos porque no aguantaba que todo me diera vueltas, escuché a Alec y al demonio hablando de algo que no presté atención, poco después de esto empecé a sentir una brisa que hacía mover mi cabello.

 _Estaban corriendo._

Se detuvieron de repente y abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que estábamos en lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. Demetri me dejó en el suelo, recostada en una pared, para luego irse por una ventana dejándome con Alec vigilando el lugar.

No habrá pasado 30 minutos de que Demetri se había ido cuando el regresó con cuatro botellas de vidrio, su contenido era sangre.

–¿Dónde conseguiste la sangre? –escuché a Alec preguntarle al demonio. Demetri se acercó a donde me encontraba con una botella de sangre.

–En un hospital, a unos metros de aquí. –acercó la botella a mi boca y empecé a beber aquel liquido que necesitaba.

Una vez bebida la primera, obtuve más fuerza; Demetri me dio la siguiente, pero en esta ocasión la sostuve yo. Ya terminado de beberme las cuatro botellas, pude levantarme del suelo y ver a mí alrededor.

–Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde resguardarnos. –recordé la ropa. – ¿Dónde están las bolsas? –les pregunté.

–Aquí están. –señaló Alec a un lado de donde estaba yo. Vi alrededor y lucía como si esto fuera un viejo edificio de oficina o fabrica.

Empecé a explorar cada habitación del apartamento, hasta que conseguí la salida de ese lugar. Al salir, me encontré con un pasillo angosto, junto con otras dos puertas y ventanas que mostraban lo que había detrás de ellas, que eran más oficinas; también se encontraban dos escaleras, una encima de la otra, solo que una era para ir al piso superior y el otro inferior. No se veía ninguna ventana cerca, cerré mis ojos para ver si dormir era seguro.

 _Si lo era… cerca de las escaleras que iban al piso inferior._

–Descansaremos aquí mientras tanto –hablé en tono normal, sabía que Alec y Demetri me escucharían. –, pero primero cambiémonos con una ropa cómoda y quememos la ropa en algún lugar por aquí donde no llamemos la atención.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Tenía más de un mes sin actualizar, todo por la universidad *suspira*, aquí les traje ¡dos capítulos! Como regalo de Navidad, actualizaré en esta misma semana ¡cuatro capítulos más! Así que pendientes chicas.**

 **Diganme que les pareció los dos capítulos.**

 **Les prometo de verdad verdad que va aparecer Edward, todo es poquito a poco. Isabella tiene que resolver unas cosas pendientes primero, antes de que nazca su pareja.**

 **Como no sé que le pasa a FanFiction y los links aquí les dejo el link de mi blog:**

 **Bella's Fics: bellasfics . blogspot . com (junten los espacios)**

 **Y para las interesadas en leer la versión original de Damned and Divine, tambien les dejo el link:**

 **Damned and Divine: www . wattpad 328310129 - damned - and - divine - prefacio (junten los espacios)**

 **¡Hasta dentro de unas horas chicas!**

 **PD: Si alguna sabe como solucionar este problema con los links me dicen, no se si es problema de la pagina o yo.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Uno se va y Dos Llegan

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Uno se va y Dos Llegan**

 _17 de Marzo de 1968. Nevada, Estados Unidos_

Llevaba un año y cuatro meses, faltando ya catorce días para los cinco meses que llevo cazando a Félix y huyendo de vampiros que desean mi poder para su beneficio. Si no fuera mostrado mi verdadero poder, la cacería sería mucho más corta. Durante este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas en mi entorno, empecemos por Alec.

Sabía que él quería tener la misma fuerza que yo con su control del tiempo, hasta me envidiaba, pero al ver que solo le enseñé a un montón de criaturas como puedo ser más rápida que todos con solo violar más allá de las leyes de tiempo y espacio, y que estos observadores me anden buscando para ser su esclava, al fin cambió de parecer y pudo entenderme.

Con Demetri… ay Demetri… que tema tan difícil…

Con ese demonio que me tiene… ¿Confusa? ¿Loca? ¿Triste? Ya ni sé… pero desde que tuvimos sexo ese día, no volvimos a tener más encuentros así y todo tiene una razón….

Mi pareja humana Edward… que por cierto no ha nacido todavía hasta los momentos.

Demetri estuvo con nosotros solo seis meses; en ese tiempo él intentaba recuperarme otra vez, pero sin éxito. Lo que sentía yo por él se desvaneció al ver a mi pareja, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera en celibato todo el tiempo, aunque ya tener sexo con otras personas ya me era desagradable. Con Demetri a pesar de todo, lo que sentía era atracción sexual no esa atracción de "yo-no-se-de-qué" o como los humanos dicen, amor y que es nuestra alma gemela. Ambos tuvimos una gran discusión que hizo irse y todo empezó por la, última vez que hablamos y yo no lograba recordar lo que me dijo, todo por mis efectos secundarios al ir a Isla de Chronos.

 _–¿Cómo no puedes recordar lo que hablamos? –me preguntó en tono triste._

 _–Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo. –le dije por enésima vez. –Es por algo que hice, y las consecuencias es que no recuerdo ciertas cosas de mi vida. –el empezó a mirarme de una forma como si intentara leerme el alma o mis pensamientos._

 _–No debiste olvidarlo. –me repitió._

 _–No estaba en mi voluntad que era lo que iba a olvidar y que no. –le insistí. Demetri se acercó a mí y agarró mi rostro con sus dos manos para ver fijamente mis ojos, comprobando si le estoy mintiendo. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes._

 _–Maldición… ¿que te sucedió? –dijo susurrando._

 _–¿Qué fue lo que hablamos Demetri? Dime que es. –le pedí. Él se alejó un poco de mí y puso su mano en una de mis mejillas acariciándola._

 _–Que así sucediera lo que sucediera entre nosotros, siempre vamos a estar juntos, amándonos a nuestra manera. Amándonos de verdad, no como esos "amigos con beneficio" que solo es puro encuentro sexual. Así fuera demonio y tú una vampira, yo con mis trabajos peligrosos y tú con el imán de problemas y sucesos extraños, íbamos a estar juntos siempre. –entendí que él en realidad me amaba, pero lo que él no sabía era que esas mismas palabras se las prometí al todavía no-nacido de mi pareja. –Esto te lo dije después de discutir que tenías una legión de vampiros buscándote, fue cuando nos encontramos en España, andabas buscando algo que no me querías decir. –cuando andaba buscando mis orígenes. El poder de sus palabras me tenía muy… mierda… esperaba que él me dijera esto hace muchísimo tiempo… pero ya es tarde… –¿Qué pasa Isabella? –me miró preocupado, supongo que miró algo en mis ojos que no le gustaba. Puse mis manos en su cabeza y observé desde sus ojos que era verdad lo que me decía…_

"–¡Maldición Isabella! ¿No puedes alejarte de los problemas por un tiempo? –su voz sonaba molesta. Mi cara se cambió a molestia.

–¡No es mi culpa que tenga este maldito poder que yo no pedí! –le grite.

Demetri se alejó de mí, huyendo de mi mirada dándose la vuelta. Estaba pensando en que por más que él se moleste con ella, él la amaba por alguna razón, inexplicablemente la amaba, pero al ser demonio, no podía permitirse tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Se giró y me encaró de nuevo, tenía los brazos cruzados y mi rostro estaba viendo hacia algún punto del lugar, lejos de la vista de Demetri.

–Mierda… me quiero alejar de tus malditos imán de problemas, pero no me quiero separar de ti porque te amo. –la vampira giró su rostro hacia él y mostraba sorpresa. –Como demonio no debo sentir esto porque está contra las reglas, pero simplemente no quiero, ni puedo separarme de ti.

–Estás enamorado de mi belleza Demetri, todos se enamoran de mi gran belleza. –diciéndole lo obvio a Demetri y este moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

–No Isabella, no te amo por tu belleza, te amo por como eres. –se acercó a mis manos, entrejuntándolas con las de él. Yo, la vampira, lo que hizo fue resoplar. –Hablo en serio Isabella. –la vampira lo miró a los ojos y su rostro cambió a sorpresa nuevamente. –Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero vamos a prometernos algo. –la mujer lo que hizo fue asentir para que continuara. – Pase lo que pase con nosotros, sea odiándonos o sin vernos, siempre vamos a estar juntos. Amándonos a nuestra manera, amándonos como dos humanos que quieren envejecer juntos– en eso lo interrumpió.

– Creo que con nosotros no aplica. – seguido de una pequeña risa de su parte, haciendo que Demetri se contagiara.

–Por supuesto que no. –paró de reírse y continuó. –Quiero que sea como una relación de amor, no como está en nuestra naturaleza que es sexo espontaneo con alguien que apenas conocemos ¿Estas de acuerdo? –me preguntó y yo asentí.

–Lo prometo. –seguido de esto le di un beso.–"

 _Me alejé de el lo más que se podía, pero sin dejar el lugar donde me encontraba._

 _No puedo estar con él… pero no le quería hacer daño porque él era alguien importante en mi vida…_

 _–Demetri… no puedo estar contigo. –le respondí tristemente._

 _–Casi siempre lo dices–habló con una amarga sonrisa. Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando._

 _–Es en serio Demetri, no puedo estar contigo. Ya no más. –insistí. Sin darme cuenta, en un parpadeo Demetri estaba delante de mí._

 _–¿Porqué? ¡Dime! –mostrándose frenético._

 _–No puedo decirte. –le dije en voz baja, pero mi reacción hizo ponerlo peor. Agarró mis brazos y los apretó._

 _–¡DIME! –volvió a repetir. Esto me hizo explotar, haciendo que le dijera la razón._

 _–¡PORQUE TENGO UNA PAREJA! –esto me hizo soltar los brazos. Sentía que mi piel se había resquebrajado, porque sentía el cosquilleo de reconstrucción de una herida._

 _–¿Cómo que tienes una pareja? –preguntó de una manera peligrosamente calmada. Sin miedo alguno le respondí._

 _–Tengo una pareja, creo que debes de saber eso ¿no? –lo que hizo fue asentir. –Bueno… ya lo sabes._

 _–¿Quién es? ¿Es Alec? –dijo su nombre asqueado._

 _–No lo conoces, todavía no ha nacido. –le conteste._

 _–Si todavía no ha nacido ¿Cómo puedes decir que es tu pareja? –preguntó todavía con ese aire peligroso._

 _–Porque lo vi en mis visiones, en el futuro siempre estoy con él. –él solo asintió nuevamente._

 _Luego de esta explicación que le di, fue hacia la ventana del apartamento; sacó sus piernas a la ventana y giró su rostro hacia mí, dejando ver solo la mitad de su cara._

 _–No me verás más nunca, ya lo sabes. –me advirtió._

 _–Es mejor Demetri, a pesar de lo doloroso que es. –estaba aguantando mis ganas de llorar._

 _Cuando se lanzó al vacío y vi su sombra volar por los aires, me quebré ahí mismo…_

Me fue difícil el haber rechazado a Demetri, era mi primer amor y siempre me cuidaba de que me metiera en problemas, según sus memorias me protegía mucho cuando podía. Pero desde que se fue, no me lo he encontrado más…

Cambiando el tema…

Desde que me teletransporté muy pocas veces lo hacía, lo podía hacer sin mucho esfuerzo pero mi cuerpo no lo soportaba mucho y terminaba debilitada por el esfuerzo. Desde ese momento para acá, solo lo habré hecho como unas cinco o seis veces como mucho y han sido por cuestiones de emergencia, sea por vampiros que nos encontraron o cazadores. Ahora podía ver el pasado, presente y futuro de quien quisiera, solo que si quería ver el pasado tenía que tocar al individuo; y teletransportarme a lugares que no fueran tan lejos de donde me encontraba. Entre mis huidas, terminé en Texas, casualmente ahí estaba Félix; por suerte me salvaron unos gemelos de la muerte hace dos meses…

 _… Cuando salí por la misma puerta que ellos, vi a una humana y Félix besándose apasionadamente; ralenticé el tiempo y corrí hacia ellos, agarrando a la humana por su nuca y a Félix por su cuello, pegándolo a la pared y levantándolo del piso._

 _–Al fin te agarré. –dije mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _–No le hagas daño por favor, no a ella. –vi a donde miraba Félix y era a la humana que tenía sostenida por su nuca. –Por favor Isabella… no le hagas daño, a ella no… ¡te lo pido! –rogándome._

 _–¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerle el mismo daño que me hiciste a mi? ¿Ah? –le gruñí y le apreté más el cuello._

 _–Ella… es… mipareja. –no le creía a lo que decía. Dudo que él tuviera una pareja._

 _–No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. –me giré a la humana y decidí dominarla._

 _–Chica. –obtuve su atención. A penas me vio a los ojos, su mirada se volvió perdida, sabía que ya la tenía dominada, solo faltaba darle la orden._

 _–Si. –me dijo de forma monótona._

 _–¡Isabella! ¡Por favor! ¡No la alejes de mí! –me seguía rogando Félix y no le presté atención._

 _–Olvídate de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, nunca me viste o a Félix, regresa al estado de donde viniste y sé feliz a tu manera. Si nos encuentras, entraras en pánico y gritaras, nos tendrás mucho miedo y fobia._

 _–Si, haré lo que tú dices. –solté la nuca de la humana y ella se fue lejos de nosotros._

 _–¡NO! ¡MARY! ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!–gritaba Félix a la humana. –¡REGRESA! –en eso Félix usa toda su fuerza hacia la mano que lo tenía aprisionado, haciendo que lo soltara, seguido de un grito de dolor de mi parte. Me vi el antebrazo y estaba como la porcelana a punto de quebrarse, teniendo la marca de sus dedos._

 _–¡HIJO DE PUTA! –saltando hacia su cuello, pero él estaba usando sus poderes, haciendo que fuera igual de veloz que yo, esto hizo que me esquivara y esta vez era yo la que estaba contra la pared._

 _–¡ROMPE EL HECHIZO DE DOMINACIÓN!_

 _–¡NO! –rápidamente, subí mis piernas hacia sus hombros para hacerle una llave. Este cayó al piso, inmovilizándolo, pero él se zafó rápidamente, lanzándome a un lado de la calle y él siguió a la humana que supuestamente era su "pareja"._

 _Me levanté del suelo y seguí a Félix para agarrarlo usando mis poderes; este se dio cuenta que iba detrás de él, así que cuando me iba a golpear, lo esquive y volví a su cuello y lo mordí, este soltó un grito de dolor; inmediatamente él me volvió a coger por el cuello para separarme de él y me tiró al suelo inmovilizándome, sentí el suelo crujirse bajo mi cuerpo._

 _–¡VAS A QUITARSELO! –volviéndome a ordenar._

 _–¡PÍDESELO A ZAFRINA! –ante mi respuesta, este gruñó. Intenté zafarme de su agarré, pero esta vez era más fuerte que yo._

 _–¡Cállate! ¡O te mataré! –me amenazó. –¡HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA SIN QUE ME CONTRADIGAS!_

 _–¡NO! –puse mis piernas en su pecho y me sostuve en su brazo, estaba jalando su extremidad para soltarme. Pero este lo que hizo fue estrellarme hacia una pared, parando lo que estaba haciendo. –Si vas a buscar a Zafrina para quitarle la dominación a tu supuesta pareja jugara contigo, o peor, matará a tu pareja._

 _–¡NO LO HARÁ! –dijo en grito-gruñido._

 _–Ohhh… créeme que lo hará, por eso me alejé de ustedes, porque a ustedes les encantar lastimar a los inocentes, malditos sádicos._

 _–Te recuerdo que no fuiste una monja. –me intimido con la mirada._

 _–Por culpa de ustedes. –lo acusé. – Deja que tu pareja te conozca, ella odiará tus antecedentes y no querrá estar contigo. –esto hizo suavizar su agarre, aproveché su descuido para empujarlo con mis piernas, haciendo que en el proceso arrancara su brazo derecho, pero él anticipó mi acción y me volvió aprisionar con su brazo izquierdo y el derecho estaba a punto de caérsele. Podría usar mis poderes, pero no hago nada si Félix me mantiene retenida, si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo…_

 _Este empezó apretar más mi cuello, escuchando como mi cuello se rompía poco a poco. Luché para que me soltara, pero él aplicaba toda su fuerza en mí, haciendo que empezara a ver puntos negros y dejara de responder._

 _En mi semi-inconsciencia, escucho una voz femenina cantando como una sirena o como un ángel; esto hizo que redujera su fuerza en mi cuello, terminando por soltarme, haciendo que cayera al suelo. No podía moverme todavía, pero sentía la piel de mi cuello moverse, de refilón pude ver a una mujer de cabello rubio cantando, junto con un hombre de cabello color arena y Alec._

 _–Bella ¿Estás consciente? –escuché la voz de Alec. No podía articular, así que solo parpadee una vez._

 _Vi que se acercó el hombre de cabello arena, lo detallé y era de pelo corto aunque se notaba que le estaba creciendo el cabello, sus ojos eran de color azul eléctrico y era muy guapo para ser vampiro, su cuerpo no era ni tan fornido ni tan delgado y era de estatura media. Me levantó del suelo con cuidado, sosteniendo mi cabeza con delicadeza. Luego vi como se acercaba la mujer de cabello rubio, su rostro era angelical, aunque se notaba que no era una santa, sus ojos azules eléctricos también, y era más baja que Alec. Extrañamente ella estaba sonriendo._

 _–¡Me alegro haberte conseguido! –me dijo este ángel._

 _–Rosalie no es el momento para alegrarse, estuvo a punto de morir. –habló seriamente el hombre que me estaba cargando._

 _–Síganme, los llevaré a donde nos quedamos. –era la voz de Alec._

Estos que me salvaron, eran los que había visto Alec en sus visiones, ellos eran los otros hijos de Stefan… mis hermanos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Una Sirena y Un Lector de

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Una Sirena y Un Lector de Almas**

Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son sus nombres. Ellos tenían una vida de desgracias, como todos los _Temporis_ ; suena muy deprimente, pero eso era lo que teníamos en común nuestra raza, porque el creador de esta especie de vampiros, tuvo una vida llena de desdicha.

Luego de lo sucedido en Texas, tardé dos días en recuperarme porque mi cabeza estuvo a punto de ser desprendida de mi cuerpo y morir; mientras tanto, Alec y mis hermanos me ayudaron alimentarme. Los gemelos fueron transformados por Stefan cuando ellos sufrieron un accidente de auto, según las visiones que obtuve de ellos…

 _…Rosalie y Jasper de veinte años, ambos universitarios nativos de Texas; Rosalie estudiaba Música Teatral y Jasper estudiaba Psicología en la Universidad Estatal de Texas; desde que les llegó la carta de esta universidad diciendo que fueron admitidos, salieron de su hogar problemático lleno de peleas y falta de cariño a los dieciocho años, ambos trabajaron duro y eran buenos estudiantes. Todo cambió al primer año de estar ahí, se juntaron con las personas incorrectas y empezaron a desenfrenarse mucho a tal punto, que cuando llegaba los fines de semana simplemente "se borraban la memoria" con alcohol y drogas, poco a poco fue aumentando a todos los días, terminando despedidos de sus trabajos y expulsados de la universidad._

 _Mientras estaban desempleados, buscaban formas para sobrevivir de las drogas y la comida; ellos se quedaban en casas de sus amigos, habían caído presos más de una ocasión, habían tenido sexo de las mil y un forma con o sin cuidado alguno, drogados o no, y la lista era muy larga. Ellos sin saberlo estaban perdidos porque nadie les enseñó un poco de la vida y lo que necesitaban era ha alguien que les dieran un poco de cariño y los encaminaran._

 _El día en que murieron, los gemelos se habían arreglado para ir a una fiesta con varios de sus amigos, eran un grupo de siete personas en una Van. En el camino todos se empezaron a drogar con marihuana, heroína y LSD; Rosalie empezó a inyectarse Heroína, pero se había pasado de la dosis, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara agonizar y perdiera el conocimiento, todos en la Van, incluyendo su hermano no lo sabían, pensando que solo eran los efectos de las drogas. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los presentes, un camión se estrelló contra ellos, la Van dio tantas vueltas que Jasper no detalló que sucedía hasta que el auto dejó de moverse._

 _Jasper reaccionó, se dio cuenta que el auto estaba de cabeza, llamó a su hermana, pero ella estaba inconsciente, él intentó salir pero sus piernas estaban atascadas a algo; poco a poco, empezó a sentirse mareado de la nada y lo ultimo que vio eran unas piernas acercándose a donde estaba._

 _Al despertar, ambos estaban en un mausoleo, junto con una carta amarradas a sus muñecas, ambos leyeron aquella curiosa carta que les decía un poco lo que tenían que hacer como vampiros y que tenían que encontrarme aquí en Estados Unidos…_

Al encontrarme ellos se alegraron, porque sentían de que tenían ha alguien quién guiarlos en esta nueva vida.

Una vez recuperada de la casi decapitación, empecé a conocerlos y me llevaba muy bien con ellos, obviando sus descuidos en vida humana y parte en su nueva vida de vampiros, los quería, al igual que Alec y Jane. Rosalie era la más alegre y sociable; en cambio Jasper, era lo opuesto, era el más tímido y perspicaz. Ambos de alguna manera se hacían equilibrio.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Rosalie era capaz de dominar a sus victimas cantando, como una sirena de carne y hueso; y Jasper era capaz de ver el aura (o emociones) de sus victimas y manipularlas a su antojo con solo tocarlos. Ambos nacieron con estas habilidades sin saber que eran _Tempus_ ; aunque Jasper ya empezaba a tener poderes de _Temporis_ y era que presentía las cosas que posiblemente sucederían.

A ellos les expliqué como era la sociedad de vampiros; sus leyes y sus reyes, príncipes y fiscales, explicando que en donde mande el rey (el encargado del país) rige sobre los príncipes (los estados) y estos los fiscales (regiones o ciudades), cada quien tiene diferentes leyes dependiendo de como sea la vida del lugar, pero tienen que obedecer a lo que diga el rey; también hay en ciertos países donde hay sociedades antiguas (como en la que estoy yo), en la que los reyes si tomaban una decisión se les consultaba a ellos, en pocas palabras, los que mandaban eran estas sociedades.

Luego de explicarles esto, les dije mi actual situación y ellos entendieron, hasta se ofrecieron ayudarme a buscar a Félix. Con la ayuda de mis hermanos, volvimos a planear como íbamos atrapar al vampiro, otra vez. Jasper tenía un plan, como siempre tenía que ver el futuro de Félix hasta que decidiera quedarse en un lugar fijo; una vez que decidió el lugar, fuimos allá. Y aquí estamos, en Las Vegas.

–¿Crees que será buena idea? –la voz de Rosalie denotaba nerviosismo.

–Si, solo haz lo que dijo tu hermano y lo atraparemos. –empujé a Rosalie hacia la dirección de la salida del VIP.

Yo solo me quedé sentada en mi mesa, dizque tomando un Martini, viendo como mi hermana bajaba las escaleras hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Los cuatro nos encontrábamos esparcidos por la discoteca; Alec en la mesa del bar hablando con unas chicas humanas pero a la vez vigilando la zona; Jasper parado en un rincón de una calle oscura, vigilando la puerta trasera y teniendo un oído hacia la entrada del lugar; Rosalie caminaba sensualmente hacia Félix. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en ser la carnada, pero era la más apta y Félix no la conocía debido a que en aquel encuentro Rosalie le borró de sus memorias lo sucedido ese día.

Varios hombres humanos se acercaron hablarme o invitarme una bebida, pero simplemente les respondía secamente que se fueran.

 _Estúpidos humanos de los sesentas…_

Amo la época, tanto en la forma como se divierten como la moda del momento, lo único que no me gusta es que muchas veces se exceden con el sexo, casi que no pueden vivir sin el. Bueno… tener sexo es bueno, amo el sexo, pero tampoco soy una Ninfómana o drogarme para tener "sexo del bueno".

 _Quisiera adelantar el tiempo hacia donde estás tú…_

Pero debo ser paciente, tengo que agarrar por no sé… ¿enésima vez? Ya ni sé… tengo que agarrar a Félix para que me diga donde carajos está Zafrina y luego asesinarlo, para después conseguir a Zafrina y asesinarla también, para poder tener mi final feliz con mi humano. Aunque por lo que he visto de las visiones de él conmigo creo que no será muy "final feliz".

Apenas escuchamos a Rosalie empezar a tener una conversación con Félix, todos nos pusimos alertas, o eso decían mis visiones.

–No quiero que le pase nada a mi hermana Bella. –habló a la nada Jasper. Sabía que era conmigo y él sabía que yo lo vería diciéndolo. –Si no funciona el plan o él la agrede, voy a intervenir así me mate.

 _Me van a terminar de poner nerviosa los gemelos… No sé porque él se encuentra así, él fue el de la idea…_

De tanto y tanto escuchar palabrerías de Rosalie para encantar a mi victima, ya empecé a escuchar con mucha atención unas palabras clave para que cayera.

–…antes era una chica que cantaba en los coros de la iglesia, amo cantar y quería ser algún día una cantante como Tina Turner y una actriz como Audrey Hepburn, pero… –esta vez la voz de Rosalie empezó a sonar triste. –me quitaron mis sueños de ser cantante y… aquí estoy, una vampira recién nacida con sueños frustrados.

–Aparte de que sabes bailar bien en la pista ¿cantas? –escuché la voz impresionada de Félix. –No todas las chicas tienen esas cualidades a la vez.

–¿Me está alagando? –se escuchaba la voz de mi hermana tímida.

–Si. Te voy a dar un consejo, ven acá. –supuse que Félix le iba a susurrar algo. –Nunca digas vampira en un lugar público.

–Lo lamento… todavía no me acostumbro a esta vida y sus reglas.

–Lo entiendo, yo pasé por ahí y para mí era muy difícil. –luego que dijo esto, el tono de voz de Félix cambió a una más alegre. – ¡Oye! ¿Porque no intentas cantarme algo? Así sea la música estruendosa del lugar.

–Está bien. –respondió alegre Rosalie.

En el fondo se escuchaba la canción _Sympathy For The Devil_ de _The Rolling Stones_ y escuché la voz de Rosalie cantar, ahí empecé a escuchar su voz sin que me afectara su poder. Su voz era hermosa, como la de una sirena o como los querubines en un canto majestuoso dedicado a su Dios, pero no más bizarra y letal cuando ella decidía poseerte a ti. Cerré mis ojos para ver que sucedía y vi a través de los ojos de mi hermana, Félix se encontraba embelesado, como si estuviera viendo el Sol por primera vez.

 _Ya cayó en la trampa…_

Una vez Rosalie terminó de cantar, Félix se veía un poco molesto porque él quería seguir escuchando su voz, mi hermana se aseguró que estuviera bien embelesado para empezar a dar órdenes.

–Sígueme cariño, prometo que seguirás escuchando mi voz. –luego de que Rosalie dijera esto, corté mis visiones hacia ella y los chicos empezaron a moverse a donde me encontraba.

Una vez Rosalie estuvo en mi campo de visión en el VIP, vi que detrás de ella venía Félix. Cuando se detuvieron en mi mesa, la cara de Félix tenía una cara entre miedo y molesto.

–Hola Félix. –saludé de manera acida.

–¿Qué significa esto? –respondió él calmadamente molesto mientras nos miraba.

–Bueno que al fin te agarré y esta vez no tienes escapatoria. –le respondí calmada y con autoridad, demostrando mi triunfo al cogerlo. Este empezó a gruñir en forma para intimidarnos, mi hermana empezaba a ponerse asustada y se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo observaba solamente. En el momento en que supuestamente nos iba atacar, Jasper le pone una mano en el hombro a Félix.

–Creo que no va a ser posible lo que vas hacer. –después de que mi hermano habló, Félix cambió su cara por una relajada, sin emociones.

 _Stefan tenía razón cuando me habló de ellos, son únicos…_

–Vámonos, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar donde no haya humanos observando. –me levanté de la mesa y los cuatro llevando a un Félix sin emoción.

Todos llegamos al auto que robamos para llegar aquí, Alec agarró el volante, Rosalie y Jasper quedaron en los asientos de atrás teniendo en el medio a Félix, mientras yo me senté en el puesto del copiloto. Mientras Alec manejaba, buscaba en un mapa algún lugar en las montañas de California.

–¿Cuanto puedes aguantar sin que la victima tenga emociones o alguna emoción que le coloques? –le pregunté a Jasper mientras veía el mapa.

–Hasta los momentos una hora o una hora y media, después de eso me empiezo a cansar. –respondió.

–Vamos hacer algo. –dejé el mapa y miré a los gemelos. –Tomen el tiempo desde que tú –señalando a mi hermano. –le quitaste las emociones y cuando empieces a sentirte cansado, Rosalie cantará ¿de acuerdo?

–No sé que cantar. –Rosalie todavía estaba nerviosa.

–La cuestión no es que cantes una canción, la idea es que cantes cualquier cosa, desde un murmullo hasta gritos, dependiendo de lo que quieras tú, en este caso necesito que lo embeleses o lo relajes. –Rosalie me miraba como si hubiera descubierto algo muy grande sobre ella. –Disculpa, analicé tu poder y como funciona.

–No te preocupes y gracias por el dato, no lo había analizado así como tú. –al decir esto me dedico media sonrisa, como forma de agradecimiento.

–De acuerdo. Ahora que lo tienen claro, han pasado treinta minutos desde que Jasper lo inhibo de emociones, traten de practicar como les dije de tomar el tiempo sin necesidad de ver el reloj de sus muñecas ¿de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron. –Voy a seguir buscando a donde vamos.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¡Aquí les dejo otros dos capítulos más como regalo de Navidad!**

 **Diganme que les pareció, creo que ya saben lo que le pasará al pobre Félix ¿no? *¡SE LO MERECE!***

 **Aquí les dejo el link de mi blog donde conseguiran las fotos de Rosalie y Jasper: bellasfics . blogspot 2016 / 12 / crimson-deep-capitulo-8-una-sirena-y-un . html (junten los espacios, si yo sé, es fastidioso. No he arreglado el problema).**

 **Antes de que empiecen a criticar de como es mi Rosalie, yo nunca vi a la actriz Nikki Reed como Rosalie, la vi más a mi imaginación como Margot Robbie *esa mujer si que ES hermosa*, a lo mejor alguna de ustedes me apoyará y otras bueh... me tiraran cosas.**

 **¡Hasta dentro de unas horas chicas!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Visiones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Visiones**

Una hora después, Alec y yo escogimos un lugar donde llevar a interrogar a Dietrich. Era en la montaña hacia los bosques en California, los humanos vienen aquí para acampar y recrearse, o simplemente vienen un día a caminar un poco y respirar de aire fresco. Nuestro carro lo dejamos a un kilometro de aquí, por lo tanto tuvimos que cargar a Félix y correr a lo profundo de las montañas, lejos de los oídos humanos.

Una vez establecidos, lejos de algunos humanos que estaban acampando, sentamos a Félix en el suelo y Rosalie continuó cantándole al vampiro, manteniéndolo dominado.

–Puedes dejar de cantar Rosalie. – mi hermana dejó de cantar y ya Félix no se encontraba embelesado, pero si se veía cansado, supongo que era por los cambios anímicos que ha tenido por casi dos horas. –Félix. –esté reaccionó lentamente, pero al hacerlo me miró con atención. –Te quiero hacer una pregunta, tal vez varias. –me senté quedándome a su nivel.

–Si estás buscando a Zafrina, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. –me respondió en voz baja.

–Adivinaste, pero yo sé que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Así que necesito que me digas donde está y no te–en eso fui interrumpida por él.

–¡No te diré nada! –me gritó y al momento en que terminó la frase, fui más rápida que él y le arranque un dedo de su mano derecha, para luego triturarlo con mi mano, para luego descargar su grito de dolor.

–Como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras, necesito que me digas donde está y no te haré daño, pero como no quieres cooperar ahora y ponerte en plan de leal, tendré que ser ruda contigo. –luego de que terminé de hablar, miré a Jasper y este había entendido lo que requería, le tocó el hombro a Félix y consiguió que se calmara un poco ante el dolor. –¿Dónde está Zafrina?

–No te voy a-¡AHH-! –le había arrancado otro dedo de su mano, seguido de otro grito.

–Respuesta incorrecta, voy a repetir otra vez. ¿Dónde está Zafrina? –le decía mientras trituraba el otro dedo.

–No s-¡AH-! –otro dedo más y volviendo al mismo procedimiento.

–Sé que lo sabes, soy una _Tempus_ y creo que lo viste cuando huí de lo que era nuestra casa en Berlín. Agrega las veces que haz huido de mí y creo que sabes mi punto débil. –le arranqué otro dedo, provocando otro grito. –Disculpa pero ese fue para mi satisfacción. –este respondió con gruñidos. –¿Me vas a decir donde está Zafrina?

–¡Eres una torturadora! –me respondió gruñéndome.

–Debe ser que tú no eres así, bastante que Zafrina y tú me torturaron y usaron, así que soporta esto. –arranque esta vez su brazo derecho completo, otro grito más.

–¡No sé donde está Zafrina! –empezó a decir rápidamente, lo agarré por el cuello y lo levanté en el aire molesta por no querer decirme. –Si en verdad eres una _Tempus_ , ustedes pueden ver la vida de otros, ve mis memorias. –todavía con mi mano en el cuello y cerré mis ojos, para poder ver sus memorias.

Muchas de las memorias que estaba viendo, las había visto cuando estaba en Isla de Chronos o que las había vivido con él, la excepción era sus memorias después de aquella huida en Berlín hasta ahora. Había algo que no encaba en sus memorias desde el día que empecé a cazarlo hasta hoy, muchas de ellas se veían como si cortaran una película o se veían borrosas…

 _Fue Dominado…_

Volví a la realidad y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, ellos se encontraban observándome fijamente.

–Fuiste dominado y no lo sabías. –le dije a Félix. –Zafrina sabe que voy detrás de ella ¿Pero porqué te domino y como lo sabe? –dije más para mi que para Félix.

–No lo sé y no me interesa, ella también me usó para su beneficio en todo este tiempo.

–No todo el tiempo Félix, según tus memorias te encantaba hacer daño por tu cuenta y no fuiste dominado. –le arranqué el otro brazo, junto con otro grito. –No te voy a dar la satisfacción de que seas feliz, no después de lo que me hiciste durante muchos años.

Félix empezó a luchar por su vida, intentando escapar de mi agarre en su cuello, pero no dejé que lograra soltarse, detuve el tiempo y luego cerré mi mano con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que la cabeza estuviera suspendida en el aire; al regresar el curso normal del tiempo, cayó al suelo litros de sangre más la descomposición rápida del cuerpo de Félix, haciendo que el suelo hubiera un gran charco de sangre con coágulos de gran escala.

–No creo que sea necesario limpiar esto, el sol lo quemará rápidamente. –les comenté a los otros vampiros

–Mejor nos prevenimos. –habló Alec. El sol quemaría los restos del vampiro, pero apenas eran las doce de la medianoche, podía aparecer algún vampiro por ahí y reportar que un hermano fue asesinado, eso levantaría las alarmas a buscar el asesino de Félix. Esto me hizo cambiar de parecer.

–Vamos a limpiarlo ¿Trajeron algún encendedor o algo para producir fuego?

–Si, está en la guantera del auto. Fósforos. –Me comentó Jasper.

–Vuelvo enseguida.

Duré dos minutos en ir y regresar al lugar en la montaña, encendí un fósforo y lo lance hacia el charco de sangre; el fuego al hacer contacto con la sangre hizo una llamarada, como si fuera gasolina, de él se desprendió un olor desagradable. Ya cuando no se encontraba más rastro del olor de Félix, echamos tierra para apagar el fuego y los cuatro regresamos al auto, yéndonos a Las Vegas a disfrutar lo que queda de su vida nocturna.

 _14 de Octubre de 1978. Londres, Inglaterra_

Han pasado diez años desde que maté a Félix, luego de dos años después dejé de ver a Zafrina en mis visiones, como si ella hubiera muerto; desde ese entonces no paraba de ver el futuro, buscando algún signo de ella mientras estaba en Estados Unidos… pero no había nada… algo no me encajaba.

Un año después de que dejé de ver visiones de Zafrina, mandaron a Garrett a buscarme; a él le costó mucho encontrarme y me había dicho que allá en Europa le había llegado la información de que buscaban mi cabeza, como él era capaz de ocultar a los que deseaba, Garrett era el más apto para esto.

Al conseguirme, nos encontrábamos en Chicago, Illinois, en un mausoleo…

 _–¿En que estabas pensando Isabella? ¡Podías morir en el intento! –dijo un enfadado Garrett._

 _–No me sucedió absolutamente nad—me volvió a interrumpir Garrett._

 _–¿Porqué no me dijiste para…?–pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Jasper quién se acercaba poco a poco a donde nos encontrábamos._

 _–Aléjate de mi hermana. –amenazó. Garrett estaba tan sereno, que por un momento pensaba si estaba drogado._

 _–¿Hermana? – se giró hacia Jasper extrañado por su declaración._

 _–Si ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –volvió amenazar. Garrett me miró preguntándome con la mirada._

 _–Es mi hermano, junto con su hermana gemela Rosalie. –le conté y en sus ojos se le notaba que me creía. –Jasper deja de drogar a Garrett._

 _–¿Y si te hace daño? –preguntó preocupado._

 _–No lo hará. –le dije con tranquilidad. Vi como el vampiro drogado volvía a la normalidad._

 _–¿Cómo puede ser tu hermano? –me preguntó extrañado._

 _–Nació con doble habilidad Garrett, al igual que su hermana. –le confesé. El vampiro se giró a Jasper impresionado._

 _–Asombroso…_

Para poder sacar a los gemelos del país tuvimos que sacarles pasaportes falsos lo más pronto posible; ellos estaban entre asustados y emocionados porque nunca habían salido de Estados Unidos. El viaje duró unas peligrosas siete horas, todo tenía que ser justo a la hora y la razón era el sol, la parte "buena" de este viaje era que estábamos en plena entrada de invierno, por lo tanto el sol tardaba en salir.

Al llegar a Londres y salir del aeropuerto, corrimos lo más rápido posible al castillo subterráneo antes de que saliera el sol; una vez allí, Alec guió a mis hermanos en busca de una habitación temporal para ellos, Charlotte me recibió con alegría y preguntando quienes eran los vampiros que había traído, le expliqué la misma historia que le dije a Garrett, para luego decir la misma historia a Caius cuando me reporté en su trono.

Durante los siete años aquí, no he visto más las visiones de Zafrina… ni siquiera su sombra… nada… es como si en realidad ella hubiera muerto… pero presentía que había algo muy raro detrás de todo esto.

–¿Haz visto donde está Zafrina? Ya ha pasado diez años. –me habló Alec mientras yo tocaba el piano alegremente, sabía que algunos vampiros me extrañaban que tocara el piano. Era una de las mejores tocando el instrumento.

–No, nada. –le respondí a Alec. –Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

–Hay algo que no encaja Bella. –esta vez habló Jasper. Lo miré, esperando que me dijera su razón. –Tal vez suene fantasioso, pero… ¿Y si hay un vampiro que la está ocultando? Así como el poder que tiene Garrett, pero más potente.

–Posiblemente, pero aún así… vería algún hueco en las visiones que tengo de ella. –le dije.

–Ella sabe lo que eres Bella, ella debió de conseguir la manera de bloquearte. –tratando de hacerme entender Alec. Me sentía tan frustrada al no poder verla más.

No quería dañar el piano así que decidí dejar de tocar y sentarme en el frio piso, recogí mis piernas pegándolas lo más posible a mi pecho, para luego apoyar mis brazos en mis rodillas y llevar una mano a mi frente. Cerré mis ojos, intentando ver algo de ella…

 _Nada…_

 _No había absolutamente nada…_

 _Todo era negro…_

–Estoy ciega ante ella. –me levanté de donde estaba y caminé como un león enjaulado, me sentía muy frustrada.

–Tal vez si–justo en el momento en que Jasper habló, delante de mis ojos y por mi mente empecé a tener unas visiones de Zafrina.

 _Zafrina vigilándome…_

 _Zafrina vigilando a mi pareja…_

 _Zafrina está cazando a mi pareja…_

 _Zafrina no quiere saber de mí, sino de mi pareja…_

–¿Estás bien Bells? –escuché la voz de Rosalie a lo lejos. –¿Bells? –cuando reaccioné tenía a los gemelos delante de mí, junto con Alec.

–Necesito ir a Francia. No sé cuando, pero tengo que ir. –fue lo único que respondí.

–¿Pero porqué? –preguntó Alec en una mezcla de preocupación con curiosidad.

–Mi pareja está en peligro, no puedo dejar que Zafrina lo agarre. –necesitaba irme ya a Francia.

–¿Cómo sabes que Lee-?–preguntó Jasper.

–Porque la acabo de ver, ella no está muerta. –le aclaré a mi hermano. –Zafrina me está bloqueando con algo, no sé que es. – _¿Con que será lo que me bloquea Zafrina?_

–¿Los vampiros tienen parejas eternas? –preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

–Si. –escuché la voz de Alec respondiéndole a mi hermana, lo hizo mientras me calmaba ante la visión que tuve. –Podremos ser demonios, pero a nosotros nos controla de alguna manera alguna magia. En esta magia que tenemos, por alguna razón tenemos una pareja para toda la vida, así se odien las parejas, sea vampiro-humano o vampiro-vampiro, siempre tendrán una atracción por estar juntos, una atracción que uno como vampiro, no puede controlar.

–Si es así, entonces puede ser peligroso cuando una pareja se encuentra ¿no? –esta vez el curioso fue Jasper.

–Si, solo mírame como estoy. Mira mi alma. –le pedí a Jasper.

–La vi desde que caíste en trance. –me confesó. –Tenías muchas emociones a la vez, pero la que más resaltaba es que querías proteger algo y rabia, junto con eso había devoción hacia alguien.

–Es algo así que se siente. –le dije. Miré al resto. –Tenemos que ir a Francia, si no quieren ir conmigo está bien.

–Bells, podemos ir contigo, pero el problema es que si vamos para allá Zafrina puede estar ahí con alguien, que tal vez sea lo que te está bloqueando. –había dicho con preocupación Rosalie.

–Lo sé, pero tengo que aceptar el riesgo. Todo por la vida de mi pareja.


	11. Capítulo 10: Destino

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Destino**

 _Octubre-Diciembre 1978. Londres, Inglaterra._

Alec, Jane, Jasper, Rosalie y Garrett me tuvieron que retener como pudieron, a tal punto que mi propio hermano me tuvo que noquear por una semana entera, el pobre tuvo que dormir conmigo, además de forzarse mental y físicamente para poder dormirme. Tenía prohibido salir de Londres hasta que acabara la cacería por mi cabeza, ya que en cada reinado sabían de mi existencia.

Mis instintos me decían que fuera a Francia, pero estos instintos no eran los que tenía como _Tempus_ , eran más bien por la necesidad de estar con mi pareja, instintos básicos; pero mi razón me decía que todavía no y si iba, tenía que ser acompañada; por lo tanto estaba en una disyuntiva, entre quedarme hasta que sea el momento adecuado o ir para allá y arriesgarme el pellejo para nada.

La razón ganó, por lo tanto tuve que estar pendiente de mis visiones, tenía que ver cuando Zafrina se _abría_ para verla o predecir el futuro cada cierto tiempo hasta que nazca mi pareja. Alec y Jasper acordaron que al momento en que vea algo de Zafrina viendo a mi humano o el nacimiento de este, vamos los cuatro para allá, no querían que fuera sola y más por la capacidad que se dice que tiene Zafrina para controlar al que desea.

 _Época de los '90. París, Francia._

Luego que tuve aquella visión, estuve diez años "encerrada" en el castillo subterráneo de _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_. Fue una tortura.

Cuando ya iba a cumplir los once años de estar encerrada dentro de Londres, me harté y me fui del lugar sin decirle a nadie. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Alec o Jasper me encontrarían.

Decidí recorrer el mundo, recorrer lo que me faltaba por explorar; todo lo hice con precaución, para esto tuve que cambiar mi look, para no ser reconocida a simple vista. Cortaba mi cabello más o menos al nivel de mis mejillas, sin un largo definido; mi vestimenta pasó a ser de pantalón de mezclilla bota ancha, botas de cuero puntiagudas y camisas o blusas algo sueltas, a una punketa llena de maquillaje oscuro, botas con punta de hierro, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, camisas ajustadas y chaquetas de cuero negra con chapas; por lo menos ocultaba la apariencia que decían los vampiros de mí para buscarme, lucía muy diferente a las descripciones que vi en mis visiones…

 _…chica de pelo castaño rizado largo, llegando a media espalda… ojos de color miel dorado… su aspecto y estatura es de una rusa promedio… su vestimenta tiende a ser conservadora pero a la vez en armonía con los humanos… tiende a anticiparse de los movimientos haciéndolo de manera imperceptible y también le suceden cosas extrañas a su alrededor…_

Los vampiros que transmitían memorias a otros o leían mentes, sabían como era yo físicamente, hasta hicieron dibujos de mí… pero ninguno de ellos se asemejaba a como yo soy ahora. No únicamente cambié mi apariencia, también cambié mi identidad nuevamente. En estos momentos no me llamaba Izabela "Isabella/Bella/Bells" Svon o Swan, ahora era Brigitte Roux, una nativa francesa que le encantaba a ir a clubs de punk, fumar y "embriagarse" hasta borrarme la memoria.

La UNICA forma de descubrirme era que un vampiro sepa mi olor, si es que sabía. Los que leen la mente, no se les queda en la memoria los olores, solo las reacciones ante aquel olor percibido.

Cambiando el tema… con la cuestión de mi pareja, sigo preocupada por él pero ya no como antes; recordé que Stefan me dijo, que si me dejaba llevar por las emociones no funcionaría bien la toma de decisiones que hiciera y nosotros los Tempus tendemos a ser vampiros sin emociones, esto ha hecho que nosotros sobrevivamos a lo largo de los años; pero también ha hecho que decidamos quien merece realmente pertenecer a nuestro linaje, por eso somos tan escasos, casi inexistentes. Por lo tanto, era preferible que me mantuviera cerca de él, en Francia, más no interferir en su vida hasta que sea el momento, tenía que cumplir con lo que decía el destino sin alterarlo, él vendría a mí en su momento.

Hasta los momentos me dedicaba a viajar igual, todo en bajo perfil; al principio recorría toda Francia de punta a punta, necesitaba adaptarme a su cultura e idioma para poder aparentar ser una nativa del lugar. Luego de recorrer todo el país de punta a punta, salí fuera de el y paseaba los países de alrededor, no pisando Reino Unido.

En 1992, di un paseo por la nueva Alemania, fui atacada por un famoso cazador de demonios que nadie conoce su nombre, pero le dicen "El Padre Alemán" o "El Alemán"…

 _Me encontraba en una solitaria calle de Berlín, consiguiendo una presa para atrapar y a la vez pensando en lo tanto que había cambiado este lugar durante varios años. Alemania, a pesar de estar controlada para que ningún radical se alce en el país, sigue siendo igual una potencia, los alemanes son muy tenaces y siempre logran superarse en algo._

Alguien me está cazando…

 _Paré de caminar y empecé a oler profundamente para conseguir el olor de quien me estaba cazando…_

¿Mirra?

 _Por mi cabeza pasa la visión de un humano corriendo hacia mi dirección; antes de que la persona llegara a mi dirección lo congelé._ _Fui hacia el lugar donde lo congelé y en su mano tenía una espada, esta se notaba que estaba recién mojada con agua._

¿Agua Bendita?

 _–Te metiste con el vampiro equivocado cazador. –le dije al congelado humano._

– _No, caíste en la trampa._ –me había dicho un hombre en alemán a mis espaldas.

 _Mientras me giraba, por mi cabeza pasaba la visión de un cazador lanzándome una estaca hacia mi pecho y justo a tiempo la esquive._

 _–Jamás fallo. –le escuché susurrar para si mismo._

 _–Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no crees? –le dije al cazador. El humano era alto y caucásico; pelo largo, lacio y negro, su rostro era intimidante, me recordaba a los sádicos nazis; la ropa que tenía era como se vestían los padres en las iglesias, junto con un sobretodo marrón._

 _–¡Morirás demonio! – El cazador corrió hasta mí, pero lo que no esperaba era que lanzó una luz cegadora que me aturdió._

Viene a dispararme en el pecho con una ballesta…

Luego cortarme la cabeza…

 _Con esta visión me dio tiempo de poder esquivar la flecha, para luego ralentizar el tiempo y correr del lugar…_

Tuve que irme de Alemania, desaparecer de la vista de los cazadores…

No me quedó otra opción de quedarme en Francia y pedir ayuda al rey del país, haciendo que todos los vampiros estuvieran alerta ante este cazador. Algo que note durante mi ida al reinado, es que dejaron de cazarme, me refiero a que no están buscando a Isabella Swan; consideraron que esta vampira (yo) tenía un poder de dominación que era capaz de crear una ilusión y me hice pasar por una supuesta _Tempus_. Esto hizo que ya no tuviera más este disfraz para ocultarme y volver a mi ropa simple, pero a la moda; mi cambio no fue inmediatamente, fue de a poco a poco, no quería levantar sospechas.

Hoy era 20 de Diciembre de 1998, a vísperas de Navidad. Me encantaba esta época desde que nací como humana y todavía me gusta; amaba estas festividades porque apenas el mes comenzaba, todos eran invadidos por la paz y alegría de la gente, todo es fiestas en familia, desde que comienza el mes hasta que termina. Cuando era humana, apenas era primero de Diciembre, mi padre mandaba a sus sirvientes que buscaran dos pinos: uno para nosotros los Swan y uno para ellos, para luego decorar nuestro árbol junto con mi padre y yo ayudar a los sirvientes a decorar el suyo; los fines de semana, papá trataba de hacer pequeñas fiestas, solo con sus cercanos o lo que consideraba familia, dejaba las grandes y majestuosas fiestas para el 25 de Diciembre, el nacimiento de Jesús y 31 de Diciembre, Año Nuevo. Esta era la época en que más compartía con mi padre.

 _Padre… Como te extraño… quisiera que en estos momentos me dieras un cálido abrazo y un beso en mi cabello como siempre hacías cuando me demostrabas cariño…_

Miré al cielo, este se encontraba nublado, por la presión atmosférica sabía que neva… empezó a nevar, pero no era tan fuerte como ha habido en estos días. Dejé que los copos de nieve cayeran unos momentos por mi fría piel, hasta que…

 _Que olor tan apetitoso…_

 _Huele a dulces… no hay uno en especifico… pero su olor es dulce…_

Busqué de donde provenía ese olor, caminé por las calles siguiendo aquel apetitoso olor… quería beber de el desesperadamente… lo necesitaba…

No había durado mucho tiempo caminando hasta que llegué al _Pont-Neuf_ , y justo en ese momento me di cuenta que todo encajaba… empezaba a ver algo que había vivido en mis visiones…

Caminé siguiendo aquel olor, hasta que vi a un chico un poco más bajo que yo de cabello cobrizo, llevaba solo una camisa manga larga con cuello de tortuga color verde; cada vez que me acercaba escuchaba claramente los latidos de su corazón y lo escuchaba sollozar…

 _¿Qué le hicieron?_

Mi sed se me había quitado repentinamente, empezaba a sentir una extraña atracción hacia aquel humano… una atracción imposible de descifrar… me daba dolor escucharlo llorar…

Una vez que estuve a un metro más o menos cerca de él, intenté conseguir mi voz para hablarle.

– ¿Estás bien cielo? – le pregunté preocupada.

Cuando él se giró a verme, él era de cabello cobrizo, con unos grandes, profundos e inocentes ojos verdes esmeraldas, de cara cuadrada, tenía labios carnosos con una perfecta nariz recta; su olor era asombroso y muy apetitoso, pero me contuve. Parecía un ángel con aquella inocencia que brotaba de él, el chico no pasaría de los 16 años. Ambos nos quedamos mirando mucho tiempo a los ojos hasta que él me habló.

–…e-estoy bien señorita. Gracias por su preocupación. –después se giró al puente, tratando de ahogar sollozos y lagrimas.

–Me preocupa de que un chico tan lindo esté aquí. –este se giró y me miró medio molesto.

– Tengo 14 años señorita, no tengo 20. Y no tengo nada, no se preocupe. –me habló haciendo un intento de estar molesto.

 _¿Él pensaba que lo estaba coqueteando? ¿Lo estaba coqueteando?_

 _Por su rostro, le está costando molestarse conmigo para que me vaya…_

Mi única reacción momentánea fue reírme ante su actitud y este se giró a mirarme al sorprenderse por mi reacción. Mi intención verdadera no era coquetearle, estaba preocupada por él e intentando subirle el animo, pero él a ser lo que es para mí… todo cambia.

–Tienes que aprender a diferenciar de un coqueteo y de alguien que se preocupa por ti. –le demostré confianza para que me dijera lo que tenía. –Me preocupa que estés aquí solo y llorando, puedes confiar en mí. –le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa para que me siguiera.

 _Que no me rechace por favor…_

–…tengo frío. –me habló él, lo miré extrañada y observé que estaba temblando. No me acordé que él no tenía un abrigo.

–Ven –me quité mi abrigo y se lo di para que se abrigara –, te compraré un chocolate caliente. –él se puso mi abrigo y yo sin pensarlo cogí su mano.

Mientras tenía su mano agarrada, sentí un cosquilleo en la piel del lugar, se sentía muy agradable, si fuera humana a lo mejor me sonrojaría. En el camino decidí llevarlo al _Cafe du Pont-Neuf_ que queda a una cuadra de aquí. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana teniendo como vista el río _La Saine_. Miré al niño que todavía estaba temblando y este miró por la ventana, un mesero llegó y pidió nuestra orden sin dejar de mirarme.

–Un chocolate caliente por favor y dos croissants… –le pedí mirando al mesero y el niño se distrajo con mi voz, de reojo el chico me miraba a mí y al mesero. Observe que en los ojos del mesero había fuego en ellos, supuse que esa mirada era para mí; decidí enfocar mi atención al chico. –¿De que quieres los croissants?

–No es…–tenía intenciones de no pedir nada más, esto hizo que lo regañara con la mirada, él se dio cuenta y habló. –Los dos de jamón y queso.

–Un chocolate caliente y dos croissants de jamón york y queso gouda. –terminándole de ordenar al mesero. Mientras lo decía escuché rugir el estomago del chico, era perceptible para mi oído, más no el de un humano.

–De acuerdo. –tomando nota. – ¿Usted desea algo más señorita? –el mesero estaba consiguiendo mi atención.

–No deseo más nada, gracias. – respondí de forma seca y giré mi vista al chico. Vi que él se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo, se veía molesto, hasta que mi mirada empezaba a incomodarlo y dejé de analizar sus reacciones.

–Aquel hombre te quería comer. –me afirmó aquel niño con molestia en su rostro.

–Lo sé. Ya estoy acostumbrada. –le admití dándole una sonrisa. El niño no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. – ¿Tengo algo en los ojos? –le pregunté en tono de broma, este se sonrojó y miró hacía la ventana, después me miró por unos segundos, para bajar la cabeza.

–Es que tienes unos ojos lindos y extraños. –dijo con timidez en su voz.

–Gracias. –le agradecí. Agarré su barbilla para levantar su cabeza para que me mirara. –No te avergüences. –le dediqué otra sonrisa.

El mesero se acercó con la taza de chocolate poniendo la taza enfrente de mí, después yo agarre la taza entregándosela al chico animándolo a tomarla. Me di cuenta que el mesero todavía estaba con nosotros y el chico no había empezado a tomarla por incomodidad, me gire al hombre y lo miré a los ojos para dominarlo.

–Ya no deseo más nada, se puede ir y no vuelva hasta que lo llame. –le ordené. Este asintió y se fue.

– ¿Cómo puede soportar algo así señorita? Yo llamaría al gerente del restaurante y reclamaría por esto. –me dijo el chico expresando su molestia.

–Y tú eres todo un caballero. –le dediqué otra sonrisa. –Por cierto, me llamo Isabella Swan. Me puedes decir Bella, si quieres por supuesto. –le ofrecí mi mano y este la cogió, sintiendo aquella agradable corriente.

–Edouard… Edouard Masen. –presentándose tímidamente.

Ya… el trato estaba hecho. Tenía delante de mí a mi pareja y voy hacer LO QUE SEA NECESARIO en protegerlo, así nada de esto tenga un final feliz.

–Edouard… muy bonito nombre para un caballero.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¡Al fin salió Edward! *Aplaude y silba***

 **Ya sé que tiene otro nombre, pero lo tuve que hacer por cuestiones geográficas, este Edward es Francés, por eso el nombre así. No se preocupen que eso va a cambiar.**

 **A partir del proximo capítulo ahora la historia será con los personajes Edward/Bella y vendrán los dramas.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado la Navidad excelente y hayan tenido buenos regalos.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y nos vemos la semana que viene!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Encuentros

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Encuentros**

Luego de aquella presentación y apretones de mano por parte de los dos, el resto de ese día ambos no hablamos pero si disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía; mientras lo veía comer lo analicé de forma simulada y todas sus expresiones corporales demostraban que estaba cómodo; hasta que vi que en su ojo izquierdo empezaba a ponerse oscuro, al igual que su mejilla.

 _¿QUIÉN. COÑO. LE. HIZO. ESTO?_

Tuve que controlar mi ira ante sus golpes en la cara, la marca de los golpes apenas eran perceptibles para el ojo humano; lo que se le podía ver era que se encontraba un poco hinchado esas partes, al menos la brisa fría no le permitió que se hinchara tanto, pero igual le iban a salir los moretones.

Cuando terminó de comer, presentía que Edouard no se quería ir, no tanto porque sentía que él le gustaba mi compañía, sino a algo que le temía.

 _¡¿Qué rayos era?!_

Le ofrecí caminar por ahí y el estuvo de acuerdo, mientras caminábamos hablamos un poco sobre lo que observábamos a nuestro alrededor, disfrutando nuestra compañía, hasta que en realidad llegó la hora de separarnos.

–Creo que es hora de irte a casa Edouard. –simulando ver mi reloj de muñeca y viendo a nuestro alrededor. Eran ya las 9:30 de la noche y había en la calle muy poca gente. El rostro de mi pareja se desfiguró a una de tristeza. –¿Pasa algo? –negó moviendo la cabeza y me respondió.

–Nada… tienes razón, tengo que volver a casa.

–Te acompaño. –apenas dije esto Edouard me respondió alterado.

–¡No! –esto me hizo saltar ante su rechazo, el vio mi reacción y trató de arreglar lo que dijo. –Disculpa… no creo que sea buena idea que me acompañes. –lo que hice fue asentir.

 _Lo iba acompañar así no le gustara._

–Sé que no es mi asunto, pero eres un menor de edad y no voy a dejar que camines solo por las calles, te dejare en la puerta de tu casa ¿si? –convenciéndolo a irme con él.

–¿Y tú? ¿Vas a caminar sola por estas calles? –preguntó preocupado.

–No te preocupes por mí. –no dándole importancia al asunto. – ¿Caminamos? –el estaba dudoso en seguir, hasta que empezó a caminar y guiarme donde vive.

Una vez salimos del puente parte de la calle, le ofrecí coger el metro para llegar más rápido a su casa y Edouard aceptó. Pagué el boleto de ambos en las dos veces que tuvimos que agarrar los trenes, uno que llevaba del _Pont Neuf_ a _Louis Blanc_ para luego caminar tres cuadras y agarrar otro tren que iba de _Lois Blanc_ a _Botzaris_. Me di cuenta a que iba a la calle Rue de Mouzaïa, era algo cerca de donde vivía.

–¿Vives en aquí? –le pregunté.

–…Si. Espero que tu casa no esté tan lejos. –su voz se le denotaba preocupación todavía ¿A que le tendrá miedo?

–De hecho vivo en la _Rue Gaston Pinot_. –le dije sin filtro verbal. Mi intención no era decirle, pero ya el error está hecho.

–Vives bastante cerca. –dijo contento mientras me miraba, luego se sonrojó y giró su rostro a otro lado cambiando a una expresión más seria. –Quiero decir… es bueno que vivas cerca. –oculté mi sonrisa por su reacción.

Luego Edouard se giró hacia una calle llamada Villa d'Alsace y paró a la primera casa, los latidos de su corazón se volvieron acelerados al mirar la casa.

–¿Vives aquí? –le pregunté mientras miraba la casa y a él. La casa era de dos pisos, las paredes eran de ladrillos rojos y ventanas rectangulares alargadas, tenía cierta similitud a las casas victorianas de antes.

–Si. –en el momento en que iba hablarle otra vez, salió de esa casa un hombre con rostro enfurecido. El hombre era la copia exacta de Edouard, a diferencia de que este era más viejo y expresión agresiva.

–¡¿Dónde estabas?! –el hombre lo agarró por los hombros y lo agitó. –¡Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti pedazo de mierda! –iba a cortarle la cabeza a ese humano, pero algo me decía que me contuviera, que no era buena idea intervenir.

Lo único que hice fue cerrar mis manos en puño y observar los regaños de ese maldito humano que era su padre hacia mi pareja. Después de tantos regaños el hombre me vio con desprecio y ni siquiera preguntó como me llamaba, como conseguí a su hijo, algún agradecimiento… nada, solo desprecio y una puerta cerrada en mi cara.

Lo único que hice fue caminar hacia donde mis piernas y mi olfato me llevaran, necesitaba descargarme con alguna presa que tuviera malas intenciones.

* * *

 _20 de Enero de 1999. París, Francia._

Ha pasado justamente un mes de la primera y ultima vez que vi a Edouard. Intenté ver su futuro o acciones y era muy confuso, era como si me bloqueara. En un principio pensaba que era porque estaba perdiendo facultades, pero probé un experimento con una presa y yo estaba bien; el problema era mi pareja, que había veces que le podía ver algo y otras veces no, esto era muy raro.

Decidí ir a su casa hace tres días para ver que pasaba y descubrí con que Edouard estaba castigado, debido por una discusión que tuvo con su padre el día en que lo encontré; por lo que vi de su madre, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo, pero para evitar la furia de su esposo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. Ante este descubrimiento estaba ante un dilema, si aparecer en su casa o simplemente esperar y vigilar a mi pareja. La razón y mis premoniciones me decían que esperara, que llegaría el momento en que nos volveríamos a encontrar dentro de poco.

Amaba el invierno y mis cualidades de _Tempus_ , para un ser como yo podía darse un poco el lujo de pasearse mientras el sol está semi-oculto o cuando está completamente nublado el cielo, todo debido a que mi cuerpo creó un pequeña resistencia al sol cuando empecé a tener dominio sobre el cambio de noche a día y viceversa; por lo tanto podía pasearme por las calles de Francia a partir de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde/noche. Mientras caminaba por las calles de París disfrutando el Solsticio de Invierno, pasó por mi nariz aquel olor apetitoso de mi pareja y perseguí aquello que me llamaba; de tanto caminar llegué a una calle a ocho cuadras de donde vive Edouard, mi pareja estaba saliendo de una pequeña tienda con una mujer.

–¿Edouard? –pregunté obteniendo su atención y la de la señora a su lado. –Hola Edouard ¿te acuerdas de mi no?

–Hola señorita Isabella. –luego de saludarme, se giró hacia la señora. –Mamá, ella es Isabella, la chica que me consiguió. –la señora se acercó a mi y me ofreció su mano.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Elizabeth, soy su madre. –estreché su mano y ella me dedicó una sonrisa sincera. –Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y regresarlo a casa.

 _Su madre era golpeada por su padre…_

 _Edouard defendía a su madre de los golpes o simplemente no recibía ayuda…_

 _Su más grande amor son sus hijos…_

 _Le teme mucho a su esposo, quisiera divorciarse de él, pero le tiene mucho miedo de lo que le pueda ocurrir a ella, su reputación y sus hijos…_

–De nada señora, tiene un hijo excelente, creo que hasta me hice amiga de él. –dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos. Este era un gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de mi parte, después de todo lo que vi quería matar a ese hombre.

–Mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien de usted. –dándome una mirada sugestiva y ocultando una sonrisa. Después vi a Edouard que estaba sonrojado.

–Mamá…–llamándole la atención a su madre sutilmente, pero su madre no le prestó atención.

Esas si que son buenas noticias, el problema estaba la diferencia de edad física. Fui convertida a los 15, pero en mis tiempos de humana la vida era muy difícil, por lo tanto mi apariencia era una de veinte y tantos.

–Debería dejarlos, veo que están ocupados. –soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Fue un placer conocerte. –dándome un beso en la mejilla como forma de despedida. –Que Dios la cuide. Vamos Edouard.

–Adiós Edouard. –ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa y este quedó embelesado.

Seguí mi camino como si nada, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Edouard a mis espaldas. Mientras caminaba, estaba sonriendo feliz por el descubrimiento que hice, Edouard a pesar de que era humano sentía atracción por mí sin él saber.

 _Creo que el camino se me va a ser más fácil._

De tanto caminar sentí una mirada a mi espalda, como si me estuvieran vigilando. Cerré mis ojos y traté de buscar quien era el que me vigilaba…

 _Un humano…_

 _Quería violarme…_

Para seguirle el juego, busque calles que estuvieran lo más solas posibles, para poder atrapar mi presa sin ser vista o escuchada.

Una vez conseguí una calle desierta, paré de caminar y miré hacia atrás, y ahí estaba mi presa; no olía a nada religioso, pero si a bastante alcohol.

–¿Te perdiste linda? –se acercó hacia mi con una sonrisa divertida. –Yo te puedo ayudar. –por sus ojos brotaba la lujuria.

–No me he perdido, solo caíste en mi juego. –le dediqué la misma sonrisa divertida, el hombre estaba divertidísimo con mi respuesta y se acercó más a mí.

Ya cuando estaba a cierta distancia cerca de mí, saqué aún más mis colmillos y el hombre al ver esto se aterrorizo; justo cuando el hombre dio la vuelta para correr ya estaba delante de él; lo levanté del suelo como si fuera un muñeco y lo pequé a una pared.

–Me encanta comer presas como tú. –luego de que le dije esto, lo bajé y mordí su cuello, absorbiendo aquel líquido.

Una vez tomado un litro de su cuerpo, me desaparecí ante sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Lo que estaba a mi favor era que estaba medio borracho, por lo tanto no recordaría mucho sobre lo sucedido.

Y así fueron con varios cuerpos, en todo París; tenía grandes tentaciones de consumir toda la sangre de algunos criminales, pero no podía hacerlo si no quería levantar sospechas sobre los vampiros. Una vez terminada de comer decidí ir a la casa de Edouard, quería escuchar los latidos de su corazón y asegurarme que estaba bien.

Al llegar me subí al techo de una casa cercana a la de mi pareja y me quedé allí mirando al cielo, escuchando aquel tamborileo de su corazón.

¿Qué sucedería si me descubre? Si descubre lo que soy…

Probablemente se sentiría asqueado por mi dieta…

Mierda no sé como llegar él de una forma que no sea tan acosadora…

Maldición… ¿Porqué tenía que ser menor que yo físicamente?

Pero lo que más me extraña de todo esto es porqué me bloquea y sé que no es intencional.

* * *

 _14 de Febrero de 1999_

–Alec no quiero parecer una acosadora. –le dije Alec mientras me colocaba una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de invierno, Alec se encontraba fuera del cuarto hablando conmigo.

–No vas a parecer una acosadora, es simplemente un día que vas a ir a la iglesia y ya. –seguía insistiendo. –Como otras veces que haz hecho.

–Si pero las veces que he ido es por tradición, no porque soy una católica devota que va todos los domingos a la iglesia. –una vez arreglada

Hace tres días Alec me encontró, para él fue muy difícil mi búsqueda y más con Nathaniel a sus espaldas…

 _…Estaba en el techo de una de las casas cercanas a las de Edouard, cuando en mis visiones me nublaron la mente…_

…Un vampiro corriendo hacia acá…

 _Me coloqué en posición de combate hacia lo que venía aquí, hasta que escuché una voz a lo lejos._

– _Soy yo Bella._ – _era la voz de Alec. Esto me hizo sonreír de alegría._

 _Ya estando en el mismo techo que yo abandone mi posición de defensa y corrí hacia para abrazarlo._

– _¿Bastante te costó encontrarme?_ – _le pregunté._

– _Si, y más con un Nathaniel a mis espaldas._ – _dijo en tono de fastidio._ – _Quiere que vuelvas a Inglaterra._ – _miré hacia la casa de Edouard y respondí._

– _Ya no puedo._ – _Alec había captado lo que le dije y este respondió._

– _Así que es él._ – _en tono alegre._ – _¿Cómo se llama?_

Según lo poco que me contó Alec, perdió a Nathaniel por Asia, cerca de los limites de China; mi amigo Dhampyr sabía que no estaba en ese lugar, él sabía que estaba por Europa. Le costó 9 años conseguirme, sabía que yo me había ido porque no aguantaba estar encerrada, por lo tanto prefirió que pasara bastante tiempo; cuando fue 1990, se declaró que se acabaría la cacería hacia mi cabeza porque no se consiguieron pruebas palpables de que era una _Temporis_ , que solo era una vampira que sabe dominar bien a sus victimas, desde ese momento Alec decidió buscarme, hasta que Nathaniel quiso meterse en eso. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su hermana y los gemelos para pararlo, les prometió que una vez que me consiguiera los buscaría, ya que estos tres seres me extrañaban.

–¿Ya estás lista? –preguntó a través de la puerta.

–Si, ya voy.


	13. Capítulo 12: Miradas y Latidos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Miradas y Latidos**

Ambos nos estábamos encaminando a la iglesia que quedaba a una cuadra de donde vive mi pareja, aproveché este momento para informarme.

–¿Como te deshiciste de Garrett?

–Lo que supe después de que me fui, es que yo estando por América él me consiguió, esto podía significar que se escapó de Jane, Rosalie y Jasper. –empezó a explicarme. –Durante un tiempo dejé que él estuviera conmigo, hasta que supe en donde te podría encontrar que era en Francia. Di vueltas y vueltas con él, hasta que en una noche de esas que fue a dormir lo dejé, escapé de él lo más lejos que me era posible. Como te dije, lo dejé por las fronteras del Sur de China. –una vez terminó de explicarme seguí preguntándole.

–¿Jane como está?

–Ella esperando mi llamada y divirtiéndose mucho… con cualquiera que se le atraviese. –lo ultimo lo dijo con dificultad.

–Se llama sexo Alec, ella ya está bastante grande. –dije aguantando la risa, su sobreprotección hacia su hermana siempre me daba gracia.

–Pero aún así es mi hermanita. –dijo quejándose, yo solo voltee los ojos.

–Deberías tener sexo más seguido Alec. –le recomendé.

–¿Cómo? Tengo un cuerpo de quince –me preguntó.

–Ya no luce tan de quince Alec. Ya luce de dieciocho. –era la verdad. Cada día que pasa nuestra apariencia física luce de más edad, todo porque cuando fuimos convertidos, la vida era más difícil. –Cambiando de tema, –sabía que el tema de su apariencia y lo de ser Dhampyr lo afectaba un poco. – ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?

–Bueno ellos están corrompiendo a mi hermana, no deberían, ellos son menores que ella… –volviéndose a quejar.

–De acuerdo, estás muy quejoso. Mejor cambiamos de tema. –¿Qué rayos pasaba con Alec? Se quedaría en la era ocultista y medieval. –¿Cómo sabes que mi pareja estará en esa iglesia?

–Recuerda que mientras duermes, yo investigo y lo que pude conseguir en todo esto es que ellos van a ir a esta iglesia porque van hacerle una misa a un familiar de ellos, lo que no sé es, si es algún tío o hermano o… no sé. –lo que hice fue asentir levemente.

–Mierda Alec, no sé como acercarme a él sin parecer una acosadora. No sé como… decirle que esté conmigo. –empecé a confesarle. –Él luce 16 o 18 años, a pesar de que tiene 14… yo en cambio tengo aproximadamente 20 años físicos…–suspiré de frustración. – eso lo hace difícil.

–Él te va a querer Ana, lo va hacer. –después que me dijo esto me abrazó en plena calle y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Ya ni sé que hacer… quiero estar con él Alec. –apenas sentí la lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla, me alejé de él y busqué en mi bolso algo para limpiarme, además de un espejo.

–Toma Bells. –me ofreció un pañuelo que estaba en su bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras yo sacaba el espejo de mi polvo compacto.

–Gracias. –abrí el estuche del polvo compacto y me limpié el pañuelo. Estaba haciéndolo con delicadeza para no dejar manchas de sangre en mi cara.

–Creo que estamos en problemas y será mejor que te apures. –miré a Alec con preocupación. Moví un poco el espejo del estuche, observé que detrás de mí venía Edouard molesto junto con su familia. Miré a Alec buscando respuesta a su mirada. –Creo que le molestó nuestro abrazo. –suspiré.

Me eché el polvo en la cara lo más rápido que pude, a movimientos humanos. Una terminé me giré y ya estaba a unos pocos metros Edouard, estaba con sus padres, dos niñas y un niño.

–Hola Isabella. –dijo de forma semi-neutral.

–Hola Edouard. –le respondí alegre. –Hola señora Elizabeth.

–Hola querida. –ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me alejé de ella para presentar a Alec, pero este se adelantó.

–Me llamo Alec Leighton soy un amigo de Ana. –el Dhampyr le dio la mano a los padres de Edouard. En el momento de darle la mano a mi pareja, yo noté una tensión por parte de él, tuve que guardarme las emociones y actuar con naturalidad. –Será mejor que entremos, creo que ya va a empezar la misa. –dijo Alec mientras guiaba con su mano hacia algo, cuando vi era la iglesia. Así estaría tan sensible que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado.

Todos caminamos hacia la entrada, encabezado por Alec y yo, sentía la mirada intensa de Edouard hacia nosotros. Una vez adentro, la familia de Edouard se sentó en los puestos medios junto con unos conocidos de ellos y nosotros "no nos quedó de otra" que sentarnos en los bancos del lado izquierdo de la iglesia, en la misma fila que donde se encontraba mi pareja.

–¿Por qué no me dejaste que te presentara? –le pregunté curiosa a Alec.

–Para que dejes tus inseguridades y veas lo que va a suceder. –dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me quedé perpleja ante lo que dijo. –Te estoy ayudando Bells. –miré hacia al frente escuchando las palabras del padre. –Eres _Temporis_ puedes ver su destino mejor que yo. –me susurró en mi oído.

–No puedo verlo bien, no sé que tiene que a veces no lo veo. –respondí de la misma forma. Alec me miró como si estuviera loca. –Es en serio Alec.

–Eso es muy raro. –luego de esto miró hacia al frente de forma seria. _Estaba pensando._

Durante toda la misa, sentía la mirada de Edouard en mí; escuché su corazón y este palpitaba con fuerza como una persona enamorada, pero cuando miraba a su dirección este rápidamente giraba su rostro a otro lado y este aumentaba su fuerza debido a que lo capturaba mirándome.

Una vez terminada la misa Alec me condujo hacia la familia de mi pareja y sus amigos; mi amigo Dhampyr era el hablador, yo ni quería socializar, solo estaba pensando en como acercarme a Edouard. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro, me giré y era él.

–Hola… –dijo tímidamente. –¿Tienes algo? –preguntó preocupado.

–No. –era semi-verdad.

–Te veías preocupada.

–Solo pequeños problemas que tengo en el trabajo. –eso si era mentira.

–¿De que trabajas? –mierda eso si que no lo pensé.

–Bueno… trabajo de… secretaria. –espero que haya sido creíble lo que dije. Pero por su rostro creo que no me creyó.

–No pareces secretaria.

–Bueno, lo soy. –respondí actuando molesta.

–Disculpa. –me mostró culpable ante lo que dijo y bajó la mirada.

–No te preocupes, no soy buena en el trabajo y ni me siento orgullosa de el. –dije tratando de sonar tranquila ante su comentario y este lo creyó.

–¿En donde trabajas? –preguntó curioso.

–Trabajo en una compañía de seguros cerca de la estación _Louis Blanc_. –espero que no se le ocurra aparecer por ahí en el día. –Es muy estresante, como todo trabajo.

–Creo que se cual es. –Edouard iba a decir otra cosa hasta que Alec lo interrumpió.

–Bells ¿Qué te parece? –lo miré preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que me había perdido y este volteo los ojos. –Los padres de Edouard nos están invitando para ir a su casa el martes, porque es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Gabrielle. –escuché a mi pareja suspirar de frustración al escuchar lo que dijo Alec.

 _¿Está celoso?_

–Me parece muy buena idea, aunque creo que el problema es mi trabajo. Salgo a las cinco y media, aunque todo depende del jefe. –les dije con cara de culpabilidad.

–No te preocupes, será una reunión, empezará entre las seis y siete de la noche. Todos estamos conscientes de eso. –luego de que me habló el padre de Edouard me lanzó una mirada coqueta. Tenía ganas de darle una bofetada.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos el martes. Adiós. –se despidió Alec de los humanos dándoles abrazos y apretones de manos, yo solo me dediqué a despedirme moviendo la mano.

Ya cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos hablé con Alec en susurros que el solo podía escuchar.

–¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunté.

–Te estoy ayudando a que te acerques a él. –no dije nada esperando a que me diera más detalles. –Me hice amigos de los padres de Edouard, agrégale que nuestra belleza puede convencer hasta el hombre más duro.

–Gracias por el favor.

–De nada. –dedicándome una sonrisa, pero luego cambió a una más seria. –Ahora necesito que me expliques porque no puedes ver a Edouard.

–En el apartamento te explico mejor.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra guarida, le expliqué con detalles a Alec porqué no podía ver a mi pareja.

–Sé que no lo hace de forma intencional, pero por alguna razón no lo puedo _ver_. Estoy ciega ante él, aunque a veces hay ciertos huecos en donde lo puedo ver momentáneamente. Es como si constantemente estuviera cambiando de decisión o simplemente como si estuviera muerto. –le expliqué.

–Eso es muy raro, me pregunto como será siendo vampiro. –Alec se encontraba igual de pensativo que yo.

–No lo sé, pero yo no puedo convertirlo, todavía no. –Alec me miró extrañado. –Alec, para un _Temporis_ es arriesgado transformar a un humano, para convertirlo en uno de nosotros hay que pensarlo muy bien.

–¿Porqué? –esta vez estaba muy atento, presentía que había olvidado la conversación principal.

–Porque para convertir a un humano en _Temporis_ tienes que unir los tres tiempos, haciendo que estés, valga la redundancia, en un tiempo muy extraño que ni siquiera tiene nombre. –le expliqué. –¿Recuerdas tu conversión? –el negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, la mía se sintió muy extraña, a tal punto que el tiempo se detuvo, en ese momento era ese extraño punto del tiempo que te digo. –lo que hizo fue asentir en forma de comprensión. –Para Stefan fue muy difícil mi conversión porque era su primera vez, luego que me convirtió se perdió en el tiempo, dejándome a la intemperie con una psicópata.

–Entonces ¿Porqué Stefan convirtió ha alguien por segunda y tercera vez? –preguntó curioso.

–No lo sé, habrá que preguntarle cuando regrese y no sé cuando será eso. –luego me puse pensativa y dije para ambos un pensamiento a voz alta. –Para Stefan creo que le costará bastante volver al tiempo presente, tuvo que convertir a mis hermanos gemelos dos veces y creo que para poder hacerlo, a lo mejor tuvo que usar más de su capacidad física y mental.

–¿Entonces como vas hacer? –preguntó curioso, interrumpiéndome los pensamientos que tenía.

–No lo sé, pero tiene que ser alguien de confianza. Si se lo doy a cualquier vampiro, este puede venir y consumir toda su sangre, además de que tiene que tener una fuerza de voluntad para no matarlo. –le expliqué.

–Todo este asunto de nuestra raza y su transformación da dolor de cabeza. Vamos a cambiar el tema. –esperé a que tema iba a tocar ahora Alec. –¿Te fijaste como te miraba Edouard?

–Si, me da la leve impresión de que él siente la atracción hacia mí como yo a él, solo que no sabe lo que es. –le conté. – Creo que son buenas noticias ¿no?

–No lo sé, tienes que dejar que él se exprese y te conozca a fondo, porque a lo mejor lo que siente en estos momentos es atracción sexual. –dijo Alec.

–¿Qué pasa si-?–en eso me interrumpió Alec.

–Ah ah… –hizo una seña para que parara con su dedo índice derecho. –No pienses en esas cosas, piensa primero en como atraer a Edouard para poder protegerlo. – me aconsejó.

–Está bien. –respondí rendida. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. –Me hacías falta aquí, me hacía falta un poco de tus consejos.

–Lo sé, soy irresistible. –respondió en tono de burla. Me alejé de él y le pegué suavemente en su hombro.

–Cállate. –me reí ante su comentario y él se contagió con mi risa.

–Deberíamos salir un rato a divertirnos, –comentó alegre. – quiero una presa y una que sepa bien, cero drogas y alcohol en sus venas. –ordenándome como si fuera una mesera de restaurante.

–Ve a un hospital y roba una bolsa de sangre. –le respondí. Hizo una mueca estando de acuerdo conmigo, junto con una seña en sus manos.

–¡Buena idea! –comentó alegre. –Pero dejemos eso para cuando venga mi hermana y los gemelos.

–Tienes razón. Vamos a conseguirte la presa que quieras.

Me giré hacia el balcón para abrirlo y ambos salimos por ahí sin ser detectados.


	14. Capitulo 13: Dulce Sangre

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Dulce Sangre**

Había llegado la fecha de la invitación de cumpleaños y Alec me aconsejó que estuviera a las seis de la tarde en el trabajo que había dicho o cerca, me advirtió que él pasaría cerca del trabajo después de salir del colegio; para eso tuve comprar un uniforme similar a los que trabajan ahí, solo para aparentar.

–Creo que ya debes de salir. –me aconsejo. Eran las cinco y quince. –Te veo en la reunión.

Me despedí de él sin decir una palabra porque estaba nerviosa y mi amigo lo sabía. Caminé rápido a paso humano hacia la estación de tren _Danube_ , una vez allí cogí el tren para llegar a _Louis Blanc_ ; cuando llegué a mi destino supe que faltaban solo dos minutos para las seis. Estuve esperando hasta la hora que me indicó Alec, hasta que algo me decía que me regresara por donde vine e hice eso

Cuando llegué al final de la calle, pasó por mi nariz el olor de Edouard pero con gran intensidad y paré mi paso, me giré y el estaba a unos metros cerca de mí, decidido a saludarme, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el frio. Me hice la sorprendida y salude a Edouard.

–Hola Bella. –me saludo tímidamente.

–Hola Edouard. –me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

No sé si decir que fue un error o fue algo maravilloso. Cuando lo besé en la mejilla pude apreciar lo delicada y caliente que era su piel; lo malo era su olor, su sangre me llamaba para ser consumido, olía tan delicioso que se me hacía agua la boca. Me tuve que alejar de él para no morderlo en plena calle.

–Ya veo lo que dices de que es estresante tu trabajo, tienes ojeras. –¿Ojeras? Ah si… el hambre al oler sangre. –Y tus ojos no lucen tan brillantes. –dijo esto en forma de susurro.

–Si… estoy algo cansada. Pero eso no es impedimento para no asistir a la fiesta de tu hermana. –ofreciéndole una sonrisa como siempre.

–¿P-podemos… caminar un rato antes de ir a… casa? –me preguntó apenado.

–¡Claro! –contesté alegre. –¿Acabas de salir del colegio? –le pregunté mientras íbamos caminando.

–Si, los martes y jueves salgo a las cinco y media. –respondió.

–Estudias cerca de aquí supongo. –para el tiempo que se tomó en llegar aquí debe ser cerca.

–Más o menos, tuve que coger el metro. –me respondió.

–¿Querías ver donde trabajaba verdad? –le pregunté curiosa.

–Bueno… si. –bajó la mirada avergonzado. –Pero quería caminar contigo, así sea solo hasta mi casa.

–No hay problema con eso, no está mal tener un poco de compañía. –mi comentario lo sonrojó y trató de ocultar su rostro como pudo, yo lo único que hice fue aguantar mi risa. –¿Qué te parece si cogemos el tren de _Louis Blanc_ a _Botzaris_ y pasamos un rato por el parque? –le sugerí y este asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos caminamos al subterráneo, en el momento de pagar los tickets decidí pagar el de ambos a pesar de los refunfuños de Edouard.

El camino se tornó silencioso, yo no sabía que hablar con él… me sentía como una adolescente insegura; y él no se quedaba atrás, estaba igual que nervioso que yo, a pesar del frio, transpiraba de nervios y su corazón casi que se le salía del pecho.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra parada y salimos de la estación dirigiéndonos al parque, y todavía era silencioso. Tuve que pensar que tema de conversación le podía sacar, si no estuviera ciega ante él sabría que hablarle.

–¿En que año estás? – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle, Edouard me miró extraño. _Mierda la cagué_.

–¿Año? Será grado. –corrigiéndome.

–Disculpa. Grado. –tenía que buscar como era el sistema educativo de este lugar.

–No te preocupes. –dedicándome una sonrisa nerviosa. –Estoy en noveno grado, estoy pensando en que estudiar cuando pase al liceo.

–¿No estás seguro que estudiar? –pregunté.

–No, estoy entre estudiar la rama general o profesional. Las dos tiene sus beneficios y sus contras, tu sabes…–me dijo. Y yo tuve que seguirle el juego.

–Si, tienes razón.

–Tú agarraste la rama profesional ¿no? – _ay mierda_. –Lo digo por el trabajo que tienes. –luego que me dijo esto, tuve que maquinar una respuesta rápida y con sentido.

–Si, aunque yo quería seguir estudiando pero… no pude. –moví mis hombros hacia arriba.

–¿Por qué? S-si es personal…–retractándose de su pregunta tan directa.

–Es solo que cuando se mueren tus padres estando muy joven, necesitas producir dinero para mantenerte. –le expliqué mi mentira. –A pesar de que fui adoptada después y tenía las comodidades, necesitaba ser independiente y eso me hizo madurar más rápido.

–Lamento escuchar eso. –dijo apenado.

–Eso pasó hace tiempo. –no dándole importancia al asunto. –Si tuviera el tiempo estudiaría en una universidad, aunque ni sé que carrera. –dije esto seguido de una pequeña risa. Esta vez era la verdad. –Me encanta aprender un poco de todo, menos los números, nunca fui buena en ellos. – _la excepción es cuando tomo el tiempo_.

–Nunca he conocido a una chica así como tú. –volvió a decir apenado.

–Es porque soy una especie muy rara. –le sonreí y le piqué el ojo. Su reacción fue reírse ante mi broma.

–Las chicas que conozco han sido en su mayoría muy… cabezas huecas. –empezó a decir. Presentía que lo estaba diciendo sin filtro verbal. –Ellas están pendientes de lo que haya de moda y aparentar lo que no son, en vez de ser ellas mismas. Es muy raro conseguir una chica que sea autentica en general.

–Así es la mayoría en el mundo de las chicas. –le contesté. –A muchas les interesa conseguir amigas y pretendientes, y si para eso tienen que sacrificar su forma de ser, lo hacen. Igual pasa con los chicos, solo que no tan complicado.

–Pero yo no soy así. –me contestó un poco molesto.

–No te estoy metiendo en el paquete. Sé que no eres así. –le respondí calmada.

–Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con Alec? –preguntó de forma rápida. Si fuera humana no le hubiera entendido.

–¿Alec? –pregunté extrañada a su pregunta, él esperaba una respuesta. –Alec es casi como mi hermano, él no es mi novio. –le aclaré. El rostro de Edouard se transformó a uno de alivio, pero luego cambió a uno de vergüenza.

–Oh… disculpa. –bajó su mirada. –Por la forma en que se tratan… parecen una pareja. –me aclaró.

–No, de los dos él es el extrovertido y yo soy la tímida. –Edouard asintió y luego contrajo la cara.

–No pareces tan tímida. –opinó.

–Es casi… depende de mi estado de animo. –aclaré. –Soy término medio. –Edouard volvió asentir.

–Por cierto ¿Eres de aquí? –preguntó. –me refiero a que si eres francesa, lo digo por tu…–le completé la palabra.

–¿Apellido? –asintió. –Es algo larga la historia, pero en resumen es que mi familia paterna era inglesa y se mudaron aquí a Francia, para cuando murieron, un amigo de la familia me adoptó y yo quise dejarme el apellido. – _Mentira._

–Oh… –respondió sorprendido.

Ambos habíamos llegado al lago del parque, busqué con la mirada algún banco disponible y una vez conseguido, nos sentamos. Ambos estábamos silenciosos otra vez, hasta que sin filtro verbal le dije esto.

–Sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa ¿no? Cualquier problema que tengas. –le dije mirándolo.

–Está bien. –me dijo asintiendo.

Luego de esto empezamos hablar de banalidades, ya para cuando se hizo cerca de la hora de la fiesta de su hermana ya hablábamos más fluidamente, como si ya fuéramos viejos amigos. En el camino a su casa me di cuenta que Edouard era más maduro que el resto de los chicos de su edad, haciendo que se vea el doble de sus años verdaderos.

–¡Mamá ya llegué! –avisando nuestra llegada. Ya Alec se encontraba aquí.

Edouard me guió hacia otra habitación, hacia donde estaban los invitados; llegamos a una sala, donde se encontraban los que conocimos en la iglesia, la familia de Edouard, Alec y otros humanos; luego de saludos hacia Alec y presentaciones, felicité a la hermana menor de mi pareja.

–¡La cena está lista! –miré a Alec y este me miraba sonriente, estaba que le quería dar un golpe en la cabeza. Voy a sufrir con la comida humana. –Primero, los más jóvenes invitados, los niños.

Salieron en fila los niños, los hermanos gemelos de Edouard y la cumpleañera, seguido de algunos padres que le iban a dar comida a sus hijos, quedando en la sala una pareja de señores, Alec, Edouard y su padre. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos sobre Edouard y su familia cuando un comentario de mi amigo interrumpió lo que hacia.

–Bella puede tocar el piano. –lo miré y Alec señalaba a un piano de pared viejo.

–¿En serio Isabella? –preguntó el padre de Edouard y lo que hice fue asentir. –¿Puedes tocar un poco para probarlo?

Me acerqué al piano y toqué algunas de sus teclas para ver si estaba afinado, a pesar de estar viejo todavía se escuchaba bien.

–¿Porqué no tocas _Demetri_? No he tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo. –me recomendó Alec. Era la verdad, pero en mi opinión creo que no era muy buena idea. En el momento en que iba a responder que no, Edouard habló.

–¿ _Demetri_? –preguntó.

–Es una composición que hice hace años. –le respondí algo incomoda. Este se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad ante el tema y me miró a los ojos, como si buscara algo en mi alma a lo que yo hice fue desviar mi mirada.

–¿Compones música? Eso es interesante. –la voz del padre de Edouard denotaba sexo por doquier hacia mi. No le di importancia y me giré hacia el piano para tocarlo.

Empecé a tocar la pieza, evitando pensar tanto en Demetri, pero era inevitable. Pensaba que mientras tocaba la música, rompería en llanto recordando la última vez que vi a Demetri, pero no… el dolor seguía ahí, pero el amor que sentía por una persona que estaba detrás de mí lo opacaba por completo.

Una vez que terminé la canción, tuve aplausos cosa que agradecí entre señas y palabras de agradecimiento.

–¿De donde compusiste _Demetri_? –preguntó el padre de Edouard. En el momento en que iba a contestar aquella incomoda pregunta, indirectamente me salvó su esposa.

–¿Quién toco aquella hermosa canción?

–Yo señora. –respondí.

–¡Qué maravilloso!–respondió contenta. –Yo tuve clases de piano por un corto tiempo, pero ahora ya no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes y más con niños. –algo me decía que ella estaba mintiendo. –Bueno, –dirigiéndose a todos. –ya los niños están terminando de comer, si quieren me ayudan a despejar un poco la mesa para que ustedes coman.

Al llegar al comedor, vi que la mesa era bastante grande, era de diez puestos (cuatro asientos a los lados y uno en cada punta) de forma rectangular. Algunos de los presentes se adelantaron en comer junto con los niños, para tener más asientos libres. Luego de despejar la mesa y colocar los platos para recibir nuestra comida, nos agarramos las manos para agradecerle a Dios por la comida. Al terminar, empezamos a servirnos lo que había en la mesa.

–¿Edouard? –llamó su padre. –¿Puedes picar trozos de pavo para la gente? –ordenándole como si fuera su sirviente y mi pareja obedeciéndole. Mientras que su padre hablaba de cosas no tan importantes con sus amigos.

Mientras trataba de ayudar a la madre de mi pareja a servir, pasó por mi nariz un olor tan apetitoso que…

–¡Ay dios mío Edouard! –habló su madre con voz preocupada.

El peor error que cometí fue haber girado hacia él, donde vi aquel líquido rojo saliendo de su dedo índice izquierdo.

–Si eres torpe. –dijo molesto su padre y mi pareja con cara de culpabilidad ante lo que le sucedió.

–No hay problema Edouard…–no escuché más nada porque la bestia quería beberse aquel liquido, pero el poco de razón que me quedaba intentaba con todas las fuerzas no acercarse al humano.

–¿Isabella estás bien? –preguntó Alec preocupado. Algo vio en mí que se dirigió a los dueños de la casa. –¿Dónde se encuentra el baño? Creo que Isabella quiere vomitar.

–Arriba, al fondo del pasillo. –habló rápidamente el señor Edouard.

Alec me condujo hasta el piso superior, yéndonos al baño. Una vez adentro los dos, nos encerramos; cuando me vi en el espejo mis ojos estaban completamente negros, con venas oscuras apareciéndome en mis parpados.

–Tienes que tranquilizarte, estabas a punto de comerte a Edouard delante de todos esos humanos. –me decía Alec agarrándome los brazos, intentando calmarme.

–¿Está todo bien? –preguntó el padre de Edouard.

–Si, ya salimos. –mi voz se escuchaba ronca. Alec esperó que se fuera el hombre para hablar.

–Creo que no fue buena idea que hablaras, te escuchaste muy hambrienta.

–Maldición, porqué me tenía que pasar esto. –abracé a Alec para olerlo y quitarme aquel olor tan apetitoso de mi pareja de mi pareja.

–Dejame salir y aclarar como estas ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –separándose de mi, a lo que dolorosamente dije que si. No podía estar aquí, era por el bien de mi pareja.

Me dejó sola en el baño y escuché a Alec hablando con los humanos, diciendo que le tenía alergia a la sangre que me hacía marearme y vomitar. Me eché agua en la cara y salí a despedirme de los humanos.

* * *

 **Flor : Gracias por tu recomendación, esperaba un comentario así. No es excusa lo que voy a decir, pero en cierta manera es confuso a proposito; si leiste la primera parte de esta historia (Damned and Divine) sabrás porqué es así, el punto de vista de Isabella tiende a cambiar mucho o confundir debido al poder que tiene y esto hace que sus memorias y/o lo que vea/perciba no funcionen del todo bien. No quisiera darte más detalles de eso, porque creo que sería spoilers; esta idea la saqué dos videojuegos que su trama era así, como se narraba. También que, yo hice esta historia solamente basado en la protagonista y sus aventuras como vampira, lo de su pareja "**Edouard **" (Edward) fue y es un poco secundario. Aunque poco a poco será importante en esto :P**

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Pasaron un buen Año Nuevo? El mío lo fue a pesar de las dificultades.**

 **Aquí les dejo una triple actualización.**

 **Les confieso, la actitud que tiene este Edward francés es basado en una persona real muy cercana a mí, también su relación con su familia y la actitud de su familia. Si, es triste tener una familia tan disfuncional como esa y muy incomodo, esta persona en cierta manera influyó a que escribiera esta historia. No se preocupen, tuvo un final feliz de su parte (y lo tiene, hasta los momentos), con su familia... no tanto.**

 **Diganme sus opiniones/comentarios/recomendaciones les responderé lo más pronto posible. El capítulo que viene tendrá mucha acción *pulgares arriba***

 **Disculpen si la trama las confunde mucho o no entienden del todo algo que falta allí, como puse en la respuesta de una lectora (arriba de esto), todo lo que percibe Isabella tiende a cambiar o que no lo percibe del todo bien, y eso que ella está en sus cinco sentidos y no está loca, pero esas son las consecuencias de lo que es ella (a mi parecer).**

 **También me disculpan si mi ortografía y redacción no es excelente, me gusta escribir y trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo, pero creo que tengo uno de los problemas de ser bilingue, que al manejar español e inglés (el que estoy aprendiendo en la universidad) tiendo a cometer errores en ambos idiomas, y trato de equilibrarlos en lo que puedo. No sé si alguna de ustedes (que maneja bien algún idioma, aparte del español) le pasa esto. En serio disculpenme esto.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	15. Capítulo 14: Heridas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Heridas**

 _22 de Mayo de 1999. Lyon, Francia._

Han pasado tres meses, una semana y seis días desde aquel incidente con la sangre de Edouard. Tuve que salir de la ciudad e irme a Lyon, no quería toparme con su olor y quería calmar mi sed.

Según me contaba Alec a través de e-mails y cartas, que Jane se separó de Garrett y viene hacia Francia sin que su creador lo sepa; mis hermanos todavía no podían venir porque estaban haciéndole favores a Caius y en cuanto se desocuparan vendrían aquí; y con Edouard, él fue más seguido al supuesto trabajo que tenía, pero dejó de desistir al enterarse que no trabajaba más allí, pero que si ha notado en él que ha estado metiéndose más en problemas en el colegio.

 _Esto me preocupa._

En estos momentos me encontraba en las puertas de un club nocturno, tenía que hacer una limpieza; la razón de esto, era algo así como forma de pago para poder quedarme en el distrito, hacerle una tarea al Fiscal del lugar; mi tarea consistía en, asesinar un científico que raptaba a vampiros para hacer experimentos con ellos y darle información de nuestra debilidad a los cazadores. Para poder entrar más fácil al club, tuve que vestirme lo más sexy posible; tenía una _Crop Top_ ajustado sin mangas y de color negro; esta tenía una cinta gruesa en el cuello haciéndose parecer una gargantilla y su escote llegaba un poco debajo de mis senos, y en la espalda solo dejaba al descubierto mis omoplatos; me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y tacones de aguja

Delante de mí se encontraba un hombre corpulento, era de seguridad.

–Hola cariño. –salude en forma sensual. –¿Me puedes dejar pasar? –llevé mi mano a mi nuca y la bajé lentamente, tocando sutilmente mi escote.

Escuché como al hombre se le aumentaban los latidos, sus ojos se dilataban y pronto le venía una erección; el hombre de seguridad se mordió el labio y sonrió seductoramente.

–Solo si me pagas ahora. –contestó en voz ronca. Acorté la distancia entre los dos, posando mis brazos en su pecho y acerqué mis labios a su oreja.

–Cuando quieras cariño. –luego de decirle esto, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que soltara un gruñido de excitación

–El problema es que no puedo dejar mi trabajo aquí. –dijo medio quejándose.

–No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche. –me mordí el labio. El de seguridad se apartó de la puerta, poniéndose a un lado de ella.

–Pasa. –caminé para atravesar la puerta, mientras dejaba los quejidos de los humanos por pasar sin hacer fila.

Adentro los humanos bailaban al ritmo de la música del fondo, mientras caminaba bailaba y observaba buscando mi objetivo…

Ahí estaba… en la zona de VIP.

Tenía que pensar en como acercarme a ese cazador, tenía que tomar los siguientes aspectos: él sabe como son los vampiros físicamente, por lo tanto no puedo dejar que me vea; y el objetivo tiene guardaespaldas, están bien armados, tanto de balas normales como balas de madera. Tenía que usar mis poderes o persuasión para acercarme a él.

No había tiempo para _ver_ cual era la mejor opción para acercarme, así que me concentré en acercarme a una distancia lejos y prudencial de la zona de VIP, donde estuviera libre de humanos para correr libremente.

Ya estando en el lugar indicado, me concentré en ralentizar el tiempo; cuando ya tenía la lentitud del tiempo que necesitaba, corrí hacia el lugar. Justo cuando había llegado a la puerta, algo me empuja hacia atrás, haciendo que volviera el tiempo a como estaba y sintiendo dolor en mi cuerpo, como si me estuviera electrificando o similar a esa sensación.

Cuando pude reaccionar, tenía encima en mi visión una escopeta delante de mis ojos, apenas escuché el gatillo moverse, me aparté rápidamente y me levanté del suelo, yendo directamente a su cabeza para torcérselo. Una vez hecho esto, detrás de mi se encontraban más cazadores con balas de madera, me moví rápido hacia ellos para igual torcerles su cuello.

 _Quedaban solo los de balas normales…_

El resto de los guardaespaldas se resguardaron en el salón VIP, mientras que más de seguridad aparecían con balas normales.

 _Tenía que haber un aparato para desactivar aquel campo de fuerza…_

Apenas empezaron los disparos en mi contra, corrí a velocidad vampírica a la barra para resguardarme, mientras que escuchaba como algunos humanos caían al suelo o corrían lejos de las balas. En la barra se encontraba un humano asustado acostado boca abajo, apenas me vio, vi el terror en sus ojos.

–¿Tienes un arma en la barra? –el no entendía lo que le había dicho, así que repetí lentamente. –¿Tienes un arma en la barra? –él asintió y me señaló donde se encontraba.

Solo tenía una Pistola 9mm, estaba completamente cargada y apenas estaba usada. Mientras esperaba a que dejaran de disparar, cerré mis ojos y usé mis visiones para contar los humanos que había en el lugar.

 _En la zona VIP había ocho personas…_

 _Los que me disparaban eran trece…_

 _Solo tenía siete balas…_

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que habían dejado de disparar, me asome rápido junto con la pistola. Los trece hombres estaban acercándose a la barra mientras recargaban, así que empecé a dispararles en la cabeza, uno a uno, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar. Los seis que quedaban, aproveché que uno había terminado de cargar su pistola y le quité el arma para luego disparar al resto de los que quedaban, recibiendo a cambio cuatro impactos de bala en mi cuerpo.

Una vez todos muertos, corrí hacia la zona VIP, hasta que apareció una visión repentina de alguien disparándome con una bala de madera. Como pude la esquivé, rozándome la bala de madera en el hombro, al girarme me di cuenta que era un cazador en el primer piso del club, así que de forma rápida para sus ojos humanos le disparé en la cabeza con la bala que me quedaba.

De revisé a los que asesiné, les había encontrado cartuchos de balas y me guardé unos cuantos cartuchos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón; lo bueno de la entrada a la sala de VIP es que era abierta, por lo tanto podía dispararle al hombre, pero saldría también herida. Tenía un plan donde no saldría tan herida, pero aún así era arriesgado.

Lejos de los ojos de aquellos cazadores corrí hacia la fuente de luz del club, recargué rápido y gasté todo el cartucho en aquella caja de luz, dejando a oscuras el lugar y quitándole la energía al campo de protección de la zona VIP, para luego escuchar las quejas y ordenes de mi objetivo hacia sus guardaespaldas. Mientras me acercaba a la sala VIP ralentizaba el tiempo nuevamente, recargué el arma nuevamente y corrí directamente hacia mi objetivo; una vez cerca disparé directamente a su cabeza y torso, dos en la cabeza y tres en el torso.

Aquí ya había terminado la mitad de mi objetivo, pero la otra mitad es no dejar ningún cazador vivo; apunté a dos cazadores en la cabeza y disparé, rápidamente volví a recargar, apunté a los que quedaban y disparé a los que quedaban, recibiendo disparos a mi dirección. Algunas las pude parar en el aire, otras rozando mi piel o clavándose en mi piel, haciendo que me doliera más que una herida de bala, tuve la suerte de que no se clavaran en mí pecho.

Ya en el club no había nadie vivo, ni siquiera el de seguridad que le prometí "ciertos favores" para dejarme entrar y el barman pudo escapar de este desastre. Me encontraba débil por las heridas causadas por las balas (normales y madera) y botando sangre por la nariz, presentía que no va a ser necesario notificarle al Fiscal de la zona que completé la misión, pero tenía que actuar como una vampira común y corriente; así que fui por la salida de emergencia del club, para luego correr como el cuerpo me permitía hacia el edificio del Fiscal.

Al llegar al lugar me recibieron rápido y el Fiscal me agradeció por el favor, solo recibí un apartamento nuevo (me dieron la dirección) y tres bolsas de sangre que me esperaba en donde me quedaría temporalmente.

Tuve que irme a pie sin ser detectada a mi apartamento temporal, ya que la policía está rondando por las calles investigando el genocidio provocado en el club nocturno y creo que ningún taxi iba aceptar una chica herida, menos mal no dejé marcas de mis dientes en sus cuerpos.

Una vez encontrado el lugar, era una residencia de tres edificios con tres pisos, pegados uno del otro, aislados del resto de las edificaciones. Mi edificio era el que estaba en el medio, una vez que entré tenía dos opciones, ir en ascensor (que era uno solo) o las escaleras; con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo me dirigí a las escaleras al piso tres, que era donde se encontraba mi apartamento.

Al llegar al piso, me conseguí con el pasillo allí habían tres apartamentos, el mío era el numero 33, lamentablemente tenía que pasar por los dos apartamentos y uno de ellos se encontraba semi-abierto, aparentemente parecía una reunión.

Sin ser vista llegué a mi destino, cuando metí la llave en la puerta de la casa un latido y olor familiar se hicieron presentes.

 _Por favor que no sea él…_

–¿Bella? –escuché la voz preocupada de Edouard. Inevitablemente me giré y vi en sus ojos sorpresa y un poco de alegría, pero sobretodo preocupación.

Este corrió hasta mí para sostenerme al verme tan débil y sin esperar por alguna respuesta de mi parte abrió la puerta de la casa y ambos entramos. Él me sentó en un mueble de cuero, cerré mis ojos, pero los volví abrir rápidamente cuando escuché que Edouard descolgaba el teléfono para llamar. A velocidad humana me acerqué a él para detener lo que hacía.

–No llames a una ambulancia, nada de doctores. –el me miró como si estuviera loca.

–¡Pero mira como estás! –señalando mi cuerpo. – ¡Tienes heridas de bala en el cuerpo!

–Voy a estar bien. –le dije rápidamente.

–No voy a dejarte así. –me miró molesto. _¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse ahora?_

–Voy a estar bien Edouard. –le dije tranquila. Este me agarró por los hombros y me vio a los ojos, buscando en ellos a ver si decía la verdad. –Solo te voy a pedir un favor. –Edouard lo que hizo fue asentir. –No… nunca viste esto, nunca tuvimos este encuentro. –su cara se desfiguró y antes de que él pudiera decir alguna palabra lo interrumpí. –Hablo en serio Edouard, voy a estar bien ¿Puedo confiar en ti? –tardaba en responder. –¿Puedo confiar en ti Edouard?

–…Si. Pero prométeme que estarás bien. –le asentí con la cabeza. –Y quiero respuestas a lo que te sucedió y porqué te fuiste. –exigiéndome como si yo fuera algo su… deben de ser cosas de mi cabeza.

–Todo te lo responderé en su momento, pero en estos momentos no ¿de acuerdo? –él asintió. Cuando se calmó la tensión, vi que Edouard estaba vestido formal _¿Qué hacía él aquí?_ –¿Qué haces aquí? –miró su ropa y luego a mi.

–Eso no importa, me preocupa el estado en que estas. –no dándole importancia de donde se encontraba él. –Es mejor que busque ayuda. –volvía a coger el teléfono.

–¡Te dije que nada de doctores! –le reclamé mientras cogía su mano nuevamente para alejarlo del teléfono. –Yo voy a estar bien. –no me quería creer a lo que decía, pero el lo que hizo fue asentir. –Es mejor que vuelvas, prometo que estaré bien y hablaremos. – volvió asentir y se acercó a mi, dándome un beso en la frente. Esto hizo que me diera un cosquilleo placentero en todo el cuerpo.

Me dio una última mirada antes de terminar de salir y cerrar la puerta de la casa, usé mi oído y olfato para asegurarme que se había ido; cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la puerta, me fui a velocidad vampírica a la nevera para agarrar las bolsas de sangre. Había tres bolsas, agarré una y me senté en el piso, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta de la nevera. Mientras tomaba, sentí como salían las balas de mi cuerpo y la carne de mi cuerpo se movía para cerrar las heridas, las que eran heridas por balas de madera costarían en cerrarse completamente. Tomé las otras tres bolsas de sangre de forma silenciosa.

Tenía que explicarle a Edouard porque estaba de esa manera, como me recuperé tan rápido (porque posiblemente me vea mañana), en dónde y quién me hizo esto.

Me levanté del suelo, llevando las bolsas de sangre a la basura. Caminé hasta la sala donde estaba sentada hace unos momentos y detalle lo que había a mi alrededor, era una decoración minimalista pero a la vez hogareña, al igual que la cocina que compartían el mismo decorado; tenía dos habitaciones y dos baños. Si tuviera una casa, sería como esta.

Finalmente, cerré todas las ventanas de la casa con las cortinas, me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir.

* * *

 **missju: Me gusta que te guste la historia, no te preocupes que no la voy a dejar.**

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¡Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Crimson Deep! *levanta los pulgares***

 **Admito que este fue el capítulo más difícil de hacer, especialmente cuando está en el club. *suspira***

 **Ya Edouard está mostrando más cariño a Bella. ¡Yeyyyy!**

 **Modifiqué el capítulo 12, vi un error de un nombre ahí, así que lo cambié. Para las que han leído mis historias anteriores creo que sabran que es normal esto. La razón es porque siempre tengo una versión original y otra adaptada a FanFiction, usando los personajes de Crepúsculo, así que si ven a la protagonista con otro nombre o algún personaje con otro nombre que no es me dicen (La excepción es Edward).**

 **Ayer prácticamente lloré haciendo un muuuuy triste capítulo que verán dentro de poco, peeeero... les tengo una sorpresa. Solo espero que me resulte la sorpresa porque está apenas en proceso. Ya les diré en estos días en una actualización.**

 **Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y comenten que les pareció.**

 **¡Adiós!**


	16. Capítulo 15: Lazos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Perdón chiquitas luego de casi dos meses, estaba atereada y muuuucho, así que como regalo les dejo dos capítulos uno hoy (03-03-2017) y otro mañana (04-03-2017). Ya no las molesto más, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Lazos**

Me despertó súbitamente el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada.

 _Son las diez de la mañana, ¿quién será?_

Me levanté con cuidado, lista para atacar, pero cada vez más que me acercaba a la puerta, reconocía el olor de quién estaba tocando. Era Edouard.

–¡Isabella! –llamándome. –¿Estás ahí?

No contesto. Vuelve a tocar.

–Espero que no te hayas muerto Ana. –susurra preocupado. Vuelve a tocar con más urgencia.

–¿Edouard? –escucho la voz de Alec.

–¿Alec? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Este es mi apartamento. –le informó.

–Ayer en la noche vi entrando aquí a Isabella. –le dijo preocupado. –Ella estaba en muy mal estado ¡Tenía heridas de bala!

–¿En serio?–esta vez sonaba preocupado Alec.

–¡Si! Ella no quería ser llevada al hospital y temo que ella esté…–Edouard sonaba muy preocupado.

–Si ella te dijo eso, hazle caso.

–¡Pero quiero ver si ella está bien! –exigiéndole a Alec para entrar.

–Regresa más tarde Edouard, confía en mí. –le respondió Alec. –A menos que quieras que llame a tus padres–en eso Edouard le cortó la oración.

–No es necesario, vengo cerca de las cinco. –seguidamente Alec habló.

–Mejor ven aquí a las ocho ¿Puedes? –escuché silencio y luego los pasos de Edouard alejándose.

Cuando Alec se aseguró de que ya no estuviera en el mismo piso, entró al apartamento.

–No deberías estar despierta, deberías descansar. –me reclamó como si fuera mi padre. –Y más con esas heridas por balas de madera. –señalando algunas de mis heridas visibles.

Volví a la cama mientras Alec me hicía señas para que volviera acostarme nuevamente.

–Algo me dice esas heridas que no fue muy limpia la misión. –me comentó.

–No lo fue. –respondí, mientras me acomodaba con cuidado en la cama.

–Dale gracias a Jasper, él fue quién predijo que Edouard vendría aquí. –lo miré curiosa.

–¿Jasper? Está avanzando muy rápido…–respondí sorprendida.

–Si que lo es, pero ambos sabemos que no puede llegar al mismo nivel que estás tú porque su mente y cuerpo no lo aguantarían. –lo que hice fue asentir, dándole la razón.

Me acomode en la cama lista para volver a dormir.

–Si me permites, ahora voy a dormir. – cerré mis ojos, finalmente le dije. –En la noche te cuento lo que sucedió, después de la visita que tengo con Edouard.

–Duerme, buscaré gasas y pinturas para simular tus heridas. –luego de esto, me relajé y me desconecté del mundo.

–Bella despierta. –me desperté por el zarandeo de Alec. Lo miré con mala cara. –Tienes que comer ahora y arreglarte un poco, Edouard vendrá pronto y no creo que quieras comértelo. –negué con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Alec salió de la habitación mientras que yo me metí al baño a bañarme; a pesar de que no me hace falta bañarme para oler bien, como hacen los humanos, dormí teniendo pólvora y sangre. Al terminar de asearme me vi al espejo, me examiné las heridas, al tocarlas levemente me dolían como si me clavaran un puñal en la piel, me sentía como una humana. Al salir de una vez vestida del baño, mi amigo había regresado con dos bolsas de sangre en una bandeja y a un lado había dos cajas, una llena de pintura de varios tipos y la otra un kit de primeros auxilios.

–Mientras tú comes, –entregándome la bandeja. – yo te hago las "heridas" –resaltando la ultima palabra en señal de comillas. Yo asentí.

Mientras Alec me pintaba, yo comía y a la vez que ayudaba a mi amigo a pintar los parches con mi comida y ponerme algunos de ellos, solo en los lugares donde tenía las heridas de bala.

–¿Qué clase de madera usaran estos cazadores para crear este tipo de heridas? –preguntó Alec. –Parecieran heridas de balas humanas.

–No lo sé. –le dije mientras pegaba un parche en mi hombro. Tome un sorbo de sangre y continué hablando. –Pero por la forma, creo que los habrán bañado en sol.

–Es lo más probable. –respondió mientras me pegaba un parcho pequeño en mi antebrazo. –Me costó limpiar las balas de madera que expulsaste, quemaban un poco al tacto. –me comentó. –Deben de tener algo más que un simple baño de sol.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista, de comer y crear algunas falsas heridas o taparlas, pasados treinta minutos tocaron la puerta. Era Edouard.

–Ve acostarte y no salgas, hay sol todavía. –me ordenó Alec. Hice lo que me pidió, mientras yo me arreglaba para acostarme en la cama.

Escuché a Alec abrir la puerta y dialogar con Edouard.

–…está bien. Pero te advierto que puede que no te guste lo que veas. –le advirtió.

Ambos entraron, escuchando sus pasos hasta aquí. Cuando Edouard se enfocó hacia mi dirección, estos me miraron con más preocupación.

–Dios… ¡ISABELLA! –escuché a Edouard corriendo hacia acá, seguido de Alec. –¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó Edouard mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su tono de voz indicaba que estaba molesto.

–Es… difícil de explicar, lo bueno es que estoy bien. –le dediqué una media sonrisa.

–Tienes razón. –Alec dándome la razón, siguiendo el juego.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté a mi pareja.

–Vine con mis padres y hermanos, ayer un familiar se casó y estábamos celebrando en el apartamento de al lado. Ahí viven los recién casados. –lo que hice fue asentir de entendimiento. –Necesito que me expliques.

–Es difícil de explicar Edouard, ya te lo dije. –volteé mi rostro para huir de su mirada. No quería que viera algo en mis ojos.

–Por cierto… –sentí como se levantaba de la cama y se iba de la habitación, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo. Al regresar, tenía en sus manos una flor. –Te traje esto. –agarré la flor, "cuidando" de no pincharme, mientras él se sentaba nuevamente. Me había dado una rosa, mi favorita.

–Gracias Edouard. –le dediqué una sonrisa y este se sonrojó. Eran las 8:17, todavía había sol, pero no era tan fuerte. –Por cierto ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

–En un apartamento a unas dos cuadras de aquí. –respondió. –Tanto del lado de mi padre, como mi madre, son de Lyon. –explicó. Lo que hice fue asentir.

Sin darme cuenta, Alec nos dejó solos para más comodidad, cosa que agradecí. Ambos hablamos de banalidades, más que todo Edouard, yo lo que hacía era escuchar o dándole la razón en algo, o compartíamos gustos, cosa que para mi era sorprendente. Nuestros gustos eran similares, le gusta la música clásica, le gusta leer libros de aventura de en vez en cuando, y le encanta aprender cosas nuevas, por lo tanto es curioso.

 _Es un perfecto_ Tempus _…_

–¿Me contarás que te sucedió? Me preocupó mucho encontrarte así–insistiéndome nuevamente Edouard. –¿Sabes? Varios conocidos dijeron que hubo un tiroteo en la madrugada, pero ningún periódico lo publicó. ¿Estabas metida allí? –el Fiscal de la zona tuvo que haber sobornado para que nadie se enterara de lo que pasó.

–No puedo decirte Edouard. –le respondí tristemente. –De hecho yo no trabajo en la oficina que te dije. Yo trabajo de otra cosa. –Edouard cogió mi mano, sintiendo su calor.

–¿De que trabajas? Dime la verdad. –insistió. –Puedes confiar en mí, no me mientas.

No sabía que trabajo indicado decirle sin que investigue, y también no estaba segura si decirle la verdad; mis instintos me decían que se lo dijera, todo, pero no sabía su reacción.

–¡Ya estamos aquí hermana! –era la voz de Rosalie. Escuché como entraban mis hermanos, junto con Alec.

Nuestra conversación estaba tan entretenida que no me había dado cuanta que había anochecido y eran las 9:47, y los gemelos iban a llegar aproximadamente a esta hora. Ya sabía que mis hermanos habían percibido el olor de mi pareja, ellos se contuvieron de no comerlo.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó curioso hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Mis hermanos adoptivos. –le respondí.

Por mi cabeza pasó la imagen de Jasper y Rosalie calmándose ante el olor.

–Que raro… –escuché a Edouard.

–¿Qué? –pregunté.

–Tus ojos ya no son miel, son dorados. –me dijo Edouard.

 _Mierda…_

–Si… mis ojos tienden a cambiar de color. –le admití nerviosa. Pero mi respuesta no lo convenció, se le notaba en su rostro.

Una vez que mis hermanos se calmaron, ambos se acercaron a la habitación. Al entrar vieron fijamente a mi pareja, ya presentaban ojeras por hambre, pero esto no duró mucho debido al grito de terror de Rosalie.

–¡¿Estás bien Bells?! –se acercó rápidamente a mi, a paso humano por supuesto. –¿Qué te sucedió?

–Lo mismo pregunto yo. –dijo en susurro Edouard.

–Lo bueno es que estoy bien. –les dije a los dos. Yo presentía que ellos sabían que no era un tema para hablarlo delante de un humano. –Edouard, ellos son mis hermanos adoptivos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale. –una vez que terminé la presentación ellos se acercaron a darle la mano a mi pareja.

–Mucho gusto. –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable.

–Me alegro de conocerte. –habló Rosalie alegre. Ella estaba ansiosa por conocer a mi pareja, pero no esperaba que su sangre la llamara también, al igual que su hermano.

Edouard vio su reloj, se levantó de la cama y se acercó un poco más a mí.

–Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.

–Está bien. –respondí. –Me alegro de que hayas venido. –dedicándole una sonrisa. Miró a mis hermanos nerviosamente, por sus expresiones corporales, Edouard me quería decir algo pero le daba vergüenza.

–¿Volverás a París? –preguntó avergonzado.

–Tengo que resolver unas cosas primero y mejorarme. –le respondí.

–Ah bueno… si… que te mejores. –se acercó rápidamente a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Jamás me lavaré esa mejilla.

Luego él camino a la puerta de la habitación y me miró por última vez.

–Adiós. –luego ya no lo vi más.

Escuché como Alec le ofrecía llevarlo en su auto para su casa, cosa que aceptó mi pareja y por ultimo salieron del apartamento. Vi como mis hermanos se les normalizaba la respiración.

–Veo que no soy la única que se vuelve loca por su sangre. –le comenté a mis hermanos.

–Si pero no tanto como tu Bella. –habló Jasper. –A ti la sangre te llama, pero a nosotros, a pesar de que huele muy bien, no nos vuelve tan locos. –se sentó en la cama, en el mismo lugar que estaba Edouard. –Me sorprende la habilidad que tienes para aguantar ese olor.

–Cuando tienes una pareja, no puedes matarla. –le respondí.

–Tienes buen gusto Bells. –habló alegre Rosalie. –Si no fuera tan religioso, él podría ser modelo. –miré extrañada a Rosalie. _¿Cómo sabe que él es de familia religiosa?_ Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi expresión. –Se le nota en la forma de ser y su vestimenta.

–¿Podemos confiar en él? –preguntó Jasper.

–No lo sé, no puedo _verlo_. –le respondí. –Ni siquiera el más leve presentimiento, solo me baso en sus expresiones corporales, como una humana cualquiera.

–Pensaba que era el único. –susurró para si mismo Jasper. Luego me miró.– Él debe ser especial como vampiro. ¿Alec tampoco lo ve? –negué con la cabeza. –Muy especial.

–No le puedes decir nada ¿verdad? –preguntó Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza. –Te duele no decirle. –lo dijo como una afirmación. Yo asentí levemente.

–¿Sabes en qué me fije? –miré a Jasper. –Sentí lo que sentía por ti, y es una atracción indescriptible, como un lazo hacia ti. Lo que indica que es tu pareja. –me sonrió alegremente, contagiándonos a Rosalie y a mí.

–¿Cómo pudiste sentirlo? –le pregunté curiosa.

–Digamos que conseguí un hueco y percibí sus sentimientos. –me explicó. –Se sentía leve, pero la percibí.

–Algo así me pasa con él cuando intento _verlo_. –le expliqué.

–Conviértelo Bella. –comentó Rosalie.

–No puedo Rosalie. –negué con mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le respondí. –Primero, al ser religioso cristiano, puedo tener el riesgo de que atraigan cazadores. Y segundo, para los _Temporis_ es difícil convertir a alguien, te lo he explicado.

–Si no lo haces tú, alguien lo hará. –comentó Jasper. –Roguemos que no lo tome ningún cazador.

–Si. –comenté, para luego suspirar de frustración por el tema.

–¿Te quitamos eso Bella? –preguntó Rosalie. –Se ve muy incomodo.

–Si, por favor. –viendo a mis hermanos. –Tengo el cuerpo tan adolorido que me cuesta un poco moverme.

–Mientras te quitamos todo eso, nos vas contando lo que sucedió. –asentí.

Les empecé a relatar lo sucedido, hasta que fui interrumpida por un comentario de mi hermana.

–¡¿Pero con que mierda te dispararon?! –comentó entre molesta y asustada, debido a las heridas que tenía provocadas por balas de madera.

–Balas de madera con algo bañado en ellas que afecta a los vampiros. –le comenté. –Esto es lo que pasa. –señalando las heridas. Ambos me miraron asustados por este hecho que les conté.


	17. Capítulo 16: Besos Carmesí

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo como les prometí.**

 **¡Gracias por las chicas que me agregaron a sus Favoritos y Alertas! ¡Las quiero un montón!**

 **Abajo, al finalizar el capítulo, les haré un comentario sobre algo que estoy haciendo. Ya no las molesto más y disfruten de la lectura.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Besos Carmesí**

 _9 de Julio de 1999_

Pasamos un mes, dos semanas y tres días en Lyon, en ese tiempo me recuperé por completo de las heridas de bala que tenía, a la vez que me llegaron a mis oídos varias noticias.

Durante esos días, ningún medio de comunicación habló del incidente en ese Club, mucha gente decía que hubo un tiroteo ahí, pero el Fiscal de la zona se encargó de limpiar cualquier rastro de lo que sucedió ahí y sobornar, para que no hablaran, a todos los medios, policías, hospitales y algunas personas.

Edouard durante esos días me ha estado llamando para saber como me encontraba y a la vez teníamos largas conversaciones, máximo duraba dos horas la conversa por teléfono; hasta que sus llamadas pasaron a ser más espaciadas, ya no era todos los días, sino una vez a la semana. Edouard me explicó que su madre lo había regañado porque duraba mucho hablando por teléfono, la explicación que le dio mi pareja fue que era yo con quien estaba hablando y que había tenido un accidente, y para que comprobara que fuera cierto le dio la dirección de mi apartamento en Lyon y mi teléfono de casa. Tuve que soportar el regaño de Alec por este descuido por parte de mi pareja; por suerte, vi el futuro de la señora Elizabeth, la madre de Edouard, y no iba a venir a mi apartamento, así que solo llamó para saber como me encontraba y que me mejorara del accidente que tuve.

Jane como pudo llegó a Francia, pero en vez de venir a Lyon, decidió quedarse en París. Me dijo que nos veríamos una vez que me recuperara, se nota que le gustaba mucho la ciudad. Lo otro que me dijo fue que, antes de salir de Inglaterra, los cazadores están más alerta, están como los tiempos de La Santa Inquisición, buscando quienes son seres sobrenaturales.

Una vez que me recuperé, regresamos a la capital. Al llegar, mis hermanos tuvieron que cumplir con las tareas que pedía el Príncipe de la ciudad para poder tener un lugar donde quedarse, mientras que Alec se quedaba en la casa de Jane. Todos vivíamos en París, solo que Jane y Alec eran los más alejados, en cambio mis hermanos eran los que tenía más cerca de mí, ellos estaban a unas cuadras de donde vivía. Ahora tenía mi antiguo apartamento para mi sola nuevamente.

A pesar de que le prometí a Edouard, avisarle cuando llegara, no puedo hacerlo. No sabía que decirle al explicarle que me sucedió. Quería decirle toda la verdad, pero…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta de mi apartamento, caminé hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla, percibí mi olor favorito… dulces.

Traté de controlar la bestia dentro de mí, para no ir a su cuello. Volvió a sonar el timbre y esto me hizo reaccionar, una vez calmada abrí la puerta.

Edouard estaba ahí, con un ramo de rosas de varios colores y con su rostro tímido, tratando de no mirarme mucho a los ojos.

–Hola Edouard. ¿Cómo sabías que vivo aquí? –le pregunté.

–...A-Alec me dijo. –me hice a un lado para que pasara, pero él se encontraba transpirando que no había captado mi mensaje.

–Edouard, pasa. –Edouard me miró y asintió, luego pasó tímidamente al apartamento.

Lo guié hasta los muebles, indicándole que se sentara y le pedí las flores para ponerlas en un jarrón… mejor dicho en un vaso, no tenía jarrones. Al regresar, Edouard todavía no se había sentado, me tuve que sentar en un mueble al frente de él para que mi pareja se sentara.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó finalmente. –No avisaste que regresaste.

–Bien, ya estoy completamente recuperada. –le dediqué una sonrisa. – Disculpa que no te haya avisado, estaba resolviendo unas cosas personales.

Presentía que Edouard me quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo y más por su obvio nerviosismo.

–Edouard, si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo. –mostrándole que confiara en mi. – No te haré, ni diré nada malo.

–¿Porqué estabas herida de gravedad de esa manera? ¿Quién te hizo eso y porqué? –preguntó preocupado.

–Para serte sincera… no trabajo en la aseguradora como te dije. Trabajo de algo que no puedo decirte por seguridad. –empecé a explicarle. –Fui hacer un trabajo y no salió muy bien. No te puedo dar muchos detalles. –Edouard se levantó de donde estaba.

–Pero… para el estado en que te encontré…–lo interrumpí. Esta vez me levanté yo.

–Edouard, prométeme que no dirás nada sobre el estado en que me encontraste. Nadie puede saberlo ¿entiendes?

–¿Porqué? ¿Estás amenazada a muerte o…?–se acercó más a mi y lo volví a interrumpir.

–Solo no le digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? –Edouard no respondía a lo que le estaba diciendo. –¿De acuerdo Edouard? Ni siquiera a la policía. –él bajo la cabeza y asintió. Luego de un rato, él me miró de manera intensa a mis ojos.

–…Podré ser un adolescente… un niño para ti… Pero… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí? –se levantó del mueble y acercó a mi para sentarse conmigo, seguido de esto cogió mis manos. Al cogerlas miró con extrañes a ellas, como si sospechara de algo. –Es Julio… hace mucho calor. –me miró a los ojos. Retiré mis manos de su agarre.

–Tengo baja presión sanguínea. –le dije rápidamente.

Me miró a los ojos, como si estuviera leyendo mi alma.

–Mientes. –cuando dijo esto, tragué seco. –¿Sabes? Eres la única chica que… me ha tratado bien, como un chico como cualquier otro… un amigo. Las chicas que he conocido, solo quieren sexo o usarme para su propio beneficio solo por mi "belleza" –dibujó las comillas con sus dedos en el aire. –Por religión, no puedo tener sexo hasta el matrimonio, además no me atraen, no tienen dignidad. En cambio tú… –bufó antes de hablar otra vez. –tienes dignidad, eres una mujer fuerte y bondadosa, también eres reservada. Pero he notado que ocultas muchas cosas sobre ti, como si temieras a ser descubierta por todos.

–Edouard, yo no oculto nada…–volví a ser interrumpida por mi pareja.

–Sé que mientes ¿sabes porqué? –hizo una pausa. –Sonará raro y muy loco, pero cuando estamos juntos siento un lazo extraño, sé cuando me dices la verdad y cuando no. – _Ay mierda…él lo siente… ¿Debería estar feliz o asustada?_ –Siento que lo que ocultas no es tanto por mi seguridad, es por mi reacción ante eso.

–Creo que estás imaginándote cosas Edouard…–volvió a interrumpirme y esta vez más alterado.

–¡No! Yo no imagino nada, tú muy bien sabes que no, y yo lo sé. –este se acercó más a mí, cogiéndome los brazos, parando mi respiración. –Necesito que me digas la verdad, no quiero mentiras. –levantó su mano hacia mi mejilla. –Tienes una belleza inusual… nadie tiene los ojos dorados como los tuyos y piel tan pálida, con facciones perfectas. –lo dijo en forma de susurro, como si lo estuviera diciendo para él mismo.

Sentía sus latidos y respiración cerca de mí, olía tan delicioso y tan prohibido… Mis instintos de devorarlo ya no estaban, ahora solo me enfocaba en besarlo… pero no podía… el era prohibido para mí en estos momentos. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y me alejé de él para buscar un pañuelo o algo para ocultar la sangre, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y no podía contenerlas por mucho tiempo.

–Bella, ¿Qué pasa? –me levanté del mueble y caminé rápido hasta el baño. Creo que demasiado rápido para los ojos de Edouard.

Llegué rápido al baño y me eché agua en mi rostro para quitarme las lágrimas, pero cada vez más salían unas nuevas y con más intensidad, manchando el agua y el lavamanos de sangre.

–Bella ¿Qué…?–mi gran error fue levantar la vista hacia el espejo y verlo detrás de mí. Su mirada iba del lavamanos con manchas de sangre y mis ojos que brotaban de él más sangre. –¿Qué…?–el rostro de Edouard estaba desfigurado por la sorpresa ante lo que veía.

–Edouard vete, por favor. –tenía mis manos en el lavamanos, apretando la porcelana, cuidando de no destrozarla aquí mismo y viera más de mí.

–No. –respondió simplemente.

–Vete por favor. –mi mirada estaba fijamente al desagüe del lavamanos, no quería verlo.

–¡No! –dijo alterado.

En eso escuché sus pasos acercarse más a mi, me giró para mirarlo e hizo algo que no esperaba de él. Me besó.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, él apenas movía sus labios. Por este hecho supe que era inexperimentado, así que tomé las riendas.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, notaba lo rasposo de su labio superior debido a la incipiente salida de vello en ese lugar. Su mano subió a mi mejilla, para luego pasar a mi nuca, haciendo que se profundizara el beso. Con mucho esfuerzo me separé de él, para que él cogiera aire. Al mirarlo a los ojos, me los encontré dilatados y sus labios hinchados, ni se diga de su rostro, totalmente manchado de sangre.

 _Sé que sonará estúpido pero… ¿Por qué me habrá besado?_

Edouard de alguna manera, adivinó mi pregunta mental y este rió antes de responder.

–Sé que no es algo normal lo que te voy a decir pero… pero supe que estabas llorando con mucho dolor y ese dolor lo sentí yo aquí. –señaló con uno de sus dedos su corazón. –Y odio verte sufrir, no quiero verte sufrir por algo. –bajé mi rostro y hablé sin mirarlo.

–Edouard… no podemos estar juntos. –escuché como bufaba.

–No sé que será ese secreto que me ocultas, pero yo si sé que podemos estar juntos. –llevó su mano a mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y mirarme. –No puedo separarme de ti, desde que te conocí no puedo, siempre pienso en ti. Sé que soy un niño y tu una adulta, pero simplemente no puedo separarme de ti, duele mucho cuando te vas y más cuando tienes a un hombre a tu lado y no pueda abrazarte.

Su declaración de amor me mantenía muda, me hacía confirmar demás que era mi pareja. Pero hay varios problemas…

Primero, si lo convertía ahora va haber problemas para que se pueda controlar como recién nacido y no me puedo dar el lujo de levantar señales en este país o en cualquier otro, debido a los cazadores. Segundo, si lo llego a convertir no sé que sucederá conmigo, pero si sé que él se quedará solo hasta que regrese. Tercero, cuando descubra lo que soy me va a odiar, lo sé y más por la forma en que fue criado. Cuarto, el todavía tiene cuerpo y mentalidad de un adolescente, para convertirlo es preferible que sean adultos los humanos.

–Edouard necesito que te vayas… por favor…–dije en voz débil.

–Te dije que no lo haré ¿no entiendes que quiero estar contigo? –puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

–Necesito pensar Edouard… esto no es fácil. –retire sus manos de las mías, me terminé de limpiar mi rostro y salí del baño.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada con Edouard a mis espaldas siguiéndome, le abrí la puerta y bajé la mirada, no quería verlo. Este resopló, sintiendo su mirada en mí. Cuando finalmente salió del apartamento, como pude hablé y levanté la mirada.

–Gracias por las flores, son mis favoritas. –con esto hice que Edouard levantara la mirada para dedicarme una leve sonrisa antes de perderse de mi vista.

Apenas escuché que él abandonó el pasillo del piso donde vivo, cerré la puerta y me derrumbé en el piso, llorando con más fuerza. Ni siquiera, sentí la presencia de mis hermanos hasta que uno de ellos habló.

–Bells…–Rosalie se acercó y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, momentos después Vincent, ambos me abrazaron.

–Hermana…–se dirigió a mi Rosalie. –No puedes separarte de él, morirías.

–No sé que hacer…–les dije a los dos.

Mis hermanos lo que hicieron fue abrazarme, tratando de calmar mi llanto.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Ya cada vez más se acerca a la parte dramática de la historia, pero antes de que la tormenta empiece vamos a disfrutarlos un potito.**

 **Algo que les quería comentar, era que estoy haciendo una historia aparte de este mismo mundo peeeeero desde el punto de vista de Edward (o Edouard). No sé si ustedes quieran leer el punto de vista de mi humano francés, así que les dejo una encuesta en mi perfil y en mi blog.**

 **Otra cosa, en wattpad publiqué la historia original de Crimson Depp, usando mis propios personajes. Si quieren leerlo, aquí les dejo el link: www . wattpad 379671937 - crimson - deep - prefacio (junten los espacios) Está al mismo nivel de capítulos que en FanFiction, lo adelantaría un poco más que aquí, pero no quiero que se echen auto-spoilers.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto chicas!**


	18. Capítulo 17: Amor Carmesí Prohibido

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo como les prometí.**

 **¡Gracias por las chicas que me agregaron a sus Favoritos y Alertas! ¡Las quiero un montón!**

 **bbluelilas : De nada! Tomaré en cuenta tu voto con que se haga un Edward POV**

 **Ya no las molesto más chicas, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Amor Carmesí Prohibido**

 _15 de Agosto de 1999_

Los siguientes días apenas salía, solo iba del hospital a mi apartamento… no tenía ganas de cazar o de encontrarme con Edouard. No hubo ni una llamada o visita de él. Nada

Alec, Jane, Rosalie y Jasper trataban de animarme como podían.

En estos momentos, Alec se encontraba en mi apartamento acompañándome. Mis hermanos y Jane fueron a salir a-yo-no-sé-donde. Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados viendo la televisión.

–Bella, esta no eres tú. –comentó Alec. –Necesitas verlo.

–Quiero verlo… pero… –me interrumpió Alec.

–Pero, nada. –dijo molesto y yo bajé mi mirada. Suspiró frustrado y luego habló. –En estos días me encontré a Edouard, estaba en el mismo estado que tú. –lo miré curiosa. –Él no mostraba sus emociones ante mí, pero se lo veía en sus ojos. –bajé la mirada. –Edouard me invitó a su cumpleaños mañana y me dijo que si podía, te invitara. –esta vez levanté mi mirada con sorpresa. –Si, él me dijo eso. –me insistió. –Edouard quiere verte.

Bajé la mirada nuevamente, volviendo otra vez las dudas que tenía hace días. Alec volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

–Manda a la basura lo que te han dicho, los problemas que hay por la diferencia de edad o las reglas para convertir a alguien en vampiro. –me insistió. –Los dos están sufriendo, sean felices y ya. –me animó. – ¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil? Y habló del amor verdadero, no de esos que solo dura días, semanas o meses. Es tu pareja.

Con esta charla que tuvimos, me animó a querer verlo mañana. Pero la cuestión era la hora.

–Ve desde los ojos de la madre de Edouard hasta que hora será su fiesta. –me dijo Alec.

Cerré mis ojos y observé el futuro de ella…

 _La fiesta de cumpleaños iba a ser una reunión… iba a durar hasta las 11 de la noche…_

–Iré mañana a las nueve y media de la noche. –le dije a Alec y este me dedicó una sonrisa.

–Esa es mi chica. –me abrazo con un brazo y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Me había Alec me había despertado a las 9:15 de la tarde, todavía había un poco de sol afuera, pero lo suficiente para no quemarme. Una vez arreglada y comida bastante, ya eran las 9:25 de la noche.

–¿Lista Bella? –preguntó Alec en animo alegre. Yo asentí.

Ambos salimos del apartamento y luego del edificio. Mientras caminábamos por la calle, me acordé de mis hermanos y de Jane, Alec presintió lo que iba a preguntarle así que respondió.

–A ellos ya les avisé, como Edouard no los conoce lo suficiente, decidieron no acompañarnos.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de mi pareja, Alec tocó el timbre y esperamos. Abrieron la puerta y nos recibió la madre de Edouard.

–¡Hola! –saludándonos con cariño Elizabeth, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –Edouard me dijo que habló contigo y los invitó. –dirigiéndose a Alec, mientras nos hacía señas para entrar a la casa.

–Si, debo darle las gracias por la invitación. –le dijo Alec mientras nos conducíamos hacia algún lugar de la casa.

Mientras caminábamos, buscaba con mi mirada a mi pareja. Cuando llegamos a la sala, vi a Edouard delante de mí.

–¿Bella? –preguntó sorprendido, sus latidos decían que estaba alegre de verme.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Edouard! –dije alegre, dándole un abrazo y este respondió devolviéndomelo.

 _Lo extrañaba._

–Gracias. –este sonrió de alegría.

–Feliz cumpleaños. –dijo Alec mientras abrazaba a mi pareja. Y mi pareja le agradeció.

–¿Quieren tomar algo? –me preguntó su madre. Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

–No, gracias. Cualquier cosa se lo pedimos a Edouard, aunque no debe–pero fui cortada por mi pareja.

–No te preocupes, si necesitan algo díganme sin pena. –este solo me vio a mi y me dedicó una sonrisa. En eso su madre se había ido, diciendo algo a nosotros, no le presté atención. Luego se fue Alec, dejándonos solos.

 _Adoro esa sonrisa._

Tardé un poco en reaccionar y lo que hice fue asentir. Nos quedamos ahí durante… ¿minutos? Ya ni sé… hasta el contar el tiempo me hace olvidar Edouard.

–¿Cómo haz estado? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

–Estaba preocupado por ti… desapareciste. –me respondió.

–Necesitaba pensar Edouard. –bajé mi rostro para evitar su mirada y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

–Bella. –sin evitarlo, levanté mi rostro y él me miró preocupado. –Yo sé que tú tienes la solución, así que no pienses mucho.

–Créeme que la tengo, pero no se puede hacer en estos momentos. –le expliqué. –Es muy complicado… ya ni sé.

–¿Es porque soy menor de-?–lo interrumpí al ver que estábamos entrando en un tema donde no debe ser hablado delante de tanta gente.

–Este tema no es para hablarlo aquí Edouard. –le advertí. –Vamos hablarlo en otro momento ¿si? –lo que hizo fue asentir.

Saqué una de mis manos de mi bolsillo y Edouard levantó levemente su mano, solo para rozar mi mano, a la vez que me miraba a los ojos. Ambos nos dimos cuentas que ya era imposible separarnos, que teníamos que estar juntos a pesar de las dificultades.

Durante las horas siguientes, mientras socializábamos con los otros invitados, tanto Edouard como yo, andábamos separados uno del otro para no levantar sospechas a sus padres. Nos lanzábamos miradas furtivas y una que otra sonrisa, hasta que Alec me llamó la atención debido a nuestras miradas.

–Deja de estar mirándolo tanto. Se darán cuenta. –me susurró al oído y lo que hice fue asentir.

Miré a mi pareja y le dije en susurros a lo lejos "Disculpa". Sorprendentemente, Edouard entendió porque se lo dije y lo que hizo fue asentir.

–¿Por qué no tocas un poco en el piano Bella? –me habló el padre de Edouard con tanta confianza como si fuéramos mejores amigos.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido al oler que estaba un poco ebrio. Sus ojos se veían rojos y, a pesar de que era sutil, se notaba que empezaba a ser torpe al caminar. Elizabeth venía hacia la sala a dirigirse de forma temerosa a su marido.

–Querido, ya tenemos música… –le decía mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. Pero su bruto marido la interrumpió.

–Quiero escucharla, así sea un poco. –exigió.

–No quiero tocar señor Masen. Disculpe. –le dije respondí.

–¿Tienes miedo escénico? –echó a reír, como si fuera una burla. Su mujer le llamó la atención diciendo su nombre, pero él no prestó atención.

–No señor Lefebvre. –respondí. –Si no quiero tocar, no me obligue. Eso es de mala educación. –le dije con molestia en mi voz. Su rostro cambió a uno de culpabilidad.

–Vamos cariño. –la madre de Edouard lo llevaba a otro lado. Ella se giró y susurró "Disculpa", a lo que hice fue negar de modo de que no se preocupara.

Edouard se acercó a mí con cara de culpabilidad y me susurró.

–Disculpa a mi padre…–suspiró y continuó. – él es muy malo con la bebida.

–No te preocupes. –le dediqué una sonrisa. Él se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, poco a poco se fue alejando de mí.

–Es mejor que… nos separemos…–tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

–Es lo mejor… Por ahora. –levantando una ceja y una pequeña risa de mi parte. Mi pareja se rio ante mi mueca.

Unos momentos después de hablar, sus padres llegaron cantando la canción de cumpleaños y su padre traía en sus manos un pastel de cumpleaños; todos nos unimos al unísono, cantándole a Edouard. Ya estando el pastel en la mesa y haber terminado de cantarle a Edouard, su madre habló alegre.

–Pide un buen deseo. –Edouard se quedó pensativo y me miró solo por unos segundos antes de soplar la vela.

 _7 de Enero del 2000. París, Francia._

Me encontraba en la misma cafetería cuando tuve mi primera conversación con Edouard. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas, mirando hacia el puente donde encontré a mi pareja.

Durante los días y meses después de su cumpleaños, como podíamos nos veíamos sin que sospecharan que nos estábamos viendo, ya que me podía meter en problemas por estar coqueteando con un menor edad.

Nuestra relación no tenía ninguna definición, nos tratábamos como mejores amigos en un principio, pero poco a poco fue cambiando a uno que otro beso robado y caricias. Disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, con o sin conversaciones, con o sin muestras de cariño.

Él todavía no sabe lo que soy, no he tenido el valor de decirle, pero por conversaciones que hemos tenido, Edouard sabe que no soy una persona normal y a él no le importa.

Alec, Jane, Rosalie y Jasper, se alegraron al verme tan alegre. Ellos me cuidaban y cuidaban a mi pareja cuando no podía ver nada, o cuando simplemente tenía toda mi atención hacia Edouard como para prestarle atención a mis visiones. Mi pareja los conoció y tanto él, como mis amigos vampiros, se llevaron bien, pero mis hermanos les costaba un poco tratar con él debido a su sangre.

Varios meseros pasaron por mi mesa y les repetía que esperaba a alguien. Estaba esperando a Edouard para vernos y ya llevaba veinte minutos retrasado.

 _¿Dónde estará?_

Hasta que vi a Edouard a lo lejos, venía cruzando el puente y caminando lo más rápido posible. Cuando entró por el café y me buscó con la mirada, al encontrarme fue a donde estaba mi mesa y me saludó con un sorpresivo beso en publico, cosa que tratábamos de no hacer. Edouard al ver mi reacción habló mientras se sentaba.

–Quería darte un beso ¿no puedo?

–Lo hablamos Edouard… –hablé en voz baja pero él me interrumpió.

–Disculpa. –decía mientras movía los hombros.

–¿Porqué tardaste tanto? –le pregunté curiosa.

– _Lyceé_. –respondió. Llevé una mano a mis ojos. No me acordaba de esto.

–Disculpa. –le dije mientras él se sentaba en un asiento frente al mío.

–No te preocupes cielo. –lo miré con una ceja levantada. –¿Qué?

–Es raro escucharte decir eso. –le admití.

–Bueno… Acostúmbrate. –me dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

–Odio que me hagas esa sonrisa. –giré los ojos ante su actitud. Traté de no mirarlo para no reírme.

–Sé que la amas. –de refilón vi como ampliaba su sonrisa, seguido de una pequeña risa. Esto hizo que me contagiara su risa y finalmente lo mirara.

Los dos simplemente nos dejábamos guiar por lo que ambos sentíamos, olvidándonos un poco de nuestras dificultades para poder vernos. Esto me gustaba y no quería arruinarlo.

Por fin, ya me sentía más de cerca hacia mi pareja.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

La votación de un POV de Edward está en mi perfil de Fanfiction ¡voten! Estará abierto hasta cuando publique el capítulo 26.

También, estoy haciendo por primera vez un Fic de varios capítulos usando TOOOOOOODO el mundo de Crepúsculo, sin nada mío (a excepción de la trama que voy a poner). Se me ocurrió leyendo un Fic en inglés y estuve "hey, vamos a joder un rato con el mundo de Crepúsculo a ver que tal me sale". Si llevo más o menos capítulos lo publicaré pronto, pero mientras tanto es solo borrador.

¡Nos vemos chicas! ¡Voten!


	19. Capítulo 18: Vampiro Árabe

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Vampiro Árabe**

Durante ese momento en la cafetería hablamos de como fue su regreso al _Lyceé_ , según Edouard le costó mucho volver adaptarse nuevamente. También me contó como fueron sus mini-vacaciones en Lyon, donde pasó las navidades allá y Año Nuevo aquí en París. Yo no le conté mucho donde pasé mis navidades y Año Nuevo, solo le dije que las pasé aquí en París con mis hermanos adoptivos, Alec y Jane; esos días lo celebrábamos en el Principado, para luego ir de cacería.

El tema de las vacaciones navideñas fue cambiado a cosas tontas y sin importancia, como una pareja…

–Ya casi llegas a mi estatura y eso que hace poco medias 1,60 metros y ahora pareces de 1,68 metros. –le hablé en tono de broma.

–Ya vas a ser una enana para mí, vengo de una familia de altos ¿Qué te puedo decir? –siguiéndome el juego.

–No voy a ser tan enana para ti, yo soy alta también. –le afirme.

–Eres estatura media. –siguiendo el juego de nuestra tonta discusión que teníamos acerca de nuestra estatura.

–Soy alta y se acabó la discusión. –después de esto cruce los brazos y trate de aguantar una sonrisa pero fue imposible.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a un parque en la mañana? Siempre nos vemos en las noches aquí. – ofreciéndome a salir y muchas veces habíamos hablado de esto.

–Tú sabes que no puedo Edouard, tengo trabajo. –le repetí como en muchas otras veces.

–Sé que esa no es la verdadera razón. –respondió en tono serio. –No quisiera presionarte para que me digas porqué en las noches nos vemos. Además, –esta vez cambió el tema. –no quisiera que te pasara algo cuando regresas a casa en las noches.

–No me sucederá nada, me sé defender. –esta vez era yo la que le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina. Pero por la expresión de su rostro, no lo pude convencer. –¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunté como forma de que no siguiera insistiendo.

–…No. –tardó en responderme.

–Edouard. –le llamé la atención.

– ¡Si! Pero no quiero que gastes en mí, siempre quiero brindarte algo y no puedo. –se quejó.

–No te preocupes Edouard. Luego me lo repones con algo. –le hice señas al mesero para que viniera.

Luego de que Edouard pidiera una taza chocolate caliente y yo como siempre nada; a él le daba curiosidad este hecho, pero siempre intentaba que él no tocara ese tema. Pero hoy se tenía que hablar de eso

–¿Porqué no pediste algo? –preguntó con curiosidad Edouard.

–No quiero. –le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él quitó su vista de mí y miró hacia la mesa. –¿Pasa algo? –luego él miró.

–Eres muy misteriosa ¿lo sabías? Apenas se de ti. –habló en susurros. Yo no sabía que decirle a esto. –Casi nunca te he visto comer y nunca te he visto en las mañanas, sino en las noches. –en el momento en que iba hablar a decirle algo. Edouard siguió. – Sé que tú no eres una persona normal, no sé si hasta un ser humano… pero puedes–de repente por mi cabeza pasó una visión.

 _Un vampiro árabe…_

 _Me andaba buscando…_

Una vez terminó mi visión giré a la ventana, sin prestarle atención a Edouard. Ahí estaba aquel árabe mirándome; era de piel broncínea similar a la de Zafrina, cabello liso y negro, de ojos verdes, tenía una mirada dura y misteriosa a la vez, los rasgos de su cara eran los propios de su región. Había algo en él que me era familiar.

–Bella ¿Pasa algo? –escuché hablar a Edouard, pero no le presté atención hasta que habló en un tono más alto. –¡Isabella! –me giré hacia él y me miró confundido. –¿Pasa algo? Te ves… diferente.

 _Edouard no puede estar aquí, no estando otro vampiro._

–Tenemos que irnos, me acabo de acordar de algo. –le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y dejaba el dinero de la taza de chocolate de Edouard.

– ¿Es del trabajo verdad? –me preguntó y al instante le respondí.

–Sí, te voy acompañar a casa ¿de acuerdo? –pero este no estuvo de acuerdo.

–Puedo ir solo Bella, no me voy a perder. –tratando de calmarme, pero en su voz noté la molestia.

– ¿Estás molesto verdad? –él no quiso responder, suspire. –Vamos a ir caminando ¿quieres? Esta vez no te dejaré ir solo.

–Deberías de dejar de trabajar tanto. –dijo algo molesto.

–Me encanta el trabajo pero ¿podemos irnos? –le insistí. Me miró extraño.

– ¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó. Lo agarre por el brazo para salir del Café e ir caminando para huir de aquel vampiro.

Empecé a caminar rápido, a paso humano por la calle junto con Edouard, en vez de ir por la calle que siempre concurrimos para ir al metro, fuimos por otro lado, a uno que tuviera más transito de personas.

–Isabella ¿Pasa algo? –exigió una respuesta Edouard.

–No te puedo decir. –murmuré pero creo que Edouard entendió.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó otra vez y esta vez no respondí.

En eso Edouard aparta su brazo bruscamente, haciendo que yo lo soltara, después el se puso delante de mí para verme.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –me preguntó y lo miré asustada por lo que fuera ocurrir ahora, él me miró preocupado. – ¿Qué pasa Isabella?

–Te tengo que llevar a tu casa ya. –le respondí.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que se quede el humano hija de Zafrina? –cuando escuché esa voz me giré a buscar de donde provenía esa voz y estaba a cuatro metros lejos de mi.

De la desesperación y las incesantes preguntas de Edouard, no me había dado cuenta en que calle me había metido; el lugar apenas tenía humanos. Prácticamente estábamos El vampiro árabe, Edouard y yo.

–No metas al chico en esto. –le advertí mientras me ponía detrás de Edouard para protegerlo.

– ¿Lo conoces? –me preguntó mi pareja.

–No, pero no hables. –le dije a Edouard.

– ¿Es tu comida? Por más que lo protejas no podrás, soy más viejo que tú. –me confesó.

–No es tu problema. Igual no podrás atraparlo porque soy más hábil que tú. –le advertí.

– ¿O sí? –en eso el corre hasta dónde estamos y lo congelo ya él estando a un metro de distancia. Escuché a Edouard ahogar un grito por lo que acaba de ver, lo agarré del brazo ambos yéndonos al metro.

– ¿Isabella que fue eso? –me preguntó preocupado. Me detuve y me giré para mirarlo.

–Lo que acabas de ver no puedes decírselo a nadie Edouard. A Na-die. –le advertí. Este lo que hizo fue asentir.

En eso aparece aquel mismo hombre a quien había congelado, puse a Edouard detrás de mí para protegerlo. Este tipo se iba acercando poco a poco a mí precavido.

–Vuelves hacer lo mismo que hiciste hace unos momentos y te mostraré el sol. –le advertí. Este se detuvo y me miró fijamente.

–Eres más fuerte que tu propio creador al lanzarme ese poder tuyo. –me dijo sorprendido. – Estoy delante de un Dios prácticamente.

–El único Dios es Caín o Lilith o quien sea quien nos creó, pero Dios no soy, soy un ser igual ti. –le corregí molesta.

– ¿El niño sabe lo que eres? ¿Sabe que eres mortal para él? –me preguntó y yo no pude responder y este supo entender mi respuesta. –No es normal tener a un amigo humano, es muy peligroso y va en contra de nuestra naturaleza y leyes. –me aseguró.

–No es tu problema lo que haga con mi vida. –le respondí molesta y esta vez mis colmillos salieron, al igual que mi instinto animal.

–De acuerdo. Pero creo que el chico se va asustar cuando le digas lo que eres. –me dijo.

– ¿A qué viniste? ¿Y que sabes de mí?–le pregunté cortante.

–Me extraña que todavía no me reconozcas. Te salvé la vida una vez hace 120 años, en un bar de Mesopotamia. ¿Recuerdas? –su rostro se me hacía cada vez más conocido. Hasta que recordé…

 _Cinco Safah iba a sustraer mi sangre…_

 _El encargado del bar, era un vampiro con habilidades de serpiente, él me salvó de los Safah…_

–Benjamin…–apenas dije su nombre el vampiro habló nuevamente.

–Si, supongo que te sucedió algo para que te costara recordar ¿no? –no le respondí nada. Solo cuidaba a Edouard de aquel vampiro. –Te estaba buscando, me costó encontrarte.

–Te agradezco que me hayas salvado pero deseo saber que quieres de mí. –exigí.

–Digamos que soy un familiar de Zafrina. –apenas dijo el nombre de aquella vampira me tensé. –Pertenezco a un aquelarre de árabes donde pertenecía Zafrina en sus primeros años de vampira, a ella la conocí unos pocos años antes de que se fuera, como por los años 1100 después del nacimiento de aquel farsante. –dijo con molestia Benjamin. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Edouard.

–¡Jesucristo no fue un farsante! –le gritó al vampiro. Me giré a él molesta, pero Edouard no le asustó mi mirada.

–Ca-lla-te. –le dije por silabas a Edouard. –No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

–Niño, fue un farsante. –aclaró Benjamin. –Hubieron muchos como él en esos años, quien se encargó de su existencia y fueras criado de esa manera fue Pedro.

–Edouard, no hables por favor. –le dije a Edouard, luego me giré hacia Benjamin.

–Prosigo con lo que estábamos hablando. Te puedo ayudar a buscarla y asesinarla, el aquelarre la quiere muerta. –este hecho me sorprendió. Benjamin vio mi expresión y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. –No te sorprendas, ella nos hizo daño, especialmente su creador. Lo hizo por ansias de poder, tener todo bajo su control y manejar todo a su antojo.

–A ella no la he visto. No puedo verla, algo tiene o hace que esté ciega ante ella. –le admití. –Pienso que ella está muerta.

–Ella no está muerta, Zafrina dominó a una del clan que tiene poderes de telekinesis, haciendo que ella te bloquee y ella lo sabe. –explicó Benjamin. –Nos enteramos a través de Zafrina que tú la estabas cazando, debido a que ella pidió refugio en nuestro aquelarre. En un principio aceptamos, pero al pasar del tiempo vimos sus intenciones y estuvimos a punto de asesinarla, pero sin éxito. Hasta los momentos eres la única que conozco que puede detenerla, tienes la capacidad de detenerla.

–No es tan sencillo Benjamin, ella domina a las victimas que se le antoja–en eso me interrumpe él.

–Si, pero ella tiene un punto débil y es no dejarse dominar. ¿Vas a cazarla otra vez? –preguntó finalmente.

–Si, pero en estos momentos no puedo. –Benjamin miró a mi humano y yo lo que hice fue apretar una de sus manos, de una forma que no la quebrara.

Estaba tan enfrascada en la conversación que me había olvidado de él. Tenía que explicarle ya, lo que era o borrarle la memoria por su propio bien.

–No te preocupes, no voy a herir a tu humano. Para saber cuando quieres empezar aquí te dejaré mi tarjeta– se agachó y la dejó en el piso. –Otra forma de contactarte conmigo es que vayas a una dirección aquí en Francia, con tus habilidades podrás encontrarme, voy a estar aquí una semana, después de eso tienes que venir a Mesopotamia nuevamente, a Mosul en Irak, específicamente. –se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y se giró hacia mí. –Por cierto tienes buen gusto. –y después siguió su camino por las calles de París.

Me giré y vi a Edouard.

–Bella…–lo interrumpí porque sabía que iba a bombardearme de preguntas, se le veía en el rostro.

–No te lo puedo decir Edouard. –bajé mi cabeza avergonzada porque supo en parte lo que era yo.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a ese hombre unos momentos atrás? –me preguntó. –¿Qué eres? Te prometo no decir nada Bella. –prometió finalmente.

–Tú no me puedes asegurar eso. –después que dije esto levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y con mucho dolor dominarlo. –Todo lo que viste y escuchaste nunca pasó, solo recuerda que nos reunimos hoy, después que nos fuimos del café y te lleve a tu casa, como todos los días que nos hemos reunido ¿de acuerdo?

–Si Isabella. –respondió sin emoción alguna. Dentro de mí estaba quebrándome.

–Mañana nos veremos y hablaremos, como si fuera un día cualquiera ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí. Nunca pasó esto… –en eso lo corté.

–Solo la salida que tuvimos, como hacemos siempre.

–Nunca pasó esto, a excepción de nuestra charla en el café, como todos los días que nos vemos. –repitió.

–Eres mi pareja Edouard, pero es por tu bien. Solo hasta que estés lo suficientemente maduro, sabrás todo. –después que dije esto corté la dominación. Edouard parpadeó, me miró a mí y después el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

–Este no es el camino en que me acompañas siempre. –miró extrañado el lugar donde se encontraba.

–Lo sé, pero quiero que caminemos un rato más. –le dediqué una sonrisa y este resignado empezó a caminar conmigo al metro. Por dentro me sentía fatal por lo que le había hecho a este niño, pero era por su bien y el mío.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció chicas?**

 **Comenten, digan opiniones.**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!**


	20. Capítulo 19: Tensiones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a las chicas que agregaron en Alerta/Favoritos la historia! Me ayuda mucho a continuar con esta larga historia. Sin más preambulos les dejo leer el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Tensiones**

Luego de dejar a Edouard en su casa, este me miró de forma extraña antes de entrar a su casa, no supe identificar su mirada. Al llegar a mi casa llamé a mis hermanos, Alec y Jane para contarles lo sucedido; les conté solamente desde que apareció Benjamin hasta que se fue y lo que le tuve que hacer a Edouard. Cuando terminé de contar esto empecé a llorar, me sentía mal por haber usado la dominación para borrarle la memoria a mi pareja, pero lo había hecho por su propio bien.

–Bella, no podía saber nuestro secreto. –habló Alec. Luego hubo un silencio, no supe que había hecho porque estaba sentada en el piso con mis piernas recogidas hacia mi cuerpo, mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y mi frente apoyada sobre los antebrazos, tratando de calmarme. –¿Lo querías transformar ahora? –preguntó Alec.

–Solo quería que estuviera conmigo. –respondí. –Pero al saber que Zafrina está viva, tengo que matarla antes de que llegue a Edouard.

–Tienes que buscarla y alejarte de Edouard durante un tiempo. –escuché a Jasper decir. Levanté la mirada y respondí.

–Eso es lo que no quiero hacer.

–Pero tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres que Edouard salga herido, aléjate de él. –respondió Alec. –Si lo conviertes ahora, vas a tener que lidiar con el problema de cuidar a un neófito mientras cazas a Zafrina y eso solo te retrasaría en su búsqueda. –en eso recordé las palabras de mi creador. Controlar mis emociones.

–Tienes razón. –me limpie las mejillas como pude y me levanté del suelo. –Dos tienen que quedarse a cuidar de mi pareja y dos vienen conmigo a Irak. –les dije a los cuatro vampiros. Pensé en los posibles que podían venir conmigo. –Alec y Jane se quedan aquí cuidando a Edouard. –les hablé a esos vampiros y estos asintieron. Luego me giré hacia mis hermanos. –Ustedes dos vienen conmigo, les advierto que los terrenos de Mesopotamia no son nada pacíficos. –comencé advertirles. –Si alguno cambia de opinión…–en eso fui interrumpida por Jasper.

–Iremos contigo, pero tienes que prepararnos para esos terrenos.

–Lo haré.

* * *

 _19 de Enero del 2000. París, Francia._

Había pasado una semana y cinco días sin ver Edouard, hoy lo vería para hablar con él por última vez. No quería dejarlo de ver, ni de sentirlo… ni dejar de escuchar sus latidos… pero tenía que hacerlo para poder estar tranquilamente con él.

Durante ese tiempo yo no vi a Edouard, de hecho para evitar todo contacto con él, me fui al apartamento de mis hermanos que quedaba a unas cuadras más lejos de donde vivo yo; esto lo hice para que Alec y Jane pudieran analizar mejor su rutina sin estar yo rondando a su alrededor para vernos y poder vigilarlo mejor; a ellos se les ha hecho difícil ya que Edouard, al no comunicarme con él por tres días iba a mi casa los días siguientes, hasta que el viernes de la semana pasada dejó de insistir, a pesar de estar deprimido y molesto ha intentado conseguir una rutina propia.

Por parte de mis hermanos y yo, fuimos a la casa de Benjamin en Reims, allí me explicó todo acerca de los poderes de Zafrina, su origen y su antiguo clan, donde Benjamin pertenece actualmente. Según Benjamin, lo último que supo de ella es que estaba en Irán, protegiéndose de mí y que estaba planeando algo, como pude vi su destino y en los huecos que pude encontrar encajó con las visiones que tuve de ella hace unos años atrás; ella sabía que tenía una pareja humana y como forma de controlarme lo transformaría… esto quería decir que Zafrina lo andaba buscando, por lo tanto venía en camino a Francia o ya estaba aquí; esto hizo que hubiera un cambio de planes. Ya no iríamos a Mesopotamia sino nos quedaríamos aquí, vigilando a Edouard, pero sin yo tener algún contacto con él, todo por prevención.

Hoy me encontraba aquí en la misma cafetería donde frecuentábamos siempre, tenía la excusa para que no me buscara hasta que se calmara todo. Me comuniqué con él a través de Alec; mi amigo Dhampyr lo buscó en la salida del colegio cuando todavía había sol y le dijo que se encontrara conmigo mañana (hoy) a las siete de la noche en la cafetería de siempre, que si tenía algún problema para salir de su casa, Alec pasaría por él.

Había llegado a las seis y cuarenta minutos, por lo tanto no tardaría en llegar Edouard a la cafetería. Pedí de una vez una taza de chocolate caliente para mi pareja. Me dolía despedirme de él, pero tenía que hacerlo… TENÍA. QUE. HACERLO.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había puesto al frente de mí, reaccioné cuando escuché mi nombre.

–Bella. –escuché la voz de Edouard. Me giré hacia él y había preocupación en su rostro.

–Hola. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Edouard no quitaba sus ojos preocupados de mí, él se sentó y cogió una de mis manos. –Te compré chocolate caliente. Está haciendo mucho frio. –pero él no le prestó atención a la taza, sino a mí.

–¿Qué sucede Bella? –respiré hondo, haciendo que tuviera grabado en fuego su olor, la bestia dentro de mí ya no deseaba tanto su sangre como antes, sino más bien proteger al dueño de ese olor. Finalmente suspiré y dije mi excusa.

–Edouard… por cuestiones de trabajo tengo que irme del país y no sé cuando regrese. –le conté tristemente, tenía que hacerlo para que no le sucediera algo malo por mi culpa. Edouard se veía molesto y a la vez afligido por la noticia, me daba dolor verlo así.

– ¿Porqué siempre tienes que poner tu vida personal después del trabajo? –me preguntó molesto.

–Edouard… es difícil de explicar porque lo hago. –le dije, pero este no se convenció.

–Trata de decirlo. –exigió.

–No puedo decirte, tiene que ver con un trabajo que tengo que hacer y mis seres queridos no pueden estar cerca para que no corran peligro. Para eso no puedo tener ningún contacto con ninguno de ellos por seguridad. – en este momento Edouard me iba a refutar pero lo detuve al levantar mi dedo índice indicando que me dejara terminar. –pero eso no quiere decir que los olvide.

– ¿No me puedes llevar contigo? –me preguntó triste.

–No puedo Edouard, lamentablemente no. Entiende no puedo tener contacto con ningún conocido. –le respondí con el mismo animo. –Además, eres un menor de edad todavía y pueden buscarte. Sería mucho peor si estás cerca de mí. –por un momento no parecía muy convencido, pero luego en su rostro interpreté que finalmente me creyó.

– Quiero salir de casa pronto, ya no aguanto a mi familia. –bajó su cabeza tratando de evitarme la mirada.

–Hey… –le agarré su mano y le incité que me mirara. – Cuando cumplas los 18 podrás mandar a la mierda tu familia y como puedas, tratar de ser independiente. Alec y yo te podríamos ayudar en eso.

–No creo que sea tan sencillo Bella. –me miró con sus grandes pozos azules cristalinos.

–En un principio no lo va a ser por supuesto, pero hazlo cuando te sientas preparado para volar tu solo, pero eso sí, no te tomes mucho tiempo que la vida es muy corta. –le dediqué una sonrisa y vi un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Edouard. –Además, podemos mantenernos en contacto, yo me comunicaré contigo cuando sea el momento.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo. – le bese su mano que se encontraba muy fría. –Ahora tomate el chocolate antes de que se termine de enfriar.

Edouard miró la taza de chocolate y envolvió sus manos en la taza, para luego beber de ella. Mientras estábamos ahí disfrutábamos nuestro cómodo silencio y compañía, tuve mis sentidos alerta ante todo, hasta que sentí un escalofrió que corría por toda mi columna y aquella sensación etérea que conocía muy bien.

 _Stefan despertó…_

–¿Tienes frio? –escuché a Edouard preguntar.

–¿Ah…?–no había entendido su pregunta hasta un segundo después. –Si, me dio un pequeño escalofrió, eso es todo.

–¿Segura? –preguntó y sin esperar mi respuesta me dio lo que le quedaba de chocolate caliente. –Toma, para el frio.

–No Edouard, no puedo tomarlo, es tuyo. –giró los ojos y puso la taza más cerca de mi.

–Deja de ser tan buena conmigo y tomate lo que queda de chocolate. –me regañó.

Tuve que agarrar la taza de chocolate, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en bébeme aquel liquido que me sabía a tierra, rogando no intoxicarme. Por suerte solo quedaban aproximadamente dos dedos de mi mano en medida.

Una vez terminado de beber la taza de chocolate, fui al baño del lugar a vomitar el chocolate. Luego ambos nos fuimos del lugar, llevándolo a su casa. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de su casa, Edouard detuvo sus pasos, haciéndome detenerme también.

–¿Qué pasa Edouard? –pregunté curiosa.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta verbal de su parte continué caminando, pero él agarró mi muñeca y me acercó a él, dándome un beso en plena calle. Respondí ante aquel acto sin importarme si veían o no; Edouard colocó una mano en mi nuca y otra en la parte baja de mi espalda, para acercarme más a él y profundizar más el beso. El beso fue intensificando, a tal punto que Edouard inconscientemente me estaba manoseando de más, sentía su piel calentándose y transpiración… estaba empezando a ponerse excitado y yo de la misma manera. Edouard se separó, lo que supongo es para coger aire.

–Vamos a tu casa. –tardé en comprender lo que estaba diciendo ya que me había dejado muy… tonta y muda. Edouard sonrió ante mi estado y dejé que él me guiara hacia mi apartamento.

Una vez en mi apartamento, Edouard cerró la puerta y continuamos besándonos de la misma manera que hace unos momentos. Ambos caminamos hasta el mueble, yo estaba acostada boca arriba y él se colocó encima de mí posicionándose entre mis piernas; metí mis manos debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su caliente piel en mis manos haciendo que Edouard tuviera un pequeño escalofrió por mi piel fría; mi pareja por su parte pasaba su mano desde un costado de mi cuerpo, al nivel de mis costillas, hasta mis muslos y viceversa, repitiendo el proceso, tratando de conseguir algo más de contacto encima de mi ropa, a la vez que él movía sus caderas hacia mí, rozando su entrepierna entra las mías, buscando contacto de igual forma. Quería intentar tomar las riendas, pero simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo estaba tan sumido en sus caricias que se dejaba dominar por aquel humano; como mi fuerza de voluntad me permitía me levanté del mueble e hice que Edouard se sentara y yo me pusiera a horcajadas encima de él; mi pareja se relamió los labios y no dejaba de acariciar mi trasero y muslos, en cambio yo continué besándolo. El se separó momentáneamente de mí para quitarse la chaqueta para el frio y yo repetí su acción, ya sin chaquetas continuamos; en eso sentí sus manos debajo de mi camisa, subiéndolas poco a poco, cuando llegó al broche de mi sostén, se detuvo y se alejó un poco de mí. Sus ojos mostraban miedo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté. Vi que le costaba tragar. Miré hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna y un musculo sobresaliente. Estaba excitado. Luego miré hacia su rostro y él miraba hacia otro lugar apenado, a la vez que estaba sonrojado. –Edouard, es normal que estés excitado y más por lo que estamos haciendo. –el negó con la cabeza y habló.

–No es eso…–evitaba a toda costa mi mirada. –Bueno… En realidad si…. Pero…

–¿Pero qué? –le insistí. Él estaba silencioso, hasta que pude comprender su punto de vista.

 _Edouard era virgen…_

Por la forma en que él fue criado, tenía que permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio y él lo estaba violando, según sus creencias. Se sentía avergonzado por ese impulso sexual que tenía conmigo, pero por lo que me decía su cuerpo, le encantaba ir más allá.

Estaba tan habituada a tener sexo, que se me había olvidado este detalle.

–Edouard, no te quiero obligar hacer esto. –Le admití. –Si te sientes muy incomodo…–pero fui interrumpida por él.

–Quiero hacerlo. –dijo con firmeza. –Me importa un rábano mi religión y lo que digan los demás. Tú me importas. –y con esto él me besó de forma apasionada, como una forma de cerrar el trato de lo que íbamos hacer ahora.


	21. Capítulo 20: Posesión

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Este capítulo tiene algo de Lemmon (Sexo), queda de ustedes mis lectoras en leerlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Posesión**

Al quitarle su camisa, vi como era su pecho y abdomen. Una vez me había contado que él le gustaba hacer ejercicio y debo admitir que su pasatiempo ha dado frutos; no lucía como un humano atlético, pero era bastante delgado y se veía un leve rastro de sus músculos tonificados debido al ejercicio.

Edouard seguidamente me quitó la camisa, dejando a su vista un sostén de copa color negro que cargaba. Apenas vio mis senos, con timidez levantó una mano hacia uno de mis senos y antes de tocarlos miró a mi rostro, pidiendo con su mirada permiso, cosa que con mi cabeza asentí. Apenas colocó una mano en uno de mis senos, lo apretó suavemente nervioso, me acerqué a él para seguir besándolo; mientras me besaba y acariciaba mis senos, tuvo el atrevimiento de bajar las tiras de mi sostén por completo, haciendo que dejara al descubierto mis pechos, él se separó de mí y las observó con detenimiento. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y se notaba que estaba nervioso; me terminé de quitar el sostén y lo lancé hacia algún lado del apartamento.

Edouard se encontraba paralizado, sabía que estaba muy nervioso y no admitía a viva voz que no sabía que hacer ante esto que estábamos haciendo. Tomando las riendas nuevamente, me alejé un poco de él y me puse a su lado; coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lentamente fui bajando hacia su pantalón, cuando llegué hasta su cinturón empecé a desabrocharlo y la respiración de Edouard aumentó. Una vez que desabotoné su pantalón dejó al descubierto su ropa interior, este trozo de ropa no era suficiente para cubrir la gran erección que tenía, ya que se podía asomar un trozo de la punta de su pene.

Miré a Edouard y este miró hacia sus partes, luego a mí y tragó seco.

–No te asustes. –luego de decirle esto, le di un dulce beso en sus labios.

Bajé un poco su pantalón y ropa interior, liberando su erección. Ensalivé un poco mi mano derecha y la llevé a su miembro, cubriendo parte de el y empecé con el movimiento, arriba y hacia abajo. Edouard inmediatamente empezó a gemir por mi contacto, echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sus gemidos iban en aumento y una de sus manos las llevó al posabrazos, apretándolo fuertemente, y cada vez más yo iba más aumentando el movimiento que le hacía a su pene. Hasta que finalmente produjo un pequeño grito de excitación, seguido de chorros de semen expulsando de su miembro, cayendo gran parte de el en mi mano. Mi mano la llevé cerca de mi boca y lamí aquel líquido amargo, llenando mi boca de su esencia, mientras lo hacía, veía a mi pareja como sus pupilas se dilataban de más, indicándome que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez terminé de limpiarme, le quité a mi pareja sus zapatos y su pantalón, trayéndome con él su ropa interior. Edouard de forma nerviosa fue al broche de mi pantalón, pero de los nervios no podía desabrocharlo, así que lo hice por él; me quité los zapatos y empecé a bajarme el pantalón junto con mi ropa interior. Cuando mis pantalones estaban a la altura de mis muslos, sentí la llamada de mi creador, pero esta vez era diferente; en vez de ser un escalofrió, era un dolor de espalda en toda mi columna y ese aire etéreo me llamaba con más exigencia. El dolor hizo que cayera de rodillas al piso y tuviera a mi lado a un preocupado Edouard.

–¡¿Bella?! –se acercó a mi lado. –¿Qué te sucede? –negué con la cabeza para que no se preocupara.

–Solo que me dio un molesto dolor de espalda, eso me indica que me va a venir el periodo. –mi pareja, al no saber de estas cosas femeninas se lo creyó.

En eso percibí dos olores en la puerta de mi apartamento. El olor de Alec y de… mi creador. Alec tocó la puerta y miré a Edouard, este sin decirle nada, empezó a vestirse, al igual que yo. Una vez vestidos me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla; apenas mis ojos posaron en Stefan me tuve que contener en no lanzarme hacia sus brazos, pero en sus ojos denotaba preocupación.

 _¿Qué pasó?_

Alec miró al fondo del apartamento, viendo a Edouard y luego a mí, se notaba por su rostro que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi creador se dio cuenta de esto, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción alguna, solo preocupación y frustración.

–Discúlpenme por arruinar el momento, pero tengo que llevarme a Edouard antes de que sus padres se preocupen. –dijo Alec. Y sin algún filtro verbal habló Edouard.

–Bella ¿Quién es él? –señalando con su mirada a Stefan. Estaba posesivo y más por la forma en que me miraba mi creador.

–Él es Stefan, mi…–no podía decirle creador, pero tampoco amigo. Stefan se dio cuenta y habló.

–Soy su padre adoptivo. –miré a mi pareja y este abrió los ojos nervioso. Edouard tardó en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente habló.

–Mucho gusto señor. –Edouard le dio la mano a Stefan. –Me llamó Edouard Masen.

–Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti. –dijo Stefan. Yo los miraba impasible a los dos. –Eres un buen chico. –Edouard solo asintió nervioso.

–Edouard vámonos. –habló Alec finalmente.

–Un momento. –Edouard se giró a mi y cogió mis manos incomodo, debido a que Stefan nos miraba. Miré a mi creador y con mi simple mirada regresó fuera del apartamento junto con Alec. Apenas mi creador cerró la puerta de mi apartamento, subió sus manos a mi rostro.

–Que no te suceda nada malo. –me dijo mientras acariciaba mis pómulos con sus pulgares. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. –luego me besó con pasión. Cuando finalmente nos separamos hablé.

–Luego seguimos con la sesión. –le dije de forma picara y este sonrió cómplice. Luego Edouard se puso serio nuevamente.

–Cuídate mucho y regresa pronto. –me volvió a besar, pero esta vez era mas pequeño.

Se giró a la puerta y antes de abrirla para salir, me vio por última vez por unos momentos y salió.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta… no quería alejarme de mi pareja… algo dentro de mi lloraba por su acercamiento, pero tenía que resistir y más por lo que tenía que hacer.

Stefan entró y su rostro se veía aliviado, el se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo no le devolví el abrazo, pero si mi respiración era más errática.

–Finalmente te puedo ver. –no respondí. Mi creador solo me sobaba la espalda. –Sé que duele mucho, pero tienes que resistir… saber como controlar esas emociones de estar con el chico. –no respondí. – Yo pasé por algo similar, fue al principio cuando había encontrado a mi pareja, hasta que pude acostumbrarme a esa sensación. –fruncí el seño ante lo que me dijo. –Antes de que preguntes en donde está mi pareja, fue asesinada. –me alejé de él sorprendida. –Todavía estoy vivo porque estoy esperando el momento exacto para rescatarla. Ya falta poco. –hizo una pequeña sonrisa. De pronto cambió el tema. –Tu humano tiene un poder extraño, no puedo verlo. –en estos momentos no quería hablar. Así que dejé que mi creador viera mi destino. –Así que ni tus hermanos, Alec y tú no pueden verlo, el chico es un mortal y ya tiene un poder. –luego de unos segundos, mi creador volvió hablar. –Hija mía, si quieres estar con él tienes que deshacerte de Zafrina e inmediatamente convertirlo, sin importar su edad, sé que Edouard te va a querer. A él también le afecta la separación y va a ser imposible que se pueda separar de ti. –puso su mano en una de mi mejillas. Luego su rostro frunció. –Lo que no entiendo es que ahora no puedo verlo, antes si, pero ahora no. –dijo Stefan frustrado. Finalmente hablé.

–Igual yo, desde hace años tenía visiones de él, pero ahora…–le admití frustrada por este hecho.

–Lamento haberte arruinado el momento. –dijo mi creador en tono culpable. –Cuando desperté simplemente habías desaparecido de mis visiones, me teletransporté donde estaba Alec y él me dijo que no sabía donde estabas, pero suponía que estabas aquí, por esto te llamé con más furia, hasta que sentí una leve sensación de ti.

–Literalmente me hiciste daño para la segunda vez que me llamaste. –le conté a mi creador.

–Tu humano es asombroso. –mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero en su mirada se muestra que tiene una dura y triste vida.

–Y la tiene. –le admití.

–¿Qué tal si conseguimos algo que comer y me cuentas sobre tu pareja? –en eso me di cuenta que tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

–Si, pero no nos podemos tardar mucho. Tenemos que cuidarlo de Zafrina. –el asintió y ambos salimos de cacería.

Después de consumir tres cuerpos cada uno, sin vaciarlos, le di un pequeño tour cerca de donde vive mi pareja, solo para que conociera el terreno. Antes de terminar la noche, estando en mi apartamento, llamé a Alec para que vigilara a mi pareja; luego, fui a la cama y segundos después de tocar la cama, Morfeo me recibió en sus brazos.

* * *

 _Abro mis ojos, me doy cuenta que estoy acostada y lo que encuentro es un cielo nublado, de él brotaba del cielo pequeños copos de nieve. Me siento y observo que estoy en una especie de bosque muerto debido al invierno que había en el lugar, a unos cuatro metros se encontraba un lago negro como la noche._

¿En dónde estoy?

 _De repente escucho un ruido por el bosque, algo moviéndose… me levanto rápidamente, pero me doy cuenta que la velocidad que me levanté del suelo era humana, noto que en mi pecho hay un tambor, mi pecho se mueve y suena._

¿Mi… corazón? ¿Soy mortal otra vez?

 _Entre los arboles aparece Zafrina y esta se acerca a mi lentamente, pero no eran unos pasos normales, era una posición de ataque. No podía enfrentarme a ella siendo mortal._

 _—_ Es hora de morir Isabella. _— me respondió con una sonrisa desquiciada y en un parpadeo ya estaba en el suelo, Zafrina me jalaba el cabello arrastrándome a no sé qué lugar del bosque._

 _Intente como pude lanzar algún poder para detenerla pero nada servía, empecé a luchar con mi cuerpo para que me soltara, pero no le hacía nada a Zafrina y esta empezó a reírse a todo pulmón._

¿Qué está pasando?

 _—_ Querida no me harás nada, perderás tu tiempo. Eres una simple mortal delante de un dios. _— Como pude seguí luchando con todas mis fuerzas para que me soltara y en eso siento que algo me lanza por los aires, cayendo en el lago negro._

 _Cuando ya estaba en el agua, el lago era profundo y muy frio, tanto que sentía como se clavaran cuchillas en mi cuerpo; como pude empecé a nadar a la orilla, pero Zafrina fue más rápida que yo, en un parpadeo ya estaba cerca de mí. Me agarro el cabello y me hundió al agua, empecé a luchar para que me soltara, pero nada servía… el agua entraba por mi nariz sintiendo una gran incomodidad… me estaba ahogando._

 _Cuando ya no me quedaban fuerzas, cerré mis ojos y deje que el agua inundara mis pulmones._

 _—_ Dulces sueños Isabella. _—fue lo último que escuché de Zafrina._

 _Por alguna razón siento mi cabeza aplastada por algo más grande… como si… alguien estuviera en mi cabeza… haciéndome a un lado… como queriendo en cierta manera apoderarse de algo…_


	22. Capítulo 21: Dominación

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Este capítulo tiene alto contenido de violencia, si quieren leerlo queda a su responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Dominación**

Se dice que los que tienen el poder de dominar a quienes desean, una de sus habilidades más poderosas es posesionar un cuerpo, esta es la más difícil de todas.

Para posesionar un cuerpo mortal se necesita mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, igual al proceso de dominación básica, la diferencia es que no hay órdenes verbales por parte del vampiro, sino hipnotización y ordenes a través de la mente. El vampiro puede posesionarse al 100% del cuerpo con solo traspasar su mente a la marioneta deseada, incluso experimentar todos los sentidos y estar bajo la luz del sol (esto les agrada mucho a los vampiros con esta habilidad). Mientras el vampiro controla a su marioneta, este se encuentra en estado aletargado y puede salir a su voluntad (a menos que sea por alguna fuerza sobrenatural o algún golpe que lo saqué del cuerpo de la marioneta) regresando a su antiguo cuerpo inmediatamente.

Se puede posesionar vampiros, pero es más complicado que un mortal. Para poder posesionar un vampiro se necesita que el vampiro con la habilidad tenga más años que su victima y rogar que sea de mente débil.

¿Cuál es la parte difícil de esta habilidad?

Primero, al estar indefenso el vampiro a cualquier ataque externo, puede venir algún cazador o vampiro o quien sea, puede asesinarlo y sufrir la muerte definitiva. Rumores dicen que cuando pasa esto la mente del vampiro queda como en una especie de limbo o terreno espiritual; otros dizque su alma o espíritu queda vagando de manera invisible en el mundo terrenal, como si fuera un fantasma, estos pueden tener la oportunidad de alojarse en un cuerpo humano, pero no puede volver a ser vampiro porque sufriría la muerte.

Segundo, tal vez lo vean en cierta manera fácil el posesionarse de un cuerpo, pero no lo es. Me han dicho que la parte más difícil es cuando ya estás dentro de su mente, porque primero hay una lucha interna para dominar el cuerpo para después poseerlo totalmente. En los mortales es muy fácil, a menos que sea un cazador o alguien que conozca los secretos del vampiro con esta habilidad; pero en los vampiros todo es cuestión de la edad, pero si la victima es hábil de descubrir que está siendo posesionado y no dejar que su cuerpo obedezca las ordenes del que lo está poseyendo, puede salvarse de este proceso.

Tercero, si la victima es humana y empieza a rechazar la posesión, el vampiro con la habilidad solo le da un dolor corporal o fatiga, debido a la expulsión de la mente de su victima. En cambio si la victima es un vampiro, es mucho peor, ya que cuando la victima empieza a rechazar la posesión su cuerpo agoniza y lo mismo le pasa al vampiro con la habilidad, todos los dolores que sienta la victima lo va a sentir el que posesiona, teniendo el peligro de morir ambos.

* * *

Todo era confuso…

Entre puntos negros y borrones, recuerdo sentir la presencia de dos vampiros, pero todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que recuerdo son las voces inentendibles de alguien y unos ojos que eran de muchos colores.

Luego caí en ese sueño tan extraño con Zafrina… no sentía mis pulmones llenos de agua o tener frio, ni siquiera escuchaba el tamborileo de mi corazón… en este momento era una vampira.

¿Por qué no podía ver absolutamente nada? Donde estaban mis hermanos… Stefan… Alec y Jane…

Continuaba viendo todo negro, pero sentía que mi cuerpo se movía hacia algún lugar…

Empecé a escuchar un grito agónico ahogado por algo y al fondo un tambor acelerado… un tambor acelera y cuatro tranquilos… uno de ellos me era familiar…

El sonido de carne desgarrándose, seguido a esto el sonido de algún líquido cayendo al suelo…

Jazmines… rosas… chocolate caliente… vainilla… manzana… césped… pan horneado… mar… cuero…

Sangre… muy intenso… mi sed aumenta más y siento que el monstruo dentro de mí lucha por salir…

Puntos de colores… especialmente rojo…

Flashes y borrones… como una película vieja pero a color… un grito de una niña… seguido de los cuatro tambores restantes acelerara su ritmo…

 _—Dios misericordioso… sálvanos de este demonio… te lo suplico por favor… —_ ¿Demonio?

Vuelvo a probar la sangre en mis labios… me sentía excitada en cierta forma por aquella sangre que estaba bebiendo…

 _— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —_ el gritó una niña. Otra vez el sonido de la carne desgarrándose junto con ella el sonido de un hueso roto.

 _— ¡¿Bella…?! —_ Esa voz… ¿Edouard? _— ¡BELLA DETENTE! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!_

En eso siento en mis labios la tibia y deliciosa sangre, llenándome por completo, haciéndome recordar mi primera caza.

En medio de esos puntos negros, flashes y borrones… veo la cara de Edouard sosteniendo algo en sus manos estando en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

 _—Bella no está aquí pequeño, vengo a ser tu nueva mamá._ — escuché mi propia voz casi sin emociones.

Sentí que en mi interior tenía un sentimiento que no era mío. En mi interior me sentía alegre sin saber por qué, cuando en realidad me sentía asustada por lo que empecé a suponer…

 _— ¡¿QUÉ ERES?! ¡¿ERES EL DIABLO?! —_ preguntó totalmente aterrado.

 _—Despídete de tus hermanos Edouard. Isabella se fue y no volverá jamás, ella murió… —_ ahí me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y la imagen se hizo más clara ante mis ojos.

Supe que mi cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por alguien más… alguien de fuerza mayor que yo. Estaba siendo posesionada por Zafrina… el sueño que tuve anteriormente era luchando por tener mi cuerpo y mente.

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa de mi pareja, toda la habitación llena de sangre y de los cuerpos muertos de su familia. Edouard estaba sentado en el suelo y en el había un gran charco de sangre, él lloraba y sostenía en sus brazos a Gabrielle, la chica todavía se encontraba consciente pero estaba muriendo debido a la gran mordedura de su cuello y de él brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, al igual que en su boca que también la vomitaba. Edouard en un intento de mantenerla con vida para que no se desangrara, él tenía su mano en el cuello de ella.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se acercaba a la chica que él tenía en sus brazos.

— ¡BELLA POR FAVOR NO LA MATES! ¡MÁTAME A MÍ! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡MÁTAME! —Edouard lloraba por la desesperación y del miedo. —Resiste Gabrielle…. —le decía a su hermana.

Esta suplica de Edouard hizo que luchara con mi cuerpo para detenerme, sabía que si luchaba iba agonizar, tanto Zafrina como yo. Pero tenía que salvar a Edouard a toda costa.

Trate de dominar otra vez mi cuerpo y mente para que no se moviera, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Zafrina. En eso empezó a darme dolor de cabeza, todo me daba vueltas y veía borroso; observé de refilón a un asustado y confundido Edouard.

En mi cabeza escuchaba los gritos de Zafrina, gritos de dolor. Sentía sus dolores y a la vez se manifestaba en mi cuerpo. El dolor era indescriptible, el ardor que sienten los vampiros cuando se queman con fuego o por el sol, era como una caricia ante lo que sentía; mi cuerpo… mi cabeza… todo de mí gritaba dolor y prefería morir que seguir con este dolor… lo único que me mantenía luchando por mi vida era el humano que tenía frente a mi.

Del dolor no me di cuenta que estaba revolcándome en el piso, lo noté cuando un liquido subía a mi garganta, que me puse de cuclillas para expulsar aquel liquido. Empecé a vomitar sangre, toda la sangre que había consumido de esta familia y tal vez de cuando me alimenté antes de dormir; poco a poco los dolores disminuyeron, empezando a tener más movilidad y dominio de mi mente y cuerpo, pero todavía seguía débil.

Cuando terminé de vomitar y todo dolor acabó, miré a Edouard que me miraba horrorizado y este apuntándome con un revolver justo en mi frente, como pude intente hablar.

—Edouard soy yo… no te haré daño. Te lo juro… —pero este me interrumpió.

— ¡CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AHORA MALDITO DEMONIO! —me amenazó. Aquel revolver que cargaba no me iba hacer nada, pero me iba a doler cuando disparara. — ¡CONFIÉ EN TI!

—Es mejor que le hagas caso Isabella. —escuché a Zafrina en el lugar, estaba a mis espaldas con respiración agitada. Sintiendo a su lado la presencia de otro vampiro.

—Deberías largarte de aquí. —le hablé con odio en la voz sin ni siquiera voltearme y mirando solamente a Edouard que me observaba con odio.

— ¡CALLENSE LAS DOS! —amenazó Edouard. Zafrina en respuesta a esta amenaza empezó a reír como una desquiciada histérica.

— ¿Qué me vas hacer niño? ¿Dispararme con esa cerbatana? —habló en tono de burla hacia Edouard.

Rápidamente Edouard apuntó y empezó a disparar en dirección hacia Zafrina, pero las balas que disparaba fallaban y Zafrina rápidamente estuvo delante del chico. Le agarró la mano y le quitó el arma de sus manos, la tiró hacia otro lugar lejos de Edouard y por ultimo lo agarró por el cuello ahorcándolo. Zafrina se encontraba también bañada en sangre debido a que también agonizo por la lucha de mi cuerpo y mente.

—Zafrina no lo asesines… por favor… —como pude le supliqué.

—Él es mío, no lo voy asesinar. El chico debe ser mejor que tú, tiene una pinta de que va a ser el hijo perfecto que siempre quise. —me dijo Zafrina mientras

Todo esto era por culpa de ese monstruo… ella mató a mi familia… ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Edouard, pero no lo voy a permitir… no voy a permitir que lo transforme con su sucia sangre. Me levanté como pude del suelo y la encaré, tratando de no mirar a sus ojos.

—Tú mataste a mi familia. —la acusé. —Y lo mismo estás haciendo con este niño ¿no? —ella me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al no tener respuesta me moleste más. — ¡¿NO?!

—Eras la criatura más linda que había visto en mi vida, quería hacerte mi hija porque podías ser una gran potencial para convencer a humanos… una excelente asesina, y me acabo de dar cuenta que te crié bien, a pesar de que yo no fui quién te transformó. —admitió. — Pero tú estabas tan cegada por la venganza de tu familia que me harte y decidí dominarte para que olvidaras eso.

— ¡ERA MI FAMILIA! —como mis fuerzas me lo permitían me lancé hacia ella, pero Zafrina fue más rápida que yo, me agarro por la nuca haciendo que me acostara en el suelo boca abajo, cogió mis manos y las puso arriba de mi cabeza, después puso una de sus rodillas en mi espalda. Debido a su fuerza no podía moverme y estaba incapacitada.

En ese momento pensé en salvar a Edouard devolviendo el tiempo desde que lo conocí, pero no sabía si podía llevar el tiempo hasta el año pasado. No había otra forma de salvarlo, pero haría el esfuerzo con tal de alejarlo de esta demente, si no funciona era mi muerte segura.

Rápidamente me giró y con su mano libre empezó a golpearme en el rostro, el sonido de los golpes en mi cara se escuchaba como si fueran dos rocas golpeándose entre sí. Cada golpe de ella dolía y se escuchaba como se destrozaba mi rostro, pero como podía resistía y trataba de pensar como deshacerme de su agarre, pero me era imposible. En eso escucho una puerta quebrarse y entraron cuatro vampiros, Zafrina se detuvo de darme golpes y miró hacia los vampiros.

—Así que eres tú el que me quitó Isabella. —su rostro se veía que estaba molesta al ver a Stefan.

—Suéltala. —ordenó Stefan con una calma tensa a Zafrina. En eso percibo que alguien más entra a la casa.

—¿O qué? —me miró momentáneamente, su mano libre acarició mi mejilla derecha que no estaba malograda. Luego giró su vista hacia mi creador. —No creo que puedas vencerme y menos con esos recién nacidos. —la expresión de su rostro cambió y miró a otro vampiro. —¡No te atrevas a cambiarme el maldito animo recién nacido! —habló gritándole a Jasper. —Y tu menos renacuajo cantante. —amenazando a Rosalie.

Maldición… tenía que encontrarle un punto débil a Zafrina, pero el único que conozco es no dejarme poseer y eso es muy doloroso.

Zafrina me miró nuevamente y esta rió de manera desquiciada, sabía que había planeado algo y no era bueno.

—Vamos a jugar un poco antes de irme. —sus ojos ya no eran turquesas como siempre. Ya eran multicolores.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

 **Aquí les dejo tres capítulos de Crimson Deep. La razón de esto es que posiblemente este algo ocupada el próximo fin de semana, así que les dejé algo que leer.**

 **Espero que la gran cantidad de sangre del capítulo no les haya afectado, en el borrador de esta historia tenía mucha más sangre, demasiado Gore (mucha violencia explícita), pero lo describí en el punto de vista de mi Edward francés. Si, Zafrina es muuuuy sanguinaria.**

 **Ya me falta me falta poco para terminar esta historia y posiblemente publique una historia nueva que no tiene nada que ver con esta. Espero que no me asesinen.**

 **Comenten y opinen.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	23. Capítulo 22: Muerte

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Muerte**

Mi vista empezaba a volverse borrosa, hasta que me distrajo un choque de rocas en el aire. Ya no tenía a Zafrina encima de mí, pero si estaba Jane ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, ella me vio horrorizada.

—¿Qué te hizo esa perra?

—Eso no importa. —miré hacia donde ocurría el choque de rocas.

A mi vista era demasiado rápido lo que sucedía, pero supuse que mi creador peleaba con Zafrina. Luego miré hacia donde estaba Edouard y estaba haciendo atendido por Alec, Edouard todavía sostenía a su hermana en sus brazos, mi pareja miraba con desconfianza a Alec.

—Edouard déjame ayudarte. —dijo Alec, mi pareja me miró asustado y a la vez con odio. Alec vio esto y habló con Edouard para ayudarlo. — Prometo alejarte de ella. —el escuchar esto de Alec me dolió, pero sabía que esa no era la intención de mi amigo.

Jane me alejó de la zona de pelea, mientras que Jasper se acercó a Edouard para calmarlo y hacerlo soltar de su ya hermana muerta. De repente escuché el grito de Zafrina.

—¡Alice! —en eso entró a la casa una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro ondulado y largo, parecía griega. Ella tenía una belleza deslumbrante y extraña. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente negros debido a la dominación.

La vampira, Alice, empezó a mover sus manos de una forma extraña, me fijé que estaba intentando separar a Stefan de Zafrina. Con toda la fuerza que tenía y junto con Rosalie, corrimos hacia la vampira pero esta nos lanzó por los aires, chocando contra las paredes.

—¡Jasper! —Escuché a Jane llamar a mi hermano —¡Duérmela!

—¡NO! —gritó mi hermano. Iba a lanzarme hacia el por su estúpida respuesta, pero me fijé en mi mente porqué.

 _Había encontrado a su pareja…_

Corrí hasta mi hermano y agarré su rostro con ambas manos.

—No le harás daño. Duérmela. —y él negaba con la cabeza asustado. Rosalie empezó a cantar, pero no le hacía efecto a la vampira. Luego escuché el grito de furia de mi creador.

—¡¿CREES QUE ME VAS A DOMINAR A MÍ?! ¡¿AL HIJO DE UN DIOS?! —vi que mi creador estaba agarrando por el cuello a Zafrina, elevándola contrala pared.

 _¿Hijo de un Dios?_

En eso Zafrina vuelve a reír, burlándose de algo. Vi sus ojos cambiando de color.

—A ti no querido. —al momento en que me miró todo se volvió negro.

Me sentía que flotaba y un río me llevaba hacia algún lugar. Hasta que, ya lo que veía dejaba de ser negro, sino era de color y distorsionado…

Ahora me encontraba en contra de la pared, sostenida por el cuello por Stefan y a la vez me sentía en acostada en el suelo. Zafrina estaba intercambiando cuerpos… no la iba a dejar…

Como pude, luché en mi cabeza para no dejarla entrar. Traté de bloquear todo de mi cabeza, pensamientos, sentimientos, sensaciones… todo lo que fuera mío.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir aquellos mismos dolores de antes… en esa distorsión me vi a mi misma revolcándome en el suelo y yo vi el cuerpo de Zafrina teniendo convulsiones. En medio de dolores se me ocurrió una idea y como pude encontré mi voz…

—¡MATALA STEFAN! —mi voz se escuchó distorsionada.

—¡Morirás! —gruñó mi creador, pero no le presté atención a su critica.

Luego escuché mi voz gritándole a alguien, no era mi grito, era el de Zafrina.

—¡ALICE MATALA!

—¡STEFAN! —grité nuevamente. —¡HAZLO…!—lancé un grito agónico. —¡RAPIDOOOOO….!—vi como la vampira Alice se acercaba a mi, pero Jane se lanzó hacia ella, impidiendo su acercamiento.

Vi y sentí, como mi creador presionaba con mucha fuerza el cuello de Zafrina. Ya empezaba a tener dominio de mi cuerpo poco a poco, pero Zafrina no… estaba a punto de entrar a un punto de que no volvería a su cuerpo.

—¡Destrúyela Stefan! —insistí débilmente.

Veía como mi creador despedazaba por completo a Zafrina, Rosalie le lanzó unos fósforos y Stefan rápidamente empezó a quemar su cuerpo. Ya no sentía a Zafrina dentro de mí y en ninguna parte. Ya estaba muerta.

Me sentía tan débil que no podía moverme o articular algo, vi como Stefan se acercó a mí y me cargó estilo novia. Escuché como entraba Alec acelerado junto con un catatónico Edouard.

—Llamaron a la policía. —dijo Alec asustado. —También vienen cazadores hacia acá, se enteraron de lo sucedido.

—Tenemos que borrarle la memoria al chico. No puede saber nada de nosotros y más por el expediente que encontramos. —escuché a mi creador.

No.

No lo permitiré.

¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

—No. —dije débilmente. Stefan me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hija tienes que olvidarte de Edouard por un tiempo. Hasta que sea mayor.

—¡No! —dije con más fuerza.

—Edouard tiene familia de cazadores y tú no puedes transformarlo todavía. —me dijo Stefan. —Hay cazadores viniendo en camino, no nos conviene convertirlo ahora. Tenemos que borrarle la memoria y hacer que no nos vio, ni nos conoció. —negué con la cabeza, suplicándole que no hiciera eso. —Solo espera entre siete y diez años, te prometo que te daré la libertad de estar con él. Lo acabo de ver, cree en mí. —mi creador me suplicaba y en sus ojos se notaba que era verdad. Lo que hice fue empezar a llorar, aceptando lo que me decía. —Rosalie… bórrale la memoria, que no recuerde a nadie de su familia, incluyendo a los que mató Zafrina y a nosotros.

—No. —conteste.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —me preguntó y asentí.

Mi creador me llevó hacia donde estaba Edouard y me bajó de sus brazos; mi pareja estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo todo el lugar en un estado catatónico. Me acerqué más a él débilmente, me coloqué de rodillas.

—Edouard. —al llamarlo su vista giró hacia mí.

Su mirada era de completo estado de shock. Obviamente estaba influenciado por el poder de Jasper… pero mi hermano estaba con su pareja recién encontrada, por lo tanto esto era real.

—¿Porqué mataste a mi familia? —preguntó.

—No fui yo. —respondí resistiendo las ganas de llorar. —Puedo hacerte olvidar todo lo que viste y a mí. —negó y bajó la mirada.

—No se si creer lo que dices.

—Lo puedo hacer, soy alguien muy especial. —le insistí. Él volvió a mirarme.

—Borra todo, quiero olvidar todo, incluyéndote. —esta respuesta fue una apuñalada.

Su respuesta dolió más que todo lo que sufrí hace unos momentos, si él hubiera sabido sobre lo que era, tal vez… no, me odiaría de igual manera. Como pude controlé mis emociones, echándolas a un lado para poder dominarlo y borrarle la memoria. Cogí su rostro con ambas manos y empecé a dominarlo.

—Edouard Masen. —sus ojos no tenían emoción, ya estaba bajo mi dominación. —Eres alguien muy especial para mí, nunca te voy a olvidar… te extrañaré con mucho dolor…—tragué seco y continúe, recordando lo que me acaba de decir Stefan. —Pero lo bueno es que nos encontraremos dentro de unos años. —hice una pequeña sonrisa sin perder la concentración. —Pero tú no nos vas a extrañar y no esperaras por nosotros. Te quedaras aquí hasta que venga la policía y te rescate, comenzaras una nueva vida, harás amigos. Te olvidaras que nos conociste, a Alec, Jane, Rosalie, Jasper, Stefan y especialmente a mí. No sabes quién es tu familia, la olvidaras de igual manera, solo sabes tu nombre ¿entendiste?

—Si. —respondió sin emoción.

—Saldrás con chicas y tendrás tu primera experiencia sexual con la que te agrade, —sentía mis lagrimas a punto de salir pero las controlé. —si es posible enamórate, esa chica que encuentres será muy afortunada de tenerte y será tu primer amor, no yo. Yo me voy, cuando te diga que cierres los ojos cuenta hasta diez y ya no estaré más aquí. Luego de eso espera a que venga alguien a buscarte y dirás que no sabes que pasó ¿de acuerdo?

—Si. —volvió a responder sin emoción.

—Está bien. Ahora cierra tus ojos. —vi como sus parpados se cerraban y empezó a contar en voz baja.

—Uno, dos, tres…—me levanté y me acerqué a su oído.

—Adiós Edouard, te amo. —olisquee su cabello y me levanté de donde estaba.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida de la casa, pero escuché muchos latidos de corazón afuera, así que busqué una salida por las ventanas para salir. Sentí que mis conocidos me seguían, pero no les presté atención. No tenía fuerzas para hacer acrobacias para salir por una ventana, así que sin pedirlo Stefan me cargó y los seis salimos de ese lugar.

No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos y no me interesaba, sentía que estaba muriendo mientras más me alejaba de aquella casa. Me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a montañas y bosques, aún no sabía si habíamos salido del país o no. Stefan me dejó en el suelo, recostada a un tronco, y los cuatro vampiros más mi amigo Dhampyr empezaron hablar de algo, sobre un plan para desaparecer de los cazadores.

Me dolía el cuerpo, quería estar con mi pareja pero no podía…

Arruiné todo… miré mis manos y tenía manchas de sangre. Intenté limpiar mis manos con mi ropa pero era imposible, la tela estaba igual manchada de sangre, miré a mi alrededor y no me había dado cuenta que la vampira Alice la habían traído, si no supiera que es vampira pensaría que es un cadáver, pero está inconsciente, supongo que era por lo mismo que me había pasado.

Miré al cielo y estaba estrellado… quisiera estar con él…

—¿Isabella? —escuché la voz de Stefan, pero no giré a verlo.

Empecé a llorar de dolor… todo esto era mi culpa…

Me levanté del suelo y miré al fondo del bosque… quería correr hasta que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera en el aire.

—¡BELLA! —escuché nuevamente a Stefan.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a correr a la máxima velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitía. No sé a donde mis piernas me llevaban, pero me dejaba guiar por ellas.

Un muro de roca me hizo parar mi carrera, yo sabía quien era.

—¡SUELTAME STEFAN! ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA! —mi creador lo que hacía era abrazarme.

—Cálmate Isabella. —me ordenó, pero apenas le presté atención.

—Déjame ser libre. —le pedí.

—Cálmate Bella. —volvió a ordenarme pero sin éxito. La respiración de Stefan se volvió más agitada. —¡Rosalie canta! —mi hermana empezó a cantar pero sus poderes no hacían efecto en mí. —Mierda…—susurró Stefan. Cogió mi rostro con sus manos y me miró a los ojos. —No te atrevas a colapsar Bella. —me ordenó. —Respira conmigo. —no le presté atención y mi reacción fue darle golpes a su pecho para que me soltara.

Poco a poco sentí que todo iba más lento de lo normal, como cuando regresaba el tiempo. Los ojos de Stefan se veían aterrorizados, el era el único que seguía en el mismo tiempo que yo.

—No te vayas. —no entendí lo que decía.

Sentía que mi cuerpo ligero, me agradaba la sensación. Esto mismo que sentía me estaba sirviendo como analgésico, tanto para mis memorias, como para mi cuerpo. Este misterioso analgésico hacía que mis memorias se vieran como una película muy antigua, en blanco y negro, y borrosas.

No me importaba nada, nada…

—¡BELLAAAAAAAA! —fue lo ultimo que escuché de mi creador.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado? *Se hace la sorprendida* Espero que no se haya muerto la pobre Bella.**

 **Este fue una de mis primeras escenas cuando creé esta historia, solo le agregué ciertas cositas para que concordara con los capítulos.**

 **En Wattpad ya lo actualicé (con los personajes originales) y en el proximo capítulo voy a subir a mi blog una foto de Alice.**

 **Comenten chicas, haganme saber en la votación que está en mi perfil si quieren ver el punto de vista de Edouard.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	24. Capítulo 23: Renacimiento

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Renacimiento**

Tenía la misma sensación cuando había entrado por primera vez en letargo, confundida y sin tener noción del tiempo.

Esta vez había una diferencia…

Mis memorias nuevamente estaban desordenadas, pero cada vez que veía algún recuerdo se veía como una película vieja y mal grabada, algunos tenían sonidos y otros no, y estos se desvanecían poco a poco de mi mente, como si quisiera olvidarlos por completo; intentaba una y otra vez volver a recordarlos pero era casi imposible, se veían muy borrosos y sin sentido. Quería controlar los recuerdos que veía, pero no podía… ellos venían a mi y no podía parar el que se fueran al olvido mis memorias.

La otra diferencia era que mis sentidos, cada uno de ellos estaban nulos, inservibles… no sabía quién estaba a mi lado y esto lo hacía más terrorífico aún…

* * *

¿Estaba viva? No lo sé…

¿Estaba muerta? No lo sé…

¿Estoy en letargo? No lo sé…

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es Stefan cogiendo mi rostro con sus manos y él gritando mi nombre.

Todavía no podía moverme, sentir, oler y ver… no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo…

Edouard…

* * *

Cuando pude recobrar algo de mí, sentía que cada cierto tiempo flotaba hacia algún lugar y alguna parte de mi cuerpo paraba en algún lugar duro. Esto no duraba mucho ya que sentía cerca de mí una sensación familiar que me sostenía.

No sé que era esta sensación, pero "eso" no se separaba de mí para nada…

Todo esto era muy extraño…

Escuché jadeos de sorpresa, gruñidos y susurros de personas… No sabía porque eran, pero sospechaba que era por mí. Sentí como me sostenían y a la vez flotaba hacia algún lugar especifico… cuando acabo eso me deposito en lo que parecía en algo duro.

—Despierta hija mía. —escuché una voz gruesa de hace unos momentos, su tono demostraba tristeza.

* * *

Nuevamente mi oído se activo y escuché la voz de una chica, leía algo en voz alta pero no supe que era, no entendía que decía, en el sentido del tema que estaba hablando, solo pude captar cosas como "lo que debería hacer una chica de sociedad", "conseguirse un marido de una posición aceptable" y "la reputación que uno consigue ante la sociedad". En eso escuché un pequeño golpeteo, como si cerrara un libro.

—Tú debes de saber mejor que yo como fue esa época y las anteriores. —escuché una voz femenina. —No sé como sobreviviste en la Edad Media, ya me dirás cuando despiertes.

Un suspiro.

—Ya odio que Alec me trate como si estuviéramos en esos tiempos, sin ofender Bells. —volví a escuchar esta misma voz femenina. —Cambiando el tema, que moda tan horrible hay ahora, si estuvieras despierta te horrorizarías al ver pantalones por la cadera y que se exhiban las tangas o hilos dentales… —suspiró de frustración. —ya ni sé como se llaman esas cosas.

 _Así que me llamo Bells…_

* * *

Lo sentía cerca…

Una sensación de lo más maravillosa del mundo… era como si pudiera sentir el sol nuevamente…

En mi interior sentía que era algo de mucho valor… algo parte de mí… como una extremidad…

Aquella sensación estaba más cerca aún… sentía que él me ayudaría a despertar de esta oscuridad…

Se está yendo ahora…

 _¿Por qué se está yendo?_

Sentía que aquella sensación se iba de mí… se alejaba más y más…

 _No te alejes por favor…_

 _¡NOOOOOO!_

* * *

—¿Cuándo crees que despertará? —escuché otra voz femenina. Esta era más cantarina.

—No lo sé. —respondió una voz masculina, un adolescente.

—Quisiera cantarle un poco. —habló la voz cantarina.

—No deberías, no sabemos que reacción pueda tener si le cantas. —advirtió el adolescente.

—No creo que le haga daño Alec, no tengo malas intenciones contra ella. Annie es mi hermana, ella me ha cuidado mejor que nadie y sé que ella está sufriendo…

—Eso no lo sabemos Rosalie. —interrumpió el adolescente.

—Le cantaré igual. —respondió firme la voz cantarina. Rosalie.

Ella empezó a cantar lo que parecía una canción de cuna que no supe identificar, era tan relajante la canción que hizo que Morfeo me absorbiera…

* * *

—Jasper, debo ir al Vaticano a encontrar ese humano. Necesito atraerlo y que vea Isabella, ella está sufriendo por él y yo sé que ella despertará cuando estén juntos. —escuché una voz femenina. La mujer tenía un tono de voz distinto que al resto, la producción de sus palabras era extraño.

—Te puede suceder algo malo allá y más cuando todos los cazadores estarán allá. —escuché una voz masculina. Esta era gruesa, pero distinta a los otros hombres, su voz llamaba mucho la atención.

—Tengo más de dos mil años, unos años de diferencia con Stefan, tengo mucha experiencia Jasper, no me sucederá nada. —dijo la mujer intentando calmar al tal "Jasper".

—No me importa que tengas más de dos, tres o un billón de años. No quiero que vayas para ese lugar. —Jasper tenía un tono preocupado.

—Tengo que hacerlo Jasper, él es mi hijo, no quiero que se vuelva cazador. —escuché un jadeo por sorpresa por parte del hombre.

—Alice… no hablas en serio.

—Es mi hijo, lo será en un futuro.

 _¿Quién será?_

* * *

Escuché voces, susurros… estaba acostada boca arriba, estaba en algo duro… estaba en un lugar muy oscuro. No podía ver nada… estaba asustada…

De golpe siento algunos golpes y un movimiento… mi cuerpo se movía con ese movimiento…

Ahora me encontraba bajo una luz blanca que me cegaba la vista, sintiendo alguien a mi lado. Un latido… el sonido de aquel liquido moviéndose como si fuera un rio…

—¡Mierda Bella! —escuché una voz y pasos hacia donde estaba, no tenía fuerzas para moverme. —¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste. —un corazón palpitando ¿era un humano? La luz no me dejaba ver. Este ser, se alejó de mí rápidamente y empezó a llamar un nombre. —¡STEFAN! ¡ISABELLA DESPERTÓ! —inmediatamente sentí otra presencia, un hombre apareció frente de mí, se giró hacia otro lado, dirigiéndose a alguien.

—Alec vete de aquí por prevención. No aparezcas por aquí los próximos tres días. —su rostro volvió a girarse a mí, pero aún así no veía su rostro. —¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

 _¡Apaguen esa luz!_

Sentí como él hombre me cargaba a otro lado, cumpliendo mi pensamiento; no duró mucho en llevarme hasta una habitación y acostarme en una cama, ahí si pude detallar al hombre. Él tenía la piel pálida como la mía, cabello negro, al igual que su barba y bigote que se unían, ojos muy azules, parecía un azul puro o azul rey, muy extraño. Estos rasgos que tenía lo hacían ver atractivo y exótico.

—Isabella ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Me llamo así? —le pregunté.

—Si… —mi creador me miró confundido. —¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —preguntó. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de recordar algo, aparte de despertar.

 _Todo era muy confuso…_

—No lo sé…—respondí nerviosa.

—…Maldición. —escuché en su voz desesperación y luego un triste suspiro, por ultimo me miró. —Yo soy tu creador y tú eres una vampira…—lo interrumpí porque sabía la charla que me iba a dar.

—Yo sé lo que soy—le admití. —. Lo que me cuesta es recordar. —bajé mi mirada y cerré mis ojos frustrada.

—Necesito que me digas que es lo que recuerdas. —lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos extraños pozos azules me miraban preocupados.

—Lo que sé es que al despertar fue en aquel lugar. —le admití, para luego ofrecerle mi mano, yo sabía que él podía ver mis recuerdos. Este la cogió y vi como sus ojos pasaron de un azul intenso a un azul eléctrico, sus ojos miraban a la nada. Luego de unos minutos, el iris de sus ojos volvió a su color normal y soltó mi mano.

—Tienes tus recuerdos suprimidos, en el término humano es que tienes amnesia—me explicó. —, pronto recuperaras esas memorias, yo te ayudaré—dijo con esperanza. —. Para empezar, yo me llamo Stefanos Aurelius, puedes llamarme Stefan —dijo presentándose. — como sabrás soy tu creador y tú eres mi primogénita. Antes de continuar explicándote, necesitas comer. — Apenas él dijo esto, recordé aquel liquido que escuché hace unos momentos, ahora me sentía con muchísima sed. Mi creador se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación, al minuto siguiente regresó con tres bolsas de sangre. Apenas me las entregó empecé a beber de aquel líquido que necesitaba tanto. Al terminar las tres bolsas todavía tenía hambre, pero no me sentía débil como cuando desperté.

—Ya te ves un poco más fuerte, pero sé que necesitas más comida. —Stefan se levantó de la cama, cosa que no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado a mi lado. —Vamos a cazar —me dijo mientras me hacía señas para que me levantara. —¿Te acuerdas como es? —asentí. —Muy bien, sígueme.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, me sentía entumecida como si estuviera mucho tiempo sin moverme, empecé a caminar con Stefan.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunté.

—Hoy es 3 de Marzo del 2013. Estuviste en letargo por trece años. —apenas me dijo esto solté de golpe el aire que había inhalado.

 _¿Trece años?_

Stefan no le prestó mucha atención a mi sorpresa, y continuó.

—Mientras estabas en letargo cada cierto tiempo desaparecías, teletransportandote a otro lugar u otro tiempo. La mayoría de las veces tuve que buscarte cuando desaparecías —me sentía mal por esto, que por mi misterioso acto de letargo, mi creador me había tenido que buscar. —, no te sientas mal porque te haya rescatado. Si no te salvaba podías morir y no puedo perderte. —esto me hizo sentir un calor en mi interior y si fuera humana, tal vez me sonrojaría por su comentario.

Vi a mí alrededor y observé que estábamos en lo que parecía un lugar bajo tierra, podía escuchar el leve sonido del agua golpear contra algo y el olor del mar.

 _¿Dónde estamos?_

—En Anzio, Italia. —¿Italia? Rápidamente Stefan respondió a mi pregunta mental. —Estamos en la guarida de la raza de Alice. —¿Alice? —Ella pertenece a nuestro aquelarre. —respondiendo a mi pregunta mental. — Su raza es igual de antigua que los _Temporis_ y conozco al regente del lugar desde hace muchos años. Se llaman _Mágoi_. —lo que hice fue asentir.

Ambos entramos a un ascensor y Stefan marcó el piso "PA", haciendo que se cerraran las puertas del elevador. El camino hasta el piso marcado fue silencioso. Durante ese tiempo cerré mis ojos e intenté recordar algo durante mi letargo.

 _…Sentía la presencia de ese humano… de ese tambor y flujo carmesí que me llamaba… toda su presencia me llamaba…_

 _…Sus latidos me decían un mensaje… un soplido de sorpresa seguido por unos cambiantes ritmos de su corazón… sabía quién era yo y estaba asustado…_

 _—Edouard, sé que la conoces y yo te puedo ayudar. —escuché la voz de alguien. Un hombre vampiro._

 _Escuché movimientos dudosos por parte del humano._

 _—Escúchame, todas las dudas que tengas sobre ella te las puedo aclarar. —dijo el vampiro de forma persuasiva. —Pero no la mates, no te conviene._

 _—¿Dime por qué no? —habló el humano llamado Edouard._

 _—Porque morirás si lo haces…_

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi creador.

—Stefan ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Sucedió algo grave verdad? —pregunté preocupada. Él se giró hacia mí y posó sus manos en mis hombros, seguido de un suspiro.

—No es el momento de decirte. Pero lo que te puedo decir es que estamos aquí porque los cazadores nos andan buscando. —respondió. Sentía que algo iba mal.

Al abrirse las puertas observé que nos encontrábamos en una larga sala, estaba lleno de pilares griegos gigantescos, lleno de cuadros, floreros y a cada cierta distancia puertas de madera oscura. A mitad de pasillo subimos por unas escaleras metálicas en forma de espiral, llegando a un estrecho pasillo y a los pocos metros de distancia había otra puerta. Al atravesarla, nos encontramos en un pequeño cuarto de dos por dos metros, las paredes eran de roca y en la pared enfrente de mi solo estaba el cuadro de una mujer.

Era una mujer muy pálida, de cabello negro recogido en un moño, la mujer llevaba un vestido de la época medieval de color rojo carmesí. Los ojos de la mujer eran de color marrón rojizo similar al caramelo, a pesar de ser un simple cuadro su mirada intimidaba, como si al mirarla fijamente a los ojos te desnudara. Stefan se le quedó mirando a la mujer y sorprendentemente esta parpadeó.

— _Athenedora, déjame salir. Vamos a cazar._ —escuché a Stefan hablar en otro idioma. Vi como la mujer movía los ojos hacia mi dirección. — _Ella es mi primogénita._

— _Debería saberlo Aro ¿no crees?_ —respondió la mujer del cuadro de la misma manera. Miré a mi creador y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Por alguna razón extraña, supe que idioma hablaban. Era griego.

 _¿Yo sé el idioma griego?_

— _Él no debería saber nada._ —respondió molesto hacia la mujer del cuadro.

— _Le entristece que su primogénito no le hable…—_ la mujer fue interrumpida por Stefan.

— _No quiero saber nada de él. Creo que él estaría más que satisfecho que de en vez en cuando vaya a la Isla de Chronos. No quiero seguir hablando más de esto._ —vi que la mirada de Stefan demostraba que estaba enfurecido y sus ojos ya no eran como unos zafiros, eran más azul eléctrico.

La mujer del cuadro miró con mala cara a mi creador y luego cerró sus ojos. Al segundo siguiente la pared desapareció, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras de piedra hacia un piso superior. En el momento en que iba hacerle una pregunta Stefan habló.

—Esa mujer es la primogénita de la raza _Mágoi_ , el cuadro está encantado para ver quién entra, quién sale y sus intenciones. —respondió. —Todas sus memorias y personalidad están en varios de los cuadros de la casa, ella está en letargo en estos momentos. El cuadro te lee el alma, por eso su mirada te resultó tan intimidante, que te sintieras desnuda delante de ella. —terminó de contarme y yo asentí.

Cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras, vi que estábamos en una cueva, al fondo de ella se veía el mar. Al salir nos encontrábamos directamente con el mar, el agua chocaba entre las rocas salpicándonos un poco el agua salada, era agradable.

—Sígueme. —ordenó.

Luego de que me dijo esto vi como Stefan saltaba entre las rocas con una precisión exacta antes de que las olas lo empaparan; yo lo seguí, repitiendo lo que él estaba haciendo. Para luego ver que saltó hacia una pared y de manera rápida se movió hasta que llegó al suelo de arena; yo nuevamente hice lo mismo, solo que con un poco más de dificultad ya que no conocía el terreno. Una vez en el suelo, mi creador y yo empezamos a correr por la oscura playa, hasta que se detuvo cuando vimos la civilización, allí Stefan se desvió y empezamos a escalar por las montañas. Finalmente nos encontramos en la parte de atrás de una edificación, de allí en adelante, caminábamos por los techos.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Espero que ustedes hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones, porque yo si y regresé a mi casita bastante morena (yo soy de piel blanca más no pálida).**

 **Ahora si, diganme que les pareció. Bella no ha muerto, pero si perdió gran parte de sus memorias ¿Qué creen que haya pasado en esos años en que ella estuvo en letargo?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima semana chicas!**


	25. Capítulo 24: Visiones desde otra

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Visiones desde otra Perspectiva**

 _13 de Junio del 2013. Anzio, Italia._

Tardé tres meses en recuperar parte de mis memorias y gané una nueva habilidad. Ahora podía ser capaz de teletransportarme al año que yo quisiera, aunque todavía me hacía falta práctica, todavía no podía ir hacia más de 100 años atrás, solo podía hacerlo hacia cinco años atrás.

 _…—No uses mucho esta habilidad, solo ve cuando sea muy necesario. Si le haces un mal uso puedes cambiar totalmente todo inclusive tu propia vida puede estar en riesgo…_

Esa fue la recomendación que me dio Stefan acerca de este poder y además, él me dijo que con el pasar del tiempo iba aumentar la capacidad de años en que podía ir al tiempo, así que tenía que practicar muchísimo y tener mucha paciencia.

Durante esos tres meses, el estar en ese refugio era muy extraño, casi todos los _Mágoi_ veneraban a Stefan. Había veces que le quería preguntar por eso, pero simplemente salía con un "no te puedo contestar eso ahora" o "no quiero hablar de eso, ya habrá su momento". Lo otro que no me quería responder era quién era ese tal Edouard que tenía como unas voces de recuerdo. Ya era bastante molesto que no me quisiera responder y ya no era un presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado.

El resto del aquelarre apenas tenía recuerdos sobre ellos, tuve que conocerlos nuevamente. Alec era un _Temporis_ Dhampyr, mi mejor amigo y según él "mi guardián", su máxima habilidad de _Tempus_ es cambiar la noche a día; la hermana de Alec era Jane, una adicta a la moda e independiente, capaz de ocultarse de forma visible y tener una gran agilidad, según Jane yo era casi "una madre para ella"; Rosalie y Jasper, son hermanos gemelos de sangre y mis hermanos vampíricos, ambos están empezando a desarrollar sus habilidades de _Temporis_ , pero ellos nacieron con otras habilidades, Rosalie es capaz de hechizar a sus victimas con solo cantar, en cambio Jasper (o Jazz) es capaz de leer y sentir el aura o emociones de sus victimas y si el lo desea puede manipularlas; finalmente la más nueva del grupo, Alice, ella era la que nos ofreció refugio en la casa de los _Mágoi_ , ella literalmente es hechicera como el nombre de su raza lo indica, pero hasta los momentos he visto que tiene poderes de telekinesis, lee mentes y las manipula, te enseña lo que ha visto y ve el futuro, ella era la pareja de Jasper. A los vampiros los conocí luego de cazar el día que desperté de mi letargo, Alec y Jane los conocí al mes, todo por prevención a no consumir la sangre de Alec. Mi relación con cada uno de ellos era levemente distinto, como había dicho, Alec era mi mejor amigo y apenas conversé con él, nuestro trato era como si nunca hubiéramos perdido contacto; con Jane era más como si tuviera una hija/amiga, casi siempre hablábamos de moda o algún consejo sobre algún vampiro que le llamó la atención; con mis hermanos era igual con Alec, solo que me sentía como la hermana mayor que tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos pequeños, físicamente ellos eran mayores que yo, pero cronológicamente era al revés; en cambio con Alice fue un poco difícil, yo tenía un leve recuerdo de ella atacándome bajo el influjo de Zafrina por lo tanto estaba un poco reticente a ella, pero Jasper me hizo comprender que ella no me haría nada. Así que ambas empezamos a conocernos, me di cuenta que su mirada era muy distinta a cuando estaba poseída: su mirada no era severa o sin emociones, sino una dulce y no tenía los ojos negros sino violetas. Nuestro trato fue mejor de lo que pensaba, debido a que ambas entendíamos el poder que teníamos y lo difícil de controlarlo para no levantar miradas.

La razón del porqué estábamos en Italia, específicamente en el refugio de los _Mágoi_ , era por mí. La razón era porque antes de caer en letargo, maté sin intención a una familia que tenía conexiones con cazadores católicos y ellos andaban en busca de mi cabeza; el lugar más seguro para nosotros era la Isla de Chronos, pero Alec, Jane y mis hermanos no podían ir debido a que sus cuerpos no podían aguantar la transformación del tiempo; así que Alice nos ofreció el refugio de los _Mágoi_ que era igual de seguro que la Isla de Chronos, y además, ella era una de las regentes del lugar.

Según me enteré, las reglas de caza cambiaron debido a que, según la iglesia católica, el año 2000 era el avenimiento del Diablo y empezaron a cazar a las criaturas mágicas de forma rígida, tanto oscuros, como neutros y blancos, haciendo que todos se escondieran y para mala suerte de algunas razas, ellas se estaban extinguiendo; esto hizo que, en el caso de los vampiros, nos cuidáramos bien a la hora de cazar, teníamos que cazar humanos y eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra (sea quemándolos o haciendo que su cuerpo luciera como si muriera por un accidente), o beber de bolsas de sangre; al salir de una región/ciudad/distrito/país era un completo papeleo e informar a todos los regentes (dependiendo de la zona), fiscales, principados y reinados, todo depende de el lugar donde fuera el vampiro, si no se avisaba ya quedaba responsabilidad del vampiro su propia vida y protección. Por suerte, Alice al pertenecer a nuestro aquelarre, no necesitábamos tanto papeleo para poder salir a cazar.

Hoy Alec quería un humano, al igual que Alice y yo; mi creador, los gemelos y Jane decidieron quedarse a tomar bolsas de sangre. Una vez llegamos al cuadro de la mujer, ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndome incomoda.

—Tienes más poder del que piensas, solo tienes que esforzarte y podrás cambiar lo que quieras sin que te domine tu creador. —fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo. Luego la mujer miró a Alec. —Cuida a _Izabela_ , ella te traerá algo que andas buscando. —ahora Alec tenía el ceño fruncido. Y por ultimo miró a Alice. —Aprovecha en decirle ahora lo que sucedió en su letargo, no le oculten nada, ella tiene que saber y tú muy bien sabes que es así. Yo sé que te puedes ocultar de cualquier _Temporis_ , eres mi hija. —Alice bajó la mirada y en su rostro se veía que estaba batallando contra algo. La pared desapareció, dejando la escalera de piedra al descubierto.

—¿Qué sucedió allí Alice? —le pregunté y ella no respondió.

Una vez que todos estuvimos en la entrada de la cueva, antes de saltar los tres, Alice agarro nuestras muñecas y con su impulso saltamos hacia una de las rocas. En un principio no había entendido su acción, hasta que empezamos a correr que mi vista se nubló y se volvió como una película en el cine.

… _—¡Bella despierta! —dijo Stefan mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el rostro de la vampira._

 _Me sentía tan culpable de dejarme sucumbir ante la dominación de Zafrina, quería reparar todo ese daño causado. Cuando intenté levantarme de donde me encontraba, la mano de un vampiro me detuvo, al mirarlo supe que tenía que mi vida había llegado una luz, era Jasper._

 _—No te levantes, estás muy débil. —miré hacia Stefan que se encontraba llorando hacia una chica que se encontraba en el suelo. Su piel se veía similar a las esculturas de mármol y piedra de mis tiempos de humana. Había caído en Letargo._

 _Stefan se giró hacia mi dirección y en menos de medio segundo lo tenía delante de mí, me encontraba sostenida por su mano en mi cuello. Había pasado por un lugar oscuro y ahora que había encontrado la luz, ya iba a morir._

 _—Lo siento. —fue lo único que dije, para luego cerrar mis ojos._

 _—¡NO STEFAN! —gritó Jasper. —¡Si la matas a ella me matas a mi! —Stefan miró al vampiro y luego a mí. Finalmente me soltó._

 _—_ Izabela _entró en Letargo por tu culpa. —me dijo un enfurecido Stefan._

 _—Fue culpa de Zafrina, ella me dominó. —le respondí asustada. —Athenedora me dijo que podías ver mi destino, —levanté mi mano hacia él de forma temerosa. —veras que lo que te digo es cierto._

 _Por unos momentos él no quería agarrarla pero finalmente accedió; sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron azules eléctricos, estaba viendo lo que tenía en mis memorias. Una vez que lo vio todo, miró hacia algún punto del bosque y su rostro se transformó en rabia. No había entendido que había sucedido, hasta que de la nada me encontré en la espalda de Jasper, Stefan cargaba a_ Izabela _y junto con él estaba Rosalie, finalmente Jane cargaba a Alec._

 _Estábamos huyendo de los cazadores…_

 _—Vamos a Isla de Chronos. —le dije a Stefan mientras corríamos. Yo sabía que me había visto decirlo._

 _—No, ninguno aguantaría los cambios del tiempo. Vamos a Monte Circeo. —ofreció Stefan._

 _—Fue destruida por los cazadores. —escuché gruñir a Stefan._

 _—¿No tienen refugio ahora? —solo moví mi cabeza y Stefan solo chasqueó la lengua._

 _Justo en ese momento sentí el llamado de Athenedora, ese aire etéreo era molesto, exigente. Me indicaba que fuéramos a Anzio._

 _—Vamos a Anzio, cerca de las Cuevas de Nerón. —le comenté._

 _—Tu madre ya me está diciendo las indicaciones. —me confirmó._

 _Corrimos casi sin parar hasta ese lugar donde Athenedora me llamaba de manera exigente, solo nos parábamos a comer y dormir. En medio del camino hacia Italia,_ Izabela _desapareció de los brazos de Stefan, todos nos preocupamos ante esto y no sabíamos a donde se había ido._

 _—La iré a buscar. —dijo Stefan. —Ustedes sigan hasta Italia, Alice sabe donde es. —nos ordenó. Segundos después él desapareció de igual forma que_ Izabela.

 _Jane, Alec, Jasper y Rosalie seguimos nuestro camino hasta allá. Ya al segundo día. Stefan volvió aparecer en nuestro camino con Izabela en sus brazos._

 _Una vez que llegamos al punto donde se encontraba mi creadora, vimos que era una cueva en la playa, similar a la Cueva de Nerón, ninguno estábamos seguros si era el lugar correcto. Mi creadora me llamó nuevamente, su llamado me indicaba que era aquí._

 _—Es aquí. —indicó Stefan._

 _Nos adentramos a la cueva y al final de ella, observamos unas escaleras irregulares de piedra; al terminar de bajar, observamos que una pared se desapareció ante nosotros, teniendo como visión un pequeño cuarto y en ella nos esperaba mi creadora._

 _—Bienvenidos. —dijo mi creadora. Al verme se le iluminaron los ojos. —¡Alice! —ella corrió hasta mi lugar y me abrazo por unos momentos. La extrañaba. —Pensaba que habías muerto._

 _—Logré sobrevivir madre. —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella miró a los que había traído conmigo._

 _—Ya sé a que vienen, vayan al nivel "-4" allí podrán vigilarla mejor y estará bien resguardada. Es una bóveda que se usa para cuando entro en Letargo…_

 _…Se encerraron los cardenales el 18 de abril para la elección del nuevo Papa y aún no conseguía el humano… por mi nariz pasó un olor peculiar, un olor conocido. Decidí seguir aquel olor y me encontré con él, me di cuenta que gran parte de sus memorias fueron borradas._

 _—Ya sé quién ganará. —le dije a su lado. El humano se giró hacia mí con especial atención. —No me agrada en absoluto._

 _—¿Cómo sabes quién ganó si ni siquiera hay humo blanco? —preguntó curioso. Apenas lo miré, su rostro curioso pasó a sorpresa._

 _—Porque todo el mundo habla del cardenal alemán. —le comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. —Además de que simplemente lo sé._

 _—No te adelantes a cosas que no sabes todavía. —me comentó en tono de burla._

 _—El futuro tiende a ser flexible, depende de la persona que lo maneje. —su rostro lucía confundido._

 _—Ni que uno fuera capaz de manipular el tiempo. —su rostro denotaba que no me creía._

 _—Hay personas que si son capaces y tú te topaste con una de ellas. —le dije de forma sincera. Sabía que no debía decirle, pero sabía que pronto sabría la verdad, se lo dijera yo u otra persona._

 _—Creo que tú eres la única con la que me he topado, con esas cualidades. —respondió en tono burlón. Negué con la cabeza antes de hablar nuevamente._

 _—Te la topaste con ella desde los catorce. —Musité. Mi comentario lo hizo reírse de mí ante lo que yo decía._

 _—No me tope con ninguna chica con esas habilidades en mi adolescencia. —el humano se acercó más a mí._

 _—Claro que si. —Cogí su mano y le enseñé sus memorias borradas. El rostro del humano era una expresión indescriptible, su rostro mostraban muchas emociones a la vez._

 _Vi todas sus memorias, me sentí mal por separar_ Izabela _de Edouard, pero no fue mi culpa. Solté su mano y Edouard me miró con sorpresa por lo que acababa de hacer._

 _—Ahí tienes un poco de ayuda para tus sueños y pesadillas. —le comenté. —No le comentes esto a nadie Edouard—su rostro mostro sorpresa al decir su nombre original. —, esto es solo para ti, así como los sueños que tienes. —advirtiéndole sobre lo que le enseñé._

 _—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabes de mis pesadillas? —exigió saber._

 _—Solo lo sé. —fue lo único que le pude responder._

 _—Tú sabes algo de mí. —me cogió los brazos. Si fuera humana, me dolería su agarre. —Dime. —exigiéndome nuevamente._

 _—Lo que te puedo decir es que Isabella estará muy alegre cuando sepa que hablé contigo. No te puedo decir más nada de ella, pero sé que tu eres él único que la puede recuperar —le conté. — y no la culpes por nada de lo que ella hizo. No tiene la culpa. —le dije con preocupación._

 _—¿Quién eres? —preguntó._

 _—Solo una amiga del futuro. —cuando escuché a unos humanos acercándose, me solté de su agarre sin que se diera cuenta y desaparecí…_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Ahí tienen lo que sucedió mientras Isabella estaba en Letargo y todavía hay más... *suspenso***

 **Si se puede, publicaré dentro de unas horas la continuación de esto y me dirán por fin, si hago una historia desde la perspectiva de Edward. Aunque por los vientos que soplan, creo que no lo quieren...**

 **En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil de FF), dejaré la foto de Alice y una foto de como me imagino yo que es la cueva.**

 **Y para las que están leyendo mi otra historia "Light in the Darkness", por fin subí la foto de William. Pensaba que la había subido, pero no. Discúlpenme por ese pequeñito error.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	26. Capítulo 25: Reversus Tempore

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Reversus Tempore**

 _… Jasper logró encontrarme, soportando su regaño y finalmente confesando su amor hacia mí. Quiso ayudarme a vigilar a_ Edouard _de que no se topara con los cazadores mientras Isabella estaba en Letargo._

 _Ambos habíamos llegado al convento donde_ Edouard _se hospedaba y empezamos a buscar a_ Edouard _. Una vez me tope con aquel olor, escuché que el se encontraba en una oficina hablando con otro humano._

 _—…una vez que termines tus estudios. Pero eso si, debes tener gran capacidad física y no le puedes decir nada de esto a tú familia. —dijo un hombre._

 _—¿Entonces que le digo a mis padres? —escuché la voz del humano._

 _—Que vas a ser un misionero del Vaticano, que vas a ser entrenado por mí. —respondió el otro humano de forma exigente. Era un cazador._

 _—Padre Marcus, solo me meteré aquí porque necesito más pruebas de lo que usted está diciendo. Pero prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esta organización secreta en la que usted está metido. —respondió el humano. Su voz denotaba que no le creía al cazador._

 _—De acuerdo. —respondió el otro humano alegre. —Ahora puedes seguir disfrutando de la reunión, yo me iré a trabajar. Hasta luego, pronto me comunicaré contigo._

 _Escuché como sillas se movían, Jasper y yo nos escondimos a un lado de la puerta para que no nos viera el humano. Ambos vimos como salía de la oficina y caminaba por los pasillos. No me gustaba aquella decisión que había tomado la pareja de Isabella necesitaba hablar con él, así que lo embrujé para que se perdiera entre los pasillos del convento._

 _Escuché la confusión en su cabeza y salí de mi escondite, Jasper intentó pararme pero no lo logró._

 _—Porque yo lo hice. —le dije a_ Edouard _, el humano se sorprendió al verme._

 _—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué sabes de mí? —el humano se acercó a mi, exigiendo respuestas. Cuando iba a tocar mi hombro me alejé de él en un pestañeo, colocándome detrás de él._

 _—Fue una mala decisión la que agarraste Edward. —el humano se giró sorprendido.—_ Izabela _no le hubiera gustado esa decisión._

 _—¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó de forma exigente._

 _—Tú lo viste en las fotos, en tus sueños y pesadillas… en lo que te enseñé ayer. —dije molesta. Él no quería ver lo obvio de sus memorias._

 _—¡¿Quién fue?! —Él debe de ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta._

 _—Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, no con nosotros, sino con ellos. —le dije en forma de advertencia, señalando por donde vino. Podía ver en su cabeza las dudas que tenía sobre su pasado._

 _—Me uní a ellos porque no sé nada sobre mi pasado, no recuerdo nada antes de los quince. —respondió alterado. Pudo haber esperado, ¡lo pudo hacer!_

 _—Podrías hacer esperado animal._

 _—No quiero, exijo respuestas sobre mi pasado. —se acercó más a mí. En eso escuché la voz de Jasper alterado._

 _—¡Viene un cazador Alice! ¡Tenemos que movernos!_

 _—¡Mierda! —todavía no he hablado lo suficiente con él. —Espera Jasper. —dirigiéndome hacia mi pareja._

 _—¿A quién le hablas? —preguntó_ Edouard _confundido._

 _Empecé a oler mirra y latidos de corazón, luego pasó por mi cabeza la visión de unas flechas a mi dirección. Mientras paraba los proyectiles que venían hacia nuestra dirección, el rostro de_ Edouard _se mostraba asustado y se alejaba de mí, hasta que se dio cuenta que era lo que había hecho en el momento en que sintió las flechas en su espalda. Su rostro era de asombro hacia mí y en ese justo momento apareció el famoso cazador. "El Alemán"._

 _—¡Agáchate Edward! —ordenó al humano._

 _Justo cuando el cazador disparó hice una barrera, escuchándose el golpeteo de las flechas contra la protección. El Alemán al ver que sus flechas no funcionaban contra mí, vi en su cabeza que iba a lanzar una granada cegadora. Aproveche su acción para huir con Jasper…_

 _…Un humano había entrado a nuestro refugio, nuevamente nos iban asesinar y todo por mi maldita culpa._

 _El humano no fue detectado cuando entró, por la forma parece entrenado por un cazador experto. No me extrañaría si fue aquel cazador llamado Marcus._

 _Como pudo, Jane se llevó lejos de aquí a Alec; Stefan y Rosalie fueron hacia la bóveda donde se encontraba Isabella. Jasper quería sacarme del lugar, pero como una de las regentes a cargo, no podía hacerlo, así que decidimos proteger a la hija de Stefan…_

 _…Nos estaban asesinando nuevamente, con uñas y dientes empezamos a matar a esos cazadores. Por supuesto, éramos más y mucho más rápidos que ellos, pero por la tecnología que tenían a veces nos superaban._

 _—¡Protejan la entrada! —ordenó Stefan._

 _Vi como Stefan entraba al cuarto de Isabella y en eso apareció en mi cabeza una imagen._

Edward entrando por el respiradero… Le iba a cortar la cabeza a Isabella…

 _Corrí dentro de la habitación y vi a Stefan hablando con una calma tensa a_ Edouard _. El humano llevaba una espada samurái en sus manos, estaba listo en ejecutarla, pero sus latidos decían todo lo contrario._

 _—Edward, sé que la conoces y yo te puedo ayudar. —dijo Stefan persuasivo. —Escúchame, todas las dudas que tengas sobre ella te las puedo aclarar.—Pero no la mates, no te conviene._

 _—¿Dime por qué no? —habló el humano llamado Edward._

 _—Porque morirás si lo haces. —el humano se giró hacia Stefan y luego su vista se enfocó detrás de mí._

 _—Todo esto es tú culpa. —me señaló molesto. —Si no hubieras aparecido ese día, ni siquiera haría este tipo de trabajos._

 _—Ella te ama Edward, ella está esperando el momento para reunirse contigo. Isabella no te hará daño…—me interrumpió el grito del humano._

 _—¡ELLA MATÓ A MI FAMILIA!_

 _—Ella no fue, de hecho estás buscando al vampiro equivocado. —le conté. —Quién lo hizo murió. Isabella fue dominada por otro vampiro e hizo el trabajo sucio para poder obtenerte. Puedo enseñarte si lo deseas. —le ofrecí mientras le daba mi mano._

 _Edward se veía dudoso ante mi oferta. Poco a poco iba cambiando su decisión hasta que…_

 _—¡NO! —grité al ver a Stefan estaba detrás del humano con la mano en su boca._

 _—Rosalie, mesmeriza a los cazadores y bórrales la memoria. Jasper, duérmelos a todos. —ordenó. Empecé a escuchar la voz de Rosalie y cuerpos cayendo por Jasper…_

 _…—Perdón Edward. —empecé a llorar. Sabía lo que venía ahora. —De verdad._

 _Rosalie apareció en la habitación, su cara se transformó en una de tristeza al ver Edward._

 _—Bórrale la memoria. —le ordenó Stefan a la vampira. Rosalie había comprendido, pero tardó en ejecutar la acción…_

Sentí como alguien soltaba mi muñeca y de la nada me encontraba en la azotea de un edificio. Todo lo que me mostró Alice encajaban con mis memorias desordenadas… Miré a Alec que estaba a un lado de Alice, ambos me miraron con preocupación.

—¿Porqué Stefan me ocultó esto? —le pregunte a ambos. —¿Porqué me ocultaron esto? —empezaba a sentir como picaban mis ojos.

—Porque Stefan no quería que entraras en crisis otra vez. —respondió Alec.

—¡Pero es mi pareja! —respondí molesta.

—Lo sabemos, pero… fue muy difícil recuperarte después que caíste en Letargo. —admitió Alice. —Él no lo hace por mal, lo hace porque eres su primogénita y eres muy valiosa para él. —contó. —Lo vi en su mente.

Me senté en el suelo soltando toda aquella rabia y tristeza que tenía.

—Si te sirve algo de consuelo…—escuché a Alec hablar. —Lo último que supimos de _Edouard_ es que ya no es cazador. —levanté la mirada con atención. —Cambió su nombre y apellido, es doctor y uno muy bueno de hecho. Es medico general.

—¿Porqué el cambio tan repentino? —pregunté curiosa mientras me limpiaba los ojos.

—Con lo de su nombre y apellido, fue parte del proceso de adopción de unos americanos. —explicó Alec. —Y él dejó de ser cazador porque aparentemente un vampiro le borró la memoria junto con varios cazadores, haciendo que ni los propios cazadores más expertos nos pudieran encontrar. —empezó a contar Alec. — _Edouard_ se cansó de ser usado y decidió trabajar de lo que le encantaba hacer, ayudar a las personas. Ser doctor. —esto me hizo sonreír ante su logro y que ya no fuera un enemigo.

—Quisiera verlo. —pedí.

—Creo que no sería adecuado en estos momentos. —escuché la voz de Stefan. Los tres nos giramos asustados hacia el origen de aquella voz. —Sé que lo quieres ver, pero primero tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de salir a Estados Unidos. —lo miré molesta, me levanté hacia él y empecé a golpearlo en el pecho.

—¡¿PORQUÉ ME LO OCULTASTE?! —golpes en el pecho. —¡ES MI PAREJA DESGRACIADO! —más golpes. Stefan cogió mis manos, haciendo que parara de golpearlo.

—¡Porque quiero que tengas la cabeza fría! —me dijo molesto. —¡Por eso las cosas no te han salido bien! ¡Siempre te dejas llevar por las emociones!

—¡No está en tu derecho de decidir que tengo que hacer! —intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero sin éxito.

—¡Sé como te sientes! ¡Yo me sentí así cuando murió mi esposa! ¡Hasta peor! —respondió en el mismo tono que yo. —¡Pero necesito que tengas la cabeza fría!—finalmente me soltó y me alejé de él molesta. Luego miró a Alice. —Y tú… siempre te digo algo que no hagas y no me haces caso.

—Entonces ¿Le vas a ocultar todo a Isabella solo para protegerla? —preguntó Alice molesta.

—Si, ella es mi hija y te recuerdo que mientras tu madre no está aquí, tengo que cuidarte Alice. —respondió Stefan con el mismo tono.

—Pues estás haciéndolo mal…—interrumpí a Alice.

Empecé a respirar de manera errática debido a la furia que sentía por el hecho de que me habían ocultado el porqué estaba en letargo. No debieron alejarlo de mí, debí llevármelo aquel día y no prestarle atención a Stefan de borrarle la memoria… no me importaba si debía convertirlo a los 16 años.

—Cállense los dos. —ordené molesta y ambos hicieron silencio. Miré a Stefan que todavía se encontraba molesto.

—Stefan, entiendo que me quieras proteger, pero antes de ocultarme las cosas ve mis reacciones a futuro no en el momento. —le dije de manera severa.

—Y lo hago, solo que no entiendes. —respondió de la misma manera.

—Voy a resolver todo esto a mi manera, ya estoy harta que siempre metan la mano cuando no deben. —respondí molesta.

Empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se desvanecía y mi creador abrió los ojos asustado por lo que estaba haciendo.

—No te atrevas, es peligroso. —habló de forma severa mi creador.

—Aceptaré el riesgo Stefan, espero que no te entrometas. —respondí igual de molesta.

—¡No…! —gritó Stefan antes de coger mi mano para evitar que me fuera.

Todo a mí alrededor empezaba a convertirse en una película dañada, manchada, rota y sin color, para luego convertirse en un borrón y finalmente todo oscuro. Sentía como el tiempo se regresaba en gran cantidad, a la vez que se reconstruía un nuevo escenario como si pegaran azulejos sin un tamaño definido o echaran botes de pintura sin una dirección fija.

Una vez que terminó todo me encontraba en una calle, delante de mí había un club y en ella había una gran fila de personas entrando al lugar. Según mi reloj interno era el 15 de Marzo del 2008 y eran las 12:05 de la media noche. Mis instintos me decían que él estaba por aquí, así que crucé la calle y me fui directamente a la puerta para hablar con el de seguridad.

—Hola guapo ¿me dejas pasar? —le pregunté usando mi voz más seductora.

—No, debes hacer fila. —respondió.

Quité todas mis emociones y decidí dominarlo.

—¿Me puedes dejar pasar?

—Si, claro. —me abrió paso y caminé adentro del lugar, dejando atrás las quejas de la gente.

Al entrar, muchos olores me invadieron, alcohol, sudor humano y drogas de diferentes sabores y gustos. Caminé entre la gente mientras bailaba, tratando de buscarlo. Me pasee por todo el lugar y no lograba conseguir su olor, hasta me introduje en la pista de baile y nada. Hasta que…

 _Esta visión… yo la tuve hace años…_

Me encontraba rodeada de hombres y mujeres, bailando, hablando, bebiendo, drogándose o todas juntas… justo en ese momento… año, mes, día, hora, minutos, segundos… por mi nariz pasó aquel familiar olor, este me hizo recordar algunas de mis memorias pasadas. Con cuidado seguí ese familiar olor…

Cuando conseguí el dueño de ese olor, vi que era un hombre de cabello corto de color cobrizo cuidadosamente peinado de lado pero sin mucho éxito, ya no tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, ya era un hombre que lucía de veinte-y-tantos o hasta llegando a los treinta, y este me daba la espalda… su olor era el mismo de hace años, pero había un problema… olía demasiado a mirra y azufre… era él…

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará chicas? ¿Cómo reaccionará EDWARD cuando la vea? *suspenso***

 **Ahora si, llegó la hora de la verdad... ¿Quieren o no quieren la versión de Edward? Esta es la ultima oportunidad. Quieren que haga una historia aparte, un One-Shot, les doy los Outtakes de ciertos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Edward o nada... ¿Qué?**

 **Ahora les explico el cambio de nombre de Edouard a Edward. Como mi Edouard es francés, la pronunciación de su nombre también tiene que ser diferente por lo tanto se pronuncia algo así [Eduag]. Cualquier cosa, si tienen dudas pueden ir al Google Traductor, colocan idioma Francés el lugar donde van a escribir y escriben "Édouard", abajo (en el mismo cuadro de texto) les saldrá el icono de una cornetita donde podrán escuchar como se pronuncia. Debí explicarlo desde el principio *se oculta la cara***

 **El capítulo que viene va a ser muuuuy interesante... lo unico que les puedo decir es que Edward ya no es el mismo... *sonríe***

 **En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil de FF), dejaré la foto de Edward, tanto en el muro del blog como en la pestaña de "Crimson Deep" en el blog.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	27. Capítulo 26: Cazador y Asesino Experto

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **TheYos16: ¡Que bueno que te guste tanto! Eso significa que estoy haciendolo bien.**

 **adriana molina (Guest): ¡Gracias! No te preocupes que la continuaré.**

 **PaulaFran: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Yo trato de actualizar cada fin de semana, así que ten un poquito de paciencia *sonríe***

 **Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron en sus alertas y favoritos, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **No las molesto más. Lean el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 ***Música recomendada para este capítulo: "Red Circle - Le Castle Vania" o "Red Circle (LED Spirals & Shots Fired) (John Wick OST) - Le Castle Vania"***

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Cazador y Asesino Experto**

Por su olor me di cuenta que ya era cazador, si me ve probablemente me asesine. Cuando vi que se iba a girar, me fui de su vista, mezclándome con el resto de los humanos en la pista de baile.

Tengo que conseguir la manera de acercarme a él sin lucir como una amenaza, porque según las visiones de Alice él fue cazador alrededor del 2005, luego de la elección del Papa anterior. Lo único que tengo a mi favor son los efectos de las luces del club que ocultaba gran parte de mis rasgos a los ojos humanos.

 _No podía encararlo…_

 _Tenía mucho miedo…_

—Mira aquel humano, es un cazador. —escuché susurrar a alguien. Busqué el origen de aquella voz y vi que era un Inmortal.

—Deberíamos asesinarlo. —dijo otro Inmortal. Visualicé a quién cazaban y no captaba a quien cazaban.

Miré a _Edouard_ y este ya no estaba en el bar, había desaparecido. Miré a los Inmortales y vi que ellos caminaban hacia otro lugar del club, así que decidí seguirlos a una distancia prudencial para que no me vieran. Observé que ellos entraban a un pasillo oculto muy cerca de la tarima, lo que parecía la zona VIP, al fondo se podía ver que había jacuzzis, damas de compañía/meseras y custodiado por varios de seguridad. No podía dejar que me vieran, así que preferí alejarme un poco de ese lugar y mantuve mis visiones del futuro en las personas de ahí adentro.

 _Habían Inmortales y varios de seguridad custodiando a alguien en ese lugar en especifico…_

En eso, en los baños del lugar escuché como el sonido de un cuchillo perforando la piel de alguien.

—¿Dónde está Armand? —escuché la voz de un hombre, para luego dos golpes, junto con un hueso quebrado.

—En el jacuzzi…—dijo un hombre con voz ahogada.

Luego escuché el sonido de una espada cortando la carne y huesos. Enfoqué mejor mis visiones para ver que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía estar muy bien enfocada, habían puntos negros en mis visiones, mientras me esforzaba, escuchaba golpes y algo filoso cortando la piel en varias oportunidades.

Luego empecé a escuchar gritos, disparos y muchos corazones acelerados dentro de la zona VIP. Me alejé de ahí porque podía escuchar su corazón viniendo hacia esta dirección. Momentos después de yo alejarme, vi como salía un Inmortal corriendo por toda la pista y detrás de él, de forma calmada, estaba _Edouard_ cargando el arma y empujando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. En eso veo como varios de seguridad lo ven con el arma y se acercan para neutralizarlo, pero fue inútil, ya que mi pareja les disparaba sin piedad, eliminándolos.

Me fui detrás de él a una distancia prudencial; vi como varios de seguridad se hacían señas indicando el lugar dónde se había ido _Edouard_. Observaba como asesinaba a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino con una maestría de un cazador y asesino experto. Hasta que vi como alguien le disparaba a su pecho cayendo hacia el piso. Justo en ese momento, sin importarme si alguien me veía, corrí hacia el humano que le había disparado, le doblé el cuello y le quité el arma; justo cuando terminé, vi a mi pareja que me miraba intensamente y este disparó a mi dirección, yo esquivé las balas, pero los que estaban detrás de mí fueron los menos afortunados.

 _Tenía un chaleco antibalas…_

 _Edouard_ siguió disparando, eliminando a cada uno sin problemas y yo lo ayudaba con cada uno que intentaba acercársele a él. En una de esas oportunidades, me giré hacia dónde estaba mi pareja, vi que luchaba a golpes con un hombre; hasta que vi como lo acuchillaba con una botella rota, haciendo caer a mi pareja al suelo. Fui directamente al hombre, le quebré la mano y luego su cuello.

Fui a donde estaba _Edouard_ , él que estaba en el suelo, con una mirada adormecida, tenía una mano a un costado de su abdomen del lado derecho, en el brotaba sangre. Ahí me di cuenta, que su sangre ya no me apetecía, no por el intenso olor a Azufre y Mirra, sino que de algún modo, había podido obtener una resistencia a su olor.

Mi pareja me miraba de forma cansada mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía una respiración rápida.

 _Estaba perdiendo sangre…_

 _Tenía que llevármelo…_

Aproveché su debilidad y lo levanté del suelo.

—Vengo ayudarte, no te haré daño…—le hablé con tranquilidad mientras lo sacaba del club.

—Si claro chupasangre…—respondió con sarcasmo.

—Te dije que no te haré daño. —le insistí. —Si te querría muerto, ya lo habría hecho hace rato. En eso escucho un pequeño ruido de parte de él, sonaba al sentido de los segundos.

Lo volví acostar en el suelo y empecé a tocar por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto. No le respondí.

Hasta que sentí en el interior de su brazo izquierdo algo duro, como una placa no de mayor tamaño que mi mano.

—Espero que no le tengas cariño a tu ropa…—cuando cogí su brazo izquierdo, este lucho para no ser agarrado, pero no pudo con mi fuerza y lo inmovilicé. —Estate quieto. —le ordené y este empezó a decir unas palabras en latín. Era un rezo. —Tus rezos no funcionarán conmigo, no soy del todo un demonio.

Jalé la manga de su brazo izquierdo, dejando la extremidad al descubierto. Subí el brazo hacia su cabeza y con la uña de mis dedos empecé a cortar la piel, ganándome gritos de dolor por parte de _Edouard_. Tuve que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para hacer caso omiso a su dolor. Una vez que corté la piel vi la placa metálica y la saqué de su brazo, tenía una luz verde en ella; por la forma, parecía un rastreador. Lo pulvericé con mis manos y levanté nuevamente a _Edouard_.

—Deberías morirte maldito demonio. —insultándome _Edouard_.

—Si tú mueres, mueres conmigo idiota. —comenté. Esto hizo que él se callara la boca y me viera de una forma extraña.

No podía irme por la entrada principal, tenía que irme por la puerta trasera o por el techo.

—Cierra tus ojos. —le ordené a _Edouard_. Lo cargué estilo novia para tener una posición cómoda a la hora de correr.

Una vez afuera, avancé hacia el techo de una edificación que quedaba a cuatro cuadras del club. Dejé a _Edouard_ en el suelo, apoyado en la pared de la salida de la azotea.

—Necesito que me digas un lugar seguro. —le pedí. —Tengo que curarte las dos heridas.

—Vete al infierno. —respondió.

—Prefieres desangrarte entonces. —le sugerí y este no respondió. —Tú me habías reconocido antes ¿no?

—Para que quieres saber maldito chupasangres. —respondió de mala gana.

—Una amiga mía te dio las respuestas que querías hace años y aún así te muestras reticente _Edouard_. —este me miró con un brillo de curiosidad, haciendo que captara su atención.

—A mi nadie me dijo nada…

—Tú sabes en realidad quién soy yo ¿no? _Edouard_ Masen. —apenas dije su nombre completo, él me miró con sorpresa. Luego miró hacia un lado, evitando mi mirada. —Entiende, si ya te quisiera muerto lo habría hecho desde que te vi en el club hoy, creo que lo debes de saber y más por el entrenamiento que recibiste para cazador. Así que dime un lugar seguro para poder curarte. —luego de unos segundo él me miró.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte chupasangres? —preguntó en desconfianza.

—¿Que es lo que piensas? —finalmente este suspiró y decidió darme una dirección. Mientras lo decía, reconocí que estábamos en Nueva York.

Luego de que terminó de decir el lugar, supe que él decía la verdad y no había señales de que me fuera hacer algo malo. Lo levanté del suelo y corrí hasta el lugar que me había indicado, en el camino, _Edouard_ se había dormido en mis brazos, esto hizo que corriera más rápido hacia ese lugar. Al llegar, vi que estaba en una especie de urbanización de gente de dinero, busqué el número de su casa y una vez que la encontré, forcé la cerradura. Ya una vez adentro, cerré la puerta y busqué con mi olfato botiquín de primeros auxilios; una vez con el botiquín, vi que había todo lo necesario para curarlo pero no había aguja e hilo para coserlo, busqué en toda su casa alguna aguja e hilo.

Una vez con todos los implementos, empecé a improvisar en como curarlo; nunca en mi vida había sanado a un humano, pero tenía que hacerlo esta vez si quería salvar a mi pareja. Decidí averiguar con mis visiones para que sirven los medicamentos que tenía antes de curarlo; basado en mi experiencia del pasado, recordé como se curaban los humanos y empecé a limpiar la herida de su brazo. Cuando terminé con el del brazo, empecé con la herida de su abdomen, vi que era bastante complicado debido a que tenía restos de vidrio en la herida; con una pinza saqué todos los trozos de vidrio y empecé a limpiarle el lugar. Ya para cuando estaba terminando de coser, vi que _Edouard_ había despertado nuevamente.

—¿Estás curándome? —preguntó viéndome como si fuera una loca.

—Si Edward. —respondí de forma neutra.

—¿No te vuelve loca mi sangre? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Tengo que admitir que tu sangre huele de manera maravillosa que se me hace agua a la boca…—vi como _Edouard_ se tensaba, así que rápidamente agregué. —Pero no deseo en lo más mínimo beber tu sangre. —esto hizo relajarse solo un poco. —Trata de relajarte o sino se te abrirá la herida. —le recomendé, pero no prestó atención.

—¿Porqué me estás ayudando?

—Porque quiero protegerte. —respondí mientras terminaba de hacer un nudo en el hilo y lo cortaba.

—¿Qué eres de mí?

—¿Qué soy para ti Edward? Puedes hablar en libre confianza conmigo, yo sé que tú sabes que no te haré daño. — él me miró como si hubiera descubierto sus pensamientos. Miró hacia otro lado, su rostro se veía que se debatía en decir algo.

—Tengo dos versiones: una dónde me mostraron que mataste a mi familia y estabas conmigo porque era tu mascota. —se giró a verme molesto. — Y en otra, dónde apareces en mis sueños, mostrándome que eras más que una amiga para mí… una novia. Pero, a veces apareces en mis pesadillas, donde te mostrabas asesinando a mi familia. —cuando dijo esto, vino a mi memoria el leve recuerdo de la masacre que hice gracias a Zafrina. —Pero hay algo que no encajaba en esos momentos…—miró hacia un punto del lugar pensativo. —en mis sueños apareces con los ojos que tienes en estos momentos, —giró su vista hacia mí. —unos extraños ojos dorados, pero en la masacre a mi familia tenías los ojos negros como el azabache. —finalizó.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo _Izabela Svon_ , tengo 697 años cronológicos, fui convertida a los 15 años de edad. —él me miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo me conociste?

—Te conocí en París en 1998, tenías para ese entonces 14 años. —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —Estabas solo, golpeado y llorando. Yo me apiadé de ti, te compré algo de comida y algo para calentarte del frio. Era invierno. —él miró a otro lado. —Desde ese entonces, nosotros nos encontrábamos por coincidencia, porque ambos vivíamos cerca. Poco a poco, lo nuestro se volvió en amistad y después, a escondidas de la gente, tuvimos una relación que no duró mucho.

—¿Tú me dominaste para estar contigo? —negué con la cabeza.

—Si estuvieras dominado, con el tiempo hubieras sentido que todo era falso. —contesté. —Solo dos veces llegué a dominarte y todo era por cuestión de nuestra seguridad, la de ambos. —nos señalé. Él me miró molesto. —Una, porque te habías encontrado con un vampiro y no podía permitirme que descubrieras mi secreto. Y la otra…—ahora venía la parte difícil. —Porque mi creador… quería borrarte la memoria, todo porque tu pertenecías a una familia de cazadores… y te tenían vigilado. —empecé a explicar con miedo. —Por nuestra supervivencia... había que borrarte la memoria… en el momento en que lo iba hacer una de mi aquelarre, se lo impedí y lo hice yo. —finalicé casi en susurros.

—No debiste hacer… ¡NO DEBISTE HACERLO! — _Edouard_ se levantó del mueble y yo me alejé rápidamente de él.

—¡¿Entonces me querías muerta?! —le respondí alterada.

—¡Mataste a mi familia! —él se acercó a mí, pero nuevamente me alejé de él.

—¡Dime _Edouard_! ¡¿Me querías muerta?! —le pregunté alterada. Él tardó en contestar, se le notaba en su rostro una lucha interna.

—¡SI! —gritó.

—Mientes _Edouard_. —respondí de manera severa.

De manera rápida, lo cogí de un brazo y lo jalé hacia mi dirección. En cuestión de segundos, ya no estábamos en aquella casa… Estábamos en tiempos más atrás… nuevamente volvimos a 1998.

* * *

 **¡Cha cha cha chan...!**

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Vieron que Edward es muy diferente que cuando estaba adolescente? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Edward cuando vea su pasado? ¡Diganme en sus reviews cuchuras!**

 **Tengo que admitir que esta escena la saqué de la película "John Wick", la escena se llama "Club Scene" (en caso de que quieran buscarla por Youtube). Amé la película.**

 **En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), actualicé la pestaña de Crimson Deep y por error subí una foto que no era de Alice, era la personaje original de esta historia en Wattpad (Sorry! :( ), ya acomodé ese detalle. Lo nuevo es la imagen de la susodicha, Edward y canciones nuevas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Capítulo 27: Invocatio Historia

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **TheYos16: Y solo es el principio de las reacciones de Edward hacia Bella. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Guest: Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Invocatio Historia**

Nos hice teletransportar a esa fecha para que viera con sus propios ojos, cada uno de nuestros encuentros. A decir verdad, no me teletransporté como hice ahora para encontrar a _Edouard_ ; si, estamos en 1998, pero nuestros cuerpos no están en un plano material, sino que somos invisibles; esto hacía que todo se viera como si fuera un sueño lleno de humo, pero sus imágenes muy nítidas, era algo así como mostrar mis memorias. Esto no duraba mucho, solo podía hacerlo como máximo 30 minutos, lo suficiente para poder enseñarle cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

Empecé por el primer encuentro, él detalló con atención todo lo sucedido… ya para cuando íbamos por la mitad de nuestros encuentros, él estaba asombrado ante lo que veía.

—Si estuvieras dominado _Edouard_ , tendrías los ojos negros perdidos todo ese tiempo. —le comenté mientras veíamos como ambos hablábamos amistosamente en un parque. —Y tus ojos siguen intactos.

—¿Cómo sé…?—me preguntó mientras lo llevaba a un encuentro de ambos.

—Si fuera este momento que estuvieras dominado, tendría que verte fijamente a los ojos y no lo hago, estoy a un lado tuyo. Yo solo doy órdenes, no hago ilusiones.

—¿Qué es esto que me muestras? —preguntaba, mientras miraba fijamente a su "yo" joven riendo conmigo.

—Mis memorias contigo.

Solo me detuve en los momentos que estaba con su familia, veía horrorizado como era tratado por sus padres y como era de protector con sus hermanos. Sabía que estaba finalizando mis encuentros con él, cuando hablamos por última vez en la cafetería que siempre frecuentábamos. Él vio sorprendido, cuando estuvimos a punto de tener sexo y él veía cada vez más que era cierto todo lo que le había dicho. Para cuando, había llegado el momento en que fui dominada, todo se volvió negro con ruidos sin identificar en la lejanía… hasta que apareció a nuestro alrededor imágenes borrosas de aquella masacre.

—No recuerdo casi nada de este momento, por eso no puedo enseñártelo bien. —comenté. —Como te dije, fui dominada en esos momentos y cuando pude regresar a la conciencia, estaba muy débil.

Cuando finalizó aquellas visiones, volvimos al 2008. El tiempo había avanzado en este punto, había durado exactamente treinta minutos. Observé a _Edouard_ y este me miraba de una manera extraña que no supe identificar, pero supe que había contestado a todas sus preguntas.

—¿Ahora me crees? —le pregunté.

En el momento en que mi pareja iba a contestar, un estremecimiento nos sobresaltó. Sin haberlo visto, unos cazadores apuntaban a mi dirección disparando estacas de madera en mi pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el impacto y dejándome inmovilizada.

—¡NO! —escuché el grito de _Edouard_.

—Bien hecho Edward—escuché la voz de un hombre con acento alemán. —, pudiste capturar a la asesina de tu familia. Y a la vampira que yo andaba buscando. —escuché los pasos de un hombre acercándose hacia mi dirección. Cuando vi su cara lo reconocí, era el famoso cazador "El Alemán". Vi que detalló a mi pareja. —¿Aprendiste primeros auxilios por tu cuenta?

—Ella me salvó. —el cazador lo miró como si estuviera loco, luego rio, burlándose de él.

—Creo que lo dices para no presumir tus nuevas cualidades. —acalló su risa, luego hizo señas con sus manos, indicando hacia algún punto. —Hoy cumpliremos con lo que te prometí, esto me va a encantar. —vi como _Edouard_ lo miraba molesto mientras el cazador se iba a otro lado.

—No lo haré.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó como si pidiera que repitiera.

—¡Que no lo haré! —respondió molesto.

En eso vi como el cazador se abalanzaba hacia él, _Edouard_ se defendió de los golpes que le daba "El Alemán". Los golpes no duraron mucho, vi al experto cazado agarrar por el cuello a _Edouard_ y este con una mano en la herida del costado, noté que se le habían desprendido parte de lo que le había cosido. Intenté moverme, pero sin éxito, solo podía articular sonidos raros. El cazador empujó a _Edouard_ hacia otro lado de la habitación, escuchando como alguien lo sostenía y lo retiraban de la habitación.

—No podrás moverte mientras tengas esa estaca en el pecho. —dirigiéndose a mi. Luego hizo señas con sus manos, dando órdenes. Escuché unos pasos cerca de mí. —traigan la silla. Llévense a Edward para que lo curen y lo… interroguen. —escuché como estos pasos se alejaban.

Utilicé parte de mis sentidos y cada vez más disminuían. Utilicé el sentido del tiempo y ni siquiera podía saber con exactitud que hora era. La estaca me hacía sentir como una verdadera mortal. Mi visión solo observaba el techo de la casa y de en vez en cuando el cazador caminando dentro de mi campo de visión.

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero escuché unos murmullos y luego unos pasos acercándose a mi dirección.

—Colóquenlo aquí. —"El Alemán" señalaba algún punto de la casa.

Escuché pasos cerca de mí y según lo que pude ver dentro de mi campo de visión, cuatro humanos cargando lo que parecía ser una silla de torturas, de esas que había en mis tiempos de humana, solo que esta tenía algo distinto a las sillas de torturas. En esta había símbolos y escrituras que no podía identificar en algunas partes de la madera y no tenía clavos o cuchillas en el asiento, solo había correas para sostener a la persona.

Escuché como dejaban la silla en el suelo y luego pasos hacia mí, me levantaron del suelo y finalmente, colocaron mi cuerpo en aquella silla. Sentí como colocaban mis brazos en los posabrazos de la silla y las amarraban con unas correas de cuero, al igual que mis piernas, fueron amarradas. Mientras me amarraban, vi al cazador de espaldas preparando algo.

—Listo señor Marcus. —escuché a uno de los hombres decirle. Este se giró hacia ellos.

—Pueden irse. —los hombres se fueron, dejándome sola con "El Alemán. Finalmente habló otra vez. —La silla donde estás es encantada, te anula los poderes que tienes y toda la fuerza que tienes, tiene una función similar a la de las estacas, la diferencia es que puedes hablar. —explicó. —Necesito que me respondas ciertas preguntas, si mientes en las respuestas, la silla hará que sientas el dolor más intenso que hayas experimentado en tu vida. —dijo finalmente. Él se acercó y me quitó la estaca de mi pecho, sentí la movilidad de mi cuerpo pero me sentía como una mortal. —Empecemos.

El cazador cogió una silla que estaba cerca de nosotros y la colocó frente a mí.

—Sé que eres vampiresa. —cogió una carpeta amarilla que estaba cerca de él, dentro de ella se veían unos papeles. Abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer en voz alta. —Tu nombre es Isabella Swan ¿cierto?

—Si. —en ese momento sentí como si me estuvieran electrocutando y quemando viva a la vez. Era un dolor indescriptible. —¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! —el dolor disminuyó.

—Entonces ¿Cual es tu nombre verdadero? —preguntó.

— _Izabella Svon_. —respondí. —Me cambié el nombre por comodidad y como aceptación a mi vida maldita.

—¿Como se deletrea tu nombre y apellido?

— _Izabella_ I-Z-A-B-E-L-A—vi como escribía en la carpeta. — _Svon_ S-V-O-N—volvió a escribir.

—¿En que año decidiste el cambio de nombre? —preguntó.

—A mediados de 1426. No recuerdo la fecha exacta. —admití. En eso sentí un leve dolor en mi cuerpo, era soportable.

—¿Quién te convirtió? —preguntó.

—Un vampiro llamado Aurelius. —respondí con una semi mentira, esto hizo que levemente aumentara el dolor. Todavía era soportable. Nuevamente vi como anotaba algo en la carpeta.

—Según los registros que tengo aquí, tuviste muchos nombres ¿correcto?

—Si. —el dolor disminuyó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para ocultarme. A veces no puedo permanecer con en el mismo nombre todo el tiempo si no quiero ser descubierta. —el dolor aumentó levemente.

Me di cuenta que esta silla tenía un pequeño fallo. Si decía verdades o mentiras absolutas, aumentaría o disminuiría el dolor; pero si decía una parte de ellas, dando una información que no era del todo absoluta, el dolor cambiaría levemente.

Veo que él remueve los papeles y saca varias fotos de allí. Cada foto que me enseñaba era yo en diferentes vestimentas y looks, solo le decía "si" a cada foto.

—Hay una foto que me llama la atención. —saca otra foto de la carpeta. En el momento en que me enseña la foto, vi que era una donde aparecíamos nosotros dos en la cafetería que siempre concurríamos, nuestros rostros se mostraban felices. —Cómo es que la asesina de la familia de Edward está aquí con él.

—Yo no fui quién asesinó a esa familia. —el dolor disminuyó. —Fue una vampiresa llamada Zafrina. Ella me posesionó mi cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad. —ya no tenía más dolor.

—Mientes. —dijo severamente.

—¡Digo la verdad! —insistí.

—¡Mientes! —gritó.

—No estoy mintiendo… Marcus. —insistí diciendo de mala gana su nombre real. — La explicación de esa foto, comienza que lo encontré en el _Pont Neuf_ en Paris, Francia. Me apiadé de él porque lo conseguí llorando, golpeado y con frio. Fui tan compasiva que lo llevé a una cafetería para que tomara y comiera algo caliente. Ya al final del día lo llevé a su casa donde su padre lo recibió con golpes. Desde ese entonces nos encontrábamos y finalmente nos hicimos amigos. —finalicé. —Esa es la historia, no todos los vampiros son como ustedes nos retratan. —le respondí furiosa.

—Yo no te creo, yo creo que en todo ese tiempo que estuviste con el joven Edward tú lo dominaste. —acusándome.

—En ningún momento lo domine idiota. —respondí furiosa. —Eso fueron ustedes que le lavaron el cerebro.

—¡Mientes! —me gritó.

—Si de verdad miento, ¿porque esta silla no me ha hecho daño? Tú sabes manejarla ¿no? ¿O acaso eres inepto usando estas cosas? —"El Alemán" se levantó de donde estaba y cogió un martillo para herrería. Rápidamente se acercó a mí y con eso me golpeó en el rostro, impactando el golpe en mi mejilla

Escuché un leve _crack_ al mismo tiempo que sentí como se rompía algo de mi rostro. Fue tan duro el golpe que me hizo ver puntos de colores y mi vista estaba nublada.

—A ver si con eso dejas de decir blasfemias. —escuché como Marcus dejaba caer al suelo, aquel objeto. —¡Hasta que por fin llegas! —le escuché decir emocionado.

Una vez que mi vista estuvo completamente bien, pude ver a _Edouard_ con una mezcla de miedo y sorprendido, traía una camisa nueva; a su lado estaba un sonriente psicópata cazador.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella? —preguntó sarcástico Marcus. _Edouard_ no respondió. —Llegaste en un buen momento, vas a escuchar lo que ella te ha ocultado detrás de esa belleza infernal que tiene. —giró su rostro para dirigirse a mí. —Sé que vas a contestar con la verdad estas preguntas que te voy hacer. —dedicándome una sonrisa sardónica. —Dime _Izabela_ ¿es verdad que asesinaste a casi pueblos enteros alrededor del 1500 y 1800?

 _Esto no podía ser…_

 _Esa era la etapa en la que estaba con aquel desquiciado aquelarre…_

Si decía que si, todo el esfuerzo que hice para convencer a _Edouard_ se iría a la basura, pero si decía que no, sufriría.

—…Si. —dije con dificultad. _Edouard_ me miró con el seño fruncido.

—Hay registros en varios países donde, de manera extraña, hubieron familias que murieron como si fueran masacrados como animales…—en eso lo interrumpí.

—Recuerde que yo no soy el único vampiro en el mundo. —le resalté pero este hizo caso omiso.

—Y también… tenían signos de haber sido abusados sexualmente. —finalizó. —¿Es cierto que estuviste involucrada en aquellas acciones?

Por mi cabeza, pasaba el "no" pero sentía como el dolor aumentaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡Si! —grité de dolor, haciendo que _Edouard_ me mirara sorprendido.

—Y la más peculiar de todas. Es cierto que en la mayoría de las veces que cazabas ¿Matabas humanos para conseguir su fortuna y su casa? —negué con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente sentí aquel dolor espantoso.

—¡SI! —grité de dolor.

—¿Sin importar que hubieran personas inocentes y niños…?

—¡SI MALDICIÓN! —volví a gritar de dolor.

Aquella sensación se había ido por completo, bajé mi rostro para evitar la mirada de _Edouard_ que me observaba furioso.

—Ahí tienes a tú _salvadora_. —nombrándome el cazador de forma despectiva. —A ella la voy a llevar primero al laboratorio porque ella no es una vampiresa común. —le escuché decir "El Alemán". —No me importa tu opinión, la ejecutaras como tenías pensado. Creo que cuando te limpiaron te advirtieron que pasaría si te negabas hacerlo.

En esos momentos empecé a llorar de manera silenciosa y sin espasmos. Sabía que si hacían experimentos conmigo, sería la muerte.


	29. Capítulo 28: Último Aliento

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración para este capítulo: If I Was Your Vampire - Marilyn Manson**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Último Aliento**

 _No moriré…_

 _No en manos de ese cazador y de ninguno…_

Levanté mi mirada y vi a un furioso _Edouard_ mirándome fijamente, luego vi al sádico cazador hablando por su celular.

—…necesito transportar a una vampira… —respondió al cazador al teléfono. —Es urgente hacerlo… Señor es un espécimen perfecto para los experimentos… —su rostro mostró frustración. —Si señor. —dijo finalmente de manera forzada antes de colgar la llamada.

—Veo que copaste todo el laboratorio con tus cacerías Marcus. —comenté de manera sarcástica y este me miró molesto. —No creo que puedas hacer experimentos conmigo. — "El Alemán" río ante mi comentario.

—Vamos a seguirte el juego…—río un poco más. —¿Por qué dices que no?

—Solo sé que no lo lograras, no te lo permitirán. Haz cazado tantas criaturas que ya no hay más espacio. —este me miró furioso.

—No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. —rápidamente volvió agarrar el mismo y volvió a estrellármelo en mi cara.

Esta vez escuché un _crack_ más pronunciado. Agité mi cabeza para estabilizar mi mirada, cuando ya pude observarlo bien, volví hablar.

—¿Incluyendo a las criaturas blancas? —le pregunté. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

—A ellas no las cazamos…—empecé a reírme de manera escandalosa.

—No seas cínico Marcus, las cazas también. —vi como el rostro de Marcus se contraía. —Cazas a toda criatura que no sea humana, hadas, elfos, brujas blancas… Todas las criaturas blancas.

—Eso es mentira —escuché decir a _Edouard_. —, hay Hadas trabajando con nosotros.

— _Edouard_ la Iglesia te está mintiendo, si ellos están trabajando con ustedes es por supervivencia. No porque lo desean. —le informé. —Este señor —señalé con la mirada. —, ha atrapado a tantas criaturas que las más débiles se están extinguiendo. —vi como el rostro de _Edouard_ estaba contrariado y mirando a Marcus.

—Esas son puras blasfemias demonio. Es mentira lo que dices. —me dijo el cazador molesto.

—No es mentira Alemán, estás a punto de extinguir a las brujas blancas y a los Inmortales ¿lo sabias? —el cazador volvió a golpearme con el martillo.

Esta vez sentí algo destrozarse dentro de mi rostro, tanto en el hueso como en la piel. Fue tan duro el golpe que esta vez si puso mi visión peor de lo que estaba.

—A ver si con eso te callas.

Escupí sangre por mi boca y traté de enfocar mi vista a _Edouard_. Su rostro me miraba con dolor. Me sentía débil por el golpe como para formular una palabra en estos momentos.

—Marcus. —llamó _Edouard_ al cazador sin dejar de mirarme. —¿Es cierto lo que ella dijo? —escuché como "Él Alemán" hizo un bufido.

—¿Le vas a creer a este demonio Edward? —habló molesto. —Es mentira Edward.

Necesitaba sangre, a pesar de que sentía como los huesos y mi piel se movía, recuperándose de manera lenta.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó horrorizado mi pareja. —Los que me mandaste a cazar hoy… ¡Eran inocentes!

—Esta vampira te encantó ¿no? —preguntó Marcus molesto. —¡Ella mató a tu familia! —insistió.

—¡Exijo saber que me ocultas Marcus! —le gritó _Edouard_.

—Yo no oculto nada…

—¡Claro que si! —Afirmó _Edouard_ — ¡Estás más agresivo de lo normal!

De pronto Marcus se abalanza hacia él para golpearlo, pero _Edouard_ lo esquiva y ellos empiezan a pelear en la sala. En la pelea, pude ver que _Edouard_ era más ágil que "El Alemán", pero el experto cazador tenía más fuerza. En eso mi pareja golpea al cazador de tal manera que lo noquea; agarró una estaca y me la clava en el pecho, seguidamente empieza a quitarme las correas de la silla, liberándome.

De refilón veo que aparece otra figura, _Edouard_ se giró y esquivó el disparo de una flecha. Rápidamente me quitó la estaca del pecho haciendo tuviera completa movilidad de mi cuerpo y poderes. Sentí como todo volvía a la normalidad, sin pensarlo dos veces salté hacia el cazador, directo a morderlo.

—¡NO LO MUERDAS! —gritó _Edouard_ haciendo que me distrajera. Sin que me diera cuenta, el cazador clavó una daga en mi pecho, haciendo que me debilitara como si estuviera en la silla nuevamente.

Caí al suelo y vi como _Edouard_ saltaba hacia él para alejarlo de mí, pero el cazador le hizo una llave que lo incapacitó, para luego golpearlo en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

—Ya me cansé de este maldito juego. —habló furioso el cazador. Fue a dónde estaba _Edouard_ y lo cogió por su camisa para hacerlo levantar del suelo, llevándoselo fuera del lugar.

Como pude me levanté del suelo y empecé a intentar quitarme la daga del pecho, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. No sabía cuanto había pasado, pero "El Alemán" se acercó a mí arrastrándome fuera de ese lugar.

Ya estando fuera de la casa, me llevó hacia una furgoneta. Abrió la puerta trasera y adentro estaba _Edouard_ con las manos amarradas hacia su espalda, este me miraba con furia. Me empujó hacia _Edouard_ , haciendo que me tropezara cera de él, mi pareja se alejó y a mis espaldas sentí como cerraban la puerta, dejando el lugar semi-oscuro, lo único que nos daba luz era una ventanilla que separaba este compartimiento y el conductor. Por ultimo, sentí y escuché como se avanzaba la furgoneta en el camino.

—Lo lamento mucho. —fue lo único que dije. No hubo respuesta. —Todo eso que hice… estaba bajo el influjo de otro vampiro… —el lo que hacía era mirarme molesto. —Yo no los asesiné _Edouard_ , créeme que yo no fui…

—¡CÁLLATE! —me silenció. —¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS TUS MENTIRAS! —esta vez me miró con furia, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos que no supe identificar. —Debí asesinarte cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¡Debí hacerlo! —cuando finalizó con esto, miró hacia otro lado.

Me sentía mal por todo esto, sabía que teniendo a _Edouard_ a mi lado Stefan no me iba a poder localizar, ni siquiera con su llamado. No sabía que hacer o decir, después de tanto tiempo, tenía a mi pareja frente de mí, pero me odiaba por matar a su familia y más con ese entrenamiento de los cazadores.

La furgoneta se detuvo y a través de la ventanilla vi como se bajó el legendario cazador. Abrió las puertas traseras y sentí aquel calor abrazador, sabía lo que significaba. Sufriría la muerte verdadera.

Nos sacó a ambos y vi que estábamos en lo que parecía las orillas de una playa…

 _Oh no… la visión… moriría aquí…_

El cazador nos llevó a las orillas de aquel lugar, casi arrastrándonos. Llegamos a un muelle, "El Alemán" se acercó a _Edouard_ y vi como le cortaba la cinta con que estaba amarrado, luego se detuvo delante de mí y me miró.

—Sé que si te quito la daga vas a recuperar tus poderes, solo si no estuviera a punto de amanecer. —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica. Me sacó la daga del pecho y sentí levemente como tenía el control de mis poderes. No era suficiente.

Apenas notaba lo que sucedía, iba a morir en manos de mi propia pareja. Yo no quería esto… ¿Era tanto pedir tener una vida normal con mi pareja? Caí como una estúpida, solo…

Miré hacia el mar y traté de adivinar la hora. Según mi reloj interno ya iba amanecer, era las 5:50 de la mañana. Empezaba a sentir el sol en mi piel, tenía calor y me ardía. Frente a mí se encontraba mi obsesión, mi tentación, mi cantante… mi pareja.

Vi como le entregaron una pistola a _Edouard_ , observando que a mi pareja le temblaba la mano. Detrás de él se había posicionado aquel maldito cazador. Este apoyó sus asquerosas manos en los hombros de mi pareja.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho Edward. —le susurró en el oído a _Edouard_. El rostro de mi pareja se veía molesto, pero seguía viendo ese algo extraño en sus ojos.

Como pude encontré mi voz, pero esta me salió temblorosa.

–Ya va amanecer, es mejor que te decidas si me vas asesinar o no. Así terminamos de una buena vez con esto y terminas con tu sufrimiento. –internamente rogaba de que él no cometiera un error.

 _Edouard_ sostenía en sus manos una pistola con balas de madera de forma nerviosa apuntando hacia mí. Su hermoso rostro se encontraba llorando, quisiera acercarme a él para quitarle esas lágrimas, pero tengo el temor de que él dispare y quede paralizada.

–Yo no fui quien asesino a tu familia, fue Zafrina…– le repetí otra vez la verdad, pero este me interrumpió.

–¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras! Ya me hiciste mucho daño como para creerte otra vez. –apuntó su arma directo a mi no latente corazón. –¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

En esos momentos no sabía que decir o que pensar… pero justo… justo en ese momento en mi interior sentía que él estaba planeando algo… algo me decía que tenía que seguirle el juego. Espero que mis sensaciones sean correctas…

–Que te amo y siempre te amaré a pesar de lo que te he hecho, sé que te hice mucho daño al mentirte o intentar asesinarte… –respiré hondo antes de hablar otra vez, tratando de controlar el derramamiento de mis lagrimas. – Pero más allá de esto siempre te quise, siempre trataba de protegerte de Zafrina o de cualquier vampiro que se te acercara y me siento culpable de no poder protegerte lo suficiente en aquella ocasión cuando tu familia fue masacrada. – ya para este momento brotaban de mis ojos lagrimas carmesí. Esperaba que con esto que estuviera diciendo se retractara. –Tienes que creerme _Edouard_ , yo no asesiné a tu familia, fue Zafrina.

Cerré mis ojos e inhale una gran bocanada de aire haciendo que el olor de mi cantante llegara a mi nariz. Expulse el aire y esperé a que disparara mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 _Por favor… que mis sensaciones sean las correctas_ …

Ya el sol empezaba asomarse y pronto sufriría la verdadera muerte.

 _Que no me asesine por favor… Que no tome la decisión incorrecta…_

En eso escuché un disparo…

Pero este no llegó…

Abrí mis ojos y observé que la bala de madera estaba en el aire…

 _Había podido parar la bala…_

Al mismo tiempo vi como _Edouard_ empezaba a luchar nuevamente con Marcus. Corrí hacia aquel cazador, _Edouard_ al verme se apartó del camino dejándome al desgraciado. Una vez lo tumbé al suelo, empecé a golpearlo en su rostro, estaba tan cegada de furia, todo lo veía rojo… Había liberado a La Bestia.

 _Sangre en mis puños… ardía en mi piel pero no me importaba…_

 _Crack, crack, crack, crack…_

 _Su corazón late… no queda casi nada de su rostro…_

 _Quiero su corazón…el liquido escarlata me indicaba que era en ese lugar…_

 _Metí mi mano en su estómago y subí hacia el interior de su caja torácica… apenas toqué ese musculo que me cantaba, lo jalé con fuerza fuera de él…_

 _Que delicioso se ve…_

 _—Dios santo…_

Aquella voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tenía un corazón en mi mano y este dio sus últimos espasmos antes de dejar de moverse. Me giré para ver a _Edouard_ , pero lo que no había notado era la salida del sol… solté el corazón de mi mano y empecé a revolcarme en el suelo. Mi piel ardía… quemaba…

Sentí como algo me cubría, quitándome un poco aquellos rayos de sol, me levantó del suelo alejándome de aquel lugar. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me habían dejado nuevamente en el suelo, unas puertas abrirse y alguien meterme dentro de algo oscuro. Era _Edouard_ , me estaba salvando.

—¡El corazón! —le grité de manera gutural, casi salvaje. —¡Tráeme el corazón!

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡TRÁEME EL MALDITO CORAZÓN _EDOUARD_! —le grité. Su expresión estaba molesta y cerró las puertas con fuerza.

No había pasado los tres minutos y las puertas volvieron abrir, lanzándome una bola de tela con manchas de sangre.

—¡Ahí está tu maldito corazón! —con esto volvió a cerrar las puertas.

Revisé la tela y el corazón estaba envuelto, este sería un trofeo para muchas criaturas.

* * *

 ***Grita de emoción***

 **¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Mucho suspenso?**

 **Como pudieron ver, este era el prefacio y esta fue la primer capítulo que hice cuando empecé a crear esta historia. Isabella en Frenesí o en modo "Bestia", da bastante miedo...**

 **Ahora las cosas van a cambiar y pooooor mucho *sonrie***

 **¡Nos vemos pronto chicas!**


	30. Capítulo 29: Regressus

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Regressus**

No sabía en que momento me había dormido abrazando el corazón, pero me había despertado el sonido de las puertas de la furgoneta abrirse. _Edouard_ me cargó estilo novia, sacándome de allí cubierta por una tela. Durante todo el trayecto hasta-yo-no-sé-dónde, su sangre me apetecía, pero no era capaz de beber de ella.

—Este es el único lugar oscuro que tengo. —dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo. Vi que me había traído a un sótano. Observé el rostro de _Edouard_ y este mostraba dolor. —Debería darte sangre. —vi como se arremangaba su camisa.

 _Quería darme su sangre…_

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza y detuve su acción.

—No me des tu sangre por favor. —dije desesperada.

—No me gusta verte en el estado en que estas…—dijo con dolor.

—¡Morirás si la bebo!

—¡No me importa Bella! —dijo molesto. —¡No quiero que entres en Frenesí! — Lo miré sorprendido ante la forma en que se expresaba hacia mí. —Si Bella, recuerdo todo. Pero no quiere decir que te perdone por lo que hiciste a mi familia. —esto hizo que tuviera una mezcla de felicidad con dolor. Puso su muñeca cerca de mis labios. —Muerde maldición. —dijo con desesperación.

—No quiero matarte. —le dije con tristeza.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero necesito que tengas algo de fuerza para que cuando despiertes no me ataques. —dijo en tono de regaño.

Él tenía razón, si dormía sin comer algo podía atacarlo al despertar y lo que menos quería era eso. Me acerqué a su antebrazo y lo mordí, escuchando una pequeña queja por parte de _Edouard_.

Su sangre sabía muy deliciosa, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que tenía, hice lo posible de no entrar en Frenesí debido a su sabor, a la vez que vigilaba la cantidad de sangre que tenía en sus venas y lo más importante, sus latidos. De refilón vi que el rostro de _Edouard_ se contraía, a la vez que veía como la sangre dejaba poco a poco su rostro. Al ver que había consumido medio litro de sangre decidí parar, saqué mis colmillos de su piel y empecé a relamer el lugar para parar la sangre ahí.

—¿Q-qué… haces? —preguntó incomodo. Me separé un poco de él y me aseguré que dejara de sangrar ahí.

—Estaba parando la sangre en ese lugar. —vi como examinaba la herida y me miró sorprendido.

—Tú saliva… Cicatrizo mis heridas… ¿Cómo…?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Nuestra saliva cicatriza, sea a nosotros o a los humanos. —respondí. —Pero solo heridas pequeñas, no como la que te hice en el brazo o en tu abdomen. Si pueden ayudar, pero no cicatrizan como esa. —señalé donde había clavado mis colmillos.

La pequeña herida que le había hecho, ya no se veían dos pequeños agujeros uno a lado del otro, ahora era dos puntos de costra allí. Eso era lo que le había sorprendido _Edouard_.

—Necesito que me expliques exactamente que te sucedió ese día. —sabía de que hablaba. —Necesito respuestas. —exigió.

—Más tarde hablaremos de eso, después que duermas. —el negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo que se pueda hacer. —lo miré extrañada ante lo que dijo, él captó la pregunta en mis ojos. —Aquella placa que me sacaste del brazo, no era únicamente un rastreador, también detectaba los latidos. Por lo tanto, puede que los cazadores vengan aquí —lo miré con estupor. —. La última persona con la que estuvo en contacto fui yo.

 _Estábamos en graves problemas…_

 _Tenía que ingeniármelas para poder sacarnos a ambos de aquí…_

 _Piensa Isabella… ¡Piensa!_

— _Edouard_ necesito que me abraces. —él me miró reticente a mi pedido y yo giré los ojos ante su acción. —No te haré daño _Edouard_. —solo se me acercó y cogió mi mano. Lo acerqué más a mí y lo abracé con un brazo. —Dime un lugar que sea seguro para ambos y donde los cazadores no sepan que vas a ese lugar. —le pedí.

—Donde viví cuando estaba adolescente. —lo miré sorprendida. —Ellos no saben que compré esa casa y voy de en vez en cuando hacia ese lugar… para darle honor a mi familia muerta. —explicó. Lo miré con tristeza.

—Lamento lo sucedido… —disculpándome nuevamente.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que me expliques. —interrumpiéndome. —¿Puedes ir a ese lugar? —me miró curioso.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero…para el estado en que estoy… no puedo ir tan lejos. —expliqué. —Si lo hago, probablemente te ataque. —me miró asustado. —No te atacaré si me dices un lugar que sea más cerca. Si es posible, un lugar dentro del país.

—No se me ocurre ningún sitio. El otro lugar es en la casa de mis padres adoptivos, pero ellos no saben nada de esto. —explicó.

—Déjame intentar ir a ese lugar. —le avisé.

—Confío en ti. —habló esperanzador. Esto me hizo sonreír levemente.

—Necesito que hagas silencio. —le pedí. —Si te duele algo, como sea me tienes que avisar ¿De acuerdo? —el asintió. —Y… gracias por confiar en mi. —asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en aquel lugar…

Empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco…

Por el esfuerzo que hacía, a mi cuerpo le empezó afectar y en mi cabeza empezaba aparecer un dolor taladrante, pero seguí con aquel deseo de teletransportarme…

Una vez que ya estaba en el proceso de teletransportarnos hacia aquel lugar, el dolor aumentó, haciendo que gritara a todo pulmón debido a los dolores en mi cuerpo. Sentí como mi cuerpo flotaba y _Edouard_ abrazando mi cuerpo con más fuerza.

Sin saber si pasaron segundos o minutos, empecé a sentir que estaba sobre algo solido; cuando terminó todo el proceso, aún con mis ojos cerrados, sentí como alguien me cubría y me llevaba hacia otro lugar. Mi cuerpo estaba tan débil que apenas podía cambiar bien y esto que me estaba llevando, se notaba que le costaba llevarme.

 _Mi cuerpo arde…_

 _¡Me quemo!_

Empecé a gritar de dolor ante la sensación de ser quemada viva. Algo me tapa la boca.

—Aguanta un poco más Bella. —escuché decir a alguien con desesperación.

Sentí el ajetreo de llevarme a otro lugar, para después sentir que estaba sobre algo acolchado, finalmente telas y telas cubriendo mi cuerpo, disminuyendo un poco aquello que me quemaba.

Escuchaba pasos y movimientos de alguien, a la vez que aquella llama iba disminuyendo cada vez más. Una vez que ya no sentía aquel calor, escuché un tambor y un rio que me llamaba, al mismo tiempo un olor apetitoso.

 _Se me hace agua a la boca…_

 _Quiero aquello… ¡Es mío!_

 _—I-¡Isabella!_

Aquel llamado me hizo reaccionar, vi que abrazaba a _Edouard_ poniéndolo en una posición donde dejaba al descubierto el cuello de él y yo a punto de morderlo. Esto me hizo alejarme de él lo más rápido posible, poniéndome a una esquina de la habitación a oscuras.

—Vete de aquí. —le ordené con voz gutural a _Edouard_. Inmediatamente el obedeció a mi orden, saliendo del cuarto.

Tratando de controlar lo mejor posible a la bestia para que no saliera en busca de _Edouard_ , fui a la cama y cerré mis ojos. Al volverlos abrir, observé que todo estaba completamente oscuro, me encontraba acostada boca arriba sobre algo duro. No podía ver absolutamente nada.

De pronto, escucho una maquinaria moviéndose y al mismo tiempo se movía donde estaba yo. Luego de unos segundos, ya no estaba en completa oscuridad, ahora estaba bajo una luz blanca que me cegaba la vista. De lo poco que podía ver, observé un techo bastante alto, una luz incandescente y notaba alguien a mi lado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? —escuché preocupado a Stefan.

 _¡Apaguen esa luz!_

Sentí como él me cargaba a otro lado, cumpliendo mi pensamiento; pude observar todo a mí alrededor, el lugar era una mezcla de bóveda de bancos y una morgue. Inmediatamente supe que estábamos en Anzio. El trayecto hasta una habitación no duró mucho; al llegar me acostó en una cama y me miró preocupado.

—Isabella ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre. Asentí.

—Estamos en el 2013 ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Si y no creí que tu plan funcionaría. —miré estupefacta a Stefan.

—Supiste lo que…—no me dejó terminar la frase cuando él estaba asintiendo. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está _Edouard_?

—Te voy a contar todo, pero primero tienes que comer. —apenas dijo aquella ultima palabra me sentí sedienta.

Stefan desapareció y en segundos volvió aparecer con tres bolsas de sangre. Sin respetar las reglas de etiqueta, me bebí las bolsas de forma desesperada; una vez que terminé, le entregué las bolsas vacías a Stefan y este la dejó a un lado, en una mesita de noche de la cama.

—Empecemos desde el principio…

 _…Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la bóveda donde se encontraba mi hija, sentía que alguien la estaba lastimando con gravedad. Me dolía el cuerpo entero, especialmente mi cara, además sentía su miedo, su desesperación y frustración._

 _Al llegar a la bóveda, fui al tablero electrónico y marqué el numero de su ataúd, el "4003". Esperé que saliera el ataúd de mi hija en el centro del lugar. Luego de esperar 3 minutos apareció el ataúd de madera negra y decoraciones metálicas de oro, una que pedí para mi hija; esta, había salido del suelo, unas maquinas removieron la tapa de madera, dejando su cuerpo expuesto bajo la luz blanca incandescente. Isabella yacía en su ataúd como una escultura de mármol, solo que con cabello; esta dormía plácidamente en ese lugar, pero aún así tenía aquella sensación de dolor. Puse mi mano entre su frente y su cabellera rizada y cerré mis ojos…_

Isabella estaba siendo golpeada por el cazador Marcus… estaba siendo torturada por él… con un martillo para herrería y una silla de tortura…

La casa estaba rodeada por cazadores… muchas armas… Nueva York… 2008…

 _Mis visiones de pronto aparecieron huecos, pero pude identificar el lugar y fecha exacta… supe que mi hija había viajado en el tiempo hasta esta fecha ¿Pero por…?_

 _Edouard_.

 _No podía salir en estos momentos, ya amanecería para cuando llegara allá. Pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de aparecer allí con cazadores en ese lugar, si no quería ser asesinado. Volví a cerrar mis ojos para enfocarme en ella, pero era casi imposible debido al humano que tenía por pareja._

 _Yo le dije que esperara un poco más. Algún día el humano se iba a encontrar con ella…_

Isabella desaparecía de mis visiones…

 _Volví abrir los ojos y todavía mi hija estaba en el ataúd, no sentía que su cuerpo fuera a desaparecer. Tenía que esperar un poco más, sabía que en algún momento el efecto de su teletransportación desaparecería. Por lo tanto, tenía que soportar aquella horrible sensación de dolor y peligro, costándome una gran fuerza de voluntad para no levantarme y correr hacia ella._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí Stefan? —preguntó una de mis hijas, Rosalie._

 _—Tu hermana se teletransportó a otro tiempo. —mi hija me miró como si estuviera loco._

 _—Stefan, ella está ahí. —señalando su cuerpo. Yo negué con la cabeza antes de hablar._

 _—Tu hermana se teletrasportó en el futuro y ahora está en este año. —le expliqué y ella me miró asombrada._

 _—¿Ella… ella puede hacer eso? —preguntó asombrada._

 _—Si y muchas otras cosas más, todo a su debido momento. —le respondí. —Tú también podrás hacerlo, tienes que esperar hija mía. Sé que estás ansiosa por tener este poder. —agregué dándole ánimos._

 _—¿Seguro que lo desarrollaré? —asentí._

 _—Tu hermana tuvo que esperar 506 años para poder usar sus poderes. —ella me miró más sorprendida aún. —Y la espera valió la pena, ella está evolucionando de manera rápida. Así que, se paciente. —ella asintió._

 _—¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo lo que queda de la noche? —asentí. —¿Te traigo alguna bolsa de sangre…?_

 _—Si, por favor. —apenas le respondí esto, ella desapareció. Regresando a los dos minutos con dos bolsas de sangre._

 _—Buenas noches Stefan. —dándome un beso en la mejilla como forma de despedida._

 _Luego de 3 horas y 50 minutos, tuve una desagradable sensación por parte de Isabella. Ella sentía que ella iba a morir. Sentía como mi piel ardía, pero no porque estuviera a punto de entrar luz a la bóveda, porque este era un lugar cerrado, era porque ella estaba a punto de sentir la muerte verdadera._

 _Esto hizo alterarme más de lo debido… tanto que empecé a llorar de desesperación por no poder ayudarla. Yo nunca antes había sentido esto… no desde hace mucho tiempo… no desde la muerte de mi esposa Cornelia._

 _En eso pude ver un hueco de las visiones de mi primogénita…_

Isabella se encontraba a las orillas de una playa… _Edouard_ estaba con ella… él lo apuntaba con un arma, mientras que detrás de él estaba aquel cazador que torturó a mi hija… estaba a punto de amanecer…

 _Edouard_ no planeaba asesinarla… planeaba salvarla de aquella ejecución… tomaba muchas decisiones… todo pendía de un hilo… todo dependía de ese humano…


	31. Capítulo 30: Historiae Alternis

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Historiae Alternis**

Y no la asesinó…

 _Luego mis visiones de Isabella volvieron a desaparecer, pero aún así sentía aquella sed y dolor de Isabella. No podía soportarlo más…_

 _Me levanté del suelo, puse el ataúd en su lugar y me encaminé a la salida de aquella guarida._

 _—¡Stefan! ¡STEFAN! —escuché la voz de Alec llamándome. —¿A dónde vas? Estás loco si vas a salir a la luz del sol. —hablándome alterado._

 _—Es Isabella, está en este año…_

 _—Ella está en la bóveda Stefan…_

 _—¡Se teletransportó! —le hablé alterado. Alec me miró asustado ante mi reacción. Respiré hondo y expulsé el aire antes de hablar. —Isabella se teletransportó desde el futuro hasta este año, ella está en peligro._

 _—Déjame resolverlo yo Stefan. —cuando iba a empezar a protestar, Alec no me dejó. —Recuerda que no puedes salir bajo el sol, necesito que me digas la última visión que tuviste de ella._

 _Alec me hizo entrar en razón. De que vale rescatarla bajo el sol, si voy a morir yo también, lo que haría es retrasar._

 _En el momento en que le iba a decir, una imagen vino a mi cabeza…_

Isabella había llegado a una casa con _Edouard_ … la casa era bastante familiar… era ¿París?

Era la casa de _Edouard_ cuando era adolescente…

 _—¿Stefan…?—escuché llamarme Alec._

 _—Ve a París, a la antigua casa de_ Edouard _, ella está en ese lugar. —el me miró como si estuviera loco. —¡Solo hazlo! —asintió._

 _—Stefan, trata de dormir y comer mientras voy para allá. —me aconsejó el Dhampyr. —Te llamaré apenas oscurezca. —asentí._

 _Vi como Alec se fue de aquel lugar a paso acelerado. Dejando mis esperanzas de rescatar a mi primogénita en sus manos…_

 _…—Stefan, antes de que te alteres y vengas aquí necesito que me escuches. —requirió._

 _Eran las 7 de la noche, yo era el único que se había despertado temprano. Apenas había podido lograr dormir._

 _—¿Dónde está Isabella?_

 _—Cuando llegué, ella había desaparecido y me encontré aquí con_ Edouard _que no sabe que sucedió. —explicó. —Dice que la última vez que vio Isabella fue al meterla en una habitación para protegerla del sol. —finalizó._

 _—Pásame al humano. —pedí. Escuché movimientos, hasta que escuché la voz del humano atendiendo. —Hola_ Edouard _, necesito que me digas con detalle la última vez que viste a Isabella. —le ordené. El humano empezó a relatarme lo sucedido, desde que salieron de su casa en Nueva York, hasta su llegada a Paris, su casa de la infancia._

 _—…justo cuando había tapado por completo el sol en la habitación, ella iba a morderme, la hice entrar en razón al llamarle la atención y ella me pidió que me fuera. Corrí para salir de la habitación y la dejé allí. —finalizó._

 _—¿No percibiste nada extraño_ Edouard _? —pregunté curioso._

 _—No. De hecho me enteré que había desaparecido, cuando Alec llegó aquí. —agregó. —Había salido a buscar bolsas de sangre para Isabella para cuando despertara. Soy doctor. —esta acción de él me extraño._

 _—¿Porqué harías eso?_

 _—Porque ella es mi compañera, no puedo dejar que muera. —había dicho con convicción en su voz. Él suspiró y volvió hablar.—Mira Stefan, sé que soy un cazador y no debo ayudar a los vampiros, pero esta vez necesito su ayuda. Isabella mató al cazador Bach y le arrancó su corazón —esto me sorprendió. —, por lo tanto deben de estar buscando a las ultimas personas que estuvieron con ellas, me buscarán a mí y a Isabella. Yo al estar de cómplice con ella, estoy en peligro de muerte. —explicó. —Así que necesito su ayuda para que me protejan y a cambio te respondo todas las preguntas que necesitas saber, incluyendo la logística para asesinar a los cazadores del Vaticano. Ya no confió más en ellos y yo sé que ustedes tienen las respuestas que necesito. —confesó en tono de desconfianza. —Ya no puedo separarme más de Isabella, estoy sufriendo con su desaparición que no entiendo. —su voz se transformó a desesperación._

 _—Pásame a Alec. —escuché otra vez el movimiento._

 _—¿Si Stefan?_

 _—Necesito que resguardes a_ Edouard _, tengo que hacer una reunión con Alice antes de traer al humano hasta aquí._

 _—De acuerdo._

—…luego de aquella llamada, tuve que hacer una reunión de urgencia con Alice para dejar entrar a Edward a este lugar. —explicó Stefan. —Alice había aceptado, pero el resto del linaje estaba reticente a la idea. Al traerlo, tuvimos que escoltarlo de todos los vampiros del lugar, pero una vez que Edward mostró el corazón que le arrancaste al cazador Marcus, todos confiaron en él. Hasta tu humano se ofreció para que vieran sus memorias y demostrar que no era mentira. —finalizó.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? —pregunté.

—Está con Alec y Jane fuera de aquí, para protegerlo de ti. —lo miré molesta. —Recuerda que acabas de despertar del Letargo. —después vi como sonrió. —Él está ansioso por verte, ha esperado cinco años por ti. —lo miré asombrada. —Los hechos que sucedieron mientras dormías sucedieron de igual forma, solo que de en vez de venir Edward a asesinarte, el venía con alguna flor distinta a dejártela en tu ataúd —explicó. —, te las cambiaba cada dos semanas. —su anécdota me parecía de lo más tierna.

—¿Cuándo podré verlo? —pregunté.

—Luego de que te recuperes, acabas de despertar y estás inestable. —él se levantó de la cama y me ofreció su mano. —Vamos a cazar.

Con cuidado me levanté de allí, sentía mis piernas algo entumecidas haciendo que caminara algo torpe. El lugar ya lo conocía, así que no tuve tanta perdida; cuando llegamos al cuadro de Artemis, ella miró fijamente a Stefan.

— _Athenedora, déjame salir. Vamos a cazar._ —habló Stefan en griego. Luego Athenedora posó sus ojos en mí. — _Ella es mi primogénita._

— _Debería saberlo Aro ¿no crees?_ —respondió Athenedora. Miré a mi creador y tenía el ceño fruncido.

— _Él no debería saber nada._ —respondió molesto.

— _Le entristece que su primogénito no le hable_

— _No quiero saber nada de él. Creo que él estaría más que satisfecho que de en vez en cuando vaya a la Isla de Chronos. No quiero seguir hablando más de esto._ —en eso recordé cuando mi aquelarre fue a salvarme de Zafrina. Lo que dijo Stefan…

 _"¡¿CREES QUE ME VAS A DOMINAR A MÍ?! ¡¿AL HIJO DE UN DIOS?!"_

 _¿Hijo de un Dios?_

—Stefan ¿Porqué le dijiste a Zafrina que eras hijo de un Dios? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —le pregunté confundida.

— _Creo que lo sabes_ Izabella. —respondió Athenedora, para luego desaparecer la pared, dejando al descubierto las escaleras de piedra hacia la salida.

Stefan siguió caminando sin responder a mi pregunta; cuando ya estábamos a mitad de camino hacia la salida de la cueva ahí me di cuenta lo que había dicho Athenedora.

 _Él era hijo de Aro…_

 _Él era el primogénito de la aquella historia de los_ Temporis _…_

 _Stefan había creado el nombre de nuestra raza y el guardián de la Isla de Chronos…_

 _La historia era real…_

Justo antes de salir de la cueva, mis piernas me fallaron… no… ellas se arrodillaron en contra de mi voluntad, como si fuera una fuerza invisible, tomé una posición como si lo estuviera venerando. Vi como mi creador se detuvo de caminar y se giró hasta donde estaba yo.

—Eres hijo del Dios del Tiempo. —Stefan me miraba impasible. —Eres el segundo al mando de los _Temporis_.

— _Levántate hija mía._ —habló en latín. Mi cuerpo automáticamente se levantó y pude tener nuevamente movilidad.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? —le pregunté molesta. Stefan suspiró y habló.

—Porque no estoy orgulloso de lo que soy y quién me convirtió. He vivido aquí por más de dos mil años y he visto la perdida de quienes amo, sean vampiros o humanos, y por eso soy como soy. —admitió. —Tenía más de 500 años que no sabía que era estar en un aquelarre, cuando te vi era como si me llamaras a que yo te convirtiera. En un principio, pensaba que era la sensación de ver a su pareja, pero no lo era, simplemente era aquella misma sensación cuando mi hija nació.

—¿Tuviste una hija? —pregunté asombrada.

—Dos hijos, una hembra y un varón. —dijo en tono triste. —Unos… vampiros asesinaron a mi familia, los mataron como si fueran ganado. —lo miré horrorizada. — Entre ellos estaba Aro, el creador de este…—su rostro se había contraído, como si al recordar a ese hombre le daba molestia. —Él vino y me convirtió sin ni siquiera preguntarme. Al despertar, recordé todo lo sucedido y en mi muñeca se encontraba un pergamino, diciéndome como tenía que sobrevivir. Cuando encontré a mi creador mi aprendizaje, como lo que era, estaba bastante avanzado y estaba decidido a asesinarlo, pero debido al vínculo que teníamos de creador-vástago no podía hacerlo. Así que me conformé hacer lo que mi padre no quería hacer debido a que estaba dominado por sus poderes nuevos. Le hice un nombre a lo que somos, le puse el nombre a nuestro hogar y prácticamente soy el líder de los _Tempus._

—Pero… si eres el líder de los _Temporis_ … ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté confundida.

—Estoy con mi aquelarre. —respondió. —De en vez en cuando voy a la Isla de Chronos a ver como está todo. Normalmente todo está bien, ese lugar está muy resguardado como viste hace años. Cuando alguien decide tomar el mando de la isla, no es tan fácil, todo debido a que Aro sabe todo lo que pasa allí, por lo tanto él se encarga. —explicó. —La única forma de infiltrarse es secreto, los únicos que saben son Aro y yo. Si alguien quiere información de mi para entrar a ese lugar tendrían que matarme, inclusive los lectores de pensamientos. —aclaró. —¿Ahora podemos ir a cazar? Me preocupa tu estado. —habló algo exasperado, dando a entender que era un tema muerto y que no volvería hablar. Yo lo que hice fue asentir.

Al llegar a salida de la cueva, ambos saltamos y caminamos entre las rocas, cuidando de no mojarnos la ropa, para luego caer en la arena y correr, hasta que encontramos la civilización.

Las reglas de cacería no han cambiado, pero si supe que la gran mayoría de los lugares santos o lugares protegido por cazadores, me andan buscando y a _Edouard_. Por lo tanto mis cacerías tenían que ser presas cazadas por Stefan y yo lo que tenía era que comer. Al terminar decidimos regresar a la cueva de los _Magói_ ; durante el trayecto volví a pensar en _Edouard_.

—No puedes verlo todavía, estás inestable y no sé como vayas a reaccionar cuando lo veas. —respondió Stefan.

—Quiero verlo Stefan. —le exigí.

Ambos paramos nuestro trayecto y él se giró a mi dirección.

—Acabas de despertar de un Letargo, estás como un recién nacido debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que estuviste sin probar una gota de sangre. —explicó. —Edward es tu cantante y es lo mejor que tengas un buen autocontrol de tu sed porque sino lo matarás.

—No lo mataré al olerlo. —le afirmé con seguridad.

—No tientes a tu suerte Isabella. —advirtió.

—Deseo verlo. —exigí. Stefan suspiró de frustración.

—…Está bien. Pero a la mínima sensación de hambre que sienta de ti, te alejaré de él. Así tenga que golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente. —asentí.

Stefan cogió mi mano y dejé que el nos teletransportara. La teletransportación de él era muy distinta a la mía; en un principio cuando yo hacía aquella acción era como si todo se desvaneciera, con el pasar de los años se transformaba a un borrón y ahí quedó; en cambio con Stefan era muy distinto, en un segundo ya estábamos en el lugar, apenas daba el tiempo suficiente para detallar la acción.

Ambos nos encontrábamos dentro de una oficina llena de cubículos y computadoras, al fondo había un gran ventanal, Stefan caminó hasta allá y lo seguí; al llegar a la ventana, pude ver que estábamos aproximadamente en un piso 30 aproximadamente, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad de Roma. Stefan tocó mi hombro y me hizo señas en silencio, sus manos me señalaron hacia una iglesia. Pude ver y escuchar que había diez humanos en ese lugar. Luego mi creador volvió hacer señas hacia una de las edificaciones que había cerca de aquella iglesia; empecé a buscar en las edificaciones que tenía a los lados, todos eran edificios un poco más altos que la iglesia, hasta que me llamó la atención la azotea de una de esas edificaciones, una que estaba a la esquina de la iglesia, a cuatro edificios de distancia.

Había un cuerpo acostado boca abajo en el piso con un rifle francotirador; este cuerpo estaba vestido completamente de negro y su cabello broncíneo estaba oscurecido por algún gel, a un lado de él se encontraba un estuche abierto de forma rectangular. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, podía escuchar su lenta respiración, como expulsaba el aire a través de su boca y su acelerado corazón. Sentí como Stefan me observaba, vigilando que no hiciera nada estúpido; si en realidad tuviera sed ya me hubiera lanzado hacia él y no estaba ni de cerca a eso.

Luego de 10 minutos y 22 segundos, escucho a los humanos salir de la iglesia y veo a _Edouard_ posicionarse para disparar. Pasé mí vista a la iglesia y vi al grupo de humanos saliendo de allí, ocho eran cazadores y dos eran sacerdotes; pero uno de ellos había algo especial… uno era un científico, hacía experimentos con las criaturas sobrenaturales.

Justo cuando _Edouard_ presiona el gatillo e impacta sobre aquel científico en su cabeza, vi como mi pareja se levantaba rápidamente junto con su rifle y lo guardaba en el estuche.

—Ve a buscarlo. —me dijo Stefan. Lo miré y asentí.

Una vez que llegué a donde estaba _Edouard_ , lo conseguí que ya había guardado todo; sin darle tiempo a que detallara mi presencia le cogí la mano y ambos aparecimos en alguna playa de Italia. Al girarme donde estaba mi pareja, lo conseguí acostado en la arena con el rifle a su lado.

—No me acostumbraré a tus teletransportaciones. —habló él mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la arena de su ropa. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia todavía.

—Y yo tampoco me acostumbraré a que asesines a otros cazadores. —apenas dije esto, _Edouard_ fijo su vista hacia el origen de mi voz, su rostro se encontraba sorprendido y feliz.

—Regresaste. —dijo casi en susurros.

Vi como poco a poco aparecía una sonrisa en sus labios, para después ver sus ojos vacilando, tratando de verme en la oscuridad. Con cuidado y nerviosismo, cogí su mano y en el momento en que la estaba llevando a mi rostro, _Edouard_ jaló mi mano hacia su dirección y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, que si fuera humana, yo no respiraría correctamente. Yo por supuesto le devolví el abrazo, pero no duró mucho, ya que me separó de él y estampó sus cálidos labios sobre los míos con deseo.

En ese momento no me dio ni una pizca de sed, pero si de alegría de haberlo extrañado y su reacción hacia mí.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¡Al fin Edward e Isabella después de taaaaantos años! *grita de alegría***

 **Disculpen por no actualizar el fin de semana, me ocupé esos días de terminar esta historia. Y les quería preguntar si quieren que le saque una tercera parte; ya estoy terminando la historia y creanme que falta muuuuuy poco para terminar, aproximadamente cuatro capítulos es lo que falta. No quiero darles spoilers, pero a partir del capítulo que viene será bastante feo... en el sentido de que tal vez haya una guerra y mueran varios personajes, eso incluye los protagonistas. Casi que va a ser un sorteo *cara triste*, así que necesito opiniones y voy a poner una encuesta en mi perfil si van a querer una tercera parte.**

 **¿Qué les parece la nueva portada? Si no la pueden ver por aquí, pueden ir a mi blog (está en mi perfil de FF el link para ir a la página).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	32. Capítulo 31: Misiones de Guerra

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Guest: Gracias, me alegro que te guste el capítulo *amplia sonrisa***

 **missju: Son muy cuchis chuchis *sonríe*. Me alegro que te guste la historia.**

 **TheYos16: Y serán felices, pero pasaran por cosas muuuy duras *cara triste*. Me alegro que te guste la historia.**

* * *

 **Abajo les dejé una información + regalito, traten de no obviarlo por favor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Misiones de Guerra**

 _16 de Noviembre del 2013. Moscú, Rusia._

Desde mi despertar he estado sin descanso, todo debido a que las criaturas fantásticas se organizaron para eliminar a los cazadores católicos y estábamos en plena guerra contra ellos. Había cazadores de otras religiones, pero no eran tan drásticos y sangrientos como los de una rama de la Iglesia Católica que estos exterminaban a cualquier ser que tuviera alguna clase de magia.

Con respecto a mi aquelarre, todos nosotros estamos divididos por Europa. Rosalie y Stefan están en Italia; Alec y Jane están en Gran Bretaña; Jasper y Alice están en Grecia; y Edward y yo estamos en Rusia. Todos haciendo algo en común, eliminando cazadores con la ayuda de otras criaturas.

De lo que pude enterarme de estos ocho meses acerca de esta guerra fue…

\- Los cazadores andan buscando mi cabeza debido a que maté a Marcus Bach y Edward está secuestrado.

\- Se descubrió que estos cazadores son de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, pero igualmente ellos están siendo comandados de un jefe en común en el Vaticano, que todavía se está buscando quién es y no es el Papa.

\- Por lo anterior, al ser de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, ellos están asesinando a diestra y siniestra a todas las criaturas mágicas o cualquiera que considere ellos que tienen magia.

\- Algunas de las criaturas oscuras, blancas y neutras están apoyando a los cazadores Ortodoxos; como también hay cazadores que ayudan a todas las criaturas, buscando la manera de controlar a esta rama de la Iglesia.

\- _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_ ya no existe, todo debido a que Irina Lexington se vendió a los cazadores Ortodoxos dándoles logística y asesinando a otros vampiros. Caius al no poder asesinar a su propia hija, decidió venderse también. Así que Elene y Caius Lexington son objetivos.

\- Según Edward, los lugares más seguros para nosotros son los lugares con muchos humanos. A los cazadores no les conviene asesinar a uno de nosotros delante de la gente, porque al ser una organización secreta, podría traer problemas graves tanto de los humanos como del resto de las criaturas.

\- Se busca a los científicos, generales y bases de cazadores para destruirlos. Nuestra misión era exterminar a todos los cazadores Ortodoxos. Habrán más, pero todo tenía una ley natural y nadie puede alterar ese balance.

Además de esto, durante las misiones que coincidía con Edward, él me había contado cosas nuevas de su vida. Él ya no era Edward Masen, ahora era Edward Masen-Cullen; sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, lo adoptaron a los tres meses de la muerte de sus padres y vivía en Illinois, Chicago; debido a todo el proceso de su adopción, los viajes que hizo con Marcus y su nueva familia por el mundo, puede hablar de manera fluida Español, Inglés, Francés, Alemán y Latín (este ultimo fue por sus entrenamientos para ser cazador); es graduado en Medicina y ejerció por poco tiempo su carrera; fue entrenado personalmente por Marcus, haciendo que sus habilidades con armas de fuego/blancas, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y sigilo sean sus puntos más fuertes. Lo que me sorprende de todo esto, es la gran facilidad de matar a otros cazadores o humanos en general, yo le he demostrado mi asombro a él y lo que me responde es…

 _—Ellos amenazan con matarte, por lo tanto es mi deber como tu pareja protegerte._

Aquel tímido, compasivo, cariñoso y torpe Edward ya no se encontraba; esta nueva versión era más calculador, sangre fría y protector con los que amaba, hacía lo posible que sus emociones no interfirieran en algún trabajo que tuviera que hacer, a excepción de cuando se trataba de mí…

… _estaba rodeada por los cazadores, me encontraba escondida detrás de unos viejos trenes huyendo de ellos. Estaba muy herida, tenía balas normales y de madera en mi cuerpo, me costaba expulsar aquellos proyectiles y necesitaba sangre en mi sistema para poder recuperarme. No sabía dónde estaba Edward y los otros que están con nosotros estaban ocupados exterminando aquel batallón de cazadores Ortodoxos. Tenía que resolverme para salir de aquí…_

 _Escuché como un aparato muy extraño cae casi a mi lado, este aparato tenía una luz roja intermitente…_

Mierda… ¡es un radar-paralizador!

 _Estaba tan debilitada que no fui rápida al levantarme y el aparato se activo; el aparato encendió unas luces rojas, haciendo una especie de burbuja extraña de color rojo de tres metros a la redonda y llena de luces. El problema con este aparato es que paralizaba a las criaturas con una extraña electricidad y las mismas luces ayudaban a que nosotros apareciéramos en sus radares._

 _Al momento de paralizarme caí al piso boca abajo de manera estrepitosa y escuchaba a los cazadores gritando la ubicación donde me encontraba, pero esto no duro mucho porque enseguida escuché disparos de un rifle de asalto. Sentí movilidad en mi cuerpo nuevamente y me moví lentamente para darme la vuelta, pero unas manos me detuvieron mi acción y me movieron a la posición que quería, que era estar boca arriba. Ya aquella burbuja roja no estaba encendida._

 _—¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó furioso._

 _Sus ojos mostraban diferentes emociones ira, miedo, tristeza… sus ojos empezaban aguarse, sentía como sus manos temblaban y su respiración estaba errática. Sabía que mi estado lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo desconcentraba de lo que tenía que hacer._

 _—Solo dedícate a sacarme de aquí y conseguirme ha alguien con quien me pueda alimentar. —y con esto me ayudó a levantarme mientras llamaba en voz baja algún vampiro que nos pudiera auxiliar._

Como había explicado, cuando se trata de mí, él pierde los estribos y su actitud severa se olvida pro completo, volviendo a ser el Edward adolescente que conocí, solo que un poco más violento. El estar mucho tiempo con él ha hecho que absorbiera un poco de su personalidad, fría y calculadora, tal como quería Stefan. Pero me pasaba igual que Edward, no podía verlo en peligro porque sino entraba en Frenesí o salía La Bestia…

 _…apenas vi a Edward rodeado por esos cazadores a punto de asesinarlo, vi todo rojo. Corrí hasta ellos y ralenticé el tiempo, dándome tiempo así de arrancarles la cabeza uno a uno y sacarles sus viseras mientras que al mismo tiempo me teletransportaba hacia ellos para hacerlo todo más rápido._

NADIE. SE. METE. CON. MI. PAREJA.

 _Al terminar, Edward me vio con miedo y a la vez sorprendido. Sabía que mi aspecto era de temer, debido a que la sangre de aquellos cazadores salpicó en mi ropa._

 _—Se un poco más limpia. —se quejó con miedo en su voz. Sabía que no me tenía miedo en si a mí, sino a La Bestia. Ya él me ha visto así en más de una ocasión._

 _—Si no peligras de muerte, dejaré de hacerlo. —le afirmé._

Así que ambos nos protegíamos con uñas y dientes cuando nos tocaba estar juntos en alguna misión. Si, a nosotros nos han separado en las misiones, a Edward siempre le dan trabajos de infiltración y a mí casi siempre los trabajos sucios en el que hay que exterminar.

Hoy estamos reunidos en el principado de Moscú para discutir la nueva misión, esta vez se van añadir a la tarea Jasper y Alice, cosa que me alegró mucho al verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Los humanos y criaturas que iban a participar en una nueva misión estábamos en una oficina sentados en una mesa de forma rectangular, escuchando el plan de como adentrarnos a una base principal en un bosque al noroeste de Moscú que descubrió un Inmortal.

—…de acuerdo con las investigaciones que se hicieron, esta es una base principal de creación de armas y experimentos. Se encuentra al noroeste de Moscú dentro de un bosque y aislado de todo contacto humano. —había explicado un Hombre Lobo, por su acento parecía Alemán.

—Según las fotografías y documentos que encontramos, luce como una iglesia o una gran casa, pero en su interior se esconde una base subterránea. —explicó una Inmortal.

—La misión es destruir esta base. Que no quede ni los cimientos de ella, ni testigos, ni cazadores. —agregó una Hada. —Sabemos que para muchos de nosotros, las criaturas blancas no… asesinamos personas inocentes, pero… esto es de vida o muerte. Nadie puede saber nuestro secreto. —dijo con tristeza.

—Si destruimos la base, lo más posible es que los cazadores sean más agresivos con ustedes al ser cazados, casi exponiéndose. —agregó Edward.

—Eso lo sabemos, pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar si queremos exterminar a estos cazadores. —respondió una Bruja Negra. —Ellos son pocos y nosotros somos más, podemos controlar esto.

—Además, a ellos no les conviene exponerse tanto. —agregó un cazador. —Si lo hacen, los cazadores del resto de las religiones darán la orden de borrar del mapa a la Iglesia Ortodoxa. Y por supuesto, los del Vaticano no les conviene esto porque pertenece a una de sus ramas.

—¿Asumimos que está fuertemente resguardado? —escuché preguntar a otra criatura.

—Si, así que no subestimen que por el hecho que esté en medio del bosque y en un país de Ortodoxos no tendrá seguridad para entrar al lugar. —advirtió el Hombre Lobo. —Para eso, el equipo se dividirá en dos grupos, —vi como sacaba su dedo pulgar, donde se podía ver su alargada y oscura uña afilada. —Uno va a infiltrarse dentro de la base a colocar los explosivos y conseguir alguna información importante. —vi como sacaba su dedo índice. —Y el otro grupo se encargara de librar el camino para los que se infiltraran. —volvió a ocultar sus dedos. —Los de infiltración no pueden ser descubiertos, porque esto significaría la muerte. —advirtió. —El lugar tiene alarmas y detectores, estos deben ser desactivados…

—Ahí es donde entro yo. —escuché de repente la voz masculina de un Fantasma. Por la forma de su vestimenta, lucía como un genio de las cosas electrónicas de ahora. —Sé que clase de mecanismos utilizan para detectarnos fácilmente, pero se les ha hecho difícil con los fantasmas, ya que nosotros somos invisibles, cambiamos nuestra temperatura corporal y no dejamos ningún rastro. —explicó.

—Así que ¿Quién se va a ofrecer? —preguntó el Hombre Lobo a nosotros. —Para los de infiltración se necesitan a dos y para el grupo que atacará a los cazadores se necesitan al menos doce. —explicó. —Tengan en cuenta que esta misión no es para débiles y cobardes, se necesitan valientes y criaturas fuertes. Esta es una misión casi imposible, pero todo por el bien de nosotros y nuestro secreto. —finalizó.

Todos empezaron a decidir y discutir quién participaría en esta misión suicida, algunos en susurros y otros en voz alta.

—Yo me puedo ofrecer para infiltrarme. —apenas Edward dijo esto, me giré sorprendida y asustada por su decisión. —Fui un cazador y todavía tengo el tatuaje de que pertenezco a ellos, si me infiltro y me ven trabajando con ellos, no me dirán nada. —explicó. — Pero si que tendría que… soportar un largo interrogatorio y exámenes. —finalizó de manera amarga.

—Yo también estaré en la misión de infiltración. —ahora era Edward que me miraba sorprendido.

—¡No! —ordenó casi en susurros y cogiéndome de la muñeca. Me giré a él.

—Si. —respondí de manera severa.

—Yo quiero estar en el grupo que librará el camino a los que se infiltrará. —escuché a Jasper. Me giré hasta él y me miraba con apoyo.

—Yo también estaré en el mismo grupo que Jasper. —escuché decir Alice y vi como ella cogía la mano de mi hermano. —Tenemos que cuidar nuestro aquelarre. —añadió la vampira y yo asentí.

—¿Quién más se ofrece? —preguntó el Hombre Lobo encargado del plan.

No le seguí prestando mucha atención al resto, debido que tenía la incesante mirada asesina de Edward encima de mí. Yo sentía su miedo y rabia hacia mí por haberme ofrecido, ambos sabíamos que si me metía en esto podrían asesinarme, pero también él podía ser descubierto o le podrían lavar el cerebro nuevamente para que me asesinen.

Ambos estábamos en peligro con esta misión, pero ambos no nos íbamos a separar.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Como leyeron, la pareja se protege con uñas y dientes, casi nunca se separan. También explica algo de lo que fue de la vida de Edward luego de aquella masacre a su familia.**

 **Esto es un preludio al desastre que va a venir ahora, como les dije, no va a ser bonito y puede que haya muertes *cara triste*.**

 **Aquí les dejo algo de lo que va a venir (Recuerden, es un borrador y puede someterse a cambios):**

 _Cada golpe sentía como mi piel se abría y se iba por ahí un poco de sangre… las cadenas impedían cada vez más que pudiera resistir al dolor de los golpes y que pudiera regenerarme, intensificando más el dolor…_

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

No puedo sentirlo…

Sabía que lo último que pude sentir de él fue que estaba maquinando algo…

Pero esta vez no podía sentir absolutamente nada de él… es como si estuviera…

¿Dónde estás Edward?

Por favor ayúdame…

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	33. Capítulo 32: Lacrimosa(Preludio)Nirvana

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **missju: Son hermosos y se aman a pesar de las adversidades. Gracias por comentar *sonrie***

* * *

 **Canción recomendada para este capítulo _"Lacrimosa - Mozart"_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Lacrimosa (Preludio)/Nirvana**

Me encontraba débil, muy débil…

Me sentía como… si un edificio de grandes toneladas hubiera caído sobre mí…

Sentía como mi sangre drenaba en algunas partes de mi cuerpo… era incapaz de poder regenerarme…

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré mirando al suelo y estaba suspendida en el aire. Mis brazos estaban sobre mi cabeza, amarrados con una cadena… lo podía escuchar al mover mis manos.

Cuando subí mi vista y me asusté al ver un cazador frente de mí mirándome con severidad y detrás de él había otros cazadores mirándome fijamente.

—Estoy cansado de todo esto. —habló en voz severa el cazador que tenía al frente de mí. —Si te reúsas a cooperar todo irá mucho peor para ti. Así que ¿Quién más vino aparte de ti? —preguntó y yo no dije nada. —Sé que no viniste sola, ustedes nunca están solos. —dijo esto mientras caminaba alrededor de mí. —Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Quién más vino hasta acá? —nuevamente no dije nada. Luego de unos segundos el cazador bufó.—Así que prefieres sufrir…

Vi como levantaba nuevamente el martillo de herrero y volvía a estrellarlo en mi cara. El golpe fue tan duro que me hizo volver a ver todo negro nuevamente…

 _—Esta misión es muy arriesgada para ti, no quiero que vayas. —exigió nuevamente Edward._

 _—Lo es para ti también. —respondí molesta._

 _Edward… ¿Dónde estás?_

Mañana a las nueve de la noche sería la misión y todas nuestras pertenencias o lo necesario que fuéramos a llevar estaba listo. Todos sabíamos que esta misión sería un suicidio debido a que íbamos a entrar a una base principal de cazadores católicos, así que pedimos que nos dieran este día libre para disfrutar y descansar antes de la tormenta.

Después de tanto tiempo, Edward y yo estábamos a solas como debería ser… aunque creo que no tanto.

—Esta misión es muy arriesgada para ti, no quiero que vayas. —exigió nuevamente Edward.

—Lo es para ti también. —respondí molesta. —¿Acaso querías que me quedara aquí con los brazos cruzados pensando si algún día te volveré a ver?

—Prefiero que siempre te quedes, estás más segura de todo esto. —respondió molesto.

—Para eso nos quedamos los dos, porque a mi no me gusta que siempre estés de infiltrado con el peligro de que te descubran.—le admití.

Estaba tan molesta con él, que preferí no seguir discutiendo más con Edward. Así que caminé molesta hasta la ventana de la habitación, lista para salir, necesitaba calmarme.

—¿Te vas a ir? —le escuché preguntar en tono preocupado. Me giré a él y vi que su tono de voz concordaba con su rostro.

Me senté en la orilla de la ventana y sentía que se me hacía familiar este escenario.

—Necesito… calmarme. —admití.

Edward se me acercó lentamente y me abrazó, colocando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y rodeándome la espalda. Toda mi rabia y mis miedos por la misión desaparecieron; me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, casi siempre cuando uno de nosotros estaba molesto el otro lo abrazaba para calmarnos. Lo que teníamos era una conexión inexplicable, ambos sabíamos como actuar o comunicarnos sin decir ni una palabra, solo lo sentíamos en nuestro interior. Esto no era un amor como el que tuve por Demetri o Garrett, esto era más firme y fuerte. Por supuesto, era mi pareja.

—No me gusta cuando estás de esa manera y más por mi culpa. —lo escuché en tono culpable. Como el Edward adolescente que conocí.

—A mi tampoco, pero tampoco quiero descargar mi molestia contigo. —respondí con mi cara oculta en su pecho.

—No me importa. —luego de esto me dio un beso en la frente.

Subí mi mirada hacia él y Edward me miraba con aquellos orbes azules como el mar, con aquella vieja mirada con la que conocí hace años. No pude resistirme y bese sus cálidos labios, de manera suave y profunda, acariciando nuestras lenguas, llevando mis manos hacia su cabello para acentuar más el beso.

Durante estos meses no habíamos podido compartir ni un momento a solas, todo por la culpa de los cazadores. Solo estábamos juntos cuando había alguna misión en común, cuando estábamos libres por unos minutos antes de hacer algún deber o cuando uno de los dos se escapaba a la habitación del otro. En todos esos momentos los aprovechamos para conocernos mejor y besarnos lo más que podíamos, llevando todo poco a poco. Pero esta era nuestra única oportunidad de estar juntos, solo hasta que se tranquilice todo este desastre.

Edward lentamente se separó de mí y acuno mi rostro con sus manos, su mirada expresaba muchas emociones, pero la más notable de todas era amor.

—Te amo Isabella Swan. Nada ni nadie me va a volver a separar de ti. —dijo con vehemencia. Sentí como mi muerto corazón volvía a latir en el sentido figurativo. —Si esta es nuestra ultima noche para estar juntos, que no sea discutiendo, sino expresando nuestro amor y deseos. —su declaración hizo que levemente mi mandíbula cayera y que lo mirara de forma embelesada.

Edward cogió mi nuca y volvió a besarme, yo no tarde mucho en responder. Nuestro beso delicado fue aumentando a uno de hambre y deseo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, nos hicimos caminar hasta la cama; empujé levemente a Edward, quedando él boca arriba y vi por sus ojos que había fuego en ellos, me coloqué encima de él y seguí besándolo.

Sus manos exploraban mi espalda hasta mis muslos, en cambio yo, de sus labios pasé a su cuello donde recibí gemidos de su parte. Me separé de él, sentándome encima de su ya despierto miembro, lo hice sentarse para ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta y su camisa, hacía esto mientras él me besaba mis labios o mi cuello, distrayéndome de lo que hacía.

—Déjame quitarte la ropa. —dije casi en gemidos.

Su respuesta fue cargarme y acostarme en la cama, se separó de mí y se quitó lo más rápido que podía su ropa. Al llegar al pantalón, lo detuve y empecé a desabotonarlo con rapidez vampírica, finalmente le bajé los pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejando expuesto delante de mí su erección. Tome su hombría y la llevé directamente a mi boca, sin darle oportunidad de que él hiciera algún comentario.

La única respuesta que recibí de su parte fueron sus gemidos y su mano yendo hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabello, cogiendo por instinto un puñado de el. Poco a poco, sentí como su mano en mi cabello se cerraba en puño con fuerza, su miembro cada vez crecía y se tensaba más, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían ligeramente. Edward ya estaba a punto de venirse, así que aumenté el ritmo.

—Estoy llegando… no quiero… —no terminó la frase porque un gemido de su parte se lo impidió.

Al minuto siguiente, su semilla empezó a llenar mi boca, tragué cada gota de él mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación; apoyó sus manos en mis hombros como una forma de equilibrarse pero sus piernas no aguantaron, terminando por arrodillarse delante de mí.

Una vez que él recuperó el aliento, devoró mis labios y me hizo acostarme. Vi como terminaba de quitarse el pantalón y los zapatos; al terminar se me acercó y mientras me besaba, sus hábiles manos empezaron a despojarme la ropa, no dejándome ayudarlo. Cada caricia y beso me daba respondía con un gemido, a la vez que mi cuerpo entraba en un estado de sumisión y dejaba que Edward me dominara por completo.

Cuando terminó de quitarme la ultima prenda, mis bragas, detalló mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban muy dilatados, como los de un cocainómano, pero yo sabía que no era por drogas, sino por la vista que tenía delante de sus ojos.

—Eres muy hermosa. —habló en susurros con la mirada embelesada.

Abrió mis piernas, dejando expuesta mi intimidad. Se acercó para darme un apasionado beso… poco a poco fue bajando hasta mi cuello… cuando llegó a mis pechos, succionó primero el izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho e hizo lo mismo con el otro seno… al llegar a mi abdomen le dio pequeños besos, pequeñas lamidas y alguno que otro beso mordelón, haciendo que gimiera con más fuerza de placer… cuando llegó a ese punto, empezó a lamer, besar y succionar, haciendo que tuviera una descarga eléctrica placentera por todo mi cuerpo… poco a poco todo se hacía más intenso y placentero, haciendo que llevara mi mano a su cabello, cuidando de no jalarle el cuero cabelludo y en respuesta a mis reacciones, Edward se separó de mi centro y metió sus dedos dentro de mí, tocando aquel punto de placer. Momentos después, sentí como poco a poco llegaba y en mi garganta ahogaba aquellos gritos de placer por temor de que nos escucharan.

—Grita para mí. —habló Edward de manera posesiva. —Grita. —me ordenó nuevamente.

Mi cuerpo de manera automática hizo lo que me pidió, llenando mis gritos de placer la habitación. Cuando llegué, expulsé un último grito y mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar debido al orgasmo, llevando mis manos a las sabanas sintiendo y escuchando como las sabanas se rompían ante mi esfuerzo.

Inmediatamente, me incorporé y sin darle tiempo a que Edward reaccionara a mi velocidad vampírica, lo coloqué sobre el colchón y yo me posicioné sobre él, dejando mis piernas a los lados de su cadera. Cogí su miembro ya erecto y lo introduje lentamente dentro de mí, haciendo que nuestros gemidos llenaran la habitación. Una vez él dentro de mí, cogí sus manos y las llevé a mis caderas, dándole a entender que él llevara el ritmo, mientras que yo hacía el vaivén de forma delicada para no lastimar su cuerpo.

Cuando empecé a sentir su miembro tensarse dentro de mí, Edward cambió la posición de nuestros cuerpos; ahora yo estaba sobre la cama y él encima de mí. Esta vez dejé que Edward llevara a un ritmo más rápido y rustico, haciendo que llegara más rápido. En unos cuantos segundos después, escuché como Edward gritaba cerca de mi oído y yo llevaba mi cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer, sintiendo un líquido cálido y viscoso dentro de mí.

Edward se hizo a un lado y yo me giré hacia donde se había ido, mirando como se recuperaba. Una vez que se repuso, me miró algo confundido.

—¿No estás cansada? —negué con la cabeza. —¿Ustedes no se cansan… —tomó un profundo respiro antes de volver hablar. — después de esto?

—Los vampiros nunca nos cansamos, solo nos cansamos cuando usamos nuestros poderes especiales. —expliqué.

—Suertudos. —se quejó débilmente y lo que hice fue reírme ante su reacción. Este volvió a mirarme, sus ojos seguían igual de dilatados.

—Pareces un cocainómano con esos ojos como los tienes. —le detallé.

—Eso es porque acabo de consumir mi droga favorita. Tú. —esto me hizo sonreír, haciendo que él se contagiara. —Tampoco te quedas atrás, tus ojos están completamente dorados y da la impresión como si tuvieras brillantina en ellos.

—Así se me ponen cuando me excito o ejecuto algún poder. —expliqué. —O… así me han dicho. —él asintió.

Vi como su mano subió hasta mi rostro, acariciando con su pulgar mi pómulo.

—Te amo Isabella. —esto hizo que se me aguaran los ojos. Vi como el rostro de Edward cambiaba a uno de dolor, yo lo que hice fue negar con la cabeza.

—Te amo Edward. —con esto nos besamos mientras sentía como las lagrimas de sangre bajaban por mis sienes. Una vez más lo hicimos…

Luego de unas tres sesiones de sexo, sentí que estaba a punto de ser las tres de la mañana y yo necesitaba alimentarme. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a vestirme; mientras hacía esto, vi a Edward dormido y desparramado en la cama, rodeado de trozos de sabanas, plumas y relleno del colchón.

 _Tengo que pagar por los daños…_

Cuando ya estaba vestida completamente, me fui a la ventana y escuché su voz llamándome, me giré y vi aquellos ojos verdes que me tenían conquistada desde que lo conocí.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó curioso.

—Voy a comer. —le respondí.

Él asintió en comprensión, luego se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba yo. Posó su mano en mi mejilla izquierda, cerré mis ojos ante su tacto.

—Cuídate y no mates a personas inocentes. —pidió. Yo asentí de forma silenciosa. Abrí mis ojos y conseguí aquellos orbes verdes esmeraldas mirándome con intenso amor. Vi como Edward abría nuevamente la boca para volver hablar. —Quiero que me conviertas. —pidió. Yo lo miré sorprendida. —Quiero estar siempre contigo y cuidándote como debe ser.

—No es tan sencillo Edward. —él me miró confundido. Decidí responder a su pregunta mental. —Convertirte en uno como yo, específicamente mi raza es muy complicado y es un tema que no es para discutir aquí, tu sabes muy bien porque. —expliqué y el asintió en comprensión. A Edward le habían explicado lo que era mi raza y le parecía de lo más fascinante, lo único que no le contaron del todo bien es nuestra transformación.

En ese momento, recordé porque este momento me parecía tan familiar. Esta visión la había tenido hace años, cuando esperaba reunirme con Caius para unirme al _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_. Solo que el escenario había cambiado completamente, pero algunas de las palabras estaban allí.

—Discutiremos esto después, este no es lugar para hablar de eso. —le pedí y él comprendió. —¿Ahora puedo ir a comer? —alejó su mano de mi cara y fue nuevamente a la cama.

—Nada de inocentes. —esta voz era más exigente.

—Tengo siglos que no consumo sangre de inocentes, así que no te preocupes. —le detallé.

Le lancé un beso al aire y por ultimo salté al vacío.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Que tal el lemmon que le puse? Como les dije, ya va a empezar la parte triste y la canción que les recomendé se la dejaré en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil de FF), Lacrimosa les dará más detalle de lo que viene despues, así que preparen esas toallitas.**

 **No sé si sabrán que en Wattpad también actualizo esta historia, solo que en su versión original. Allí también podrán encontrar el video y en su versión original está un poquito más explicito, debido a que le puse imágenes. El link de mi perfil de Wattpad está en mi perfil de FanFiction o si tienen una cuenta Wattpad busquenme como BellaFantasia.**

 **¡Nos vemos chicas!**


	34. Capítulo 33: Muerta por los Lobos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **Cary: Si, pero ahora no ya no van a estar muy juntos nuevamente :( Gracias por el Review**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Muerta por los Lobos**

Volví abrir los ojos, regresando a la realidad.

Mi cuerpo estaba tan adolorido debido a los golpes recibidos en mi cuerpo por el martillo de herrería y los cortes hechos por aquellos cuchillos encantados, que cada corte era como si me quemara bajo el sol.

Sentía cada vez más la sangre dejando mi cuerpo a través de las heridas que tenía, sentía mi piel de mi cuerpo agrietarse más con cada segundo que pasaba. Todavía tenía la imposibilidad de recuperarme.

 _Estas malditas cadenas mágicas…_

—Tu nivel de dolor es algo admirable. Haz resistido más que cualquier vampiro que hemos torturado. —comentó el cazador. —Te hemos golpeado con los martillos, usando toda la fuerza que tenemos y hasta te hemos hecho cortes para que te desangre. —vi como empezó a caminar alrededor de mí. —Me estoy preguntando si de verdad eres una vampiresa o una nueva especie. —cuando finalmente estuvo en mi campo de visión volvió hablar. —Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez ¿Quién vino contigo? ¿Cómo descubrieron esta base?—preguntó y respondí con silencio. —¿Sigues sin hablar? —silencio. —Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la fase dos de las torturas? —preguntó. El cazador se giró hacia un humano de los que estaban detrás de él y asintió con la cabeza, ordenándole algo.

Justo en ese entonces sentí una descarga eléctrica viniendo de las cadenas y viajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Llenando la habitación de gritos agónicos.

* * *

Todos empezamos a tomar nuestras posiciones en el área, los únicos que no llevábamos alguna pertenencia en específico éramos Edward y yo, debido a que como íbamos a infiltrarnos, solo teníamos que llevar cosas pequeñas y que no nos molestara con el movimiento, además de un bolso lleno de bombas a control remoto.

Una vez cerca del área, cargué a Edward a mi espalda y corrí hasta la base indicada junto con los vampiros que nos iban a proteger solo en las afueras del lugar.

Cuando vimos la iglesia, todos tomamos nuestras posiciones según lo planeado y esperamos la señal del fantasma de que haya desactivado las alarmas del lugar. Luego de una hora y unos cuantos minutos, todos escuchamos el leve susurro fantasmal…

—Ahora… tengan cuidado…—sentí que lo ultimo se refería a nosotros.

Vi como desde las montañas, las criaturas que estaban viendo la zona desde arriba nos hacían señas. Todo iba acorde al plan, se matarían a los cazadores de forma silenciosa mientras que nosotros nos acercábamos a la iglesia, pero…

Escuché disparos y gruñidos de un Hombre Lobo atacando a un cazador. Esto hizo que el plan se convirtiera en desastre, haciendo que nos descubriera y empezaran las detonaciones. Por suerte las alarmas estaban apagadas.

Mientras Edward y yo avanzábamos hasta la iglesia, yo congelaba los proyectiles que venían hacia nosotros.

—Al campanario. —me ordenó Edward.

—Me aturdirá el sonido. —los vampiros odiábamos estar donde se encontraban las campanas. Si a los humanos los aturdían, con nosotros es peor y agonizante.

—Por eso mismo, casi nunca está protegido.

A velocidad vampírica, monté a Edward a mi espalda y salté hacia ese lugar. Al llegar allí se encontraba un cazador; sin perder el tiempo, apenas lo vi ralenticé el tiempo, dejé a Edward en el suelo y me acerqué a torcerle el cuello. Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Edward cogió el arma del cazador, un rifle de asalto, y reviso sus bolsillos para conseguir más balas para el arma, luego cogió la chaqueta del cazador y se la colocó, era el típico sobretodo marrón.

 _A Edward nunca se la llegué a ver…_

—No me gusta ponerme sobretodo, la mayoría de las veces me impiden el movimiento. —respondiendo mi pregunta mental.

Bajé yo primero para asegurarme de que no había nadie. Al estar abajo, vi los cazadores disparando fuera de la iglesia, aproveché su descuido y usé mis poderes para matarlos rápidamente. Ralenticé el tiempo y me teletransporté a cada uno de ellos para doblarles el cuello.

—Ya puedes bajar Edward.

Vi como mi pareja bajaba de manera ágil las escaleras y se acercó a donde estaba. Ambos conseguimos una puerta para bajar a los pisos inferiores; dos pisos era la zona del campanario, ahora habíamos llegado a la zona donde supuestamente están las habitaciones. Solo había una sola puerta y dentro de ella detecté trece corazones.

 _Son muchos para nosotros dos…_

Detrás de aquella puerta escuchaba quejas por parte de los cazadores preguntándose porque no funcionaban las alarmas. Respiré hondo y miré a Edward, con mi mano le ordené que se colocara a un lado de la puerta. Respiré hondo nuevamente y volví a mirarlo, le hice una seña con mi mano para que se preparara, vi como se preparaba para la orden que iba a dar; cuando terminó cerré el puño y pateé la puerta, haciendo que saliera volando.

A velocidad vampírica me adentré, esquivando los proyectiles a mi dirección, a la vez que incapacitaba algún cazador y les quitaba sus armas para disparar a los cazadores. Durante nuestra pelea no recibimos ningún daño hasta los momentos, pero si que cogimos armas y municiones.

—Hay que revisar si hay algo importante por aquí. —comentó Edward.

Revolvimos toda la habitación, de pies a cabeza, vigilando que no apareciera ningún otro cazador. Veo que Edward coge un libro pequeño de cuero marrón, me acerqué a él para leerlo; cuando vi el libro eran encantamientos en latín.

—Me puede ser útil. —lo metió en uno de los bolsillos internos de su sobretodo.

Salí yo primero y le hice señas a Edward para que me siguiera. Justo cuando íbamos a bajar al piso inferior me sobresaltó un grito de él.

—¡ISABELLA NO! —rápidamente me giré hacia él mirando su rostro lleno de miedo. Volví a mirar hacia al frente y observé una explosión ocurrir bajo mis pies.

Antes de que la explosión de las bombas hiciera mutilar mis piernas, pudo darme tiempo de congelar el tiempo y subir al piso superior, llevando a Edward en uno de mis hombros.

Ya cuando estuvimos arriba, volví el tiempo a su curso normal. La explosión era tan fuerte que la onda expansiva nos empujó, llegando a nosotros trozos de madera, cemento y piedras, como pude cubrí el cuerpo de Edward. Momento después que la explosión acabo, vi como aparecía en todos lados un extraño polvo plateado; apenas inhalé sentí como me faltaba el aire.

Sentía como me quemaba en todo mi sistema respiratorio, era como si respirara fuego o la luz del sol.

—Mierda Bella…—sentí las manos de Edward en mi rostro y su cara estaba delante de mí. —No respires, trata de no respirar. —me pidió alterado.

—¡No se muevan! —escuché es sonido del un arma grande moviéndose.

—¡SOY EDWARD MASEN-CULLEN!—vi como él se alejaba de mi completamente y ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza. —¡Aquí tienen a una vampiresa! —me señaló.

 _¿Pero que…? No…_

No podía pensar bien… el cuerpo me dolía debido por las motas plateadas que caían sobre mi y entraban en mi sistema, quemándome por dentro.

Escuché murmullos, vi como se llevaban a Edward… unos cuantos cazadores me cargaban y me llevaban a otro lugar… seguía escuchando explosiones, gemidos de dolor, olía la sangre… me sentía tan entumecida por el dolor…

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya no respiraba aquel fuego pero si estaba en un cuarto de paredes metálicas. Me encontraba amarrada a unas cadenas con mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza; miré al suelo me di cuenta que estaba suspendida en el aire y el piso era de rejillas metálicas; miré al techo y era igual de metálico, tenía solo tres luces que alumbraban el lugar y un agujero de donde salía la cadena. Estaba sola.

Como un esfuerzo para escaparme, con mis manos sostuve la cadena y elevé mis piernas hacia el techo, haciendo una palanca para romper las cadenas. Lo que conseguí fue que el techo se hundiera y las cadenas aún seguían intactas; intenté alejar mis manos lo más que podía y lo que conseguí fue que las cadenas se apretaran más.

 _Eran mágicas…_

 _Excelente…_

Escuché como la puerta se abría y de allí entraron cuatro cazadores, uno se colocó delante de mí y el resto detrás del humano.

—Al fin logran capturarte Isabella. —habló el cazador que estaba delante de mí. —Tenías secuestrado al discípulo del gran Marcus Bach. —vi como el cazador caminaba alrededor de mí. —Me da gran curiosidad que hayan descubierto la ubicación de este lugar, por lo tanto… creo que debes de saber que hay debajo de esta iglesia ¿no? —no hablé. —Sé que no viniste sola, pero quiero saber quién vino contigo. De lo que pudimos detectar había Hombres Lobos, Vampiros y Brujas Negras, pero las otras criaturas no logramos identificarlas y quiero saber el resto. —silencio. Se giró hacia los otros cazadores. —Traigan los martillos. —les ordenó.

Los cazadores se retiraron, dejándome sola con el que hablaba conmigo. Intenté averiguar que hora era, pero las cadenas me impedían esto; por lo tanto saqué la conclusión de que ellas hacían la misma magia que cuando había estado en la silla encantada.

Luego de un buen rato, aparecieron los cazadores con cuatro martillos de herrería; el cazador que estaba delante de mí cogió uno de los martillos y me miró.

—Dime ¿Quién vino contigo? —silencio. Por no responder, recibí un golpe en la cara. Agité mi cabeza y volví a mirar al cazador. —Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Quién vino contigo? —silencio. Recibí un golpe a un lado de mi abdomen, haciendo que expulsara gran parte del aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

Se volvió en un ciclo: me interrogaban, no respondía y me golpeaban con el martillo.

Intenté olvidarme un poco de los dolores, pero era imposible no obviarlos… dolían mucho…

Cada golpe sentía como mi piel se abría y se iba por ahí un poco de sangre… las cadenas impedían cada vez más que pudiera resistir al dolor de los golpes y que pudiera regenerarme, intensificando más el dolor…

 _¿Dónde estaba Edward?_

 _No puedo sentirlo…_

 _Sabía que lo último que pude sentir de él fue que estaba maquinando algo…_

 _Pero esta vez no podía sentir absolutamente nada de él… es como si estuviera…_

 _¿Dónde estás Edward?_

 _Por favor ayúdame…_

En más de una oportunidad me había desmayado por los golpes y volvía a despertar, sea por agua que me echaban en la cara, algún otro golpe por el martillo o simplemente esperaban a que despertara por mi cuenta, si es que no tardaba mucho en despertar.

Al ver que no hablaba, decidieron hacerme cortes en mi piel con unos cuchillos. Estos no era cuchillos cualquiera, la hojilla de estos era de un color azul muy extraño, dando la impresión de que tuvieran luces; al momento de que tocaban mi piel, sentía que era quemada viva en esa zona; así que aparte de que mi sangre salía por la cortada, también quemaba. Cada cortada hacía que mi sangre abandonaba cada vez más mi cuerpo, empezara a sentir la sed y mi piel se agrietara más, como las quebraduras de un suelo en el desierto.

Como al ver que tampoco hablaba con esta tortura, decidieron electrocutarme a través de las cadenas con la que me tenían amarrada. Era tan doloroso que era una sensación inexplicable… cada uno de aquellos golpes de electricidad hacían derramar un poco más de mi sangre… y en cada una seguía en silencio.

—Ya veo que quieres morir de una manera agonizante. —escuché al cazador. —Si me respondieras a lo que te estoy diciendo no estarías sufriendo todo esto. —silencio. —Tengo que admitir que lo estoy disfrutando. —sonrió de manera maliciosa. —Se dice que tú mataste al gran Marcus Bach arrancándole el corazón. —silencio. Su cara se transformó en una de rabia hacia mí. —Yo admiraba al señor Bach. Él era el mejor cazador del mundo… único en su clase ¡Y TÚ LO MATASTE! —justo en ese momento me apuñala varias veces a mi abdomen, haciendo que suelte varios gemidos de dolor.

Luego de no-sé-cuantas puñaladas, los otros cazadores lo separaron de mí. Empezaron a decirle palabras para que se calmara; luego de unos minutos, el cazador que me interrogaba me miró, todavía su mirada severa seguía allí.

—Por lo visto no vas hablar más, así que es hora de deshacernos de ti. —les hizo señas a los otros cazadores para salir del lugar.

 _Van a matarme…_

 _Si decía las criaturas que venían conmigo y nuestros planes, esta vez si que pasaría durante el resto de mi inmortalidad oculta en las sombras permanentemente…_

 _Si no decía nada… moriría…_

 _¡Edward!_

 _¡Auxilio!_

Luego la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió y aparecieron los cazadores con tanques en su espalda, con unas mangueras y en la punta de la manguera, veía un pequeño fuego salir de él.

 _Edward…_

* * *

 ***se asoma con cuidado***

 **Creo que ni voy a saludar... sé que me matarán porque asesiné a Isabella...**

 **Disculpen chicas... tenía que hacerlo *cara triste***

 **No se preocupen que la histora no termina aquí, apartir de ahora leeran la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

 **En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil de FanFiction) dejé una canción para este capítulo y una imagen de como es la base de los cazadores.**

 **Hasta la próxima chicas.**


	35. Capítulo 34: Estratagema del Ángel de la

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **libbnygramajo: ¡** Me gusta que te agrade la historia! La historia se va a poner más interesante aún, te lo prometo.

 **Adriu:** Me gusta que sea tan distinta a otros fics que he leído por ahí, además de que es basado en una historia original mía (la estoy publicando en Wattpad) y la estoy adaptando aquí. No te preocupes que va haber un final feliz ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Estratagema del Ángel de la Muerte**

Luego de que me agarraron, me interrogaron para comprobar de que no estaba en el influjo de Isabella, ya conocía este procedimiento así que les contesté lo que querían escuchar: supuestamente si estaba bajo el influjo de ella y reaccioné al ver los cazadores, solo estaba esperando el momento exacto para pedir el auxilio.

Después de que me interrogaron, me aseé y me dieron ropa nueva. Una vez listo salí de la habitación, afuera me esperaba otro cazador.

— _Buenas noches señor Masen._ —saludándome el cazador en Alemán. — _Sígame por favor._ —este empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar y obedecí ante lo que pedía.

Mientras caminaba veía cada detalle de la base subterránea donde me encontraba, buscando la sala de armas o alguna sala de experimentos… o interrogatorio, algún lugar dónde posiblemente se encuentre Isabella.

El cazador me llevó a lo que parecía una sala de conferencias, allí se encontraba un hombre de mi estatura, corpulento, cabello rubio casi blanco y con un corte militar; el hombre estaba de espaldas y lo único que podía verle era el sobretodo marrón. El que me guió hasta aquí llamó al hombre en un idioma que no identifiqué, el hombre corpulento se giró y nos observó.

— _Herr Masen._ —el cazador se acercó hacia mi para darme la mano. — _Siéntese por favor._ —ofreciéndome un asiento en la mesa. Le hice caso y el hombre se sentó a un lado de mí.

— _Me llamo Abram Nóvikov_ —presentándose. _—, el señor Bach era alguien a quien admiraba y era un gran amigo mío, me alegra conocer a su excelente sucesor._ —dijo el señor Nóvicov con orgullo. — _Me han hablado mucho de usted señor Masen, algunos cazadores le dicen "Ángel de la Muerte", debido a que usted mata sin piedad y por lo que me han contado, Marcus hizo un buen trabajo entrenándolo._ —elogiándome de mis logros. No me gustaba que me elogiaran y me llamaran por ese estúpido sobrenombre.

Ellos me admiraban solo porque era muy "guapo" y mi supuesta belleza era letal para las criaturas, ya que detrás de esa fachada era alguien que mataba a sangre fría a cualquiera, cuando en realidad mi personalidad estaba influida por mi sed de venganza y que Bach me había entrenado de esa manera.

— _Señor Nóvikov, no vine para que me elogiara por mi trabajo._ —hablé severo. — _Usted me mandó a buscar y prefiero ir al grano, no soy una persona muy habladora. —el cazador asintió._

— _Queremos que se una a nuestras filas, aquí en Rusia._ —indicó. — _Gracias a usted, podemos averiguar más sobre estas criaturas que lo tenían secuestrado._

— _Me uniré, pero con una condición._ —el cazador estaba atento. — _No voy a usar ese sobretodo marrón…_ —Nóvikov me miró confundido. — _me siento incomodo con él._ —este asintió. — _y quiero encargarme de la vampira que me secuestró._ —vi como el cazador negó con la cabeza.

 _—Creo que eso no se puede hacer._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—Ya empezó el interrogatorio de la vampiresa._ —explicó. — _Ella no quiere hablar y si usted interviene, puede tener el peligro ser dominado por ella. Así que lamento no poder cumplirle esa petición señor Masen._ —negándome lo que pedía.

 _Plan B…_

— _Lastima que no pueda torturarla con mis manos._ —dije en tono decepcionado.

— _Sé como se siente señor Masen, pero es por su seguridad._ —comentó dándome apoyo. Luego puso su mano en mi hombro. — _Bienvenido a la base._ —este sonreía.

 _—¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _—Puedo darle un tour por la base para que se familiarice…_

 _—Quiero un trabajo, no un tour vacacional._ —hablé severo. El cazador se sorprendió por mi reacción y luego sonrió.

— _Usted se parece a Marcus en la personalidad, él casi nunca dejaba de trabajar._ —rio y yo todavía seguía con mi rostro severo. — _Tómese un descanso por hoy, ha pasado por muchas cosas…_

— _Yo no quiero descansos señor Nóvikov._ —esta vez me levanté de donde estaba. _— ¿Acaso las criaturas descansan de matar a humanos?_ —no esperé su respuesta, así que respondí. — _Nein._ —reanudé mi insistencia en trabajar. O mejor dicho, conseguir la sala de armas y la sala de interrogatorios. — _Así que por favor, deme algo que hacer._

— _Está bien señor Masen._ —el cazador se levantó de donde estaba y me abrazó con un brazo. — _Podemos llevarlo a la sala de armas_ —ambos caminamos fuera de aquella habitación.

Volví a detallar todo el lugar y no vi algo que me guiara hacia lo que quiero. Necesitaba a Alice en esto…

 _Alice… espero que me puedas ver o escuchar…_

 _Necesito como sea que entres aquí sin que nadie te vea…_

— _Parece un poco pensativo._ —escuché mientras pasábamos por una puerta.

— _No es nada señor Nóvikov._ —cuando terminé de responder estábamos en lo que parecía la sección de armas.

El lugar era un cuarto bastante grande, había un cuarto de puntería, cajas de diferentes tamaños con municiones y armas, y por supuesto, el lugar donde se fabrican estas armas; en la habitación no había muchos cazadores, supuse que estaban arriba luchando todavía con las criaturas.

— _Te presento a Iosif Lebedev,_ —presentándome a otro cazador. — _él es el encargado de las armas aquí._ —Este cogió mi mano, para luego hablar en ruso. — _Te dejaré con él, trata de comunicarte con él en Latín, no sabe otro idioma._ —asentí.

El armero me sonrió y me mostró varias armas, explicándome con una mezcla de Ruso y Latín. En medio de su explicación, sentí un extraño dolor mi cabeza…

 _Isabella estaba por aquí cerca…_

De manera sutil busque algo que me sirviera de garrote, hasta que vi una cadena de plata para Hombres Lobos; esta se encontraba guindada en una pared, detrás del armero.

—Quisiera _disparar._ — la ultima palabra la dije en Latín y mientras lo decía hacía una seña con mi mano, indicándole una pistola y el movimiento de ella cuando se accionaba.

Este entendió y me hizo señas de que lo siguiera; cuando vi que llevaba varias de las armas que me mostraba a los muñecos y blancos para disparar, aproveche y cogí la cadena, metiéndomela en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Al llegar a la pequeña sala de tiro, me dejó las armas sobre un escritorio para que las probara.

 _—¿Possis convenire amplius arma desiderat?_ —le pregunté en Latín para que me trajera más armas, este asintió.

Cuando él se giró, de manera sigilosa fui detrás de él. Esperé que llegáramos a unas cajas que nos taparía la visibilidad de la entrada al lugar… saqué la cadena sin hacer ningún ruido y envolví su cuello con ella. El cazador empezó a removerse e intentar golpearme, yo lo que hice fue apretar más la cadena, esperando que muriera o se desmayara.

Cuando finalmente cayó al piso, quité su cadena del cuello y comprobé sus signos vitales. Estaba muerto… cargué al armero y lo llevé hasta detrás de unas cajas alejadas en el cuarto, no se vería si alguien entraba aquí y miraba a simple vista.

Cogí una pistola, un silenciador y municiones para ello, guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón la cadena de plata…

 _Ya estoy aquí Edward…_

 _Quédate en esa sala de armas…_

Escuché la voz de Alice en mi cabeza, si estaba aquí… tengo que desactivar el sistema de seguridad de esto.

 _Aquí hay un sistema de seguridad distinto… necesito desactivarlo para que ustedes puedan estar tranquilos…_

Cogí una pistola y le inserté un silenciador en ella, guardé la pistola dentro de mi pantalón en mi espalda y salí de allí. Caminé por aquellos pasillos hasta que me conseguí con un cazador.

—Hey… —llamando a un cazador y este se giró. —¿Sabes hablar inglés? —preguntándole, por su mirada no me comprendió. — _Sprechen sie Deutsch?_ —le hice la misma pregunta en Alemán y tampoco, suspiré frustrado. — _¿Tu loquerisne Latine?_ —le hice la misma pregunta en Latín y esta vez el cazador asintió.

Le pregunté sobre donde estaba el cuarto de seguridad, este me indicó el lugar y fui hacia allá. Durante todo el camino estaba vigilante a cualquier movimiento extraño y buscando con la mirada la sala de interrogatorios, pero nada que lo podía conseguir.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de seguridad, estaban dos cazadores manejando las cámaras. Ambos al verme, se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidos y luego se inclinaron hacia mí. Les hice señas para que se sentaran, les indiqué como pude que solo venía a trabajar y ellos alegres; me puse con ellos a ver las cámaras y vi una que me llamó la atención.

Había una mujer colgada, sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza y por la forma la estaban electrocutando; la cámara estaba enfocada a una esquina del cuarto, viendo hacia la mujer. Señalé hacia la cámara, mostrando mi curiosidad a la imagen, ellos me respondieron al principio en ruso, hasta que capté

— _…quaestionis._ —"interrogatorio". Mostré más mi rostro de confusión.

Vi como los cazadores discutían, para luego ver que uno saca un mapa. Observé que era el mapa de la base, sentí que uno me tocaba el hombro y señalaba la pantalla, luego señalaba una parte del mapa. Me estaba explicando donde estaba ubicado el lugar; era cerca de la sala de armas.

— _Gratias._ —agradeciendo.

Vi a la pantalla y vi a Isabella sufriendo aquellas electrocuciones; me dolía ver su rostro sufriendo. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, giré mi vista a otro lado y seguí metido en mi papel. Revisé toda la habitación y no había ningún armario donde pueda guardar los cuerpos.

 _No me quedaría otra opción…_

En silencio saqué mi arma y la dejé en mi mano, lista para apuntar…

Ahora, después de mucho tiempo… me temblaba la mano para asesinarlos.

 _No dejes que tus emociones te dominen…_

Respiré hondo y rápidamente asesiné a los dos cazadores que me ayudaron; por unos momentos los miré… empezaba a sentirme algo culpable por mi acción.

 _Tenía que seguir…_

 _Tengo que salvar a Isabella…_

Cogí el mapa de la base y busqué para desactivar los sensores de temperatura, pero era imposible desactivarlo debido a que todo estaba en Ruso.

—¡Maldición! —golpeé el escritorio de frustración.

Justo en ese momento alguien toca mi hombro y de manera instintiva levanté mi arma y les disparé a su dirección, por suerte Alice cogió mi mano e hizo que las balas fueran a otro lado del cuarto.

 _—¿Estás loco?_ —dijo en mi cabeza mientras me miraba sorprendida. Jasper se mostraba amenazante hacia mí. Bajé mi mano lejos de ellos.

— _Disculpa… es instintivo._ —respondí en mi cabeza. Alice puso una mano en el hombro de su pareja y este se tranquilizó

— _¿Dónde está?_ —cogí el mapa y les señalé en silencio el lugar. Ambos asintieron.

— _Hay que desactivar los sensores de temperatura._ —expliqué en mi cabeza. — _Pero esto está en Ruso._ —señalé en silencio hacia las computadoras.

Alice me apartó y vio la computadora, en silencio apartó uno de los cuerpos del lugar y empezó a escribir. Luego vi en una pantalla, lo que parecía un aviso de advertencia y Alice presionó una de las dos opciones.

— _Ya está listo, vámonos._ —avisó.

Justo cuando nos íbamos a ir, Jasper se acerca a la pantalla dónde se veía Isabella sufriendo y este soltó un gruñido, vi a Alice y su rostro era de dolor.

— _Vámonos antes de que la asesinen._ —le pedí en mi cabeza a Alice. La vampira me vio y asintió.

 _¿Puedes escon…?_ —al girarme hacia Alice, observé que ella no se encontraba, ni Jasper.

 _No me acostumbraré a estos trucos nunca…_

Caminé hacia dónde se encontraba la sala de interrogatorios a paso acelerado y mientras tenía en mi mano la pistola, hasta que…

Escucho un grito de alguien y al girarme, un cazador me apuntaba con una pistola, sin pensarlo le disparé. Caminé más rápido hacia la sala de interrogatorios, dejando el cuerpo del cazador atrás.

Cada vez que me acercaba hacia ese lugar, empezaba a sentir dolores en mi cuerpo; sabía que era por Isabella, así que aceleré el paso. Cuando llegué a la sala de armas, sentí jalón invisible que me hizo retroceder.

— _Están pasando unos cazadores con lanzallamas._ —esto me hizo entrar en pánico.

 _Van a quemar a Isabella…_

— _Yo lo pararé, pero me tienes que cubrir…_

Lo que decía fue interrumpido por una alarma del lugar, por la forma era una alerta; vi como Alice y Jasper aparecían delante de mí.

—Ya no sirve estar invisible. —se quejó Alice. —Nos descubrieron. —avisó. Vi que los rostros de Jasper y Alice cambiaban de expresión, ambos me miraron. —Corre hacia la sala de interrogatorios ¡Rápido!

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, a la vez que vigilaba de cualquiera que amenazara mi vida.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, al girarme era un cazador e inmediatamente le disparé hacia su cabeza, luego a pocos metros de mí apareció otro e hice lo mismo; seguí corriendo y conseguí a tres más en mi camino, igualmente los asesiné. Al llegar, vi que la sala de interrogatorios estaba custodiado por dos cazadores.

Ambos me impidieron entrar, apenas uno tocó mi pecho le hice una llave incapacitándolo y amenacé al otro de que abriera la puerta; apenas la abrió lo asesiné y de igual forma con el que tenía agarrado. Entré por un largo pasillo con varias puertas, mientras caminaba sentía más dolor y más el llamado de Isabella; llegué a la puerta correcta cuando escuché gritos de una mujer, al abrirla vi una llamarada dentro de la habitación. Sin pensarlo le disparé en la cabeza a los tres sujetos que se encontraban allí, descargando todas las balas de la pistola en ellos.

Cuando me aseguré de que estuvieran muertos, me gire hacia el cuerpo en llamas que se encontraba en el lugar… que ya no producía ningún grito…

Justo en ese momento… ya no sentía más sus gritos de auxilio en mi interior… ni siquiera su presencia… nada…

Solté el arma de mis manos y miré a los cazadores que todavía tenían su sobretodo, rápidamente les quité uno a ellos, me acerqué temeroso a Isabella a intentar apagarle el fuego a su cuerpo. Una vez apagado, coloqué mi mano encima de la cadena para quitarle el encantamiento de aprisionamiento y vi como las cadenas soltaban a mi pareja; una vez que las cadenas la soltaron la cogí con cuidado con la cintura y la dejé con mucho cuidado en el suelo mientras yo me arrodillaba.

Su cuerpo estaba carbonizado, se veía parte de su piel levantada y estas brotaban sangre; no tenía cabello, cejas y pestañas; su ropa se había unido a su piel como una segunda piel, pero su boca, que estaba levemente abierta, pude ver que estaba intacta, lo que quería decir que tal vez solo se había quemado la piel.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla… un mal sueño… no sabía si ella estaba muerta. Mi mundo se había detenido… con mucho cuidado la zarandeé

—Bella… despierta… responde… —empecé a llorar del miedo.

 _Esto no podía estar pasando…_

Todo esto era mi culpa… tardé mucho en rescatarla…

Quería gritar y vengarme de la persona que había hecho esto… habían destruido la otra mitad de mi alma… yo no era nada sin ella…

No podía hacer más nada que acunar en mis brazos a mi amada. Mi mente no lograba procesar nada… mi mente estaba en blanco… solo lloraba de dolor al ver su cuerpo carbonizado…

 _Todo es mi culpa… tardé en rescatarla…_

 _Deseaba morir en ese mismo instante…_

—Perdóname amor… —junté su frente con la mía. —Tardé mucho en conseguirte…

Mi mundo empezaba a desmoronarse… no sabía que hacer… quería ser el carbonizado y no ella…

De repente siento que algo me atraviesa en mi espalda seguido de los sonidos de una pistola, el dolor hizo que cayera al suelo junto con Isabella. Me costaba respirar y podía escuchar un silbido extraño, tanto por mi oído como dentro de mí… dolía mucho…

Mi mente tardó en procesar lo que había sucedido… me habían disparado… empezaba a ver borroso el lugar donde me encontraba… escuché gruñidos y gritos de alguien, pero se escuchaba muy lejano… sentía como alguien me elevaba y mi visión empezó a tener muchos puntos negros…

 _No puedo dormirme… pero es inevitable…_

 _Así que así se siente…_

Todo se volvió completamente oscuro… no sentía… no olía… no escuchaba… nada… espera…

 _¿Qué era eso tan delicioso que caía en mis labios?_

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo un super largo capítulo. No me maten por favor, la cosa se va a poner interesante ahora ¿Que será aquel líquido que dijo él? Digánme en sus comentarios.

Les informo a algunas lectoras que hice un grupo en facebook, para comunicarme mejor con ustedes y darles más información de la historia. Aquí les dejo el link: www . facebook groups / 1516438578430064 / ? ref = aymt _ homepage _ panel (junten los espacios por favor)

¡Hasta la próxima chicas!


	36. Capítulo 35: Ángel de la Muerte

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **libbnnygramajo:** *ríe* Isabella no va a morir, no te preocupes.

 **Cary:** ¿Cómo va a beber la sangre de Bella si está calcinada? *ríe* Lo convirtió otro vampiro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Ángel de la Muerte**

Aquel líquido… lo necesitaba como el agua… era tan dulce y… me sentía como un adicto a las drogas. Cada gota que caía sobre mis labios hacía que me sintiera con más fuerza… sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad… ¿Porqué ya no caía más en mis labios?… ¡No! ¡Lo necesito!

Apenas aquella droga dejó de estar en mi boca, sentí como si estuvieran quemándome desde el interior hacia afuera… dolía todo mi cuerpo, especialmente mi espalda en el lugar donde fui disparado y donde tenía mi tatuaje de cazador, que era en mi hombro derecho… en donde fui herido sentí como algo salía de ellas y con mi tatuaje solo sentía como si me estuvieran quemando en ese lugar…

Apenas mi vista fue recuperada, un techo alto estaba delante de mí y este tenía decoraciones antiguas, de pronto todo a mi alrededor se veía más detallado, podía ver las partículas de polvo delante de mí y…

 _¿Qué es aquella sombra que está a mi lado?_

Al volver mi tacto, la quemazón empeoró… las heridas de mi espalda sentía como la carne se movía poco a poco y la quemazón en mi hombro empeoró horriblemente… sentía que estaba sobre algo acolchado y sentía una leve corriente sobre mi piel… como si tuviera una segunda piel…

Cuando mi oído volvió pude escuchar un extraño tamborileo, uno muy conocido en mis estudios de medicina… era mi corazón… podía escuchar respiros de diferentes estilos y ritmos… escuchaba personas caminar, correr… me era imposible analizar todo lo que escuchaba a mi alrededor… de la nada empecé a escuchar gritos de dolor y susurros de ayuda… empezaba a tener miedo…

Finalmente, cuando mi olfato regresó, pude percibir diferentes olores… especialmente uno que se me hacía agua la boca… era tan dulce…

—Ya falta poco. —escuché el susurro de alguien, me giré al originario de aquella voz. Era Alice.

Antes no lo había detallado, pero Alice era verdaderamente hermosa… podía ver con detalle sus ojos violetas y las pecas de su rostro…

—¿Qué es eso? —escuché otra voz masculina. Era Jasper.

Pude ver con gran detalle como su cabello crecía lentamente…

 _¿Qué me sucedía?_

Vi como Alice me miraba fijamente y luego hacia un lado de mí, nuevamente me observó.

—Dios mío… esto no lo vi venir. —vi como llevaba sus manos a su boca y me miraba con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es… **_Tánatos*_** y **_Érebo*_** a la vez. —respondió asustada. —¿Cómo es esto posible?

Escuché como alguien corría hasta acá y al colocarse en mi punto de visión, observé que era Stefan. El vampiro me miró igual que Alice.

—Jasper, avisa a todos los de la mansión que saquen a los cuerpos humanos de aquí y que salgan los fantasmas. —ordenó y observé como Jasper se iba.

De pronto escuché como mi corazón empezaba a disminuir su ritmo… sabía que pronto dejaría de escucharlo y moriría…

—No morirás Edward, solo estás cambiando. —respondió Alice.

 _¿Cambiando?_

—Fuiste transformado. —respondió Stefan.

Poco a poco la quemazón empezaba a dejar mi cuerpo y se reunía en mi pecho, ya no quemaba sino dolía como si me apuñalaran en el pecho… parecía taquicardia o un infarto… por el dolor, empecé a gritar, al mismo tiempo que sentía como aquella corriente que estaba sobre mi cuerpo me abandonaba y empezaba a ver todo más oscuro… mi vista estaba perfecta, pero algo estaba oscureciendo la habitación. La sombra que estaba a mi lado ahora se encontraba con Stefan y Alice en una posición de ataque.

—¡NO! —le grite a la sombra mientras hacía el intento de moverme hacia ella, haciendo que yo cayera al suelo. Vi como la sombra se giró hacia mi dirección, para luego alejarse de ellos y colocarse nuevamente a mi lado de forma protectora.

De pronto aparecieron fantasmas a nuestro alrededor. Todos se mostraban asombrados, confundidos o llenos de miedo.

—¡Váyanse! —ordenó Stefan.

—No podemos, él nos llamó. —respondió un fantasma señalándome.

Escuché como mi corazón hacía los últimos tamborileos, avisando que iba a morir pronto…

 _Uno…_

 _Dos…_

 _Tres…_

Ya no me dolía absolutamente nada, ni podía escuchar mi corazón, solo escuchaba unos susurros a mi alrededor y en mi cabeza. Me levanté con mucho cuidado del suelo, estaba rodeado de fantasmas, de aquella sombra oscura y los dos vampiros, miré a mí alrededor y todavía estaba oscuro el lugar.

—¿Qué…? —los miré a todos. —¿Porqué todo está más oscuro…?

—Edward necesito que te relajes. —habló Alice con una calma tensa. —Necesitas saber ciertas cosas.

Apenas dijo esto, recordé a Isabella. Mi respiración se aceleró y el lugar se volvió más oscuro de manera misteriosa, al mismo tiempo que los fantasmas empezaban a gritar de miedo y estaban cayendo al piso.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN PARE ESO! —gritó uno de los fantasmas.

—Edward necesitamos que te tranquilices. —escuché a Stefan decir en voz calmada. Vi a los fantasmas y se les notaba que estaban sufriendo por algo. —Tú lo estás provocando. —me giré sorprendido ante lo que dijo.

 _¿Le estoy provocando dolor a los fantasmas?_

—Si Edward, por eso te estamos diciendo que te calmes. —dijo Alice alterada. —Si estás alterado les harás más daño.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —pregunté preocupado.

—Ella está bien, pero necesito que te calmes por favor. —esta vez Stefan estaba alterado.

Me senté en la cama, estaba confundido y no entendía nada, lo importante es que Isabella estaba bien, eso era lo que me importaba. Intenté calmarme un poco pero era imposible, todo a mí alrededor era muy sensible y nuevo para mí.

—Sé que te sientes desorientado Edward. —escuché a Stefan decir. Giré mi vista hacia él y su rostro mostraba miedo. —Pero tienes que saber como controlar lo que estás sintiendo.

 _¿Por qué mostraba miedo?_

Vi a los fantasmas y todavía seguían algunos arrodillados, se les notaba que estaban sufriendo.

—Edward, te convertí en vampiro. —aclaró Alice. Lo miré sorprendido y nuevamente el lugar se puso más oscuro aún. —¡EDWARD CONTROLA TUS EMOCIONES! —me gritó asustada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté alterado. —¿Por qué me tienen miedo?

—No te tenemos miedo a ti Edward, sino tus poderes. —lo miré confundido. —Siendo humano eras conocido como "Ángel de la Muerte", debido a que eres apuesto y tu experta forma de asesinar. —recordándome aquel estúpido sobrenombre y la razón de ello. —Ahora te volviste uno de verdad, muchos de nosotros tenemos miedo de que no puedas controlar lo suficiente tus emociones y nos asesines.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que… soy un "Angel de la Muerte"? —pregunté confundido. —¿Literal? —Stefan asintió.

Nuevamente el lugar se volvió más oscuro y todos los fantasmas empezaron articular gemidos de dolor. Intenté como pude controlar mis emociones alteradas debido a la información imposible que me daban.

—Es un poco difícil explicar tus poderes. —habló Stefan con calma tensa. —Debido a que eres hijo de Alice. —miré a la vampiresa y esta me miraba con miedo. —Tienes los mismos poderes que ella, solo que naciste con otros que no imaginábamos que tu pudieras tener. —explicó rápidamente. —Acabamos de descubrir que eres capaz de controlar la oscuridad y las sombras a tu antojo, por eso el lugar está más oscuro de lo normal. Esto lo estás provocando.—explicó lo ultimo con mucho cuidado. Estaba empezando a entender lo que yo estaba haciendo. —También tienes la capacidad de convocar a los muertos a tu antojo, físico o espiritual. Por eso aquí están los fantasmas. —señalándolos. —Cuanto más te alteres, ellos sufren y puedes llevarnos a un abismo que no sabemos que es. —finalizó Stefan.

Asimilé toda la información que me dio… era un poco difícil de comprender todo esto, pero sabía que con el tiempo lograría entender mejor.

—Intentaré calmarme, pero necesito ver a Isabella. —pedí.

—No es el momento Edward, si la llegas a ver te puedes alterar mucho más. —explicó Stefan.

De pronto escuché una dulce voz en mi oído, alguien estaba cantando. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia aquel canto que sonaba como un coro celestial o una sirena.

Una vez fuera de la habitación decidí aproximarme hacia aquel canto, lo que no me esperé fueron los segundos en que tardé desde la habitación hasta el final del pasillo. De pronto mi vista se pone borrosa sin razón alguna y caí al suelo.

Cuando volví abrir mis ojos estaba nuevamente en la misma habitación, miré a mí alrededor y vi a mi lado, una mesa de noche y encima de esta una bolsa de sangre. Al verla, por alguna extraña razón se me hizo agua la boca.

 _¿Cómo me puede dar hambre la sangre?_

—Porque eres vampiro. —escuché la voz de Alice aparecer de repente. Esto hizo que saltara y sin saberlo llegué a una esquina de la habitación, la figura de una persona en forma de sombra apareció delante de mí en posición de defensa hacia la vampiresa. —No te haré daño Edward. —dijo calmada, pero en su voz se le notaba el miedo. —Si, tengo miedo Edward. —admitió. Dejé de estar en posición defensiva y de pronto aquella sombra desapareció. —Tengo miedo de tus poderes y también que no tengo idea de criar a mi primogénito vampiro.

—Discúlpame Alice, todo esto me resulta difícil de digerir. —admití. —Y menos con Isabella a mi lado.

—Lo sé. —asintiendo en comprensión. —Pero si quieres verla, tienes que adaptarte un poco a esta nueva vida y controlarte, no querrás hacerle daño. —me aconsejó. Yo asentí dándole la razón.

Me aproximé a ella, pero en vez de hacerlo a paso humano como estaba acostumbrado, mi paso era vampírico, haciendo que me sorprendiera lo que hacía. Me pregunto como luciré ahora, siendo vampiro.

—¿Cambié algo? ¿Mi aspecto sigue igual? —pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Luzco como un demonio? —pregunté nuevamente.

Ella cogió mi mano y me llevó a otra puerta en la habitación; al atravesarla nos conseguimos con un cuarto de forma redonda con colores blanco y negro, había ropa y zapatos en el lugar. En eso veo delante de mí tres figuras: un hombre, una mujer y lo que parecía la sombra de un hombre de la misma estatura que yo.

Al acercarme al espejo noté los grandes cambios en mí: mi piel era muy pálida y lisa, sin ninguna imperfección; mis rasgos faciales se habían perfeccionado, solo que mis ojos eran atemorizantes… el globo ocular se encontraba completamente negro, el iris de mis ojos era rojo como la sangre y mis parpados se encontraban levemente oscurecidos, dándome una apariencia terrorífica; mi cabello ya no de color bronce sino castaño. Decidí quitarme la camisa que me habían puesto para ver mi cuerpo, me giré hacia el hombro derecho y ya no estaba el tatuaje de la "Cruz de Catacumbas" que representaba mi símbolo de cazador; me di la vuelta y en mi espalda ya no estaban las heridas de bala.

Alice se acercó a mí con cierta precaución, colocándose a mi lado izquierdo.

—¿Ves aquella sombra oscura que está detrás de nosotros? —preguntó mientras señalaba a la figura. Yo asentí. —Esa figura a estado protegiéndote desde que tus poderes se manifestaron, esa es tú sombra. —explicó y yo asentí en comprensión. —Solo tú puedes dominarla. —finalizó. Me miré nuevamente al espejo y no me gustaba mi nuevo aspecto. —Tu apariencia no es normal entre los humanos, así que tendrás que usar lentes oscuros o de color. —bufé.

—No esperaba tener una apariencia tan perturbadora. —le comenté mientras me miraba entre una mezcla de asombrado y horrorizado por como lucía.

—Nadie lo esperaba, pero créeme que Isabella estará feliz de saber que estás vivo. —dándome ánimos.

A pesar de mi demoníaca apariencia, me alegraba saber que ella hubiera sobrevivido. Ahora me tocaba adaptarme a esto para no hacerle daño.

—Dime todo lo que sepas para que yo pueda controlar este poder tan extraño que tengo. —pedí. —Explícame bien todo esto que no logro asimilar bien.

—Está bien. —asintió. —Lo primero que tienes que aprender es sobre tu alimentación…

* * *

 **Tánatos:** En la mitología griega, Tánato o Tánatos era la personificación de la muerte sin violencia.

 **Érebo:** En la mitología griega, Érebo ('oscuridad', 'negrura' o 'sombra') era un dios primordial, personificación de la oscuridad y la sombra, que llenaba todos los rincones y agujeros del mundo. También se le llamaba _**Skotos**_. Se decía que sus densas nieblas de oscuridad rodeaban los bordes del mundo y llenaban los sombríos lugares subterráneos.

* * *

 ***Grita***

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Edward fue transformado por Alice, y aparte de heredar las habilidades de su creadora, es un Ángel de la Muerte (controla las sombras a su antojo y controla a los muertos). En los próximos capítulos verán (o leerán) de una mejor manera como se maneja con sus habilidades.**

 **En mi blog (está en mi perfil de FanFiction) subí las imágenes de la nueva apariencia de Edward y como es la "Cruz de Catacumbas".**

 **Les informo a las lectoras que hice un grupo en facebook, para comunicarme mejor con ustedes y darles más información de la historia. Aquí les dejo el link: www . facebook groups / 1516438578430064 / ? ref = aymt _ homepage _ panel (junten los espacios por favor)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima chicas!**


	37. Capítulo 36: Tánatos, Érebo y Hécate

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **libbnnygramajo: Ya pronto verás lo que es capaz Edward. Gracias por comentar *sonríe***

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Tánatos, Érebo y Hécate**

—De acuerdo… vamos otra vez. —repitió Alice de forma cansina. —Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en tus sentidos.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré, estaba intentando agudizar mis sentidos como me pedía Alice, pero era bastante difícil con aquellas voces en mi cabeza, aquellos espíritus no dejaban de hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que escuchas a los dos kilómetros? —me preguntó mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

Tantos sonidos me distraían… cornetas de autos, los humanos, música de diferentes tipos y volúmenes, sonidos de distintos aparatos… todo molestaba cuando agudizaba mis sentidos y agregando a la mezcla las voces en mi cabeza eran insoportables.

—Concéntrate Edward. —pidió Alice. —Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Es… difícil. —empezaba a molestarme en el tímpano aquellos sonidos, haciendo que me doliera la cabeza, en el sentido figurativo.

—Yo sé que eres un hombre enfocado cuando te lo propones Edward. —me animó, pero sin éxito.

—Es tan… difícil… enfocarse en una cosa… determinada. —dije con dificultad. Yo sabía que podía hacerlo, pero todo esto es muy nuevo para mí que cuesta adaptarme.

—Edward… —escuché el susurro (grito para mis sentidos agudizados) de Alice.

—Mmh.

—Hay una… niebla negra… a tu alrededor… —la escuché con miedo. Esto hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente y viera mis manos.

Mis uñas estaban negras, mi piel estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una extraña niebla o humo negro y este se elevaba hacia arriba, desvaneciéndose en el proceso. Vi los ojos de Alice y lo poco que pude ver de mi reflejo en su cornea es que esta extraña niebla negra que me rodeaba, y por supuesto junto a mi se encontraba la figura de "mi-yo sombra".

Vi a Alice que estaba asustada y su aura estaba rodeada de un violeta pálido con destellos grises; lo que veía me decía que ella era un vampiro asustado y que manejaba la magia. Inmediatamente empecé a respirar hondo para calmarme; mientras me tranquilizaba, mis sentidos dejaban de agudizarse acallándose todo ese ruido que escuchaba, a la vez que sentía como esa nube negra que tenía desaparecía y veía como la vampiresa delante de mí dejaba de tener destellos grises a su alrededor y cambiaba a un pálido azul, ya empezaba a calmarse.

—Lamento asustarte. —comenté culpable.

—No te preocupes, solo intenta de controlar tus sombras para no lastimar a nadie. —comentó.

—Intentaré, créeme que lo estoy intentando. —insistí frustrado. —Pero… —alcé una de mis manos e hice que apareciera momentáneamente aquel humo negro en mi extremidad. —es difícil no hacer aparecer esto. —le indiqué. —Deberías enseñarme usar esto que tengo.

—Te enseñaría Edward, pero no conozco ningún vampiro con esa habilidad que tienes, tanto Stefan como yo no sabemos como funciona tu Nigromancia y tu control de la sombras. Solo sabemos que todavía nos cuesta _verte_ , que a veces aparecen fantasmas a tu alrededor y tienes esas voces de los muertos en tu cabeza. —explicó.

—Deseo controlar todo eso, las voces en mi cabeza son insoportables, me es imposible evitar llamar a fantasmas o sacar esa sombra negra de mí. —le dije frustrado.

—Lo sé, aunque puedo ayudarte un poco acallar esas voces.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté curioso.

—Cuando tengas unos cuantos años de antigüedad, podrás ser capaz de leer mentes sin mucho esfuerzo como también te molestará esas voces. —su rostro se contrajo. —Con la práctica, uno llega un momento en que se puede silenciar todo eso. Creo que lo tuyo sería lo mismo, así que vamos a descansar un poco de poner tus sentidos agudizados…

Por ahora estaba en Anzio, Italia, en el refugio de los _Magói_ , mi raza vampírica. Mi transformación había ocurrido luego de que me dispararan, Alice no había consumido mucho mi sangre ya que la estaba perdiendo a través de las heridas pero si bebió lo suficiente como para entrar rápidamente al punto entre la vida y la muerte; luego ella me dio de su sangre, dando inicio a mi transformación, todo esto ocurrió mientras Jasper colocaba bombas para destruir la base. Me habían llevado a un principado cerca de la no existente base de cazadores, apenas llegué empezaron a notar anomalías en el lugar: los fantasmas algo alterados o las luces eléctricas bajaban de intensidad; se dieron cuenta que era yo el causante de todo eso a la noche siguiente, Alice se dio cuenta de mis extraños ojos negros con iris rojos y la sombra que tenía encima de mí. Toda aquella agónica conversión que tuve se sintió eterna, como si fueran semanas o meses, pero resulta que solo fue una noche.

Luego de mi despertar a la nueva vida, Rosalie se había disculpado por haberme dormido y me presentaron ante el príncipe de la zona, Alice me había dicho en su mente que no dijera los poderes que tenía, que podría ser muy peligroso para mí y los que estaban a mí alrededor. A la noche siguiente, nos fuimos inmediatamente de ese lugar, junto con Alice, Jasper, Stefan, Rosalie y el cuerpo de Isabella metido en un ataúd; durante todo el camino de regreso tenía muchas ganas de abrir esa caja donde reposaba ella, pero Alice y Stefan me lo impedían, decían que no estaba listo para verla y mis emociones de neófito podían hacerle daño.

Una vez que llegamos al refugio de mi raza, al verme todos se arrodillaron y me nombraron como _Tánatos_ y/o _Érebo_ , en un principio no había entendido que querían decir con ese nombre, pero Stefan y Alice me habían explicado que _Tánatos_ es la representación de La Muerte y _Érebo_ es la personificación de la oscuridad y la sombra, ambos en la cultura de la Antigua Grecia. La combinación de ambas más las habilidades heredadas por Alice hacía que en realidad fuera un Ángel de la Muerte o fuera el verdadero hijo perdido de _Hécate_ , la diosa de la hechicería en la Antigua Grecia.

Hasta los momentos con mis habilidades de nigromante soy capaz de mirar a los ojos a los muertos o fantasmas y ver y sentir como murieron contemplando lo ultimo que vieron en su vida, también puedo convocar o llamar a los fantasmas y hablar con ellos si lo deseo (eso se incluye aquí las voces en mi cabeza); con el manejo de las sombras puedo oscurecer una habitación (más no quitar la luz) y usar mi propia sombra (sea por alguna contraluz o invocarla) para usarlo como compañero de pelea o guardaespaldas; con respecto a la habilidades que heredé de Alice, podía agudizar mis sentidos a un radio de dos kilómetros (lo normal como neófito es entre 500 metros a un kilometro), escuchar conversaciones a través de los oídos de otro ser (sea con alguien cercano o alguien que está a 500 metros lejos de mi, con o sin objetos de por medio) y ver el aura de cualquier ser. Las habilidades que heredé de los _Mágoi_ eran las que más se me hacían difíciles de controlar o sacar, en cambio con las habilidades con que nací son un poco más fáciles de exponerlos y aún así me cuesta controlarlos.

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Stefan me daban apoyo, me ayudaban con mi progreso, pero me hacía falta mi compañera… me hacía falta Isabella que no estaba a mi lado y dos vampiros me prohibían verla. Ella estaba metida en una bóveda, según lo que pude escuchar de varios oídos, ella estaba siendo alimentada a través de bolsas de sangre por intravenosa, ella estaba durmiendo… ya lleva un mes así.

—¿No haz sabido nada de Alec y Jane? —escuché preguntar Alice a Stefan mientras yo intentaba enfocarme en agudizar mis sentidos.

—No… llevan desaparecidos por mucho tiempo. —respondió Stefan preocupado.

—Posiblemente los cazadores los agarraron. —dije de la nada y sin mirarlos. —Si se desaparecieron y no hay ni siquiera alguna señal de ellos, es posible que haya pasado eso. —finalicé.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y solo sentía la mirada de aquellos antiguos vampiros; abrí mis ojos, vi todo a mí alrededor más colorido y con gran detalle, me embelesé al ver como las motas de polvo bailando en el aire. Todavía sentía la intensa mirada de los antiguos vampiros, así que me enfoqué en observarlos, ambos me miraban de manera intensa y sin ninguna emoción.

La piel de ambos era tersa pero dura como la mía, los ojos de Alice no únicamente eran violetas del todo, ella tenía vetas rosas y azules; en cambio con Stefan se le notaba unas arrugas en su rostro haciéndolo verse más maduro y en el iris de sus ojos azules intensos tenía una leve capa perlada, adquiriendo en sus ojos ese extraño azul eléctrico.

—Para lo que estás haciendo Edward. —pidió Alice y yo volví a mis sentidos normales. Luego de que dejara de tener los sentidos agudizados, mi creadora volvió hablar. —Me dijiste que puedes escuchar a los muertos —asentí. —, necesito que prestes mucha atención a aquellos llamados que te hacen, necesitamos que busques a alguien. —volví asentir.

—¿A quién tengo que buscar? —les pregunté.

—Alec y Jane. —respondió Stefan.

Miré a ambos confundido y preocupado a la vez, no quise preguntar porque sus rostros me lo decían todo. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme… todas las voces me gritaban por ayuda o por favores que les haga en el mundo material…

— _¡Callensé todos! Ando buscando a dos vampiros._ —les ordené a las voces. Solo algunos hicieron silencio. — _¡Alec y Jane Lexington!_

 _Uno de ellos no está aquí… pero el otro está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte…_

Escuché una voz distorsionada de alguien… quería saber más.

 _—¿Quién está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Dónde están ambos?_ —pregunté.

 _Ellos están en manos de los lobos… los de poder… ellos quieren venganza por haber destruido una de sus guaridas… los vampiros pensaban que estaban protegidos en aquella tierra, pero no era así… una cazadora junto con una vampiresa se aliaron y pudieron conseguir fácilmente a ellos dos…_

— _¿Una vampiresa? ¿Quién es?_

 _Una pertenece a un antiguo reinado y la otra… se alojó en un cuerpo humano luego de que su cuerpo fuera destrozado… ella es una vampira muy fuerte y antigua…_

 _—¿Dónde están ellos?_

 _Está donde hay amplios campos verdes… en una isla ubicada en la antigua tierra de los celtas y Leprechaun… Éire…_

— _¿Éire?_ —pregunté confundido.

No obtuve respuesta de aquella voz distorsionada y las voces volvieron aparecer. Abrí mis ojos y los dos vampiros me miraron con atención, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

—Una voz me habló, me contó que ellos no estaban entre los muertos aunque uno de ellos está a punto, pero no me dijo su nombre. —empecé a relatar. La cara de ambos se volvió a uno de miedo. —Me dijo que estaban en manos de los lobos de poder, que supongo que son los cazadores de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, y que los pudieron agarrar gracias a dos vampiros…

—¿Quienes? —demandó Stefan.

—Me dijo que era una vampiresa de un antiguo reinado y la otra que se había alojado en un cuerpo humano luego de que su antiguo cuerpo fuera destrozado, que esta ultima era una vampiresa muy fuerte y antigua. —respondí.

—¿Te dijo dónde estaban? —preguntó Alice.

—Eso fue lo que no entendí, me dijo que estaban en dónde habían amplios campos verdes, en las antiguas tierras de los celtas y Leprechaun. —expliqué. —Lo que se me vino a la cabeza fue en la propia Gran Bretaña, pero apenas sé algo sobre celtas y no sé que es _Leprechaun_ , así que no estoy seguro si es allí. También dijo una palabra muy extraña. _Éire._ —finalicé.

—Es en Irlanda. —musitó. —Edward ¿Hay alguna base principal allí?

—Si te refieres a la República de Irlanda, si hay una base principal de cazadores y es preferible irnos lo más pronto posible allá. —expliqué.

—Hay un problema. —acotó Stefan. —En esa Irlanda no hay vampiros, son casi inexistentes y todo por la religión de ese lugar. —explicó el vampiro. —A donde podemos ir es a Irlanda del Norte, si es que no lo han tomado ya los cazadores.

—Sería un suicidio ir a Irlanda —indicó Alice. —, toda Gran Bretaña e Irlanda está en manos de los _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo ya —exigí preocupado. —, en cualquier momento pueden morir y allí está nuestro aquelarre.

—¿No entiendes que es un suicidio? —escuché a Alice horrorizada. —Si vamos para allá es posible que nos maten.

—Bella haría lo que sea para rescatarlos. —puntualicé.

—Bella no está despierta Edward. —me recordó Stefan. —Y ni te atrevas ir tu solo a ese lugar, eres un neófito todavía.

—Podré ser un neófito, pero sé como se mueven ellos y mis habilidades son algo que ellos no esperan—expliqué de forma severa. Me molestaba que me subestimaran. —, yo sé que ellos no han visto un vampiro como yo o como ustedes. Así que sé lo que digo. —agregué.

Alice y Stefan se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego verme a mí.

—Vamos a pausar por ahora las magias que heredaste de mí —habló Alice. —, vamos con las artes oscuras que adquiriste, tiene que ser un intensivo en tu caso ¿Eres capaz? —asentí.

—Iré a preparar todo. —informó Stefan. —Cuidado con lo que haces, no hemos descubierto del todo tus poderes. —con esto el vampiro se fue.

—Empecemos por tus sombras…

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Ya más o menos ven porque Edward lo consideran Angel de la Muerte? El capítulo que viene lo verán en acción y les informo que ya terminé la historia, por lo tanto el capítulo que viene será el penúltimo (si es que no me pongo creativa y agrego otro más).** **Así que todo depende de ustedes si le saco una continuación o no, que será la ultima por cierto.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas** **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	38. Capítulo 37: La Oscuridad Interna de un

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **libbnnygramajo: Todo depende del publico si quiere continuación o no. Estos poderes de Edward los saqué de un juego de rol llamado "Vampiro: La Máscarada", en este juego hay varios clanes o tipos de vampiros, uno se llama "Giovanni" (son nigromantes) y otro se llama "Lasombra" (controlan sombras), puedes buscarlo en Google estos dos clanes y verás que los saqué de ahí, lo mismo pasa con los otros vampiros, los saqué de otros clanes distintos. Yo publico la versión original (con mis personajes originales) en Wattpad, yo allí pongo imagenes en la historia, si lo quieres leer, puedes buscarme con el mismo Nickname que tengo o buscar la historia con este mismo nombre. Pronto verás a la parejita, no te preocupes *sonríe***

 **TheYos16: Me alegro que te haya gustado, este capítulo puede que te encante al extremo *sonríe*.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: La Oscuridad Interna de un Devorador de Almas**

Nadie sabía si este plan iba a funcionar o si mis poderes actuarían como yo quería sin dañar al grupo con quién estaba. Todos sabían que podía hacerlo solo, sino fuera porque soy neófito y mis habilidades son difíciles de controlar… esto era lo que extrañaba de ser humano, podía controlar mucho mejor mis emociones y estar mejor concentrado, pero era un recién nacido vampiro y todo a mi alrededor me impresionaba. Veía, sentía y saboreaba todo con gran detalle, haciendo que muchas veces me quedara embelesado analizando lo que apreciaba; mis emociones eran inestables, nadie sabía que me molestaba o que me alegraba, haciendo que proyectara mis emociones a través de mis extraños poderes.

—Aquí tienes el cuerpo —me dijo Alice mientras me entregaba un hombre, al cual no podía escuchar su corazón. —, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —con esto cerró las puertas de la furgoneta, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

Ocho pares de ojos me miraron atemorizados, ellos sabían lo que podía ser capaz con un simple cuerpo muerto.

—Les agradezco a todos aquí que no me toquen, si lo hacen me distraeré. —informé.

Me acosté en el banco donde me encontraba sentado en la furgoneta, Alice se alejó un poco de mí para darme espacio y tratar de no tocarme. Cerré mis ojos y decidí concentrarme…

Empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo y mente empezó a dividirse en dos, uno se encontraba acostado en el banquillo y el otro flotaba… todo era negro en un principio, pero poco a poco empezó a formarse colores, luego figuras borrosas y por último imágenes ya definidas. Me sentía flotando, como si estuviera bajo el agua, miré a mí alrededor y veía a mis acompañantes esperando a lo que yo fuera hacer, luego me giré al cuerpo del cazador muerto que estaba en el suelo y me introduje en el.

Nuevamente todo se volvió negro y sentía que estaba en un cuerpo muy extraño, con una sensación extraña. Abrí mis ojos y todo a mí alrededor lo veía borroso, mi vista ya no era la de un vampiro, era más como un mortal… solo que este no le late el corazón. Escuché como todos jadearon ante lo que veían, los mismos cinco pares de ojos me veían, hice como si no me importara; me levanté del suelo, vi mi cuerpo acostado en la banca con los ojos cerrados y los papados oscuros.

Abrí la puerta de la furgoneta para salir y caminé hasta la puerta del conductor, donde allí se encontraba un Inmortal irlandés y este al verme se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo…?

—Soy Edward. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, sal del auto. —le ordené. —Ve atrás.

Este salió del puesto del conductor estupefacto a lo que veía, yéndose hacia la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. Una vez que todo estaba listo, encendí el motor y me dirigí hacia la base de cazadores.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en las afueras de Killkenny, República de Irlanda. Sabía muy bien donde quedaba, había ido más de una ocasión con Bach, sea por alguna reunión o alguna misión; República de Irlanda era mucho más conservador que Irlanda del Norte y las criaturas aquí son casi inexistentes, los únicos que se encontraban aquí eran los Inmortales y los duendes, mejor conocidos como _Leprechaun_.

Visualicé en los ojos mortales del cazador un punto de seguridad, me detuve cuando llegué allí.

—Identificación. —pidió un cazador. Metí la mano en el interior del sobretodo y saqué la tarjeta de identificación del humano, para luego entregársela al cazador. Este la revisó y luego me vio. —Bienvenido señor Sweeney.

—Gracias. —respondí.

Una vez que paré la furgoneta en el estacionamiento del gran monasterio, recosté mi cabeza hacia el asiento y cerré mis ojos, haciendo el mismo procedimiento para volver a mi cuerpo. Una vez sentí que había vuelto, abrí mis ojos y ahora los nueve pares de ojos me miraban.

—De acuerdo, les explico rápido el lugar…

El monasterio tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas, el terreno al ser bastante plano y amplio, los Hombres Lobos podrían ser más rápidos, lo malo es que podrían ser vistos fácilmente, para esto se necesita ser ágil y con destreza para esquivar los ataques de los cazadores; con los Vampiros (incluyéndome) sucede lo mismo que con los Hombres Lobos, la excepción es Jasper que siempre tenía casi todas las ventajas a su favor por su condición de _Temporis_ , y yo que la oscuridad estaba a mi favor, más que en este lugar hay muchos cuerpos no-vivos; para las brujas este era el terreno perfecto para ellas, este era el antiguo terreno de muchos hechiceros y todavía quedaba en el aire algunos viejos encantos; y por supuesto, para los inmortales irlandeses ellos conocen mucho mejor el terreno que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Donde pueden estar Alec y Jane es bajo tierra, traten de no ser vistos y si los descubren no duden en asesinar, así activen la alarma y NO consuman su sangre, puede envenenarlos. —agregué finalmente y estos asintieron. Respiré hondo y solté un suspiro. —Comencemos.

Todos salimos de manera silenciosa de la furgoneta, colocándonos cada uno en nuestras posiciones. Me coloqué mis lentes oscuros y corrí hasta el punto de control que había pasado hace unos momentos. Una vez que estuve cerca me acerqué lentamente a ellos, dejándome ver para captar su atención; una vez que lo hicieron se impresionaron cuando me reconocieron.

—¿Señor Masen? ¿Es… es usted?—preguntó uno de los cazadores.

—¿Cuándo llegó? —preguntó otro cazador en voz baja.

—Buenas noches señores, voy a necesitar un poco de su cooperación si no es mucha molestia. —dije mientras me acercaba más a ellos con mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí y yo de ellos, expulsé de mí una niebla negra, haciendo que les quitara parte de sus sentidos y su voz; la niebla había entrado por sus fosas nasales, quitándoles el olfato y la voz; el iris de sus ojos estaban completamente ennegrecidos, quitándoles la vista; en sus orejas había aparecido una fina red o venas oscuras en su piel, indicándome que les había quitado el oído.

Una vez que todos cayeron al suelo y empezaron hacer sonidos inatendibles, hice un silbido bajo. Inmediatamente aparecieron un inmortal y un vampiro, estos se acercaron a los cazadores para amarrarlos y matarlos; mientras pasaba esto escuché el sonido de un motor acercándose y por sus voces, eran uno de nosotros.

Lo mismo hice en los otros cuatro puntos de control del lugar, cada silbido yo que hacía aparecían una pareja de criaturas para matarlos sin dejar tanto rastro y las furgonetas venían.

Una vez terminado un grupo de tres vampiros, Jasper, dos brujas y un Hombre Lobo, nos dirigimos a la puerta principal. Ya a unos metros de distancia de la entrada, Jasper empezó a predecir movimientos de los cazadores apenas entráramos, las brujas empezaron con sus hechizos, los Hombres Lobos solo esperaban la señal de su alfa, y yo empezaba mi percepción de fantasmas y cuerpos no-vivos. Cuando todos estábamos listos, escuché un aullido leve de un perro, indicándome que era la llamada de los Hombres Lobo hacia su jauría para que se transformaran y entrar al lugar.

Apenas Jasper abrió las puertas, los Hombres Lobos saltaron hacia el techo, las brujas empezaron a murmurar encantamientos y yo invocaba a los muertos para usarlos, escuchando las voces de los fantasmas apareciendo en el lugar y como la tierra se movía en el jardín. Los cazadores notaron nuestra presencia y empezaron a disparar contra nosotros.

* * *

Todo el lugar estaba invadido por el sonido de explosiones y gritos de distintas criaturas. Jasper y yo cada vez más nos acercábamos a los laboratorios, cuanto más cerca, más cazadores aparecían. Con mucho esfuerzo nos defendíamos de cada disparo y objeto para incapacitarnos; mientras Jasper frenaba objetos que venían hacia nosotros o aumentaba su velocidad vampírica, yo usaba mi sombra de escudo, incapacitaba a los que podía y usaba a fantasmas, esqueletos o cuerpos no-vivos contra ellos.

—Voy acabar con esta mierda de una buena vez. —dije ya irritado por la aparición de tantos cazadores. Miré a mi "yo-sombra" y este atendió mi llamado. —Protégelo.

Mi sombra cogió de la muñeca a Jasper y el vampiro me miró confundido.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué vas hacer?

—Ya verás, solo quédate tranquilo, él te protegerá. —le informé.

Mi sombra pronto cambió de forma, adaptándose a la figura de Jasper y por ultimo, con su mismo cuerpo envolvió al vampiro de pies a cabeza, dando la impresión de que estuviera envuelto en una nube negra.

 _Esto va a doler…_

Abrí mi boca y poco a poco sentí el dolor de como esta se estiraba a un tamaño anormal, de pronto salía de allí una gran masa de humo negruzco que empezaba a llenar la habitación; como era mucho el poder que utilizaba hacía que me doliera el cuerpo, así que para disminuir un poco el dolor y fuera más rápido todo esto, estiré mis brazos para estar en forma de cruz para expulsar las sombras a través de mis brazos.

Los cazadores me disparaban hacia mi dirección distintos proyectiles, pero estos no me hacían nada debido que una vez que liberaba lo que yo llamaba "Oscuridad Interna" los objetos quedaban incapacitados por esta niebla oscura y nadie podía entrar o salir una vez envuelto en el. Una vez que la habitación la dejé completamente oscura, sin ningún punto de luz, escuché y olí como estos cazadores entraban en terror absoluto… Ahora venía la parte más dolorosa de todas.

Estiré mis brazos nuevamente y empecé a extraer el alma de mis victimas, viendo como ellos se debilitaban poco a poco, agonizando. Esta acción hacía que me alimentara de una manera distinta que no fuera la sangre, si quería podía solo alimentarme de almas, ya que ellas me daban la fuerza que necesitaba pero solo de manera momentánea; la consecuencia de esto era que al hacer esta habilidad siento tan joven, hacía que me doliera todo el cuerpo dándome la señal de que no estaba listo para hacer esto y, para agregarle más dolor, podía sentir el dolor de mi victima de manera general, o sea… dolor físico, emocional, mental, a través de sus recuerdos con los dolores pasados… todo tipo de dolor… como si fuera al infierno y me castigara el mismo Lucifer… de manera literal.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo, sin latidos, color… vida. Una vez que extraje el alma a todos y pasar por una larga travesía de dolor, similar a la de Jesucristo antes de ser crucificado, fui desapareciendo la niebla negra del lugar, aclarando el sitio nuevamente.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, caí al suelo fatigado debido al gran esfuerzo que hice. Escuché pasos acercándose hacia mí y agachándose a un lado de mí.

—Edward… ¡Hey Edward! —miré hacia la voz y era Jasper. —¿Estás bien?

—Solo deja que respire un poco. —musité.

—Sabes que no hay tiempo para eso. —me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y lo conduje hacia una pared para apoyarme de allí. —Pero resultó de mucha ayuda que te deshicieras de ellos rápido. —admitió. —¿Desde cuando eres un devorador de almas?

—Desde el intensivo que tuve con Alice —respondí. —, en realidad puedo solamente devorar las almas… solo que por prevención puse el cuarto oscuro por prevención de no consumir el alma de alguno de nosotros. Por lo tanto, mayor esfuerzo. —expliqué y Jasper asintió sorprendido.

—Voy ir buscando en las celdas que hay en el laboratorio, no podemos perder más tiempo. —y con esto se desapareció de mi vista.

Una vez que ya había descansado algo de tanto dolor que pasé hace unos momentos, empecé a revisar con él las celdas del laboratorio. Pero no había rastro de Alec y Jane, ni siquiera un expediente, nada…

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estarán ellos? —me quejé mientras veía por la ventanilla de una de las celdas.

—¿Seguro que están por aquí? —preguntó Jasper mientras él veía a través de la ventanilla de otra celda.

—¡Deben de estar por aquí! —respondí frustrado.

Apenas abrimos las puertas de uno de los laboratorios conseguimos a una mujer. Ella era caucásica, cabello negro recogido en un moño, sus ojos eran de un extraño turquesa, su mirada demostraba que era severa y sádica, y su aspecto lucía que era una cazadora científica.

—¡Que maravilla! Pero si aquí está el gran Edward Masen-Cullen. —comenzó hablar con una falsa alegría, extrañamente no estaba asustada por nuestra presencia, sino más bien calmada. —Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte Edward…

—Yo no te conozco. —le interrumpí.

—¡Claro que si! —respondió con extraña alegría. —Al igual que ese idiota que tienes a tu lado. —refiriéndose a Jasper de forma despectiva. La respuesta del Vampiro fue gruñirle, pero esto no intimidó en lo más mínimo a la humana. —¿Crees que me vas asustar con eso renacuajo?

—Yo soy mucho más viejo que tú niña. —habló Jasper de manera amenazante mientras este se acercaba a ella y la humana no se inmutaba de miedo.

 _Aquí hay algo muy extraño…_

 _Por alguna extraña razón podía oler y saborear en ella la putrefacción… como si ella fuera un fantasma…_

—Y yo soy mucho más antigua que tú Jasper. —esto hizo que el vampiro detuviera sus pasos y nos confundiera. Ella aprovecho nuestro silencio y habló nuevamente. —Díganme — ¿Cómo está _Anastasiya_? ¿Murió finalmente? Supongo que la está cuidando el anciano de Julius. —su comentario nos confundió aún más.

Era bastante notable que ella nos conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y la mujer lucía mucho menor que yo. No pude aguantar más sobre sus extraños comentarios y decidí preguntarle.

—¿Quién eres y como sabes de Julius? —exigí.

—No puede ser que no me reconozcan por la mirada señores. —comentó ofendida. —Iba a ser tu futura madre vampírica Edward…—luego chasqueó la lengua como si se hubiera olvidado algo. —Es verdad tu nunca supiste de ese detalle, pero si todo tu aquelarre el anciano griego, _Izabela_ , el Dhampyr, la bailarina, la sirena y este renacuajo. —luego de que ella dijo esto, se alejó de nosotros y se fue hacia una mesa, dándonos la espalda. Vi como el rostro de Jasper se desencajaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

—Es imposible…—musitó el vampiro. La humana dio la vuelta hacia nosotros, mientras sostenía una carpeta en sus manos.

—Todo es posible cariño. —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Ya me estaba cansando de esta confusión…_

—¡¿Quién coño eres?! —le ordené molesto mientras le enseñaba mis colmillos y dejaba salir la niebla negra de mi cuerpo.

—Dile quien soy renacuajo. —le ordenó a Jasper. Miré al Vampiro sin dejar de mirar a la humana.

—Es Zafrina, la asesina de tus padres biológicos. —respondió con su rostro contraído.

* * *

 **¡Cha cha cha chan...!**

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Si... así como leyeron señoritas, volvió la desgraciada de Zafrina.**

 **Este capítulo era mucho más corto y con menos acción, pero gracias a sus reviews como me estaban casi que pidiendo que mostrara los poderes de Edward, lo hice mucho más largo y lo dividí en dos. Esta vez, hasta los momentos, el capítulo que viene será el penúltimo.**

 **En blog (el link está en mi perfil de FanFiction) dejaré una canción que para mí, es algo así como la "Canción de Edward Vampiro", puede que para algunas... se sorprendan en que está basada la composición (es de un compositor de música de YouTube que me encanta), pero esa música me inspiró para hacer en parte a Edward Vampiro y su transformación (aunque gran parte de la creación fue de parte de mi novio). Además de esto, aumenté la música (o el soundtrack) de la historia en la pestaña de Crimson Deep, si lo desean pueden escucharlo.**

 **También les informo que empecé con el borrador de la tercera parte de esta historia, solo depende de ustedes si quieren o no una continuación.**

 **Y vuelvo a repetir, en Facebook tengo un grupo llamado BellaFantasia World, lo hice con el fin de mantenerme comunicada con ustedes y para publicar ciertas cosas que no puedo hacerlo en el blog. Aquí les dejo el link (unan los espacios): www . facebook groups / 1516438578430064 /**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas** **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	39. Capítulo 38: Un Momento Demasiado Tarde

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **libbnnygramajo: Ya lo verás, creo que te tomará un poquito el esfuerzo de regresar a un capítulo anterior en específico donde expliqué algo.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Un Momento Demasiado Tarde**

—Es imposible que seas ella, nosotros te asesinamos, te decapitamos, te quemamos. —aseguró Jasper. No podíamos creer ante lo que decía esta humana.

—Ustedes me decapitaron mientras intentaba poseer a _Izabela_ , pero esto no se completó, así que mi mente divagó por ahí hasta que encontré un cuerpo que me agradara y reviví en aquí. —explicó con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. —Como sabía que no podía ser vampiresa nuevamente, decidí ser voluntaria hacia los cazadores y subí de manera rápida de escalafón usando lo que me queda de mi habilidad de dominación. Así que ahora soy una de las científicas más importantes entre los cazadores del mundo. —sonrió satisfecha.

 _Era cierto lo que decía, su aura lo comprobaba, su olor también… su alma me atraía para llamarla y sacarla de ese cuerpo… ella era la asesina de mis padres._

Ya empezaba a gruñir y temblar de furia hacia ella. Esta era la vampiresa que había asesinado a mi familia… Ella tenía que morir… ¡YA!

—Te informo que si vas a extraer mi alma _Ahriman_ , no vas a poder encontrar a tus amigos…—su explicación fue interrumpida por alguien que había entrado al lugar. Al girarnos vimos que era una vampiresa muy pálida, de cabello rubio y largo, era un poco más baja que yo, ojos amarillos con el borde de su iris de color verde. —¿Te costó llegar Irina?

—Si, tuve que deshacerme de unos cuantos primero. —su declaración hizo que nosotros nos preocupáramos más. —Hola Jasper. —seguido de esto la vampiresa le guiñó el ojo, el Vampiro a mi lado fue soltar un pequeño gruñido. Esta misma mujer al verme, su cara se contrajo y miró a la asesina de mi familia. —¿Quién es él?

—Es la pareja de _Izabela_. —respondió.

—Así que tú eres el famoso _Edouard._ —habló con falsa alegría. Ella lentamente se acercaba a mí. —Sería una lastima que…

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño. —habló de manera amenazante Zafrina a la Vampiresa. —De hecho…—vimos como Zafrina se llevaba uno de sus dedos a sus labios, poniéndose pensativa. —Tengo un trato para entregarle a sus amigos.

—Habla. —habló Jasper de manera intimidante.

—Les voy a dar al mestizo y la bailarina, si tú te quedas aquí. —señalándome. Se acercó a mí lentamente, hasta que se detuvo solo a unos pocos metros de mí. —Serías un buen guardaespaldas, vi como manipulabas la oscuridad y revivías a los muertos. —comentó interesada.

—Ni porque me ofrecieras devolver a mis padres lo aceptaría. —respondí de manera severa.

—¿Entonces prefieres asesinar a tus amigos?

—No. Nos los llevamos y punto. —ya para este momento empezaba a gruñir.

—Ay cariño… no será tan sencillo. ¡Irina!

Apenas dijo ese nombre sentí como volaba por los aires, estrellándome contra una pared del lugar. Cuando Jasper y yo nos disponíamos a luchar contra ellas dos, Zafrina se había ido, quedando solo Irina.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido. —dijo mientras sonreía de manera sádica.

Vi como Jasper se movía tan rápido que me era casi imposible visualizarlo, en cambio Irina parecía como si estuviera haciendo una rutina de gimnasia olímpica. Empecé a lanzarle hacia ella niebla negra para quitarle los sentidos, pero ella los esquivaba.

—¡Encárgate de rescatarlos! —escuché gritar a Jasper, para luego escuchar un impacto de rocas. Jasper había podido golpear a Irina.

Inmediatamente saqué mi "yo-sombra", colocándose delante de mí.

—Busca a Alec y Jane, deben de estar detrás de las paredes. —le expliqué. —¡Ve!

Una vez que mi sombra empezó la búsqueda, la vampiresa corrió hasta mi dirección y de pronto escuché otro impacto de rocas, al mismo tiempo que Irina desaparecía de mi vista.

Empecé a revisar de manera rápida libros, estantes, objetos del laboratorio, aparatos, cajas… no lograba ver algún dispositivo con el que yo pudiera acceder a una puerta. Nuevamente se escuchó un gran estruendo dentro del lugar, cuando me giré no pude detallar con exactitud que sucedió, ya que algo me había cogido por el cuello y me lanza hacia otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que volara por los aires e inmediatamente, con ese misma fuerza me estrelló contra el suelo, escuchando como se resquebrajaba mi cuerpo.

—Es increíble que seas la pareja de _Izabela_ , eres muy bonito y muy fuerte para ella. —Irina había dicho con malicia mientras ella estaba sobre mí cogiendo mi cuello con sus manos. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros. —No debiste traicionar a los que te protegieron de _Izabela_.

—Ellos solo… me dieron una versión distorsionada… de lo que sucedió. —intenté decir.

—Te dieron la versión verdadera, _Izabela_ es una asesina. —ella levantó su mano libre, posicionándola hacia mí. —Lastima que se tenga que perder un vampiro tan valioso como tú. —justo después de decir esto algo la apartó de mí.

Aproveché lo sucedido y sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta la vampiresa. Justo antes de abrazarla empecé a expulsar niebla negra de mi cuerpo y ya para cuando la abracé, esta misma niebla se adentro en la vampiresa, dejándola incapacitada.

—¡Estúpido neófito! —gritó Irina de desesperación. —¿Qué me hiciste?

Jasper cogió mi brazo y nos alejamos de ella. Vimos como en medio de su desesperación intentaba ir a donde estábamos, pero fallaba, no podía ver y/o escucharnos; poco a poco sus improperios hacia nosotros disminuían y cambiaban a sonidos inentendibles significando que empezaba a estar muda. Luego vimos como ella se arrodillaba y se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos, encontrándose muy desesperada y asustada.

—No puede leer la mente, ni puede mover cosas con su mente. —informó Jasper. —No solo incapacitas sentidos, también poderes.

Luego que finalizó de decir esto, Jasper se acercó en menos de un segundo a Irina y le arrancó su cabeza, finalmente la aplastó con sus manos, quedando así la imposibilidad de que se regenerara. Justo después que el aplastó la cabeza de la vampiresa, su mirada se tornó perdida, como si estuviera…

—¡Maldición! Mierda… ¡No! —luego su mirada se posó en mí. —¡Hay que encontrarlos ya! —me dijo desesperado, para luego alejarse de mí revisando la habitación. —¡Ellos están aquí en alguna parte de la habitación!

Nuevamente revisamos la habitación, pero no encontrábamos absolutamente nada, haciendo que nos frustráramos más por su búsqueda, en eso empecé a escuchar en mi cabeza una especie de llanto o un murmullo apenas imperceptible, junto con el un sonido místico bastante extraño… sentía en mi piel un aire etéreo y este adentrándose en mi cuerpo, como si algo me llamara para ser consumido… un alma a punto de morir.

—Jasper… —el vampiro se giró hacia mí dirección. —Siento alguien morir.

—Mierda no…—el vampiro empezó agilizar más su búsqueda, yo me sentí algo estático debido a que esta era una sensación bastante extraña.

No era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, ya que mi alimentación se basaba en delincuentes, pero al estar en frenesí mientras consumía la sangre de mis victimas que nunca noté la sensación de alguien morir.

Como pude reaccioné y ayudé a Jasper a buscar algo que nos llevara a los hermanos Lexington. Mientras buscábamos sentí el llamado de mi sombra, me giré hacia su dirección.

—¿Los encontraste? —este asintió. —¡¿Dónde están?! —de refilón vi como Jasper nos prestaba atención. Mi sombra salió del lugar y ambos la seguimos.

Vi como mi sombra atravesaba una puerta doble y cuando entramos a ella, observamos que era una habitación similar a la que estábamos y luego vimos como mi sombra señaló hacia una librería, para luego atravesarla. Tanto Jasper como yo corrimos hacia allá y la revisamos rápidamente, sacando y revisando todos los libros que se encontraban en el estante. No había nada, pero…

 _¡No por favor! ¡No quiero morir! Mi familia…_

Junto con este llanto, sentía como se desvanecía esta alma del mundo terrenal y pasaba al mundo espiritual…

—Alguien está muriendo. —comenté preocupado.

Apenas dije esto Jasper empieza a destruir el estante y luego golpear la pared de forma desesperada, escuchando como se resquebrajaba. Como pude, salí de mi estado de ensimismamiento ante la sensación y me uní a él golpeando el lugar con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—Necesito… —golpe de Jasper. —que… —otro golpe. —agudices…—otro golpe. —tus sentidos. —otro golpe. Sin importarme de que los golpes iban a ensordecerme, me concentré en lo que me pidió el vampiro.

Una vez con mis sentidos agudizados, cada golpe de Jasper se escuchaba como una explosión haciendo que me alterara un poco, pero traté de que eso no me desconcentrara de escuchar lo que había detrás de la pared. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, me llamó la atención un llanto débil y el olor a sangre, además de que aquella sensación de muerte se potenció más…

 _Golpe tras golpe en mi cuerpo… dos risas macabras… un débil llanto de alguien…_

 _—Esto será divertido._

 _Algo cortaba de manera lenta y dolorosa mi cuello… algo arrancaba de manera lenta y dolorosa mi cabeza…_

—¡Hay que golpear más fuerte! —grité desesperado. Empecé a golpear la pared con tanta fuerza que dolía.

 _Ellos no podían morir… Mierda no…_

Golpeé con más fuerza aquella pared mientras sentía cada doloroso minuto de la muerte de los hermanos Lexington mientras lloraba de desesperación. Sentía como mi cuello era cortado o arrancado de mi cuerpo, sabía que esa sensación no era real en mi cuerpo, pero el sentir como moría un ser querido… un familiar era bastante doloroso en todos los sentidos.

 _La base de mi cabeza ya se encontraba separada de mi cuerpo… unas manos me hicieron girar hacia alguien, dejándome a la vista a Irina y una humana…_

 _¿Irina? ¿No la asesinamos hace unos momentos?_

 _Empezaba a sentir como Irina aplastaba mi cabeza mientras escuchaba el llanto de mi herma…_

De pronto ya no sentía más… era como si se hubiera apagado la luz o alguna clase de corriente…

Luego escuché un débil llanto en mi cabeza, junto con los otros muertos… ese llanto y su voz lo reconocía en cualquier lado… No…

—¡NO! —grité frustrado por no poder salvar a uno de ellos. Golpeé con tanta fuerza que sentí la piel de mis manos resquebrajarse y esto no me importó.

 _—Ahora vamos contigo cariño…_

Empezaba a sentir como de una forma más dolorosa aún, empezaba mi cuello ser cortado… esta sensación era más vivida…

 _—Mierda… ya están aquí. —escuché de la humana. —Tenemos que escapar…_

Justo terminamos de hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar los dos, primero entró Jasper y escuché como su respiración se detenía, luego entré yo al lugar. La escena era bastante dantesca…

La habitación de blanca, estaba llena de cerámica y azulejos blancos con gris, en su techo había solo unas luces fluorescentes que iluminaban por completo la habitación. La habitación era la típica para hacer experimentos de observación y aislamiento de criaturas mágicas. Solo que, la habitación no era tan blanca… esta vez el suelo estaba lleno la sangre de los hermanos.

Uno de ellos lo habían despedazado, había rastros de su cabeza destruida haciendo imposible una regeneración; el otro le habían cortado la garganta, y a través de la herida su sangre estaba saliendo de manera algo lenta, significando que la herida no era tan profunda, sin embargo sentía como él estaba entrando en el punto entre la vida y la muerte, este lloraba débilmente por la muerte de su gemelo.

 _Llegamos tarde…_

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no rescatarlos a tiempo… todo era mi culpa…

Me tragué aquellas emociones y me enfoqué en salvar el hermano que quedaba.

—Ayúdame a taparle la herida y sacarlo de aquí sin que lo asesinen. —le pedí a Jasper con voz rota. El vampiro con el rostro severo asintió.

* * *

 ** _Ahriman:_** **Angra Mainyu** (Avesta), también **Ahriman** o **Arimán** es la mala mente del humano... Es considerado como el Satán destructor, la fuente de todos los males en el mundo... Ahrimán escogió el mal conscientemente, creó las enfermedades para provocar la llegada de la muerte. (Wikipedia)

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Si... murió uno de los hermanos. No diré quién es y lo dejaré de suspenso para el próximo capítulo que será el último.**

 **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, estoy empezando hacer la tercera parte de la historia y hasta los momentos es más corta que esta segunda parte. Peeero... todo depende de ustedes si quieren que siga con esta saga o no.**

 **En Facebook tengo un grupo llamado BellaFantasia World, lo hice con el fin de mantenerme comunicada con ustedes y para publicar ciertas cosas que no puedo hacerlo en el blog. Aquí les dejo el link (unan los espacios): www . facebook groups / 1516438578430064 /**

 **Hace 12 minutos (hora de Venezuela) dejó de ser 21 de Julio, era mi cumpleaños. Así que regalenme aunque sea unos cuantos comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	40. Capítulo 39: Despertar de una Venganza

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.**

* * *

 **missju: ¡Gracias!**

 **TheYos16: Ya verás la reacción de Bella cuando se entere y creeme que Edward sufrió mucho con la muerte de uno de ellos. Gracias y tuve un buen cumpleaños a pesar de todo *sonríe***

* * *

 **Capítulo 39:** **Despertar de una Venganza**

Me sentía débil y con mucha sed… mi ultimo recuerdo fue ser quemada viva y mis últimos pensamientos era sobre Edward intentando llamarlo. Pensaba que iba a morir… ¿o estoy muerta?

Me concentré para enfocarme en tiempo y espacio… eran las 6:18 de la noche, 28 de Diciembre del 2013… había pasado un mes, una semana y 13 días…

Todo estaba oscuro y me encontraba en el mismo ataúd donde me desperté hace meses. Intenté moverme pero había algo que me impedía mis movimientos; en mis brazos tenía mangueras llenas de sangre conectadas al interior de mis codos y lo mismo que mis piernas, solo que estas eran de una manguera más grande y estaban en la cara interior de mis muslos.

Pude escuchar los mismos mecanismos para sacarme del ataúd, esperé a que terminara el proceso y ver quien me recibía. Una vez que todo paró, abrieron mi ataúd y conseguí a Stefan observándose aliviado, a su lado estaba otro vampiro que no reconocí con unos lentes de sol y junto con él una extraña figura negra hecha de sombras o niebla. Stefan miró molesto al vampiro que tenía a su lado.

—¿Puedes guardar esa sombra que tienes? La vas alterar. —le ordenó.

Detallé al vampiro que estaba junto con Stefan y su aspecto era demasiado extraño. El vampiro era más alto que Stefan, de piel color marfil, su cabello corto era castaño, a través de sus lentes noté que el globo ocular de sus ojos era negro y el iris era de color rojo sangre, sus parpados estaban algo oscurecidos y sus uñas extrañamente eran de color negro. Su rostro se me hacía familiar, se parecía a Edward…

—Disculpa. —habló avergonzado.

Vi como lentamente desaparecía aquella sombra a su lado y su aspecto cambiaba lentamente. Sus parpados dejaban de estar oscurecidos y el color de sus uñas lentamente cambiaban de color negro a su tono de piel.

Una vez que aquella sombra desapareció, el vampiro se quitó los lentes de sol y esta vez pude detallarlo mejor. Durante unos segundos no lo reconocí, noté quien era al ver al verlo a los ojos.

—¿Edward? —pregunté curiosa.

—Si, soy yo. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando? —empecé a preguntar alterada. —¿Por qué Edward es vampiro?

—Fuiste quemada viva por los cazadores y Edward te consiguió a tiempo, el fuego había quemado gran parte de tu cuerpo. Diría que un 75 por ciento. —explicó Stefan. —Pero Edward al conseguirte, fue herido de muerte y transformado por Alice. —miré a Edward, la transformación le había hecho… ¿bien?, pero notaba cierto miedo por parte de mi creador hacia mi pareja. Ya me enteraré porqué esta reacción.

—Vamos a quitarte esas mangueras. —dijo Edward mientras acercaba sus manos hacia mí, pero Stefan lo detuvo, mi pareja se giró hacia él. —Estoy bien Stefan, no le haré daño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Stefan te tiene miedo? —le pregunté a Edward. Lo veo ilógico. Edward era un neófito y Stefan era un vampiro muy antiguo, agregando que él era primogénito del creador mi raza, nuestra raza.

Stefan se mostraba reticente a que mi pareja me tocara y en los ojos de Edward se mostraba ansioso. Yo sabía que mi compañero no me haría nada, pero sentía que él tenía miedo por hacerme daño.

—Mejor te quito yo las mangueras. —Stefan apartó a Edward y se acercó a mí, pero antes de que me tocara…

—Quiero que lo haga Edward. —ordené.

—Él no puede Isabella. —respondió mi creador.

—Edward sabe como son estas cosas mejor que tú Stefan.

—Pero en estos momentos es preferible que no lo haga Isabella. —se mostraba irritado.

—Quiero que las quite Edward. —volví a ordenar. —Si no vas a dejar que me las quite él, me las quito yo.

—Pero si tú no sabes como…

—Así como tú tampoco, Edward es doctor, él ha manejado cosas como estas, así que confío en él. —respondí irritada.

Mi creador nos miró molesto a ambos y se alejó de mí para darle paso a mi pareja.

—Me voy a quedar aquí. Si sucede algo, voy a intervenir. —fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar que Edward procediera a quitarme las mangueras.

 _¿Por qué Stefan desconfiaba de Edward?_

Miré como Edward cogía, en cuestión de segundos, una bandeja llena de instrumentos médicos de una mesa alejada de nosotros y la colocaba a su lado. Me iba a costar un poco ver a este nuevo Edward.

—Trata de relajarte, si es posible habla de lo que sea y trata de no mirar. —me aconsejó en tono de doctor, lo que hice yo fue asentir.

—¿Por qué Stefan te tiene miedo? —pregunté mientras sentía como sacaba la manguera dentro de uno mis muslos. Tenía razón Edward, dolía mucho, como si me estuvieran quemando otra vez.

Por unos momentos Edward tardó en responder, en sus ojos veía que estaba debatiéndose en como decir sus palabras.

—Mi transformación fue algo extraña en cierta manera, normal pero extraña. —explicó.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunté curiosa, mientras me extraía otra manguera.

Me explicó quién lo había transformado y como fue, también me contó lo que había sucedido durante aquel doloroso proceso. Él con mucha paciencia me quitaba las mangueras y Stefan no dejaba de mirarlo, todavía no entendía porque le tenía tanto miedo.

—…finalmente, descubrimos que soy capaz de controlar las sombras y controlar a los muertos. —finalizó Edward. Su relato me confundió y a la vez estaba sorprendida.

—Me puedes explicar bien. —pedí. Edward empezó a quitarme las mangueras de mis brazos.

—Puedo controlar las sombras a mi antojo, sean sacadas a contraluz o algún lugar oscuro, puedo oscurecer el lugar y quitar los sentidos de la vista, olfato y oído a mis victimas. La figura hecha de sombra que viste hace unos momentos es mi sombra y esta me protege cuando estoy ansioso o asustado. —explicó mientras empezaba a sacarme las mangueras que tenía en los brazos.

—Y cuando te refieres a controlar a los muertos…

—Que en soy una especie de Nigromante. —completó de formular mi idea. —Puedo saber como murieron los fantasmas con solo verlos a los ojos y también puedo controlarlos, con solo tocar a los muertos puedo saber como murieron, puedo convocar a los fantasmas desde "el más allá" —remarcándolo con sus dedos. — y comunicarme con ellos, puedo poseer un cuerpo recién fallecido…

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté sorprendida.

—Si, puedo hacer eso —afirmándome mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. — y también escucho voces de espíritus en mi cabeza y puedo comunicarme con ellos, la gran mayoría de estos espíritus me pide que me comunique con sus familiares. Gracias a Alice puedo controlar y callar aquellas voces. —dijo aliviado.

—Así que te molestan mucho ¿no?

—Como tú no tienes una idea. —respondió de manera amarga.

—¿Te tienen miedo por tus poderes?

—Si —respondió en tono triste. —, aparte de tener los poderes de un _Mágoi_ , nadie ha visto un poder como el mío y que al ser un recién nacido… me es difícil controlarlo un poco. —confesó avergonzado. —Me dicen "Ángel de la Muerte", _Tánatos_ , _Érebo_ e inclusive Hijo de _Hécate_.

—Pronto lo controlaras. —lo animé con la mirada. —Espero que el aquelarre te haya apoyado mientras estaba recuperándome.

—Y lo han hecho, pero de todas maneras les resulta difícil. —y con esto me quitó la ultima manguera que tenía en mi cuerpo. Edward me cargó estilo novia y me llevó a una habitación dejándome en la cama, segundos después me trajo una bolsa de sangre.

Luego de tres bolsas de sangre y dos vampiros mirándome comer, decidí hablar.

—¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estaba dormida? —pregunté de manera casual. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que cada cierta temporada entrara en Letargo. —Supongo que se pudo destruir aquella base rusa ¿no?

—Si, aunque nos ganamos mucha atención por parte de la Iglesia. —respondió Stefan.

—Como siem…—iba hacer un comentario sarcástico hasta que justo en ese momento, mis aletargadas habilidades de precognición se activaron y me decían que algo malo había pasado. —¿Sucedió algo malo mientras estaba dormida? —al hacerles esta pregunta, ambos se tensaron y se miraron, sus rostros mostraban tristeza y preocupación. —¿Qué pasó? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Cariño…—empezó hablar Edward igual de nervioso que yo, solo que en su mirada mostraba tristeza. —si sucedió algo malo.

—¿Qué pasó Edward?¿Alguien murió? —este asintió con dificultad. —¿Quién? —sentía como me picaban los ojos.

—…hace poco estábamos en la República de Irlanda. —empezó hablar Stefan. —Alec y Jane no se reportaban o aparecían, así que decidimos ir a rescatarlos… pero…—noté como se le dificultaba explicar.

—Charlotte murió Bella, —dijo Edward de un tirón. —y Alec se encuentra en coma por falta de sangre, como puedo lo estoy tratando. —esto hizo que todo el aire de mis pulmones salieran, al igual que mis lagrimas.

 _Habían asesinado a un miembro de mi familia y el otro luchaba entre la vida y la muerte…_

—No solo eso hija mía. —escuché a Stefan. —Quién hizo esto es alguien que no imaginábamos. —lo miré con atención.

—¿Quién fue?

—Zafrina. —miré a mi creador confundida.

 _Ella fue asesinada hace trece años…_

—Zafrina está muerta.

—También pensábamos lo mismo, pero… su alma divagó luego de que la matamos y poseyó un cuerpo. —explicó mi creador. Yo todavía sin creerle.

—Es imposible…

—Ana, yo fui quién hizo el intento de rescatarlos y la vi, mejor dicho, la olí. —giré mi mirada con atención a Edward. —Fui capaz de oler y saborear su alma, supe que el cuerpo estaba poseído. —insistió. —Ella y Elene los trataron como animales, la cabeza de Charlotte fue despedazada y Alec tenía su garganta cortada, desangrándose por la herida. —explicó de forma amarga. —Pude sentir a Charlotte llorando por su muerte… y por poco Alec también… gracias a Dios lo pude salvar. —finalizó con dificultad. La explicación de ambos terminó por quebrarme en llanto. Tanto Stefan como Edward se colocaron a mi lado para confortarme.

 _Mi familia… mis amigos… no debieron ir allá…_

No pensaba… tenía la mente en blanco por el dolor… esto que sentía era mucho peor que una simple tristeza y dolor…

¿Cómo Zafrina pudo sobrevivir? Stefan arrancó su cabeza y la quemó ¿no?

No entiendo nada…

Si su cuerpo es capaz de hacer eso, entonces de nada sirve asesinándola de la manera que hicimos…

Esa habilidad que tiene es de ahora… es nueva… eso quiere decir…

Mi sufrimiento por la muerte de Charlotte y el grave estado de Alec fue cambiando a una de sed de venganza.

—Ya estoy cansada de ella. —dije con rabia. —Voy a destruir de una vez por todas a esa psicópata. —empezaba a sentir la mirada de ambos vampiros. —Que no sea capaz de alojarse jamás en un cuerpo.

—Sabes que te costará que hagas eso ¿no? —escuché la advertencia de mi creador. Me giré a mi creador y este me miraba con atención.

—No veo otra forma Stefan, si no me quieres ayudar está bien.

—No debería hacerlo, eso puede traer problemas si aparezco allí…

—¿Qué harás Bella? —me giré a mi pareja y este me miraba confundido.

—Tengo que regresar al pasado, si es posible a la fecha en que yo fui creada. —le respondí.

—Si lo haces cambiaras completamente tu historia, tu vida. Inclusive, no podrás conocer nunca a Edward. —respondió Stefan. Miré con furia

—¿Dime que otra solución hay? —pregunté irritada. — Ella es capaz de alojarse en otros cuerpos con solo dominar a sus victimas. Tú lo viste, Edward lo vio.

—No creo que ella pueda ser capaz de hacer eso ahora…

—¡Eso tú no lo sabes Stefan! —interrumpiéndolo. —Y no digas que Edward es la solución porque si él extrae el alma de Zafrina posiblemente le pueda ir mucho peor. —acoté molesta. —Así que me ayudas o no te atravieses en mi camino. Ya estoy cansada de que ella siempre esté arruinando mi vida. ¡Ella tiene que morir de una vez por todas!

Ya estoy cansada de su presencia, de sus juegos sádicos y macabros… ella arruinándome la vida.

Zafrina tenía que desaparecer, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Este es el último capítulo. Y si, maté a la pobre Jane y Alec no se sabe si sobrevivirá *rostro tragico***

 **Ahora les dejo en manos de ustedes si quieren una tercera parte, les dejaré tanto en mi grupo de Facebook como en mi perfil de FanFiction una encuesta para saber si desean una tercera parte. Depende de como vaya viendo las puntuaciones, publico la tercera y última parte, mientras tanto, voy a ir actualizando mi otro fic "Light in the Darkness" que ahora pasará a actualizarse los fines de semana.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta saga.**

 **¡Adiós chicas!**


End file.
